Last Christmas
by Islanda
Summary: Courtney is supposed to be cozying by the fire with her pefect boyfriend, Alejandro, during Chrismas break, but instead gets snowed in at school with the school's irresistable bad boy, Duncan. How is she supposed to get through her holidays now?
1. Prologue: October, Senior Year

Alright, so I know I already have a few stories going already, but this is a sudden idea that I have that I would really like to write up now! It is a Christmas fic, so when will there be a better time to do a fic like this? (:

On a side note, you might recognize the story...maybe. It is based on the book _Last Christmas _by Kate Brian. Don't worry about not knowing the story-you can still read it, no problem!

I have no other notes for now, so here is the prologue! I don't own anything obviously. ;)

* * *

Courtney Osgood panted as the car she was driving almost veered off the two lane highway completely. She had almost hit a bush now, and a deer a few minutes ago. Courtney gripped tightly onto her steering wheel, and kept adjusting her rear-view mirror, glancing back nervously every few seconds.

_Calm down, Courtney. Just calm down._

She was almost positive that she wasn't being followed. Everyone back at Wawanakwa Academy was fast asleep now…they had to be! No one could have possibly seen her sneak away from McLean House in Trent Hollis's Range Rover as she retraced the same route she had taken less then an hour ago with Heather Lange, Lindsay Hayes and Bridgette Bell. No one even knew about that little adventure, and they were never going to either!

But no one knew that she was coming back for Duncan. No one knew why she needed to find him, or why she was going to. Her secrets-their secrets-were safe. Not even Heather could decipher or understand this plan of hers. No one could.

Rocks and chunks of ground up gravel crunched between the tires of the Range Rover as Courtney drove through the grassy field to where Duncan was. She squinted her eyes in the darkness as she tried to locate him. She knew he was out here somewhere. She had to find him, and talk to him to make him understand. Once he heard her out, he would understand everything. He would finally realize that he was wasting his time with Gwen Brennan. He would realize that she was nothing but a mistake, something never meant to happen. He would realize that he was supposed to be with Courtney. Not Gwen, Courtney.

Finally, her dim headlights finally caught something. Someone rather. Someone hanging limply from a pole.

Duncan.

Courtney screeched her brakes as she halted right in front of the pole and hopped out of the car.

"Duncan!" she screeched.

Duncan's head lulled forward, and he mumbled something Courtney couldn't understand. A lump formed in her throat as she stared at him. She stared at him in disbelief, as if she was seeing him for the first time. She glanced at the thick ropes tied around his arms and legs. She saw dried blood on his shoulder, and blood all over his shirt, which was discarded on the ground next to Trent's baseball bat, which they had obviously forgotten.

Courtney heart twisted with pain. She had never meant for this to happen. Maybe she and her friends had taken things a bit too far with this…she had never wanted to hurt Duncan-she just had to go along with Heather's plan. She knew that if she didn't follow the plan that Heather would get suspicious, and everyone knew that that was never a good thing.

As Courtney finally walked closer to Duncan, she brushed her fingers against his clammy skin. He immediately flinched back into the pole, banging his head hard. As usual, he didn't seem to care.

"Duncan, it's me…" Courtney finally managed to choke out. She ripped the bags off of his body, and started untying the ropes. She looked up as his cold, almost grey face and forced a smile.

"Don't worry…you're safe now," Courtney murmured. "I'm here to take care of you," she added softly.

Duncan's eyelids fluttered and he opened his mouth to finally speak.

"Take care of me?" he asked, his voice dull and raspy.

Courtney smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course!" After everything they'd been through, he would be so grateful for her saving his life. He would be grateful for her keeping all of his secrets, and he would finally come back to her. And they'd be together. Like they were supposed to be. Just like they had planned. They had promised.

"Go to hell!" Duncan moaned.

Duncan's voice stung like venom in her eyes. He had never spoken to her like this before! He was probably still drunk or high-because he obviously wasn't thinking clearly! He had no idea what he was saying. He wanted to be with her. Courtney knew he did. She just had to make him remember…remember all that they had been through together.

"Duncan, I just want to help!" Courtney shouted, sounding weak. She hated sounding weak. She tugged at the ropes on his wrists and hoped that this little argument would end soon.

Knocking Courtney down on the ground, Duncan briskly leaned away from her.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, his teal blue eyes locking hers with a gaze full of hatred. He eyed her with disgust as he continued to speak. "You think I didn't recognize your voice as you were tying me up? After all we've been through, you do this to me?" he growled.

Tears formed in Courtney's eyes as she stood up.

"It was Heather, I couldn't stop her!" she protested. "I would never hurt you, I love you! You know that!" she cried. "You love me too…you have to!" Courtney sniffled as tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"What if I don't?" he spat. "Are you gonna kill me?" he laughed. "Like you-"

"Stop it!" I interrupted. "You obviously drunk, and are not thinking clearly!"

Duncan shook his head and laughed, the tension lingering in the air between them.

"The thing is, for once in my life, I actually _am_. Everything is clear now that I have Reed in my life-"

"Don't you dare say that name in front of me!" Courtney snapped, interrupting him again. She dug her nails into her arms, and hot rage rose inside of her. "She's not like _us_, and you know it! She's a nobody, she's nothing!" Courtney screeched, the anger bubbling faster and faster inside of her.

"Don't you get it Courtney? She's _everything_!" Duncan argued. "I love her!" he shouted.

"No!" Courtney screamed. "You love me! Do you not remember everything I've done for you? Done for us?"

"Courtney, there is no _us_!" Duncan barked.

Courtney gulped.

"No us?" she repeated, stunned. Courtney slowly took a step back, and fought to keep her voice steady, and to not break out in tears again. "Do you not love me?" she asked.

Duncan shook his head a laughed.

"Not anymore! Not after the things you did…the things _we_ did!" Duncan tried to hold his temper as he spoke. After a few moments of silence, he continued speaking. "But I have to make it right…I'm going to fix it," he announced.

Courtney's throat suddenly felt tight. He wouldn't…he couldn't do that to her! She couldn't get enough air Why did he not love her anymore? He had to! He promised that he always would, no matter what! He was the reason that she had done all those things! She had done it for them! And now it was all worth nothing? She gasped for air.

_In…two…three_

_Out…two…three_

"S…so what are you saying?" Courtney finally asked, even tough she already had a pretty good idea of what was going to go down.

"I'm coming clean!" Duncan declared. "I'm going to the police, and I'm telling them everything about you and me…maybe while I'm there I can tell them about this little incident with _you _and your little McLean friends too!" he shouted, spitting saliva in her face.

"No, no, no, no!" Courtney screamed.

Courtney doubled over, unable to believe what was happening. Why was he doing this? What had ever gone wrong? Why didn't he want her anymore, or even want to protect her?

"Duncan, please! You'll ruin everything! My life will be over! Please!" she begged, sounding weak again. "Don't do this to me!" she screamed.

"I have to," he repeated slowly. The cut on his shoulder started to bleed again. Courtney leaned in to stop it from bleeding, but Duncan just shoved her away violently. "I'm doing it for Gwen!" he yelled. "She deserves the truth!"

"Duncan…" Courtney moaned as she collapsed on the ground. Several tears poured down her now filthy face as she cried. Everything she had ever worked for was about to be ripped out from under her…she couldn't let that happen. She would be left with nothing, and no one.

Suddenly, the blurred image of Trent's baseball bat appeared in front of her. It was only a few inches away from her, so she reached over and grabbed it. She quickly wiped some dirt off of her face, then she stood up and started walked towards Duncan.

"I…I can't let you do this to me," she whispered. "I can't let you leave me, and ruin me." When Courtney spoke, it was as if it was someone else speaking. This couldn't be her…she was Wawanakwa Academy's Good Girl. "I'm sorry…I just can't…"

Fear quickly spread across Duncan's face. He shook his head.

"I should have known!" he yelled. "You're fucking insane!" he yelled.

Courtney could feel her blood rushing faster and faster as Duncan spoke.

"Shut up Duncan!" she screamed.

"Just like your mother!" spat angrilly, looking her directly in the eyes as he spoke.

Courtney screamed as she cried even harder.

"Stop!" she shrieked violently. "I'm nothing like her!_ Nothing_!"

"You were never good enough for me. For anyone!" Duncan yelled.

_You never know what people are capable of until they're pushed to their edge, Courtney._

"You're crazy, you're insane-"

Courtney looked at the pleading look in his eyes as she raised the bat above her head. She gulped and closed her eyes, and finally lunged.

Then, everything went black.

_**It all happened Last Christmas, before Gwen had to come along and ruin it all…**_

* * *

Hmm….I dunno. Do you guys like it? I don't know if I'll continue it. But tell me what you think maybe?

By the way, a lot of the answers to your questions will be answered next chapter, if you want another one.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

~Lauren


	2. The Good Girl: December, Junior Year

First of all, a lot of you are probably a little confused about what happened last chapter, but as the story goes on, a lot of your questions will be answered! Not necessarily this chapter, but a lot of things will be made clearer this chapter! (:

Secondly, if any of you guys actually read or follow the Private series, you will realize that some characters that are going to be in this story actually aren't in this book version of this fic, but are in the series later. But if you haven't read it, it doesn't matter! Just ignore this little note! :P

Thridly, thank you everyone for your reviews! They mean so much to me, seriously! For replies to the anonymous reviewers, thanks so much! I didn't get to personally tell you thank you, so I'll post it here for the whole world to see! xD

I don't own anything…so here goes the first official chapter of Last Christmas!

* * *

Courtney sighed. She just wanted to go home.

Sure, she had been waiting for this night to come for over 3 months. She had marked the date of the party on her calendar at the beginning of the school year in red pen…but now, the Winter Ball was finally here, and all Courtney wanted to do was go home…home to McLean House with the rest of the McLean girls, and just have a fun night with her friends. Instead, she hid herself in the hall of the luxurious Muskoka Hotel, out of the eyesight of her best friends.

Since the beginning of her Junior year, Courtney had been one of the new, lucky female students chosen to live in McLean House, the best dorm on campus, by far. To even get an invitation to live in McLean House, you had to have family members who had been in McLean House before, so as hard as it was to get into Wawanakwa Academy, it was even harder to get into McLean house.

Once you were in McLean House, it was even harder to stay. The Seniors made you be the maids around there for the first few weeks, and if you ended up passing their initiation, you could live there. If not, they would make sure you were sent back to your original dorm.

Although the initiation was hard, it was all worth it. The McLean girls were now her best friends; they were so close that you could even call them your sisters! They could talk about almost anything with each other, and they shared almost everything. Everyone did have their secrets though. Even a girl like Courtney.

Courtney clenched her fleur-de-lis necklace tightly in her palm as she thought of the stuff she kept hidden from the McLean girls. Her family was far from functional, and everyday, that necklace reminded her of it. Her father had given her that necklace for Christmas when she was 9 years old. It was her favourite Christmas, mostly because it was the last happy one that she could remember. It was the Christmas before everything had started to change. Her father had started going on those extended business trips, and her mother had started to fade away shortly after that. The necklace had its way of reminding Courtney of her secrets, but also of the happy times she had once experienced in her life.

Courtney reached up and felt the top of her head, making sure that the updo that she had worked so hard on with her hair was still holding. She wondered why she even bothered to work so hard on her hair tonight, since she knew that these events always put her on edge. They always made her feel hot, nervous and breathless. She knew in her mind that she was going to do something wrong, or say something stupid. And everyone would know, because everyone in the school would be here to witness it.

After about 10 minutes of standing outside the ballroom, Courtney knew that she had to go back in. Soon, her friends would get suspicious and would start to wonder where she was, and she didn't want to worry them. Most of all, she especially didn't want to worry her boyfriend, Alejandro Ryan. When he got mad, upset, or anything, he would pull quite a scene. He had quite the temper, but nonetheless, Courtney still loved him.

As Courtney walked back into the ballroom, she could see her friends' table in the distance. She watched them carefully, hoping to spot them doing something embarrassing. It was always nice to see one of the beautiful, perfect McLean girls do something embarrassing in public; picking at their teeth in, fixing their boobs in their dresses…whatever it was, watching it made Courtney feel better about herself. It made her feel less imperfect.

But of course, imperfection was not easy to spot within the McLean girls. It took a practiced eye to spot it, if you ever could. After all, they were called Wawanakwa's royalty for a reason. These were the girls that appeared in the stories that Courtney's mom used to tell her about Wawanakwa Academy when she was little, and how she would be one of those girls one day. Now, these girls that seemed as if they belonged in a fairytale were now her dorm mates. Her friends. Her sisters.

When Courtney was only a few feet away, she saw her best friend, Heather Lange turn towards her. As always, Heather was in her signature color; black. Her dress was a long, sleek, black evening gown that looked like it was made especially for her since it showed off all of her curves perfectly. Courtney knew it wasn't though, since she was with her when she bought it during their recent shopping trip to New York the previous weekend.

"There you are!" Heather smiled, flipping her thick, dark, straightened hair back over her shoulder as she spoke. "I was beginning to think that you nicked a bottle of Justin's contraband Cristal and had gone streaking through the streets of Wawanakwa!" Heather cackled as she took as sip of her champagne.

Alright…so Heather had had a little too much alcohol to drink. Alcohol was prohibited at school functions, but Heather's boyfriend, Justin McCafferty, who was a drop dead gorgeous model, had paid the waitress to serve them alcohol instead of sparkling cider, which she had obviously no problem with.

Although Heather was her best friend, Courtney and Heather were completely different people. Heather was more outspoken and confident while Courtney was more reserved and cautious. However, they probably wouldn't have made it through initiation without each other, since Heather had helped Courtney through several situations where confidence was needed, while Courtney had helped Heather keep her cool when she wanted to tell the older girls off on many occasions.

Before Courtney could respond, Heather took another swig of champagne, and ate the rest of Justin's chocolate covered strawberry.

Courtney sighed.

"Heather, streaking is so gauche," she remarked as she sat down next to Alejandro. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she fixed her dress. She then looked around the room. "The social committee did an incredible job here. The-"

"I swear, if you go on rhapsodizing about the engravings on the silverware, I _will _kill you!" Heather interrupted, pouring herself another glass of champagne.

Alejandro leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I think it's adorable when you go all poetic," he smiled. Courtney smiled back, feeling herself blushing.

Courtney stared at Alejandro. His dark brown hair, long lashes, perfect features…she could go on and on about his looks, but she was honoured that out of all the girls at Wawanakwa Academy, he had chosen to be with her. She and Alejandro had been together for over a year now, and she couldn't ask for anyone better to be with. There was no one better.

"And Heather, if you kill my girlfriend, then you can kiss Justin goodbye," Alejandro winked at Heather across the table as he spoke.

Courtney sighed. Heather and Alejandro had this constant flirting thing going on. She knew they weren't doing anything together, I mean come on! It was her best friend and her boyfriend! Nothing was happening, but flirting was just what they did.

"Guys, it's Christmas!" Courtney cut in. "There will be no killing on my watch!"

Heather rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

"Champagne?" she offered to Justin, blinking her eyes flirtatiously. Justin waved his tipsy girlfriend off.

"I can't babe…I gotta be in Boston tomorrow at six a.m. for a photo shoot," he explained.

As Justin spoke, Eva Ryan walked up.

"Six a.m.?" she asked. "You're a saint Justin!" Heather handed her the glass of champagne she was going to give to her boyfriend to Eva instead.

Eva was Alejandro's twin sister, but they looked nothing alike. Eva was a pretty, slightly muscular girl with naturally straight jet black hair. She was captain of the school's soccer and rugby teams, so she was a natural born leader. She was after all the great granddaughter of Chris McLean, the founder of the school. Eva would make even people like Heather pause with uncertainty before she spoke. She just had that kind of power over people. Eva _was _McLean House. She even got Justin blushing a little, Heather glaring at Eva as he did so.

"So…what did I miss?" Courtney asked, trying to break the tension between her friends.

Heather forgot about Eva and turned her attention to Courtney.

"About 20 minutes of your boyfriend rambling on about your vacation plans!" Heather told her, rolling her eyes. "It was even worse then when you get into one of your Emily Dickinson moods!" Heather flinched forward as a waiter came by to clear their dirty plates, and then quickly sat back against her chair again.

Alejandro leaned in and gave Courtney a quick kiss.

"Vermont is gonna rock!" he exclaimed, winking at her in the process.

Courtney forced a smile as he spoke, but she knew what the wink really meant…instead of Alejandro implying them having a nice time skiing in the Adirondacks, or cuddling by the fire, he was reminding her that it was time. Time for her to lose her virginity.

Courtney gulped. Back in November when she and Alejandro had reached their one year anniversary, they were about to do it. Alejandro wanted to do it much sooner, but Courtney insisted that it be on their one year anniversary to make it more memorable. When that time had finally rolled around, Courtney had chickened out. She insisted that she didn't want to lose her virginity in a dorm room, which was a reasonable excuse. Alejandro was disappointed, but made her promise that they would do it together, both of them for the first time in Vermont. She agreed to that. She had to.

The big question was, why wasn't she excited for this occasion? Most girls at school would be dying to be in her position; Alejandro was royalty here at Wawanakwa, so why didn't Courtney want to have sex with him? Just the thought of it made her feel as if she had just swallowed a herd of elephants. That feeling shouldn't be normal. Most teenaged girls would be dying to have sex with their boyfriend, but not Courtney.

Courtney looked down at her napkin as she waited for the sickening feeling to pass, but when she looked up, her eyes met with something even more revolting.

Duncan Pearson.

* * *

This chapter was originally going to be all together, but I decided to break it up into two. The second part should be posted by the end of the week hopefully! (:

Anyways, don't worry! The fic won't be Courtney/Alejandro for long…just wait until we get Duncan into the picture. I cut this off at a good time, didn't I? Just when he's coming in! Cliffhanger! Haha!

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was more of a background chapter, but no worries-things will happen soon! Thanks for reading…review? (:

~Lauren! (:


	3. The Bad Boy: December, Junior Year

I didn't really think I'd be able to get a chapter up this fast…but I did! Although I should have been working on my French powerpoint presentation on Gabon instead of doing this…so you guys better enjoy this! :P

No random notes for this chapter…I don't own anything though! ;)

* * *

Eva was just passing Courtney a flask of wine when Duncan reached in and grabbed it right from her fingertips. He took a swig, and sat down in a chair between her and Eva, then he handed the flask to Heather.

"Ahh…good stuff!" he smirked. He then brushed his hand through his green Mohawk, still smirking. Courtney could tell by his actions and expressions that he was a little drunk.

"But then, you ladies always have the best stuff," Duncan winked at Eva as he spoke. In return, Eva shoved him back into his seat, but Duncan either didn't notice, or didn't care.

Heather, who now held the flask of wine, looked disgusted by it.

"Great! Now we're going to have to get it sterilized!" she grunted. She stuck her nose up in the air, then shoved the flask into Justin's grasp. Luckily, he was ready for it though. If you were dating Heather Lange, you always had to be ready for things like that.

Duncan rolled his eyes and ignored Heather's comments. Instead, he turned to look at Courtney. She quickly looked away as their eyes met. For some reason, Duncan always made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that she liked him…it was actually quite the opposite. Duncan always thought he was better then everyone else; or at least that was the impression he always gave everyone. He also loved to tease Courtney; the fact that he was a loser drug dealer and how Courtney was the good girl at school just made him tease her at every given opportunity. In retrospect, he had no respect for anyone but himself.

He then shoved her playfully, while Courtney flinched away.

"Sterilized, get it?" he laughed. He loosened his tie, then flung his arm around Courtney, who immediately looked disgusted as she moved closer to Alejandro. "Because I'm ridden with germs!" he roared. "Isn't she hilarious?" he asked, pointing at Heather, who rolled her eyes at the lame joke.

Duncan punched Courtney in the shoulder lightly as he continued to laugh, which earned him a glare from Alejandro.

Courtney sighed. As much as she loved Alejandro, she had to say that sometimes…he could be a little overprotective. He was like a mother protecting her cubs…Courtney being the cub. If any guy flirted, or did anything involving romantic feelings towards Courtney, he would often lose it.

Alejandro wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, making her feel more secure. Anything involving Duncan always made Courtney feel unsafe, and Alejandro's safe grasp made her feel content once again. Alejandro and Duncan continued shooting glares at each other until Eva broke it up.

"So Lindsay, did you want to come with us to Vermont?"

Earlier in the week, Eva had invited Lindsay Hayes, a sophomore, to Vermont with them; she was campus bound during the holidays, since her parents were jetting off to the Bahamas without her.

Usually sophomores weren't socially allowed to hang out with the McLean girls and their respective men, but Lindsay was an exception. She was a drop down gorgeous blonde model who had McLean's written all over her. She was guaranteed a spot in McLean house her junior year, and she wasn't afraid to use that to her advantage at parties; instead of sipping apple cider with the rest of the sophomores, she was sitting with the upperclassmen, slowly getting drunk. Her brains weren't exactly her strong suit, but on the other hand, her looks certainly were.

The only other sophomores sitting with them that night were Bridgette Bell and Trent Hollis. Bridgette was another gorgeous blonde, except her hair was naturally that color. She was fairly close with Courtney, since they had a lot of classes together because Bridgette was a year ahead in some subjects. Bridgette was one of, if not the smartest student at Wawanakwa Academy; some of the McLean girls often used Bridgette's brains to their advantage. Courtney felt bad for her at times, but she knew that Bridgette was too nice and sweet to care, since she loved doing things for other people.

Trent Hollis on the other hand was mostly only there tonight because his girlfriend, Bridgette was. Trent was new to the school this year, since he was expelled form his old one because his former roommate had apparently killed himself, but others were suspicious that Trent had killed him instead. By looking at Trent though, you could deem that he wasn't a killer. He was an artist of many kinds, and he spent a lot of his spare time in the Art Cemetery painting, writing music, or even writing. It was a fairly deserted place, but it was Trent's place. His family had been close with Duncan's for years, but him and Duncan were the complete opposite; Trent stuck more to himself, and actually had chances of going somewhere with his life while Duncan pretty much wasted his with drugs. They were roommates though, and Duncan's family had gotten Trent into Wawanakwa Academy, despite his reputation.

Trent had recently started dating Bridgette, but Courtney could tell that they weren't meant to be. The way Trent looked at Bridgette wasn't the way someone would look at their true love, plus Courtney knew that Bridgette secretly had a huge crush on Geoff Coolidge, the party boy at Wawanakwa Academy.

As Lindsay noticed that Eva was talking to her, she hesitated on her response. Even Lindsay was smart enough to know that if you answered Eva or rubbed Eva the wrong way, the consequences could be deadly.

"Come on!" Eva urged. "Save me from being the third wheel to that sappy love couple!" Eva groaned, pointing at her and Alejandro with a chocolate covered strawberry. Courtney wished in her head that Lindsay would tag along, since Eva did get really annoying as a third wheel. When Courtney went away with the Ryans in the summer, Eva had gotten pretty irritating.

"Awww, you're just jealous that Noah dumped you the second he got into Yale!" Alejandro teased his sister, smiling as he did so.

Eva's eyes flashed angrily as she stood up and banged her fist on the table.

"Excuse me Al, but I did _not _get dumped!" she growled. "I broke up with him!" Eva managed to get her last words out panting.

Everyone quietly glanced at each other around the table. Everyone knew that Noah Flynn had booted Eva the moment he was accepted into Yale. A bunch of Yale bound Wawanakwa alums had witnessed it and had texted it to their friends, and soon, the whole school had known. Eva wasn't going to let that comment slide easily though. Lindsay could feel Eva's anger rising, and when Eva got mad, it was worse then her brother getting mad, so Eva getting mad was never a good thing. Thus, Lindsay changed the topic.

"So Heather…what are the Lange family plans for Christmas?"

Lindsay changing the topic had been a good call, since the last time Eva had gotten mad, it had not been pretty. It had been during chores one morning, and two juniors named Katie Simmons and Sadie Clark had made the bed wrong, and Eva had lost it. She made them make the bed perfectly ten times, and then they were suffering in the nurse's office form panic attacks for the rest of the day.

Courtney had gone through similar things during chores, but it had never quite led to panic attacks. She had suffered from panic attacks in the past though; she got them from her mother.

Heather sighed.

"We're staying in one of our homes in New York this Christmas, not going to St Bart's, which sucks. My parents will just go out at night, sip their cocktails, and have their affairs," Heather groaned as she spoke.

Heather went on and on about her parent's affairs as if she was giving an oral report on the Industrial Revolution; she didn't seem to care about it at all, and pretty much gave people the impression that nothing in the world could be more mundane.

Alejandro took a sip of his drink and shot a sympathetic look toward Heather.

"I can't imagine what it's like, just being there while your parents go fool around with their sloppy sides!" he laughed. "That's gotta suck…" he added, trying to sound more serious.

Everyone groaned, save Alejandro and Eva. No one needed a reminder of how happy and functional the Ryan household was. Especially Courtney. Her mother had been suffering from drug addictions for years, and it was sad to see.

Duncan on the other hand smiled at Al's comments.

"Yeah, not everyone can have the perfect family, prefect grades and perfect girlfriend!" Duncan teased Courtney with his eyes. She immediately looked away, fighting the urge to shove him farther away from her.

"If we did, what would we tell our therapists about?" Justin joked.

"Or pop Xanax over!" Duncan stifled a laugh as he spoke. **(1)**

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like Duncan needs an excuse to pop anything!" she retorted.

Duncan ignored her comment, and then looked down at Courtney, tossing a sugar cube into his mouth.

"So how bout you Courtney, pop anything lately?" he asked.

Bridgette widened her eyes in shock, then glared at Duncan. Trent immediately looked angry.

"Dude, not cool!" he scolded, keeping his voice down. There weren't many of them here that hadn't tried drugs, but Trent was one of them, along with Bridgette and Courtney.

Suddenly, the flash of a camera stopped the argument that was about to break out between the guys. Courtney flinched, and Heather growled.

"Jesus Cody, enough with the stalkerazzi act already! Get a new hobby!" she shouted.

Cody quickly put his camera away as he blushed. He was a German exchange student here at Wawanakwa, and his shyness and habit of always taking pictures quickly made him an outsider. He also always wore the same dirty, tattered old sneakers. He was even wearing them tonight, to a formal event.

"Please, just…one more picture!" he begged, his German accent strongly showing. Without waiting for a response, he quickly pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of Courtney. She blushed at being singled out.

Courtney could feel Alejandro's anger rising. She gulped as he stood up angrily.

"Excuse me, but did you just take a picture of my girlfriend?" he snapped, grabbing Cody by the collar of the shirt.

Cody gulped nervously. He looked at Courtney with pleading eyes, begging for her to help.

"Al, stop…" she murmured, but she was ignored. She watched Cody's face turn ashen.

"I…I've taken everyone's picture tonight though!" he argued.

Courtney sighed. This was not what she needed right now. She knew what was about to happen; a famous Alejandro Ryan scene, where he would get super, overly mad over something that really wasn't a big deal at all. That was one of the things she wished she could change about her boyfriend.

Alejandro smirked.

"Really Cody? I don't remember you taking mine…" he trailed off, trying to sound hurt. He grabbed the camera from Cody, and started going through the pictures. Cody looked sad as his prized possession was taken away from him.

Courtney grabbed her boyfriend's wrist.

"Al…stop!" she told him.

Once again, Alejandro ignored her. Instead he raised his voice.

"Cody, I see only pictures of hot girls in here! Quite the little pervert you are!" he yelled. "So, you only take pictures of the girls you want to do?" he added, sounding a little calmer then before.

Courtney could hear Justin and Duncan laughing in the background while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Uhh…can I please have my camera back now, please?" Cody asked nervously.

Alejandro laughed.

"I think I'm gonna keep this for a bit longer actually!" he smirked.

Cody's mouth opened widely.

"You can't just take my camera!" he protested.

Alejandro locked eyes with the German.

"Dude, you can't just take pics of my girl," he laughed, shoving the camera into his backpack.

With that, Cody slowly walked away in defeat, almost knocking over a waitress in the process.

Courtney looked up at Alejandro once Cody was out of earshot.

"You shouldn't have done that!" she argued, moving away from him.

Her boyfriend shrugged.

"He shouldn't take pictures of you!" he shouted. "Well…at least not without my permission," he winked.

Courtney glared at him for a few moments, and then Alejandro finally raised his arms in defeat.

"Look, I was just messing around with the dude! No need to overeact…" he explained, trying to make his girlfriend satisfied, but it didn't work. Alejandro sighed.

"Court, you know I'd do anything for you…_anything_," he smiled, trying to calm her down.

Courtney sighed. Her boyfriend's words should have sounded sweet and comforting, but instead they sounded more like a threat to her, Cody, and anyone else who had or would rub him the wrong way. She felt a jolt of cold air enter her body as she saw Cody sitting alone across the room, looking almost naked without his camera.

The rest of her night consisted of Courtney flashing her mind back to that one event, that event that happened to someone who didn't deserve it at all. And the worst thing was, Courtney could have tried harder to stop it.

But she didn't.

* * *

**(1):** If you were wondering, Xanax is some drug that makes you high or similar.

And that was Chapter 2 of this story, completed at 1 AM! You guys better appreciate it…cause I'm about to fall asleep! I put in some info about Lindsay, Bridgette and Trent there…hope you like it!

I can also promise some more Duncan and Courtney next chapter, so you guys can have that to look forward to! ;)

Anyway, thanks for reading! I'd love it if you review! :D

~Lauren! (:


	4. Perfect: December, Junior Year

Yeeees, I know, long update…but in the beginning of the week I was sick, then I was working, and then I went to semi formal Friday night. I managed to throw a chapter together this weekend during my few sweet sugary bits of free time! So here it is! (:

* * *

Courtney sighed, looking at her watch. It was 12:27 AM, and the room was practically empty. There were only a few Wawanakwa students who remained inside, Courtney being one of them. The others were all female freshmen, undoubtedly waiting for their boyfriends, who were likely outside, throwing up from drinking too much and not being able to hold it in.

She sighed. Yep, that was where Alejandro was. The guy has no hold on his liquor. Courtney would have much preferred to be fast asleep in her cozy bed right now in McLean House, since she could have gotten a ride home with Heather and Justin, but once the idea was suggested, Eva had glared at her, pretty much telling her to take care of her brother, or else. It was Courtney's job to take care of him, and she knew that…but waiting for Alejandro inside while he puked his guts out wasn't exactly where she wanted to be right now.

Courtney took a look around the room. There were a few waitresses going around, cleaning up leftover glasses and napkins. The once beautiful room was now dishevelled and full of litter and broken glasses. The sharp smell of burnt candles lingered in the air, and all the Christmas centerpieces had melted into nothing. The room now looked ordinary and used.

Before the waitress came around to collect her glass, Courtney sipped the last little bits of flat champagne out of it. As she was putting her glass back down on the table, she heard footsteps approaching behind her. Startled, she fell back in her chair. She then heard laughter, and immediately knew who it was.

"Party's over, Princess."

Courtney flinched away from Duncan as he sat down next to her. She smelled whiskey and something vaguely spicy off of his clothes. It was probably some drug, but she wasn't sure. With Duncan though, it could be anything.

"Can you _please_ stop calling me that?" she demanded, crossing her arms at him.

Duncan smirked.

"Nah, it's too fun, the way it gets on your nerves every time I do it!"

Courtney groaned. Like Duncan would actually listen to her and do something he was asked for once. Courtney shrugged it off. Oh well. It was Duncan, whom she had no expectations for anyway. Change of topic.

"So what are you doing here so late?" Courtney asked.

Duncan laughed, his blue eyes slightly unfocussed. It was clear that he as well had had too much to drink, but at least he wasn't throwing up all over her. Yet.

"Well, I'm definitely not waiting on my boyfriend who's currently puking his guts out in the bushes! Cause that'd be lame." He rolled up the cuffs of his wrinkled dress shirt as he spoke.

Courtney tugged on her necklace, thinking about how she could have taken up Heather on that ride home. Eva's glares then took over the once happy thought, so she tried to think of something else, but all that came to mind was Alejandro challenging Tyler Coolidge to that power hour, which was the reason why Courtney was waiting for him in the first place.

She looked over at Duncan, who had a few leaves and branches on him.

"So what were you doing in the bushes?" Courtney asked him, looking at his Mohawk, which was full of brambles.

He replied immediately.

"Oh you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that…cause you know, bushes are _always_ fun!" Duncan smirked at her suggestively. "You've heard of fun, right?"

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I do recall I've heard of the concept," she answered flatly, trying to step up to his banter.

Duncan laughed at her in response. Courtney sighed. It was worth a try.

"Right…I can totally see you getting stupid and crazy," he retorted sarcastically.

Courtney could feel her face becoming warmer as she blushed. Why was she blushing in front of Duncan Pearson? Why? She then stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"For your information, I have done _plenty _of stupid and crazy things!" Courtney stuck her nose up in the air and closed her eyes as she spoke.

Duncan laughed again.

"True," he said. "You _are _dating Alejandro Ryan!" he smirked.

"Ha ha," Courtney laughed weakly and rolled her eyes. She then realized how stupid she sounded. Alejandro was a great guy, and here she was going along with Duncan, making fun of him. As a waitress dropped a glass, shattering it into pieces, Courtney flew back into reality. "We are very happy together," she smiled, sitting back down.

"So Al's little tête-à-tête with Cody…what would you call that…Charming?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

Courtney rolled her onyx colored eyes and popped some of her tic tacs into her mouth before she spoke.

"Duncan, he was drunk!" she protested. "And if I remember correctly, _you _were laughing!"

Duncan smirked.

"Hey, I was laughing at Alejandro, not Cody!" Duncan could see that Courtney was becoming angry with him, so he decided to change the topic. "So are you two ready to 'rock it' in Vermont?" he asked playfully.

Courtney knew immediately what Duncan was implying, and it sickened her…and how would he even know? It was a secret that her and Alejandro were going to lose their virginity to each other, and the only other person to know was Heather, and neither Heather or Al would tell a pig like Duncan that fact, so how would he know? Or did guys just automatically know these things?

Duncan's question sickened her, but he didn't need to know that. Instead, she raised her head and faked a smile. "I can't wait." Courtney tried not to look sick as she spoke, but it didn't work.

"Really Princess?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cause you look like you're about to join your boy Al for a puke session in the bushes!"

"You're disgusting!" Courtney snapped, trying to push the sick thoughts out of her mind.

Duncan smirked.

"Disgusting but right," he smirked as he played around with a subway token in his hands. "You know you can do better," he added, sounding serious for once in his life.

Courtney groaned.

"Alejandro is the perfect boyfriend!" she defended.

Duncan snorted.

"Yeah, maybe on paper Princess!" he laughed. Duncan's comments irked Courtney, but she knew they were right. On paper, Al was the perfect boyfriend; straight As, perfect family, perfect looks…but the episode with Cody tonight? Not so perfect. Ignoring her when she asked him to stop? Not perfect at all. In person, Alejandro was far from perfect, but Duncan was the last person here at school who she would admit that to.

"Please….he just had a little too much to drink tonight," Courtney argued. "On a normal day, he's _amazing! _Like last night…he knew that I had a ton of homework, so he brought some dinner up to my room for me!" she smiled at the pleasant memory.

"Oh, how original," Duncan grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey it was-"

"But I don't want to talk about Al Ryan," Duncan interrupted. "I want to talk about you."

Courtney could feel herself blushing as Duncan spoke. Again, why was she blushing in front of him? She hated him! She was about to protest, but Duncan interrupted her again.

"So tell me Princess, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" he asked.

Courtney made a mental list of the things Paige had made her and the other new McLean girls do at the beginning of the year to stay in McLean house; stealing tests, graffiti…and the time they made her black out parts of the assistant headmaster's name plate so it read 'ass master.' That was pretty bad. She then heard Duncan humming the Jeopardy theme out loud.

"Would you stop?" Courtney snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Duncan sighed.

"Come on Princess! Tell me something bad, something hot that you've done!" he smirked.

Blushing, or even thinking any romantic thoughts at all about Duncan was really bad. Now Courtney had the urge to lean up, and just touch Duncan, just…anything…

"Courtney, come on! We're leaving!" Alejandro shouted, interrupting her thoughts. He quickly left the room again, going back outside.

As her boyfriend spoke, Courtney flew off her chair, and onto the ground. Had Alejandro heard Duncan's question? Or had he heard their whole conversation? Was he mad, or just really drunk?

Once Courtney was on the ground, Duncan burst out into laughter.

"Well someone was thinking naughty thoughts…" he smiled.

Courtney sat back down and started to recompose herself.

"Ugh! You pig! I was not! I was startled, that's all!" she said quietly, hoping that Alejandro wouldn't hear.

"That's what they all say…I would know," Duncan insisted, a smirk plastered on his face. Courtney knew he was right though. Duncan was just the type of guy who would mess around with a girl, then just let her loose when he got bored with them. Courtney knew that that was what Duncan was doing with her. Nothing going on right now was real, and she knew it. She then stood up, getting ready to go.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, I guess I _am _a good girl," Courtney smiled. "Always have been, always will be." With that, she placed her hand on his leg, letting her fingertips graze the length of his thigh. He reached for her hand, but she refused it and turned around instead. With that, she left; no smart remarks from Duncan on her way out. She had obviously shocked him with that action, and for once, Duncan Pearson, Mr. Aloof himself was shocked and speechless. As she exited the room, Courtney, still blushing felt her pulse in her fingertips as she approached Alejandro.

Alejandro…with his perfect hair, perfect face, perfect everything, why would she want anything different? Why would she even think of wanting a piece of trash like Duncan over something amazing like him? She smiled in greeting.

"Hey…sorry to make you wait babe," he smiled. He obviously noticed her blushing and her extremely red, warm face because he raised his eyebrow in concern. "Are you okay Courtney?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" she lied, trying to forget what had just happened with Duncan. "Perfect!" she added, hoping to convince Al that nothing had happened with her and Duncan, because she didn't want him to cause another scene like he did with Cody earlier on in the evening.

Alejandro then smiled at Courtney, looking her in the eyes.

"Have I told you yet tonight that I love you?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

Courtney leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Even after barfing, being drunk, and his drinking contest with Tyler, he still looked great. There were no wrinkles on his tux at all.

This was perfect. Courtney had Alejandro, who wanted nothing more then to make her happy. Maybe he wasn't always perfect, but he loved her, and cared about her a lot more then Duncan ever would. Alejandro had chosen Courtney over every other girl at school, and he'd been with her for over a year…what more could a girl want?

"I love you too," Courtney murmured. She felt like a controlled robot speaking those words, because as she spoke, her fingertips still burned from touching Duncan's leg.

* * *

I think this chapter is slightly shorter, but it still works! I hope you guys enjoyed the DxC fluff that was so fun for me to write! Review, tell me what you think will happen with Duncan and Courtney's 'relationship' next! (:

Thanks for reading guys! (:

~Lauren


	5. More: December, Junior Year

Faster update! I hope you guys are proud! By the way…this story isn't going to be finished by Christmas! Not even close! This story is going to be pretty long, so I hope you guys don't mind... (:

So last chapter you guys got a Duncan/Courtney chapter…so now it's time for a chapter with Heather and Courtney, overlooking their friendship! I hope you guys like it!

By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

* * *

"She needs something more…something he can't give her," Courtney murmured out loud Sunday afternoon.

The brunette sighed, turning around in her desk chair so she wouldn't have to face the Word document on her laptop that was now haunting her. She had to write and finish a paper on the book they were reading in Literary Studies by Tuesday, and so far, she had gotten nowhere.

As she tried to focus on the paper, Courtney started looking around the room. She and Heather had put up some Christmas lights and decorations around the room they shared a few weeks ago, and it really made the room have a nice touch to it. She then turned to face the window, which was outlined by Christmas colored streamers. The sun was already starting to set, and it was barely four o'clock yet. The days kept getting shorter and shorter daily.

"So is it wrong for her to look for love somewhere else, if she knows she'll never be happy with him?" Courtney asked out loud, not really talking to anyone. As she spoke those words, she couldn't help but put herself in the same situation; she always wondered if Alejandro was the right guy to be with…like, what if there was someone else out there who would be perfect for Courtney? More perfect for Courtney then Al?

Courtney then heard Heather emerging from the walk in closet they shared, peeking over their tower of designer heels.

"Depends," she smiled. "Maybe she isn't trying hard enough? Have they tried doing it in public?" she asked, smiling. "That's what I do with Justin when I get bored; we go someplace where we might get caught. Ups the naughty factor!" she laughed. "Ooohh!" she squealed. "Or, if they have a camcorder-"

"Not _that _kind of romance Heather!" Courtney sighed, interrupting her friend, spinning back towards her laptop.

"Whatever," Heather grumbled, shoving some clothes into her designer suitcase, packing up for Christmas Holidays. They only had a few days left of school until their 2 week break, so some people were already packing. Courtney wasn't packing yet, but Heather, who was eager for a break from school, was already packing up her things with excitement.

"Heather, I'm talking about a _real _romance!" Courtney told her friend, rolling her eyes. "I mean, the kind of romance where you have the desire to be with that person…all the time!"

Heather put the shirts she was trying to stuff in her suitcase down for a moment, looking at Courtney intently.

"Wait, who are we talking about here?" she asked, reaching for a pair of Courtney's boots; a pair of caramel brown leather ones.

Courtney smiled.

"Emma Bovary…and no taking my Michael Kors boots home with you!" she told Heather. "I need them for Vermont!" she explained.

Heather lifted a shimmering, bronze minidress from her closet and held it up to look at. She looked at it in the mirror, and pursed her lips.

"Emma Bovary?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean that slut that slept with Geoff Tate after finals last year? I'm sure that the was some sort of sensation after that; burning maybe? But definitely not desire!" Heather snorted.

Courtney slammed her laptop screen shut.

"Heather, that was Emma _Benning_!" Courtney said, rolling her eyes. "I mean Emma Bovary…as in _Madame Bovary_?" Courtney corrected, waving a copy of the famous novel in her hand. "We're reading it in Mr. Homes lit. class before break," she explained proudly.

Heather raised her eyebrows in frustration.

"So you pretty much just wasted 2 precious minutes, telling me about a 150 year old story of a Frenchwoman who can't get her husband to screw her?" Heather groaned. "That's 120 seconds I'll never get back! She chided as she threw her dress into the suitcase.

Heather then walked across the room, grabbing Courtney's Michael Kors boots, holding them up in the air for her friend to see.

"I'll be taking these to New York with me as reimbursement!" she smirked.

Courtney rolled her eyes. Typical Heather. Courtney didn't even bother arguing with her friend right now, since she knew that if she wanted the boots that badly, she could steal them while Heather was sleeping. That was their way anyways.

"It's actually a great book though!" Courtney said cheerfully, changing the topic. "But this paper…not so great," she grumbled, her once cheerful voice fading away.

As Courtney pulled her laptop screen back up, she deleted the last sentence she had written, realizing that it was useless. She then spun around in her chair to face Heather.

"This paper has to be a few pages long, but I can't even concentrate long enough to write one coherent sentence!" Courtney complained.

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Court, you know that Holmes will give you an A anyways," she said nonchalantly. "All you need to pass his class is a decent ass," she grumbled, filing her nails.

Heather then tilted her head, checking out Courtney's butt.

"I'd say that's at least a B plus."

Courtney groaned.

"_Thanks _Heather…but I kind of aim for straight As, you know?" she complained, growing frustrated.

"Whatever!" Heather replied, not seeming to care. "So let me guess, you're worried about the trip as well?" she smirked.

Courtney sighed. Heather _always_ knew. She knew everything! It was like the girl had a sixth sense for school gossip and reading people's minds!

"A little, I guess," she admitted, trying to wave it off as if it didn't really matter much to her.

"Nervous to meet the parents?" Heather teased. "The Ryans aren't that bad you know…" she smiled. "Just a bit stiffy…but they're pretty high class!" Heather laughed.

"It's not that!" Courtney groaned.

"Hey, I wouldn't complain!" Heather cut her off, just as soon as Courtney was going to continue speaking. "At least your boyfriend invited you to go away with him for Christmas!" Heather whined. "Justin's parents would never let me horn in on their holiday plans! I mean, how different would a McCafferty Christmas be with just one extra person?"

"Heather Lange, are you jealous?" Courtney asked, smirking.

Heather was frozen on the spot, speechless for once. This didn't happen often with her, but when it did, you had to take advantage of those rare times. Courtney knew that no matter what Heather said next to make a comeback, it wouldn't make a difference. Heather had already hit the nail directly on the head; the damage had already been done. Courtney savoured the moment with pleasure.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Heather smiled. "I don't get jealous," she insisted. "Besides, we're talking about you, and how you're so nervous about meeting Alejandro's parents that you can't even throw together a few pages of bullshit on an ancient book!" Heather changed the topic quickly, trying to ignore the fact that Courtney had gotten to her, for once. Courtney would ignore it for now, but she would sure as hell bring it up later when Heather was least expecting it.

"Heather, I told you; it's not that!" Courtney repeated.

"So what is it then?" Heather sighed, pacing around the room. "You're acting like you don't want to go at all! Isn't this place supposed to be like, extremely-"

"Exclusive?" Courtney interrupted, slamming her laptop shut again. "Believe me, I've heard!" she snapped. "And it's not that I don't want to go! I'm just a little nervous…about Daniel," Courtney mumbled, glancing down at her lap as she spoke, embarrassed.

Heather widened her eyes.

"You're nervous about being with Daniel? Your ridiculously hot boyfriend that almost every other girl in the school is dying to go out with?" Heather asked. "You'll be spending all break skiing, cuddling by the fire, making out-"

She paused briefly before she spoke again, a devilish grin spreading across your face.

"Having sex!" she smirked. "_Now_ I get it!"

Courtney threw her face in her palms, embarrassed. She then looked back up at her best friend.

"Ugh…what is wrong with me?" she asked, almost shouting.

Heather rolled her eyes at her friend.

"It's just pre-virginity-loss jitters," Heather shrugged. "That's why you just have to do it and get it over with!" she insisted.

"But I just want to make sure it feels right!" Courtney argued.

"It's definitely not going to feel right…that's why you have a couple glasses of wine before you do it!" Heather grumbled. "That way, it'll be over before you know it."

Courtney frowned. If it was her first time, she would rather not be intoxicated while it happened.

"Heather, that's not what I mean!" she snapped. "I just don't want to regret anything about my first time!" Courtney explained.

Heather groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Courtney, you really need to stop this obsessive need of yours to control every situation," Heather told her friend, slightly amused. "Besides, what would you have to regret? Alejandro is the perfect guy, and he loves you. A lot! And everyone knows it."

Courtney grabbed a strand of mocha colored hair, and wrapped it around her index finger, staring at the ceiling nervously. Courtney wasn't sure that she loved Daniel back; well, she knew she loved him…but did she love him as much as he loved her? Likely not. She wanted to tell Heather that, and confide in her best friend, but Courtney knew she couldn't. She knew how Heather would back at her; like she had lost her mind. Like she was crazy.

"Courtney..." Heather whispered, now sitting at the edge of her friends' bed. "Almost every girl at this school would kill to be you."

Courtney sighed. In other words, every girl but Heather, who was perfectly happy with being herself.

"Alejandro is totally and completely right for you," Heather insisted, standing up. She reached for her coat and mitts. "So stop freaking out!" she told Courtney.

"You're right," Courtney sighed.

"Aren't I always?" Heather smirked, putting her coat on and zipping it up. "Now, I'm going to meet Justin! So when I get back, you _better _have your head back on straight!" she threatened.

Courtney smiled. She knew that Heather was just joking around Those were the kinds of things that the two friends said to each other sometimes. None of it was out of hatred, and was all just for fun.

As Heather opened the door to their room, the hallway in McLean House was dead silent. Courtney assumed that most of the girls were still sleeping, hung-over from the night before. The hallway was so nice though…it was much wider and bigger then the hallways in the other dorms. The rooms were bigger too, so Courtney much preferred Mclean House over her sophomore dorm, Bradwell Hall.

Before she exited the room, Heather turned back to Courtney for a second.

"Oh, and Courtney?" she called over her shoulder.

Courtney looked up from her bed and sat up.

"Hmmm?" she murmured, raising her head from her pillow for a moment.

"Only an idiot would pass up an Alejandro Ryan for a Duncan Pearson. That's obvious to the world, right?" Heather's dark eyes flashed in amusement as she spoke.

Courtney gasped as her heart rose up in her throat. She quickly sat up in bed, banging her head on her headboard in the process.

"What, Heather?" she asked. "I don't-"

Courtney stopped talking as the slamming door sliced through her voice. She stood up and threw her pillow at the window in frustration.

_How did Heather __**always**__ know?_

* * *

I didn't mark it in, but Madame Bovary actually is a famous book written about 150 years ago…I've never read it, but I'm sure it's pretty good! (:

Anyways, longest chapter yet? I hope you guys liked the short update too! I'm making it up to you for the long wait for the last one! ^_^

So thanks for reading! What do you guys think of Heather and Courtney's friendship? A little OOC? Maybe it will change throughout the story? Who knows? Review and make my day? :D

~Lauren


	6. Distance: December, Junior Year

So I finally got around to starting this chapter at….11:10 at night? I hope you guys appreciate it…cause I'm getting up earlier tomorrow to hang out with my friend! So I will be tired. :P

And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! You honestly have NO idea how much I appreciate it!

But anyways, here is the next chapter! I wrote this while listening to Christmas music…just thought I'd point that out cause I am quite the little Christmas nerd! :D

* * *

"Something more, something more, something more!" Courtney whispered to herself, staring up at the ceiling. Hours had gone by, and she had still gotten barely anywhere on her paper. Courtney had just laid there, obsessing over her paper. She just couldn't piece her thoughts or words together, and was talking and whispering to herself constantly. Thank goodness Heather was still with Justin, or else Courtney would never hear the end of it, because this was definitely not the way she usually functioned when it came to schoolwork.

Suddenly, Courtney's cell phone buzzed. She sighed in relief as she reached over to pick it up. She needed someone to talk to, a distraction from her paper.

As Courtney looked at the caller ID, her heart dropped. It was her mom, and if her mom was phoning her this late, it never usually meant that there was good news to share.

"Mom!" Courtney shouted. "Are you okay?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"Hi baby," her mom responded. Her voice sounded far away, lost and empty as she spoke, which was a usual thing for Courtney's mom these past few years. "I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all," she stated. "How's my angel?" she asked.

"I'm great mom…fine." A lump rose in Courtney's throat as she spoke. In a way she was relieved; her mom was okay, she sounded medicated as usual, but her mom was okay, and that was all that mattered to Courtney at the moment. Courtney was also lying to her mom, because she was not fine at the moment, but she knew she had to play happy for her mom, or else.

"How are you?" Courtney asked her mom. "Where are you?" she added, even though she already knew the obvious answer to that question.

"I'm still here, but I'm going home soon…in seventy two hours!"! Her mom's voice still sounded weak, but a slight enthusiasm was added to her voice as she spoke. "I'm just signing paperwork now…things just take forever around here!" she laughed weakly.

Courtney sighed. "I know mom," she agreed, even though she didn't completely understand what was going on over there.

"So tell me Court, how's McLean House?" her mom asked, her voice lifting for a slight moment.

Courtney sighed. She hated it when her mom called. Of course she loved her mom and everything, but on the phone, her mom always sounded so weak and fragile; like if she said the wrong thing, it would break her mother into pieces. Courtney loved talking to her though, about her classes, friends, teachers, but she still dreaded the calls.

"Good mom, really great," Courtney answered, trying to think of something to say that would make her mom happy. She was pretty sure that her recent mind crisis over losing her virginity wasn't that something to tell her mom about, but she knew her mom did love hearing about Alejandro. "Things are going great with Al…we're set to leave for Vermont on Tuesday!" Courtney explained to her mom.

Courtney could hear the unfamiliar sound of a smile plastered on her mother's face on the other end of the line. She couldn't see her mother smiling, but she could feel it.

"The lodge we're staying at is incredible…Alejandro says that the vice president stays there a few times a year!" Courtney continued, smiling. She knew it was one of the boring facts that Al had been telling everyone at the party on Saturday night, but Courtney knew that it was one of those little things that her mother would take interest in.

"Oh Court…you're going to have such an amazing time with Al," her mom told her, sounding slightly cheerful. "Make sure you give the Ryans a big hello for me."

Courtney sighed. Her mom loved Alejandro and his family, mostly because they were the best thing that had ever happened to Courtney. Her mom was always sorry for the way things had turned out with her, and she wanted to make sure that the same thing didn't happen to her daughter later on in life. Courtney was always sensitive about her mom's case though; anyone who knew her well enough would not bring her mom up in conversation since it usually upset Courtney to think about her.

"I will mom," Courtney promised. "Are you sure you don't want me home for Christmas this year with you? I can book a flight to Atlanta-"

"No sweetie, no…" her mom interrupted. "I know how excited you are for this and how long you've been waiting for it. You go with Al!" Her mom insisted. "You know, I've always liked him so much." Her mom then paused for a few moments. "Courtney…I'm so proud of you. I hope you know that," her mom praised. "You have everything I've always wanted…everything I never got to have," she added, coolly.

"I know mom…I just don't want you to be alone," Courtney explained. "Promise you'll call me if you need anything?" She asked.

"I will sweetie," she promised. Courtney's mother then paused for a few moments. Courtney could hear muffled voices in the background, likely doctors. "I have to get off the phone now," she explained. "I'll talk to you later Courtney."

Courtney's heart froze at the thought of her mother being alone at home over the holidays. Her mother hadn't been left alone like that for a while now, and Courtney knew that it never really ended that well for either of them. Still, Courtney knew that it was a big step for her mom, and that she had to be happy for her.

"Okay, love you mom, and I wish I was there to celebrate with you…and congratulations," Courtney told her mother, forcing a smile.

"Love you too baby, and thanks," her mom said, hanging up.

Courtney sighed, and held the phone to her ear long after the line went dead. She finally put her phone down, and looked around her room. She glanced at her desk, and there she saw her three favourite pictures, reminding her of happier times.

The first one was a photo of her and Alejandro, standing together by the beach during the summer, on their trip to Florida. Courtney wasn't sure if their relationship was the same, or as strong as it once was. The picture made her think of how nice it had once been with Al though, and made her know that he was the right guy to be with. Not Duncan. And that fact would never change. Courtney also knew that her mom needed Alejandro in her life to help keep her own together.

The second picture was a black and white photo of Courtney standing outside Heather's summer house in the Rockies, one of her many homes. It was taken this summer as well. She and Alejandro had gone there as well during the summer, and he himself had taken the photo. Courtney was blowing a kiss at the camera, and Al had always said that it was his favourite photo of her. That was the main reason why she kept it up there.

The final photo was of her and her mom. It was taken before her dad had left, before their life had started to go downhill. Courtney was 8 or 9 in the picture, and she and her mom were smiling. Looking happy. It was all before the hospitalizations, before Wawanakwa. Before McLean House. It all felt like another time, another life. The little girl in the image might as well of been a different person, but Courtney still loved the photo all the same.

All of her favourite pictures made Courtney think of happy times, before her life got even more complicated then it already was. Was she just at a chapter in her life now where things would be weird and messed up for a bit, or was it going to be a permanent thing?

Courtney shook all the negative thoughts away. Things were going to get better. She was going to go to Vermont with Alejandro, her boyfriend who she loved so much. They were going to have sex. They were going to have the time of their lives.

Courtney knew in her heart, that it had to be true…

* * *

Yes, I know that the ending really sucks and that it was a really short chapter, but this chapter is a really important one that you will want to look back on later in the story. Just saying. (:

Thanks for reading guys! What do you think of Courtney's mom? That is your question of the chapter…now go press that review button! ;)

~Lauren


	7. Discretion: December, Junior Year

Well, first off…Merry Christmas! Or should I say Merry Boxing Day? I hope you guys didn't go near Best Buy today, cause it was packed! But anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the Holidays! (:

Second…slip ups. I tried changing them, but that would involve taking the whole document down and off the site…causing problems. So I'll just clear things up. In the prologue, there is a Reed where it is supposed to be a Gwen. In other chapters, I mixed up names, and I know it. Paige is Eva, Daniel is Alejandro, and it is Tyler Coolidge and Geoff Tate. These names would be the names of the characters in the book, and I got mixed up, and I'm really sorry about it! I'll try not to do it again! If I do…you can probably figure out who they really are. But again, I am truly really really sorry!

And a big thank you to CarmillaD who reviewed all the chapters! Thank you for all your comments and positive feedback, it means a lot! And I chose Alejandro to be with Courtney just as a personal choice. I will reveal more on that later...;) And of course thank you to all my other reviewers, as usual!

Now onto the story! Sorry about the long A/N…hehe! But it is the next day now, so what will that bring? Maybe some more DxC fluff? ;)

* * *

"How is it always colder in here then it is outside?" Courtney grumbled the next morning as she followed her friends into the Wawanakwa Academy chapel. Her white button up coat was tied up as tight as it would go, and still shivers ran down her spine. Growing up in Atlanta, she had never experienced the cold winters that they did up here in Canada, and she didn't like it.

"Maybe you should just get yourself a decent pair of gloves!" Eva snapped, telling her to shut up as she walked away with Izzy Bautista, another Mclean girl. They were both seniors, so they were allowed to sit in the back two rows of the chapel.

Heather rolled her eyes as the others walked away.

"Ignore them," she sighed, passing Courtney her extra pair of wool mitts from her purse.

"Thanks!" Courtney smiled at her friend as they sat down in the junior section, putting the mitts on. They both waved at Sadie Simmons and Katie Clark, two other Mclean girls who were their age. They dressed completely the same, and people often thought that they shared a brain, which was partially true since they were always together, had all the same classes, and looked almost the same, except Katie's skin was slightly darker while Sadie was quite larger then Katie.

"Afternoon, students!" Headmsater McLean announced as the last group of students entered the building.

Courtney groaned. It was time for the Headmaster's yearly, boring assembly of what was going to be the rules and the going ons of Christmas break this year.

Chris McLean was the new Headmaster of the school this year. He was taking his father's place as Headmaster, and was a descendant of the founder of the school of the same name. No one really cared for him much; he was pretty just there because he was forced to by his family. All he cared about was getting paid; he didn't really give a crap about the students.

"I just have to tell you about Christmas break, I guess?" Chris told everyone, sounding lost. "So…just shut up and stay quiet for a few minutes…got it?" he warned. Courtney stayed silent, but could hear the guys around her making smart remarks quietly.

Courtney could hear a loud snore coming from the other side of the chapel. She looked around, and saw Tyler Coolidge fall purposely from the side of his seat. Snickers rose up amongst the students, and as Tyler quickly stood up, she could see him giving Duncan a silent high five. Courtney rolled her eyes in disgust.

"How mature," Heather grumbled.

Chris coughed, breaking up the students' laughter.

"Now, as I was saying…no students should be on campus tomorrow after 6pm!" Chris scolded. "Unless you're an exchange student, or already have permission to be here! And if you are unfortunately stuck here over the holidays, you will be staying in Drake Hall, cause we aren't wasting any extra money on heating other dorms…got it?" Chris snapped.

"Like, the school takes thousands of dollars from our parents every year, and they _still _can't afford to pay the bills?" Katie remarked, looking up from her crossword puzzle for a moment. She had been going at it for a month; doing one everyday until she could solve it on her own.

Courtney smiled in agreement.

"How's the crossword thing going Katie?" she added.

"Ugh!" Katie scoffed. "Not well!" she then turned her focus back to her puzzle.

"Definitely not great!" Sadie added. "She does, like, nothing with me anymore! She's too busy trying to be smart!" Sadie groaned, rolling her eyes.

Katie looked up again, briefly.

"Um, excuse me?" She retorted, glaring at Sadie. "I _am _smart!"

"Then why haven't you solved one yet?" Sadie asked. "Huh?" She added.

Courtney slowly tuned out of Katie and Sadie's conversation as it turned into an argument. She sighed, thinking of her mother. How was she doing, home alone, if she was even home yet? She wanted to be happy for her, but she knew deep inside that her mom wasn't ready for this at all.

Suddenly, Chris's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"There will be no exceptions to these rules. None!" he repeated. "If someone even tries to enter a dorm other the Drake, or is even _found _on campus without the proper paperwork signature will face immediate expulsion…whatever that means!" Chris grumbled.

A fresh wave of silence came over the student body as Chris spoke. Everyone inside knew that his threats were all real, and that you would be in major trouble if you broke any of them.

Courtney suddenly felt the room closing in over her as she continued to think of her mother.

In…two…three

_Mom is fine. She's fine. She's going to be fine._

Out…two…three

_It's not going to happen again. They won't send her back to that place._

Courtney felt Heather staring at her strangely as she had her panic attack. Courtney tried to start breathing normally again, but she needed air, and fast! Real air. It was too cramped in here. Chris had better be done soon…

"So yeah…no exceptions!" Chris shouted. He paused. "Now get out of here! You're all dismissed!" he snapped.

The noise level rose in the chapel before Chris had even stepped away from the microphone. Courtney immediately stood up and rushed thorough the crammed groups of students, trying to get outside. She could hear Heather's muffled cries behind her, but she ignored them. Finally, after pushing and shoving through half the student body, Courtney was outside. She stood back against the stone wall and closed her eyes, catching her breath, and trying to piece her thoughts together, but soon enough, they were interrupted.

"Hey Naughty Girl!" Courtney heard a familiar voice, oozing with confidence as he spoke. She groaned. Duncan stood in front of her, wearing nothing but jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a grey wool toque. The snowflakes falling from the sky landing on his body surprisingly didn't seem to make him cold at all. He seemed to be immune to the cold, unlike the rest of the world.

"What?" Courtney asked, her face growing warm. "And whatever happened to calling me 'Princess'?" She added.

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I already knew that you were a good girl, but you know, that thigh glazing thing was pushing some limits and proved otherwise," he explained. "Hence the new nickname," he smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Courtney pursed her lips in disapproval, keeping her voice low. "I was drunk…so I would appreciate if you didn't call me that!" She whispered calmly. With that, Courtney started walking away to the other side of the chapel towards the academic buildings.

"Like you don't _love _the idea of me having a special name for you," Duncan smirked, following her.

Courtney immediately flipped her body towards Duncan at that moment, almost falling on him.

"I don't!" She snapped. "Just leave me alone!" She added in the same tone, backing away.

Duncan stayed put for a moment as Courtney walked away from him, but he quickly caught up and fell into step with her.

"I know you weren't drunk, and honestly? I don't think it was a mistake at all!" Duncan stated.

Courtney looked away from him, keeping her gaze straight, making sure she didn't look at him.

"Duncan, it doesn't _matter _what you think," Courtney said in what she hoped was a quiet tone.

"You just keep telling yourself that Princess!" Duncan laughed.

Courtney shook her head, wishing she could just erase Saturday night completely. She thought of her mom. Al meant everything to her. Her mother's voice echoed in her mind, going on excitedly about Alejandro. Courtney just wanted to forget Saturday night, like it had never happened. Forget Alejandro's stupid drunkenness. Forget the way that Duncan had made her feel free. Forget the way Duncan looked at her, like he knew what she was thinking. But Courtney knew that nobody knew what she was thinking. Not Alejandro. Not even Heather! And certainly not Duncan Pearson!

She paused in the center of the quad, and looked at Duncan. She put on her most serious face, and eyed him with the meanest glare her eyes could produce.

"Let me say this nice and slowly, so you can understand it though the effects of whatever illegal drugs you're currently road testing," Courtney told him softly. "Leave. Me. Alone!" Courtney shouted, earning her a few strange looks from the group of freshmen walking by.

Duncan's face fell for a moment. He looked…sad. Courtney felt kind of bad for him, for a moment. Until he smirked.

"Fine, fine Princess…whatever floats your boat." Duncan shrugged. "I'll leave you alone…for now," he added, still smirking. "Later Naughty Girl."

With that, Duncan was gone. He had walked away. But just as he had walked away, Eva and Alejandro walked up. Courtney found herself face to face with them.

"I see you found yourself some gloves," Eva grumbled, breaking the silence.

Courtney jumped back as Eva spoke. She immediately recomposed herself.

"Sorry…you guys startled me!" Courtney giggled, trying her best to recompose herself. "I didn't see you there!"

Eva rolled her eyes at Courtney's lame attempts. Alejandro leaned in and gave her a small pack on the cheek. Courtney smiled at her boyfriend's kind gesture.

"Obviously," Eva sighed, rolling her eyes. "So are you ready for class?" She asked, her eyes frozen on Courtney.

Too afraid to speak, Courtney nodded nervously.

"Good," Eva said, stepping in between Courtney and her brother. "Let's go."

"See you later, _chica_," Al smiled. Courtney sighed. She loved it when he used Spanish around her.

"Bye," Courtney murmured as she walked away, lost in her thoughts. She waved to her boyfriend and she walked away in sync with Eva around the corner, towards their building.

Courtney stopped waving as soon as they were out of sight, waiting for Eva to attack her. What had Eva and Alejandro seen? Did they see Duncan leaving, him calling her 'Naughty Girl'? She stressed as they kept walking.

But Eva's attack never came. Not in words anyways. Courtney swore she could feel Eva glaring her down while she wasn't looking, but she kept telling herself that it was just her imagination.

And Courtney almost believed herself.

* * *

And there is chapter 7! Tell me what you guys think will happen next with Eva and Courtney! ;)

Thanks for reading everyone! Review? :D

~Lauren


	8. C'est Moi: December, Junior Year

Yeah….long update! I wrote this in past month during time intervals in which I'm not working, not doing a summative, not doing homework, not studying for exams, and not with my friends. So yuuup. Spread out. And it's not even that long…but I'm so sorry! Never again will there be an update waiting time this long!

So on with the story now! And Happy New Year everyone! I wish the best for all of you in 2011…even those who aren't reviewing! xD Just kidding guys, I love all of you, don't worry! Thanks everyone for reviewing last chapter! Reviews mean so much!

And thank you CarmillaD for reviewing again! Eva's reaction to the little incident will definitely be in this chapter…so enjoy! (:

* * *

As Mr Holmes talked on and on about Emma Bovary, and how she was an unfaithful, unhappy married woman, Courtney could see that most of the class had their attention more set on Mr Holmes's appearance rather then on what he was actually saying. He was a young teacher, only in his mid thirties probably. His class was rather small though; only about ten people. Mr Holmes picked ten specific people to take his class every year, all female. Most were chosen for their looks, but a few people were chosen for their academic success.

"He's so hot when he's talking about immortality!" Lindsay whispered excitedly.

Bridgette and Courtney shot a quick glance at each other, a small smile creeping up on each of their faces as they started giggling quietly. Lindsay looked their way, looking slightly and offended and confused at the same time.

"What's so funny guys?" She whispered, her blue eyes widening. As a few other people around started laughing, Lindsay began to look even more lost. "I don't get it…" She mumbled, half to herself.

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Lindsay, it's immo_rality, _as in violating morals!" She snapped. Eva quickly glanced at Mr Holmes for a moment, then her gaze quickly softened. "He does look hot when he teaches though…" she murmured, zoning out. Her mouth even curled up slightly, forming a smile. A rare, but nice, Eva smile.

"He makes me almost want to actually read the book!" Izzy snorted, just loud enough for Mr. Holmes to hear. He turned his attention towards the girls for a moment, giving them a small warning glance. Not that he would dare punish them. He immediately went back to teaching the class.

"So even if the character Emma Bovary did make many mistakes in her life, the author fell in love with her," he explained. "He felt such a deep connection with Emma that he even put some of his own personal flaws into her character!" He added enthusiastically. "One of his most famous quotes is _Madame Bovary, c'est moi!_ Can anyone translate that?" He asked, now turning to the class.

Right on cue as the question was posed, Beth Tolson, a nerdy senior, raised her arm high and straight in the air. Mr Holmes nodded at her, telling her to answer.

"What is, 'I am Madame Bovary'?" She blurted, speaking as if she was a contestant on Jeopardy.

Mr. Holmes chucked. "Absolutely right, Miss Tolson!"

"Oh please!" Courtney turned to look at Izzy as she spoke. "What is, 'desperate and so out of her league'?" She smirked evilly.

Courtney shook her head at her friend, rolling her eyes. "You're terrible," she grumbled.

Izzy smirked again. "_And _proud of it." She turned her attention back to Mr. Holmes as he continued to speak.

"So even if Emma's character was mainly focussed on sex, affairs and betrayal, we all learned to love her, and root for her throughout the story," he started. "We want Emma to find happiness, and we are all devastated when Emma doesn't."

"Well, I'm not!" Beth blurted out. "It was wrong for her to cheat on her husband so many times! Someone like that doesn't even _deserve_ happiness!"

"Interesting idea Beth…but don't we all deserve to be happy? Or at least search for something that will make us happy?" Mr. Holmes asked, directing his questions towards the rest of the class, raising an eyebrow.

"Not if being happy means that you're hurting someone," Beth stated, matter-of-factly.

Heather leaned in closer to Courtney before she spoke.

"Those slipper ankle boots that make her feel so happy give me such an eye sore, and those _do _hurt!" Heather whispered. "Those were _so _last century!" She snorted. The only things Heather paid attention to in class were fashion trends, and Mr. Holmes, not the actual work part. She barely knew who Emma Bovary even was.

Courtney felt guilty, but laughed along with her friend quietly; while Beth was completely oblivious to what was going on. Courtney felt bad, but felt a little better when she noticed Lindsay and Izzy laughing as well. When Courtney turned to look at Eva, she was not laughing.

"I agree," Eva stated, interrupting their laughter. Beth looked shocked, while Bridgette almost spat out her coffee. "Anyone who doesn't consider how their actions might affect the ones they love are selfish people who definitely don't deserve happiness!" Eva snapped, looking slightly angry. Her face softened a bit as she noticed Courtney looking at her strangely. "Don't you agree, Courtney?" Eva asked semi-sweetly.

"Care to weigh in on this one Miss Osgood?" Mr. Holmes asked as Courtney started to open her mouth.

Courtney gulped nervously. _Had _Eva heard her conversation with Duncan earlier?

"A..actually, yes, I would," Courtney responded quietly. She could feel Mr. Holmes's eyes looking at her directly, waiting for her to begin. She gulped as she began to speak.

"Emma Bovary is a perfect representation of a human being," Courtney stated. "She made mistakes and paid for them…just like us. That's probably what makes us feel so close to her. She is a real human, and has a bunch of flaws. She is doing her best though, so we have to give her some credit for that," Courtney spoke her words quietly, and sank back down in her seat after she was done.

Courtney was surprised with the looks she was receiving from Eva and Beth, and she knew that those words shouldn't have slipped out of her mouth in the first place. But Courtney knew why they did.

Duncan.

"Courtney is absolutely right!" Mr. Holmes shouted excitedly, thankfully speaking before Eva or Beth could. "Emma's many flaws are what make her accessible to us; but you could argue that her painful death is the price she paid for all of her mistakes.

Courtney gulped. It was as if right here Mr. Holmes was summoning her to her own death.

"Like karma?" Courtney asked in a whisper.

Mr. Holmes nodded in agreement, winking at Courtney in the process.

"Exactly like karma!" He told everyone. He then looked at his watch, then turned back to the class. "Sorry folks, I kept you a little late; but we'll finish this discussion after break. Happy Holidays everyone!" Mr. Holmes sat down at his desk and started putting his papers together, dismissing the class.

As Mr. Holmes mentioned break, the only thought that came into Courtney's mind was her laptop, and her unfinished document sitting there, waiting for her to complete it. She groaned, maybe a little too loud as she stood up. Her friends immediately noticed her reaction.

"Are you okay, Court?" Bridgette asked kindly.

"Uh…yeah!" Courtney lied, forcing a smile, avoiding eye contact with Eva. Her mind was still warped about her opinion in the Emma Bovary argument, in an attempt to please Mr. Holmes. She had pleased the teacher, but in the process had probably angered Eva. Everyone at Wawanakwa Academy, even people like Beth Tolson, knew not to piss Eva up. Especially if you were a McLean Girl. Eva could easily ruin her vacation with Alejandro with her presence. Eva could make Courtney's life at McLean House miserable. Eva could easily ruin her life in general.

"It's just that paper…I've barely started it," She explained to Bridgette quietly. "I'm might have to stay behind a day or so to finish it," Courtney added in a whisper.

Eva, who happened to be right behind Courtney, butted into the conversation.

"Just ask for an extension!" Eva scoffed.

Courtney turned around startled, and faced Eva.

"B…but I don't ask for extentsions!" Courtney argued. "It's not in my nature! I get things done on time! And-"

"So how is that working out for you now?" Eva asked rhetorically. Courtney paused, opening her mouth before answering, but no words came to mind. "Just do it!" Eva ordered, beating Courtney to words. Eva then led the way out of the class, others following behind her, looking at Courtney nervously. She sighed. Everyone knew that Eva's words were an order, not a question; and that she'd have to ask for the extension.

As everyone poured out of the class, Courtney felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Bridgette behind her. They were the only two students left in the class, and Courtney was happy that Bridgette had stayed behind with her instead of following the crowd.

"So how exactly is Eva the president of your dorm if she scares the crap out of everyone in it?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney shrugged. "I guess she just makes things work," she mumbled.

"Well, she certainly has a strange way of doing it!" Bridgette giggled. "I better go though, but have a good time in Vermont though Courtney!" She smiled, giving her friend a short hug.

Courtney smiled, hugging her back.

"Thanks Bridgette! Have fun back home in Cali!"

Bridgette, ready to go home and do some surfing smiled her thanks, and waved goodbye.

As she was alone in the class with Mr. Holmes, Courtney sighed. One could never truly understand Eva's ways until you lived with her. Bridgette and Eva had never really gotten along in the first place though; maybe Eva's temperamental personality had a problem dealing with Bridgette's calm, laid back one. Or maybe it was their age difference, one being a senior and one being a sophomore that caused them to not get along. One would never know.

Mr. Holmes looked over at Courtney standing there. He stood up, walking over towards her. Courtney noticed him walking over, and turned around nervously to meet his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Osgood?" He asked, smiling.

Courtney gulped. She wasn't ready for this! She had a whole speech to prepare for this, since it was going to be her first and only time doing this! She sighed as she began to spoke.

"A…actually, yes there is Mr. Holmes," She stuttered. "I was wondering if I could get a little extension on that paper…I'm leaving town tomorrow morning with my boyfriend, and-" Courtney cut herself off and shut her mouth. Why, why was she telling her relatively attractive teacher about her boyfriend? Why?

Mr. Holmes sighed.

"I'm afraid not," he told her apologetically. "Normally, I would, but I have to get the grades into the computer by Friday morning," he explained. "Sorry."

Courtney's heart sank as her teacher spoke. "O…okay…thanks anyways," she replied quietly under her breath. With that, Courtney quickly darted out of the classroom without another word.

As Courtney entered the hallway, she groaned. Now, she had to finish the paper in a matter of hours, and tell Eva about why she wouldn't be leaving for Vermont with her and Alejandro the following morning.

And facing Eva was the last thing Courtney wanted to do right about now.

* * *

And it's done! What do you guys think of Eva's reaction? And are you excited for next chapter's little Courtney/Duncan encounter? ;)

I'll try to update this week after an exam (whole afternoon off!) because studying doesn't really help me too much right before exams….so free writing time! :D

Thanks for reading everyone! Wanna review and make my exam week exciting? ;)

~Lauren


	9. Not Friends: December, Junior Year

Wow, fast update, huh? Anyways, I'm just gonna keep this short, and say that this chapter might be rather important later on in the story…not saying why.

And I think I have the final chapter count, and the story should be about 40 chapters…so if you were wondering why the beginning was so slow, that is why. :P

And CarmillaD, thanks so much for reviewing again! I'll just always put replies to your reviews here! Hehe, but yeah, the Izzy part was entertaining to write…and I definitely agree with the cheating part! It kinda ruined TDWT for me…but yeah. You'll see what happens later on, and it might surprise you. ;)

* * *

"Can you just pick something already so we can get out of here?" Heather groaned from across the store.

Courtney sighed. She had dragged Heather with her to downtown Wawanakwa to find a little something for Al. She felt terrible about having to stay behind a day to finish her paper, so she decided to get Alejandro something to try and cheer him up, because he certainly wouldn't be very happy about it.

"How about this?" Courtney asked, holding up a red fleece ski hat.

Heather groaned again.

"We've been in here for half an hour, and all you're getting him is _fleece_?" She asked, irritated. "Don't you already have a perfectly acceptable Christmas present for him?" Heather added.

"I…I just wanted to get him something else; something a little extra because I feel bad about having to stay here!" Courtney tried to explain, feeling deflated.

Heather started walking towards the door.

"Okay, you go buy your cute little fuzzy hat for him then!" Heather shouted. "I'll be next door at Sweet Nothings…so _please _don't take forever!" She scoffed as she walked outside. "And meet me there when you're done being obsessive!" Heather added, closing the door.

"I'm not being obsessive!" Courtney argued, but it was too late. Heather was already long gone. "I'm not!" Courtney told herself quietly, under her breath.

But as much as she wanted to argue with herself, she _knew _that she was being obsessive. Ever since she stepped foot out of Mr. Holmes' class, she had felt this overwhelming need to buy Alejandro something else for Christmas…something extra; even though she'd already gotten him a Tag Heuer watch, with his initials engraved. She needed to prove her devotion to him, and that couldn't wait until Christmas Day.

Courtney sighed. It was 5:55, and the store closed in 5 minutes, so she had to pick something out quickly. To add to all her troubles, she still had that blank document sitting on her laptop, haunting her. Courtney wanted nothing more then to walk outside and meet Heather next door, but now that she had the thought in her head of getting Alejandro something else, she knew that she had to do it before she went anywhere.

One of the salesgirls was already cleaning out the cash register, and the beefy manager stood at the door, waiting to lock the place up. Courtney reached over and picked up a thick, cashmere scarf. Would it be enough to keep Al happy and Eva satisfied? Because Courtney still wasn't sure if Eva knew about her encounter with Duncan earlier this morning, and if Eva _did _know, Courtney knew she'd be going through slow, murderous torture from Eva and some of the other McLean Girls who knew. That was the way girls did it at McLean House.

Suddenly, Courtney felt a cold hand clasp the back of her neck. She flipped around, and her onyx eyes met with teal blue ones. She sighed. _Speaking _of the devil…

"What are you doing here?" Courtney growled. It wasn't that she was unhappy to see Duncan…she was just shocked. And totally not ready for him at the moment! She had to prepare herself before these little encounters!

"You, know you scare _way _too easy!" He laughed, completely ignoring her question.

Courtney ignored his laughter and rolled her eyes.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Courtney asked. "Because you just ignored me!"

Duncan grinned.

"Well, maybe I _chose _to ignore you!" Did you ever think of it that way, Princess?" He chuckled.

Courtney ignored his comments, trying not to blow up on him.

"Why are you here?" She shouted, trying to stay calm. She saw the salesgirl giving them a weird look…not exactly a weird look; but more of a dirty one.

"Shopping I guess?" Duncan grumbled. "Now what exactly might _you _be doing here?" He asked, smirking.

Courtney decided to ignore answering his question, just like he had done for her.

"So since when do you wear North Face stuff?" Courtney asked. "I thought you were more of a grunge rat then a skier?"

"Since when are _you _keeping tabs on my style?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow as he smirked.

Courtney shook her head at Duncan angrily.

"Would you stop doing that?" She snapped.

"Doing what?" Duncan smirked.

Courtney sighed.

"Stop…acting like you know me. Like we're friends!" Tension hovered between them as Courtney went silent for a moment. "Cause we're not!" She confirmed.

"No kidding," Duncan scoffed.

Duncan then took a step closer to Courtney. She could see him up close now, and make out his features more. She'd never noticed it before, but the blue right around his pupil was a little darker then the rest of his eye.

Suddenly, Courtney got an urge inside of her to touch Duncan. She wanted to wrap the scarf she was holding around Duncan's neck, and wipe the all the snow off of his hair. She then wanted to pull him close to her, and pull him in for a kiss. But Courtney wasn't supposed to be attracted to someone like Duncan, who didn't make sense. Someone who could make her lose control.

As she was lost in her thoughts, Courtney never realized that Duncan was slowly leaning in to kiss her.

Suddenly, a clothing rack fell into them, knocked them both to the floor. Courtney looked up, and found herself looking at the salesgirl; a large black girl, around her age.

"Oops!" She apologized to them. "My bad!"

Courtney ignored the salesgirl, and pulled away from Duncan. She could feel the walls of the store closing in over her, pressing the clothing racks against her body, squeezing out the air. She felt as if her ribs were curling in on her chest, crushing her lungs.

"You need to leave," Courtney told Duncan bluntly, sitting up. "Now."

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked, concern growing in his usually playful voice.

Courtney raised her arms and pulled herself up with the help of the ski jacket rack, and caught her breath.

_In…two…three…_

_Out…two…three…_

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked, concerned.

Courtney felt Duncan's palm rest on the back of her neck, and she flinched away. Of course she wasn't okay. She was in the middle of a panic attack. Couldn't he see that?

Courtney sighed. She had been careless, and had let her guard down for just a second, where anyone could've seen it. If word ever got back to Al…or worse, Eva…Courtney shook her head. She didn't even want to think of the consequences. Things had just gone too far today, and that could not happen again. Ever.

"Just go!" Courtney snapped, her voice raspy.

"Fine." And just like that, he was back to the old Duncan. The concern on his face was gone, and his face was shut down. Before Courtney could think twice about it, he was gone.

Courtney closed her eyes, and continued to count her breathing until finally, the walls of the store opened up again. She felt the cool air blow on her skin, and he body began to cool. She then opened her eyes, and noticed the salesgirl looking at her strangely.

"Girl, we're closing," she said with disdain, as if she was talking to some smelly street urchin who had come in to loiter.

_Move! Just Move!_

Somehow, Courtney lifted her chin and made it to the front counter, and paid for the hat, no longer caring if it was perfect, if Eva approved of it, or whatever! Courtney just needed to get out of the store, and soon. As she walked outside, she felt even better as the icy wind blew on her body.

"What exactly were you doing in there with him?" Heather asked her as she walked outside, startling her. Courtney had no idea that her friend was standing there. What had she seen?

Why was Heather waiting for her on the street? And had she seen Thomas leave? Courtney soon cooled down as she realized that Heather was talking about Cody, who was just walking out of the North Face store as they spoke.

"Looks like your little German admirer has upgraded to stalker," Heather smirked as she gave Cody a little mocking wave. He quickly looked away and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he upped his pace. "How cute!" She added sardonically.

"Heather, that's not cute!" Courtney protested. "I cannot _have _a stalker!"

_Especially if he saw me with Duncan._

Courtney clenched her fists as Cody glanced back at her with a cold, flat gaze. Had he been in the store the whole time? Had he witnessed her panic attack? Had he seen what she and Thomas had almost done? Had he-

"Oh please!" Heather smirked, interrupting Courtney's thoughts. "So he has a little crush on you…but _trust_ me; he's harmless!"

_How harmless would Cody be if he saw me and Duncan kiss?_

Courtney would care very much if Cody did see that. And there was nothing she could do about that. The past was done. And there was no going back now.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! There's gonna be a little surprise next chapter…so it's gonna be a little different. I hope you guys enjoyed the salesgirl's appearance…have you figured out who she is? Easy guess…:P

But thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! I hope I get a few more reviews this time…

Thank you for reading though everyone! (:

~Lauren


	10. Gwen's Arrival: September, Senior Year

Well, I can explain for the long update…you see, this chapter is different. Like, really different! We are going to jump a year into the future here and go more into Gwen's life, you remember her being mentioned in the prologue? Well, yes! She does have a place in this story! Quite an important one actually! (:

And I was kind of in the Dominican Republic for a week. No computer, no internet…and I'm pretty sure I'm failing math. So please don't kill me! D:

Without further delay, here we go! Sorry for the wait…and as for my other stories, I'm gonna work on updating those, if you read them. xD

Ooohh.. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys! It means so soo much! :D

* * *

Imagining beauty. It was what you did when sitting in your bedroom in the plain, rustic town of Croton Pennsylvania.

Luckily for Gwen, she no longer had to deal with this. She now found herself sitting in her new dorm room at Wawanakwa Academy, the boarding school she had won a scholarship to. It was the golden ticket away from her pill popping mother and run of the mill life in her small, grey town. It was time for Gwen to actually socialize with people, since she never had any female friends back home. Not since her mom's accident anyway. Gwen made sure that her mother's problems stayed within the immediate family. She accomplished that by never having anyone at her house the past seven years.

Gwen had seen the girls here though. They definitely weren't the type of people she would usually befriend. All the girls here were rich, well dressed people that looked like they had high standards. Gwen on the other hand sat on the windowsill of her room in Bradwell Hall, the sophomore dorm, wearing her favourite old sweatshirt with a pair of comfy jeans. Nothing in her closet could even compete with some of the stuff the other girls would be wearing.

She sighed. In her mind, she wanted to call her dad, and tell her to come pick her up, and take her back home. She missed him already. Gwen was really close with her dad, and she often hung out with her brother and his friends. She was definitely going to miss them a lot. The only thing she wanted to escape was her mother, having no future, and just being stuff in the same small little town for the rest of her life.

Gwen didn't know it at the time, but her wishes had just come true. It was that moment right then when she saw them.

The other girls in her dorm had gone down to a get to know you party in the lounge, so she was all alone upstairs when she saw them. Gwen's chatty roommate, Sierra had begged her to go, but the get to know you parties, or just parties in the first place just weren't really Gwen's thing. She told Sierra she'd go down later, but Gwen still hadn't made up her mind if she would go or not. In the end though, she was glad that she didn't yet.

When she first saw her, the girl was sitting on the windowsill, just like Gwen. She wore a white tank top with short pink pyjama shorts. Her face was concentrated on the book she was currently reading, and she showed no signs of movement. She had clear, smooth tan skin, and mocha colored hair that fell just beneath her shoulders. She looked almost ethereal, as if a light breeze could carry her away any second.

Gwen was so distracted by the mocha haired girl that she didn't notice any other movement in the room. But suddenly, a raven haired girl quickly approached and tore the book out of the girl's hands. Gwen thought for a moment that the raven haired girl was threatening the other one, but when she twirled her onto the bed, joining two others, who were eating a box of chocolates, she realized that she was mistaken. They all seemed to be friends. The mocha haired girl quickly began smiling and laughing with the other three.

Suddenly, the raven haired girl stood up, walking over to the other side of the room. Gwen thought she was leaving or something, but she was soon mistaken. The girl returned moments later, but she wasn't empty handed. She carried with her four wineglasses, two in each hand. She placed them on the bed, and came back a moment later with a candle and a bottle of wine.

Gwen gulped. They drank in their rooms here? Or was it just these girls, in their dorm, that looked a little more superior then her own?

Gwen watched them closely. The raven haired girl took quick swigs of her wine, and it was soon gone. Another girl, a blonde with long hair and big blue eyes drank her wine even faster then the first girl, quickly pouring herself another glass. Next to her was another blonde who looked somewhat younger then the rest of the girls. She took small sips of her wine, not looking eager to finish it any time soon.

Then there was the mocha haired girl. She sat with her friends, sipping her wine casually, as if she was all grown up. And proper. She then laughed at something the blue eyed blonde said, and stood up. She then walked over to the window, and spotted Gwen immediately. Their eyes met, and Gwen, unable to look away, held the mocha haired girl's gaze casually. Gwen wanted to look away, and act as if nothing had happened, but she couldn't tear herself away from the onyx eyes that were staring right back at her. Interrupting her thoughts, the mocha haired girl smiled at Gwen, and quickly closed her curtains.

* * *

"McLean House?" Sierra asked Gwen the next morning as they walked to breakfast. Gwen had just been explaining to her roommate the girls she saw last night, and Sierra was now pestering her with questions about them.

"What's that?" Gwen asked, somewhat intrigued.

Sierra quickly turned to look at Gwen, wide-eyed.

"You don't what McLean is?" She retorted, sounding shocked.

Gwen sighed.

"New girl here, remember?" She reminded her peppy roommate, rolling her eyes.

"Right!" Sierra replied. "But gosh! Everyone here _has _to know what McLean House is!"

Gwen was about to ask Sierra about McLean House again, but before she could, she saw a football flying towards her face, about to hit her.

"Heads up!" A voice shouted in the distance as Gwen caught the football. A guy that looked a little older then Gwen quickly came jogging over. He had bright, teal eyes, with jet black hair and a green Mohawk. He even had a few piercings to match the rest of his 'bad boy' look.

"Nice reflexes," he said in an approving manner as he stood in front of Gwen and Sierra. "New girl," he added, looking directly at Gwen. She could feel herself blushing a bit.

"That obvious?" She asked him quietly.

"I know everyone at this school," he scoffed. "Plus, you kinda stick out."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him, and Sierra gave him a glare. He immediately realized that he had said the wrong thing, and he quickly corrected himself.

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean, all the girls here are a bunchy of preppy, uptight bitches, and-"

"Hey! Pearson! Stop flirting and hurry up!" A voice shouted in the distance. Gwen turned around and saw that a group of five or six guys were standing there, waiting to continue their game. Gwen was going to tell 'Pearson' that, but when she turned around, she saw him reading over her schedule.

"Looks like we've got a smarty on our hands," he commented approvingly. Gwen quickly snatched it back from him.

"Not really," she replied.

Pearson groaned.

"You're one of those girls, aren't you?" He asked.

"Those girls?" Sierra asked before Gwen could, sounding somewhat pissed off.

"Those girls who are smart, but pretend they're not. The ones who are model level gorgeous, but are always saying they're ugly."

Gwen's brain froze up. She was never good with compliments. She barely got them, so she never knew how to respond. But before she could, he continued.

"Those girls whose very existence tortures all the other self-esteem lacking girls around them." Pearson added.

Okay, Gwen thought. Now that was definitely _not _a compliment.

"I guess that makes you one of those obnoxious guys who thinks he knows everything and is so full of himself that he's convinced that everyone around him wants to hear his every last unoriginal thought?" Gwen asked, smirking at her comeback.

"Got me pinned!" Pearson grinned, as he ran off back to his friends. After a few moments he turned around to Gwen again. "See you later new girl!" He yelled. And with that, he was gone.

Gwen stood there, stunned, with her mouth hanging open. She turned to face Sierra.

"He didn't even have the decency to _act _offended! And he didn't even catch my name! Who _is _he?" She asked her roommate.

"Trouble."

Sierra stood there with her mouth open, but someone beat her to speaking. She turned around to face the newcomers, and stared wide-eyed at them. Gwen turned around and found herself face to face with the raven haired girl she had seen last night. The mocha haired girl and the two blondes were right beside her, one of them trying to look angry, but her big blue eyes gave her a more innocent look, so she was failing at it. The was a crowd of more preppy looking girls behind them as well.

"Heather, you know he's-"

"Thomas Pearson, if you _really _want to know," 'Heather' added, interrupting the mocha haired girl. Without giving Gwen a chance to respond, she continued speaking. "So you're our peeping tom." She smirked.

Gwen could feel her face start to turn completely red as the girl spoke. She heard laughter all around her, and even saw Sierra trying to hide a smile. The raven haired girl she presumed, was the leader of these girls.

"What's your name?" She asked, still the only one to have spoken.

"Gwen."

"I'm Heather," she said. "This is Lindsay, Bridgette and Courtney," she added, not bothering to introduce any of the other girls. Second stringers maybe? Gwen thought.

"Hi," Gwen greeted, forcing a smile. All four of them smiled back. Gwen was on top of the world. Heather's smile quickly faded along with the rest of them. However, Lindsay stood there, still smiling at Gwen. Heather then elbowed her in the stomach, and Lindsay's smile quickly faded and turned into a frown.

"Now that you know who we are, maybe you could have a little respect and stop licking the glass." Lindsay told Gwen, trying to sound intimidating. It looked like she had missed her 'cue' and Heather had to remind her. It was clear who was in charge here.

Gwen stood there, frozen on the spot, unsure of what to say. Before she could speak though, Heather beat her to it again.

"Come on girls, we're done here," she said, turning around. She waved at Gwen mockingly, then didn't look back once. The other girls quickly followed behind her, like a moving wall. Gwen then saw Bridgette fall out of line for a moment, and shoot her a sympathetic look. It looked like at least some of them weren't complete right offs.

"Sorry about that…Heather can be a little blunt sometimes."

Gwen turned around, and saw Courtney standing behind her.

_So those weren't Lindsay's actual thoughts…_

"Yeah…" Gwen stammered, still somewhat intimidated by all the other girls, not sure what else to say.

Courtney stood there smiling at Gwen for a moment, playing with her fleur-de-lis necklace before speaking again.

"Well, see you around!" She said, forcing a smile, but something in her onyx eyes showed that she was not truly happy at that moment. She then walked away to join a guy with longish black hair, who was carrying a guitar. They proceeded to walk into the dining hall together, talking quietly to each other as they walked.

"Wow…way to piss off the McLean Girls…already!" Sierra shouted, trying not to laugh.

_McLean Girls…that's who they are…_

* * *

Yeah, I kinda felt the need to put Gwen in the story at somepoint to introduce her. I hope you guys liked it! And would you want another chapter like this, a year ahead of time? This is when Courtney is a senior by the way. But I was planning a few more chapters like this, every few chapters kind of? You guys like these chapters here? Review and tell me!

Thanks for reading! The next update will be waaaay faster by the way. Pinky square. ;)

~Lauren (:


	11. Invite: December, Junior Year

Okay, I'm really sorry for the long update! I had a lot happen in my life, and it's been tough to say the least. I'm trying to find more time to write, so hopefully with exams coming up I can get more writing in. :3

I'll go back and continue the story with Courtney…the only reason I did that thing in the future was to relate to the prologue, and gradually tie both stories together. If you guys want, I can do the next one from Courtney's point of view in a few chapters. Tell me in a review. It won't come right away though…there will be more Courtney chapters in her junior year first. (:

Again…I'm so sorry for not updating. Forgive me?

* * *

"What do you mean you can't leave for Vermont?" Alejandro demanded.

Courtney sighed. It was the first morning of Christmas Break, and even when she had tried her hardest the night before, she still hadn't finished her paper. Before Courtney spoke again, she shifted in her chair, checking to see that none of the other McLean Girls had arrived to the Dining Hall yet. The coast was clear so far.

"It's just…I have to finish this paper…"

Better yet, _start _the paper…but Courtney wasn't going to let Al know that right now. The later she got to Vermont, the better. The only thoughts on her mind last night had been sex…and losing her virginity to Alejandro. She kept trying to picture what it would be like when it happened. All night she imagined her and Al in a cozy, warm rustic bedroom with candles light all around. Courtney had been wearing her favourite silk nightgown, and he had been wearing plain pyjama boxers and a T-shirt. Then Alejandro started to kiss her. Then they undressed, and all seemed to be going well. Then Al's face was replaced with Duncan's. And her perfect boyfriend morphed into Duncan. Then Courtney would have to start the vision all over again.

Courtney was never going to be prepared…and she was never going to get the paper done at that rate!

"Courtney, how long did you know that this was going to happen for?" Al demanded again.

Courtney sighed.

"Since last night," she mumbled quietly.

Alejandro huffed an exaggerated sigh. "Then why didn't you call or text me?" He groaned. "I could have helped you know! I'm your boyfriend and I care about you! We could have done it together! Why, Courtney….why?"

_Because I couldn't bear to let you down…I couldn't admit that I'd failed. Failed you…failed us…failed….failed….failed…._

"I…I don't know," Courtney grumbled lamely.

Al sighed again, sounding frustrated.

"Court, the Hearsts are coming for dinner tonight and my parents are expecting _you _to be there! I wanted you to be there! We _all _want you there," Al begged. A vein along his temple pulsed.

_Right…I don't think Eva wants me there…_

Courtney grabbed her forearms and squeezed. She hated when Al got all upfront in her face like this. It made her feel small, like she was just a little piece of a puzzle that Al needed to piece every part of his life together.

"I know…I know. I'm sorry Al…I just need this morning though! I can be up for dinner tonight if you want me to be! I just can't leave with you in an hour…" Courtney pleaded.

"This freaking sucks!" Alejandro sighed.

"I know…but I got you a little present to keep you warm and jolly until I get there!"

Courtney handed Alejandro a silver box, all wrapped up perfectly. The bow had taken her over forty five minutes alone, so she hoped that her boyfriend would appreciate it. However, Al just stood there, still stewing.

"Well, open it!" Courtney beamed, trying not to sound disappointed.

Al sighed again, then tore the present apart, ripping the bow. Courtney watched it fall onto the floor of the Dining Hall, her jaw clenched in anger.

_Just a bow Courtney….just a bow._

Alejandro pulled the hat out of the box and stared at it as if it was nothing. The seconds felt like minutes. Courtney wished that Al would just accept her apology and move on from it.

The Dining Hall was filling up quickly, and Courtney didn't want to have this conversation in front of everyone. The McLean Girls were in line getting food, and were going to come over to sit with her and Alejandro soon.

"Al?" Courtney prompted, trying to keep her cool. Did he have any idea the trouble she had picking the hat out for him?

"It's great, thanks." Al grumbled his words moodily. He tossed the box on the table as Courtney's friends approached. Heather saved Courtney from humiliating herself and spoke before her.

"Uh oh! Someone's pissed!" Heather teased, looking at Alejandro. Heather sat down in her usual spot next to Courtney, and placed her tray of cereal and fruit down on the table. Izzy, Eva, and Justin quickly filled in the seats around them, while Katie and Sadie sat farther down the table.

"So, did Court tell you guys all about her hot rendezvous last night yet?" Heather asked, looking around.

Courtney clutched her coffee mug tightly. Heather couldn't be talking about Duncan, right? No one had seen them! No one! This couldn't be happening!

"Don't bother pretending to look like you didn't know what happened, because you obviously remember!" Eva snapped, looking angry.

"Oh, don't worry Court! Heather has already filled in all the details of your encounter with your German loovah!" Izzy cackled while eating her yogurt.

"German loovah?" Al asked, trying to say it like Izzy did. He looked baffled.

"You know, Cody? That guy you like to steal cameras from?" Heather explained, smirking at Al. He quickly backed off, and calmed down a little.

_Okay, it's just Cody. Not Duncan…not Duncan…._

_In…two…three_

_Out…two…three_

"What did that stalkerish freak do to you now Court?" Alejandro asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Nothing!" Courtney answered quickly. "We just happened to be in the same place at the same time!" She glared at Heather, angry at her friend for spreading it all around, but the raven-haired girl was too caught up with Justin to notice.

"So, what time are you leaving at Heather?" Izzy asked, starting up a new conversation. Courtney sighed in relief, and started to eat her breakfast.

Courtney then tuned out and looked around the room. She saw Cody sitting alone a few tables away in one of his signature argyle sweaters. They might as well have had his name written on them as a logo on them since they were all he ever wore. She felt bad for him sitting alone, but she knew she shouldn't. He was creepy, and likely stalking her, which Alejandro would kill him for if he knew what was happening.

Then Courtney's eyes found Duncan sitting way over on the other side of the Dining Hall. Tyler Coolidge sat beside him, and they were both laughing at something. Lindsay sat there with her current boyfriend, DJ Prescott, and Bridgette was there too with Trent, their hands interlocked together.

Alejandro clutched Courtney's arm and she quickly spun around and looked away from Duncan. She looked into his eyes, scared of what was going to happen next. When she saw the apologetic look in his eyes, she knew that he had forgiven her. She gave her boyfriend a warm smile.

"Hey," he mumbled. "Is there anything I can help you with _chica_?" He asked. "Want me to write some of that paper for you?"

"But you haven't read the book!" Courtney protested.

Justin raised his hand slightly to interrupt.

"Court, your man once wrote Tyler's Western Civ. Paper in an hour in a half. And Tyler got a A-!" Justin smiled proudly.

Courtney grinned at Al.

"You really did that for a friend?" She asked. "That's so sweet of you Al!"

Justin laughed.

"Uhh…Courtney. He lost a bet. I don't think any person does work voluntarily like that! But I think you're special enough to my boy Al for him to maybe do it for free. But you'll probably have to pay him back later," Justin smiled, winking at her.

"Ooohhh!" Izzy squealed, chiming in. "You mean when in a relationship, the guy starts kissing the girl, then they get naked, then he starts touching her, then he start shoving his little weewee up Courtney's-"

"Yeah, that." Justin interrupted, laughing slightly, stopping the crazy girl before she could explain more.

Courtney sat there with her mouth open, unsure of what to say. Courtney knew exactly what Justin and Izzy meant, but as a person, she didn't talk about those things around guys, except Alejandro of course. But no one else. She just didn't. And now she was totally, completely embarrassed.

"That's okay…" Courtney finally answered. "I'll do it on my own." Courtney forced a smile to keep Al happy, which was a plan that succeeded.

"You got it!" He cheered. "Anything else?" Al added.

Courtney smiled flirtatiously.

"You could try on your present…or better yet, wear it." Courtney proposed, still upset about his under appreciation for the gift.

Alejandro quickly took the hat out of the box and put it on his head.

"Done!" He smiled, showing his perfect teeth. "Anything else?" He asked again.

"Well,-" Courtney began to speak, but the buzzing of her cell phone interrupted her.

_**Old Chapel, 7pm. Don't be late, naughty girl.**_

Courtney quickly slammed her phone shut. Eva quickly spun around.

"Whoa! What was that for?" Eva demanded. "What was that text you just got about?" She added, much to Courtney's dismay.

"Nothing…" Courtney managed to squeak.

"It was a something…" Alejandro put in. "Because you closed your phone really fast there!" He laughed, then he became more serious. "So who was it?" He asked.

"Nobody," Courtney lied.

"Why can't I see it then?" Al demanded rudely.

Courtney clutched her phone tightly. Nobody was ever going to see this text message from Duncan. Ever.

"Why won't you let me have any privacy?" She shot back.

Alejandro's eyes flashed angrily.

"Because. You're my girlfriend," he explained to Courtney, talking to her as if she was stupid.

Heather, who was deep in conversation with Justin, turned around quickly to but into the argument.

"Wow, medieval much Alejandro?" She joked.

Courtney would have leaned out and hugged Heather if she could have for sticking up for her. Heather was a great person to have on your side. She was funny, witty, and knew when to say exactly the right thing.

"I think Al has a right to know." Eva stated. "Especially when Courtney is acting so cagey like that." The tough girl added smirking. It was as if Eva went to extreme limits to catch Courtney screwing up her relationship with her brother.

Heather looked down at her food, rolling her eyes, clearly no longer amused.

"Okay!" Courtney snapped to everyone, who was now curious. "If you must know, my mom sends me these embarrassing texts that I don't like sharing with people…" she trailed off, knowing that she had a bright red liar sign flashing on her forehead. "Can the inquisition end now?" Courtney added, calming down.

Eva eyed Courtney closely, scanning her suspiciously. The angry look in her eyes then quickly turned into an amused one.

"Your mom knows how to text?" She asked.

Courtney shrugged.

"Yeah…she's on IM too. It's bizarre," she explained, attempting to act extremely blithe. As much as she was trying to cover herself up, she could still feel anger burning in her core. Courtney had _never_ messed up, _never _screwed anything up before, except for this relationship. Courtney had _never _given Al a reason to worry. Until now. One little misstep with Duncan could bring her whole world crashing down in a heartbeat.

Heather yawned.

"That's it. I'm officially bored." She stood up and threw her beige button up Abercrombie coat on and gathered up her stuff. "I have to finish packing."

"Me too," Justin agreed, following his girlfriend out of the Dining Hall.

"Do you want me to come by and pick up your stuff and bring it up with me, Court?" Alejandro asked.

Courtney smiled.

"Sure!" She then pulled him in for a deep, long kiss, which left half the students in the Dining Hall staring, Al blushing, and Duncan and Tyler looking exasperated.

Maybe Duncan was right. Maybe Courtney Osgood _was _a little naughty after all.

* * *

Looong chapter! I loved writing this one! This is the last appearance of many characters for awhile here. And next chapter will feature a lot more Duncan…;)

Please review guys! I love reviews so much! Aha! They inspire me and give me ideas! (:

By the way…I might update faster if I get more reviews then normal. Anonymous reviews are open too by the way! And I'm off Wednesday-Saturday, so I have plenty of time to write!

Thank you all for reading though! ;D

~Lauren


	12. Careless: December, Junior Year

Fastest update ever maybe? I got all excited with reviews, so I decided to write another chapter tonight! (:

Thank you to all that reviewed! And thanks timbuck2! I liked writing that part! :P

* * *

Courtney sighed and looked out her window. It was exactly 6pm on Tuesday night, and she had exactly one hour to put her paper in Mr. Holmes' mailbox before a mark of zero was assigned, then she had to make her way to the train station to get to Vermont.

She then looked across her desk, waiting for her paper to print. Her eyes met up with a framed photo of her that Alejandro had taken of her during the summer. It was black and white, and Courtney was lounging on a beach chair in an oversized towel while blowing a kiss to the camera. That girl was happy. In love with her boyfriend. Normal.

Courtney missed that girl, and wanted to be that girl again. Sure, Duncan may be sexy and exciting, and he always left you wanting more. But Alejandro was familiar, the perfect guy for Courtney. They both knew each other, and he was the guy that could give Courtney everything she wanted. Everything her mom wanted…Duncan was just a blip in her life that would soon be erased and wiped away…right?

Courtney pulled out her cell phone from her Gucci Bag as she stapled her papers together. She looked over the text from Duncan again, and without a second thought, deleted it. She'd made the right decision…the one that her mother would be proud of. She then pulled on her coat and an aqua colored scarf around her neck, and started to head outside.

A lacy curtain of snow draped over Courtney the moment she stepped outside. As she cut across the deserted campus grounds, the snow became gradually heavier and thicker. She walked a little quicker, and took the steps up to the teacher's lounge two at a time.

The lights had already been turned off, and Courtney could hear the echo of her footprints as she hurried along, searching for Mr. Holmes' office.

Rows of doors were lined up along the hallway, and Courtney scanned each of the teacher's names until she finally reached Mr. Holmes' office door. She slid her paper into the slide-in mailbox installed in the window, and quickly slipped away back towards the door.

A loud clatter in the hallway suddenly shattered the silence. Courtney backed away towards the door of her teacher's office, wondering who was now in the building with her. The campus was practically deserted, and most of the teachers had already headed home to spend time with their family over the holidays.

Courtney took a deep breath. This place almost always had someone else inside of it. A teacher. Someone Courtney knew. Someone that she knew for sure was safe. She suddenly heard a door open…or was it just the creaking of the ancient windows?

Courtney then peeked out into the hallway, trembling in fear. She heard footsteps. Someone was in here with her, doing who knows what. Was it a teacher, or some crazy psycho murderer? Or was Courtney just imagining these footsteps?

_This is stupid. There's no one in here Courtney, no one. No one. No one. No-_

Courtney's thoughts were interrupted as she slammed into something. Someone. She screamed instinctively, and immediately felt a hand cover her mouth, and her back was slammed against the wall. It was a hooded figure, someone strong and muscular. Courtney opened her mouth to bite down, but then she caught a whiff of the familiar, spicy scent of Duncan Pearson.

"Calm down Princess!" Duncan laughed, releasing his grip on her face.

Courtney opened her mouth and took in a big, long breath.

"Uggh! Duncan, do you have a death wish or something?" Courtney accused, leaning back against the wall, the adrenaline slowly draining from her body. She gripped her clammy hands on her coat and attempted to slow down her breathing. "What the hell are you doing here?" She added, shivering as she spoke.

"You know, just in the neighbourhood," Duncan smirked. He lowered his hood and laughed. Courtney felt her body begin to relax a little more. Even in the dimly lit hall, Courtney could still make out his stunning, blue eyes.

Courtney sighed.

"Yeah right! Like _you _of all people would stay late on campus to hand an assignment!" Courtney reasoned. "Try again, Pearson."

"Well Princess, I knew you would need a little help getting to the old chapel!" Duncan told her, winking as he spoke.

Courtney's heart skipped a beat, remembering the text she had deleted earlier from her inbox. But she had a plan to make it to Vermont tonight, and she was going to stick to it, and that was final.

"Duncan, I can't." Courtney told him. "I have to catch a cab," she explained. "I'm meeting Alejandro in Vermont later tonight," Courtney added as she smiled.

"So?" Duncan answered. "Just go in the morning."

Courtney took another step back, banging her head on the wall. Duncan was inches away from her face now, and Courtney felt the resistance melting away from her body every second. It was as if Duncan had some sort of power over her. A power that made her forget what she had with Alejandro. To forget what would happen if they were seen together like this. What Courtney could lose. Mclean House. Wawanakwa Academy. Her friends. Worst of all, her mother.

However, when Duncan was that close though, he was all that existed. All else was forgotten for those few short moments. All that Courtney wanted during those moments was Duncan.

"Come on Princess…" Duncan started. "You know that you want to stay. I can see that you want to in your eyes," he smirked. Duncan took another step closer to Courtney so their feet were now touching. Courtney backed herself farther into the wall, but Duncan followed her until they were touching again. However Courtney made no attempts to back away this time.

"You know you want to," Duncan repeated.

_I do. I do, I do, I do!_

Courtney had to touch him. Hold him. Courtney wrapped her arms around Duncan's built upper body, but she knew she wanted more. Courtney had to kiss him. Now. Right now or she was going to lose her mind.

"Court-"

Courtney silenced Duncan with her mouth. She grabbed him around the back of his neck and pulled his mouth down on hers. Power surged through Courtney's body as she finally took control, kissing him until Duncan was finally out of shock and was kissing her back. He yanked her scarf from around her neck, and his lips moved down to just below her ear. Courtney moaned in delight. Duncan groped for the buttons on her coat, and quickly started unbuttoning them. The moment it was off, Duncan's hands found their way into her sweater and quickly came up. Courtney slipped her hands up Duncan's shirt and started to touch all the muscles in his stomach and chest. Every inch of Courtney's body tingled with excitement, a kind of energy she'd never felt before with Alejandro. Want flooded through her, and she eventually gave in to feeling completely, wonderfully out of control. She needed more. More. More _now._

When Duncan started pulling Courtney's sweater off of her head, she pushed him away.

"Wait…not here," she whispered. "Teachers might be around still."

Duncan gripped her hand tightly, and he pulled her quickly towards the double doors, barely giving her enough time to pick up her coat and jacket.

Once they were outside, the snowflakes swirled quickly around Duncan and Courtney, and she felt as if her heart was swirling too. Wildly spinning around, with no chance of stopping anytime soon. Courtney didn't think about how she was supposed to be in love with Al. She just let Duncan lead her through campus to the edge of the woods. She had no idea what was going to happen. How far things would go.

But for the first time in her life, Courtney realized something. For once, she didn't care.

* * *

And there it is, the moment you've all been waiting for! I would love some opinions on this new found hook-up! ;)

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing possibly! Tune in for next chapter to see what happens next with Duncan and Courtney!

~Lauren


	13. Destroyed: December, Junior Year

Updates are getting pretty regular, huh? ;)

This chapter is kinda short…sorry about that. You guys can expect another quick update though! If not tomorrow, then Friday! (:

Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D

* * *

"After you."

Duncan held back several thick, snow covered pine branches, waiting for Courtney to walk through. Behind the trees there were old, broken steps that led into the doorway of the school's old chapel. The chapel hadn't been used in years, and had been marked down for demolition at the beginning of the year, and it was supposed to be torn down by the end of December. So much for that plan. It looked like it wasn't going to happen this year, as it was almost Christmas.

The building may have been far back in the forest, and even though Dean McLean had warned all the students to stay away from the building that was now falling apart, many of the students ignored him. For guys like Duncan, it was the perfect place to drink on campus and get high. It was the ultimate place to party on the weekend.

"I haven't been here in awhile," Courtney breathed, tilting her head to the side to look at the circular stained glass windows that would soon be no more. Courtney felt a bolt of sadness hit her body. The old building represented so much history for Wawanakwa Academy, and it looked strangely beautiful, as it had become stronger with age. It was sad to think that it would soon be gone. Gone forever. Destroyed.

Duncan led the way up the stairs, and held the door open for Courtney as she entered. The old door let out a loud creak as they walked inside together. Courtney could feel herself shivering as the entered the chapel.

"Shit!" Duncan swore. "It's freezing in here!" He shut the door behind them, and as he spoke, his breath came out in white, foggy puffs of air. The air had to be really stale in here. Who knew the last time someone was in here was?

Courtney agreed by nodding silently, even though she knew that Duncan wouldn't be able to see her in the dark. She braced herself against the bitter cold that blew into the inside of her clothes. She sighed. At least it would keep her brain frozen to prevent herself from thinking about what she was doing, and how wrong it was. Not only just being here with Duncan, but also all the risks of being caught in the forbidden chapel by an authority figure.

"Here we go." A flash of light exploded as Duncan spoke. He flicked his lighter, and light the two nearest candles. Duncan then passed Courtney the lighter.

"Can you get the ones over there?" He asked.

"I'm on it," Courtney replied, grabbing the lighter from Duncan, flicking away at it. She had never smoked anything, so she had no reason to light anything before. Luckily, she got it going on one of her first tries.

As Courtney walked around the chapel, she could almost feel the presence of the ghosts of Wawanakwa's past, spirits long dead and forgotten, clinging to the hallowed walls of their glory day. The place was even cracked and broken, just like Courtney was right now.

Courtney thought with an eerie feeling that it would be her and Duncan one day as well who would be long, dead, forgotten spirits. And Noelle and Alejandro. And Justin, Izzy, Eva and the rest of them. One day, they would all be dead and gone…

"Princess?"

Duncan's voice jolted her, and the metal flick of the lighter burnt her thumb as it fell to the floor.

"I've got it!" Courtney shouted, picking it up, attempting to make a fast recovery. "And Duncan, please don't call me that!" She added, sounding more serious, walking over to the left side of the chapel to light more candles.

Duncan laughed.

"Why would I stop calling you Princess? It's too fun!" He smirked.

Courtney sighed.

"So why are you here on campus anyways?" She asked, changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be, you know…with your family? It is Christmas Duncan!"

If Duncan had heard her, he was ignoring her question. The candles now popped and sizzled up a brighter light, illuminating a thick, marble altar, and several rows of benches behind it, likely meant for the choir.

"Duncan?" Courtney asked again. She then looked over towards him, and saw him fiddling around with her phone. She immediately marched over.

"Hey!" She snapped. "What are you doing with my phone, you ogre?" How dare Duncan go through her stuff?

"I've been called worse," he smirked. "And I'm letting Ryan know to not expect you tonight." Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets, and headed back down the aisle towards Courtney.

_Alejandro…I wonder how he's doing…_

Goosebumps prickled down Courtney's skin as she thought about her boyfriend. They guy she should be spending time with right now. At the sound of Al's last name, Courtney's throat became immediately dry.

"Duncan, what did you tell him?" Courtney demanded, filled with worry. Did Duncan tell Alejandro who she was with, and better yet, what they were doing together?

"Relax Princess! I just told your _perfect _boyfriend that little Polly Preppy Pants couldn't finish her paper on time, and had to stay on campus an extra night…no biggie," Duncan told her, smiling genuinely.

Courtney groaned, annoyed at the name she was just called.

"Can we please not bring up that night again? He was drunk! He's perfect all other times! I shouldn't even be here Duncan, and you know that!" Courtney argued.

"Just forget about Alejandro, for one night…cause tonight, you're all _mine _naughty girl!" Duncan winked. He sat down on a long, wooden pew and pulled Courtney down beside him. His big, blue eyes flashed in the light, and Courtney felt her heart melt like hot wax.

_I love you…_

Courtney almost laughed at herself right there! How ridiculous; in love with the ultimate player of the school, Duncan Pearson. He was not looking for a real relationship, just random affairs. But still, Courtney couldn't stop herself from grasping his jacket, and pulling him closer to her.

She knew how wrong it was, but at that moment, Courtney didn't want to be anywhere but here, in the near pitch dark with Duncan. Courtney would rather be in this cold place with Duncan, rather then in a warm place with her boyfriend, at the exclusive resort, with his perfect family, and somewhere in Al's luggage was the perfect gift, hidden away from her, waiting to be opened on Christmas morning.

What was all that, if not love? Alejandro had done so much for Courtney over the past year. He was the guy she had her first real kiss with, and the guy she was going to lose her virginity to in a few days. Courtney shrugged the thought of that away though.

Duncan then interrupted Courtney's thoughts and cupped her face, and started kissing her, this time with less urgency. It was a sweet, soft, searching kiss, unlike Alejandro's rough, wet kisses. Al had never kissed her like this before. Never this gently. Al had never made her feel this beautiful. This kiss felt warm, it felt right. It felt perfect. It _was _perfect.

Courtney finally relaxed in the moment, taking everything in. The quiet hiss of the flickering candles, the snow falling on the dishevelled roof, the sound of the chapel door creaking open, slamming shut…

Courtney let go of Duncan. They were not alone.

* * *

Eww, bad ending! But...cliffie! Who do you guys think is at the door? All I can tell you is that next chapter there will be another character in it…who's it gonna be though? Who do you thinkit is?

Thanks to everyone for reading and maybe reviewing! :D

~Lauren


	14. New: December, Junior Year

Sorry I didn't update as quickly as usual…I had a long day yesterday and I couldn't write.

And I'm a fail…slip up last chapter. Noelle=Heather! I'm so sorry! D:

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing though! You guys are what keep me writing! I have a longer chapter for you all, so I hope you enjoy! (:

* * *

Panic hardened in Courtney's veins as the door creaked closed. She had given in to herself for once in her life…for once, Courtney had done the thing that had felt right, and where was it going to put her? Expelled, sent home to her mother…and what would her mom do if she found out why she had been expelled? Courtney's mom was in love with Alejandro, and Courtney knew that Al would be done with her once he found this out. Courtney just knew it. She would be responsible for her own humiliation and the aftermath of what would happen, and there was nothing she could do about it. Courtney jumped up and reached for her coat, which _somehow_ made it off her shoulders again…courtesy of _someone_, once again.

"Don't stop on my account!" Courtney heard a somewhat familiar voice call out.

Tentative relief spread through Courtney's body as the shadowy figure emerged from the doorway. It wasn't a teacher, or security. Thank God. Courtney almost wanted to cry tears of joy.

"Tate!" Duncan barked, jumping up, giving him a fist pump. "You scared the shit out of us!" He added, smirking playfully.

Geoff Tate. He was Duncan's roommate…or former roommate you could say, before Trent came along. Geoff was expelled last year, but Courtney didn't know why, or did she really care why, since she never really talked to Geoff in the first place.

Geoff ambled his way down the aisle, his regular crooked grin plastered on his face. He wore his signature cowboy hat and pink button up shirt undone under his leather coat, and a pair of dark wash jeans. Even though Geoff lived only a few towns over, Courtney hadn't seen him back around Wawanakwa since his expulsion.

"Pearson!" Geoff shouted, sitting down. "What's up loser? Did you miss me?" He added, laughing. He then looked over in Courtney's direction, and gave her a subtle nod. "Hey," he greeted, unsure of what else to say.

Courtney opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. Her throat felt constricted. Dry. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, and was about to try speaking again, but Duncan beat her to it.

"What the fuck are you doing here man?" Duncan asked Geoff, putting his forearms on his knees as he sat down next to him.

Geoff laughed.

"Better question is, what are _you _two doing here?" Geoff asked, flashing his familiar, impish grin.

"We're just hanging out," Duncan answered warily, catching Courtney's eye. "Princess here had to stay behind a few days to finish up some things," Duncan explained.

"I bet," Geoff smirked, sharing some joke with Duncan about her, Courtney guessed.

"Duncan, stop calling me that!" Courtney interjected. She then turned to Geoff. "So really, _what _are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound and stay calm as she spoke quickly.

"I needed a break, since evil stepsister number two is getting hitched next week, and that's the last thing I want to hear her bitch about," Geoff explained briefly as he pulled something out of his pocket and rolled it up between his fingers, eyeing it carefully. Courtney leaned in to look at what it was, trying not to look obvious.

It was a joint.

"Thought I'd come over to campus and hang out…didn't know you two were already staked out here though!" He smirked, taking one of the candles in his hand to light the joint as he slipped it into his mouth. He inhaled deeply, then paused. A sickeningly sweet smell hovered around him. "Shame they're tearing this place down," he commented.

"Yeah," Duncan agreed vaguely. "Shame."

Courtney thought she saw the beginnings of a smile in Duncan's eyes, but she wasn't sure. She had the sudden urge to tell Geoff to leave. She's gotten a taste of what it was like to be alone with Duncan, and Courtney wanted more. She craved it, and her body throbbed with anticipation. Courtney wanted Duncan alone. She needed to find out what could really happen with them.

Geoff then passed the joint to Duncan. Duncan closed his eyes and brought the joint to his lips. Courtney felt her body tensing. Would Duncan rather get high with Geoff rather then spend time with her? Duncan should have been thinking of ways to get Geoff to leave! A spark of anger built up inside Courtney's body.

Why did the men in her life always put Courtney second? Her father, Alejandro, now Duncan…why did she never come first? Why?

"Courtney?" Duncan asked, holding the joint up in her direction.

Just like that, Courtney's former irritation melted away. Duncan was still thinking of including her…only Courtney had never smoked weed before. It had never quite seemed _her. _But who the hell knew who she was, what she could and couldn't do? Didn't being here with Duncan prove that she was now her own person, not the person people expected her to be?

"Why not?" Courtney sighed casually, taking the joint from Duncan's fingers, hoping she was holding it right. She brought it up to her mouth and inhaled, just like Duncan and Geoff had done. Courtney's lungs then burned, and she burst out into a coughing fit, doubling over in embarrassment. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

_Nice try loser! Why do you even bother?_

"You okay?" Duncan asked gently, reaching out to touch Courtney's knee. Now that Duncan's touch was pitying, Courtney no longer wanted it, so she turned away from him.

"Mmm…fine," Courtney managed to choke out.

"Whoa…Pearson's really rubbing off on you! Last year when we were all in Cabo, you wouldn't go near that shit! Remember when Tyler Coolidge did that prissy impression of her?" Geoff laughed, turning to Duncan.

Courtney could feel her entire face turning red. She had never known that anyone had ever mocked her after that, but now that she did, she was _beyond _embarrassed.

"I wasn't there, man," Duncan told Geoff. "I was stuck with my parents and my sister in Switzerland for her stupid piano thing, remember?" Duncan explained.

"Well, wherever you were, you missed one hell of a party man!" Geoff cheered. "But then, so did Courtney! The girl refused to unclench herself the whole time," Geoff added, shaking his head at Courtney. "You know Pearson, she could be pretty fun if you got rid of that pole stuck up her ass!" Geoff laughed.

"Well, a lot can change in a year!" Courtney snapped, almost throwing the joint back to him.

_Although this one thing will stay the same…_

"Fair enough," Geoff agreed, taking another hit. He offered it to Duncan, but Duncan shook his head, much to Courtney's delight. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he was putting her first.

"So, Tate, how long you planning on sticking around?" Duncan asked Geoff, shooting Courtney a meaningful glance as he spoke. Courtney's heart skipped a beat.

Geoff shrugged.

"Depends how long I can get away with ducking out of this wedding shit," he grumbled.

"You know, it would probably mean a lot to your sister if you were there…" Courtney interrupted. If Geoff didn't get his ass back home soon, Courtney would gladly carry him there herself if it had to come down to that.

"Stepsister," Geoff corrected. "And trust me, she won't give a crap if I'm there or not, as long as she gets her white silk tent down to Aruba," Geoff explained, standing up. He clapped his hand on Duncan's back, then he headed down the aisle towards the door, the joint still held tightly between his fingers.

"Are you leaving?" Courtney asked, probably sounding a little too hopeful.

Geoff shook his head.

"Nah. Gotta take a piss!" He shouted, calling over his shoulder.

Something seemed wrong about saying the word _piss _in a chapel. Then again, hooking up in a chapel probably wasn't really that right either, especially with a guy who wasn't even her boyfriend. Courtney wasn't in any position to judge.

"We've got to ditch him, ASAP!" Courtney whispered as the chapel doors slammed shut. She jumped to her feet, wrapping her coat tightly around her body. "Get up," she added, extending her hand towards Duncan's, the cold rushing over her again. Her fingers were tinged a light blue, and her nose and ears were completely numb.

Duncan looked up at Courtney, his faced mixed with a look of amazement and curiosity.

"I think I like the new you," he smirked.

Courtney liked the new her too. Even in this frigid, abandoned place, with a boy she barely knew, she felt safe. Secure enough to say exactly what she wanted to. She fiddled with the fleur-de-lis around her neck, wondering if this was what it felt like to be Heather. To know what you wanted and to expect to get it. If it was, then Courtney knew she had to do it more often…but not too much.

"Then let's go!" Courtney whispered playfully.

Duncan grinned and allowed Courtney to pull him to his feet. He glanced at the doors through which Geoff had disappeared, then he started in the opposite direction.

"This way," he told Courtney, motioning for her to follow him.

Courtney scurried over and grabbed her things, then grabbed Duncan's hand again. He tugged Courtney towards an arched exit at the back of the church, and the rush of excitement that had stolen over her minutes before seized through her body again.

Once Courtney and Duncan were outside, they stepped right into a drift of snow that came in just below Courtney's knees, seeping through her pants, melting against her skin. But Courtney didn't care. She was warm all over, thanks to Duncan.

Duncan led her into a small clearing behind the church, where the canopy of tree branches prevented the snow from piling too up deep. The wind swirled away from then, and best of all, Geoff Tate was nowhere to be seen.

"So…" Duncan grinned. "You're the boss, Princess. Where to?" He asked.

Courtney smiled back, too happy to care about Duncan calling her Princess right at that moment.

"We can't go back to school…too many teachers around," Courtney told Duncan as she tucked her hands into her coat pockets. "What about a hotel…The Muskoka? It won't take too long to walk there?" Courtney proposed as a sudden gust of wind sent a dusting of white powder into her face. Courtney turned away and into the tree to shelter herself.

The thought of being with Duncan, alone, in a hotel room was already sending shivers down Courtney's spine.

"Yeah!" Duncan agreed, pulling his phone out, pressing a single button, holding the phone to his ear.

"Speed dial?" Courtney groaned, wishing she hadn't seen that.

_Did Duncan spend time in hotels with girls a lot?_

"It's room service…" Duncan explained, trying his hardest to keep a straight face as he spoke. "Believe it or not, they made an _incredible _cheeseburger!" He added.

Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me?" Duncan asked, pretending to be all sad.

Courtney just shook her head and laughed in response. Duncan then held his hand up.

"Yeah, just wanted to book a room for tonight?" He paused, his face falling. "Okay. Thanks man." Duncan slammed the phone shut and shoved it back in his pockets, turning to face Courtney.

"What is it?" Courtney asked, concerned.

Duncan sighed.

"They're all booked. Dude says all the hotels in town are booked because everyone's snowed in," Duncan explained.

Courtney's heart sank. It was crazy to want to be in a hotel room, alone with Duncan. Crazy to even be with him here now. But she couldn't imagine being anywhere else at this moment.

"So…I guess we only have one option," Courtney told Duncan gravely, nodding at the smooth covering of the snow that now covered the ground.

Duncan laughed, backing away from Courtney.

"No way! You're crazy!" He laughed.

It took every ounce of bravery Courtney could summon that made her do what she did next. She lowered her body to the freezing cold ground, leaning back against her elbow, looking up at Duncan, her onyx eyes tempting.

"Am I?"

Courtney stopped breathing. She couldn't believe what she was saying. Doing.

Duncan's smile widened. "How could I say no to that?" He knelt down and buried his hands in Courtney's thick, brown hair before touching his lips to hers. Courtney heart exploded with happiness as Duncan lowered himself on top of her. She didn't care about the cold anymore. She couldn't feel anything but the heat of Duncan's body. Courtney turned her face to let Duncan run his lips down her cheek and her neck. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Courtney saw a dark shape in the shadows.

She froze.

"Duncan," she croaked. "Stop."

Bile rose in the back of Courtney's throat. She was seeing things. She must have been. She had to have been.

"What?" He squinted quizzically at her. "What's wrong?"

Her body felt as though it had been filled with lead, but Courtney's mind was racing, screaming.

_It's not possible. He couldn't have…_

Courtney forced herself to sit up. She reached for the object and held it in front of Duncan, shaking the snow off of it. Courtney was going to throw up. She couldn't breathe.

_In…two…three_

_Out…two…three_

"What's that?" Duncan asked.

"It's Alejandro's hat," Courtney managed to choke out, fighting the nausea that swept over her body. "He must have been here. He must have come back for me," Courtney babbled, panicking.

"No," Duncan insisted, looking around, nonetheless. "He left this morning Courtney. This hat could belong to anyone at this school. Maybe even some other idiot who comes back here to smoke."

But Courtney knew better. The hat was brand-new. Clearly unused. It was too much of a coincidence. Alejandro had been here. He must have found out somehow, and now he was watching her. Watching what she had done, and what she was still doing. He knew what had happened. He knew the whole thing, and Courtney was screwed.

* * *

Phew! Long chapter! I hope you guys liked it though!

I might do a chapter from Courtney's Senior Year next chapter…what do you guys think? Review and tell me!

Thank you all for reading, and possibly reviewing! :D

~Lauren


	15. Breaking In: December, Junior Year

WOW. That is about all that I can say. Last chapter I got about 7 or 8 reviews. You guys are actually amazing. You have nooo idea! Here are replies to reviews I couldn't respond to:

timbuck2: Aha, yep! I found it pretty bold for Courtney for sure! :P  
sweetElisabeth: You'll see what happens! ;)

Again, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Am I gonna get that many again? We'll see! ;)

* * *

"He knows." Courtney stared right up ahead as she spoke, still clenching Duncan's hand tightly. She was numb due to the icy chill that gripped her body, refusing to release her. Numb to the snow, that seemed to fall harder with every passing moment. Every muscle in Courtney's body tensed, like those of a frightened, trapped animal.

_Calm down Courtney, calm down. Get real. Think straight! Al can't really be here._

_In…two…three_

_Out…two…three_

"Courtney."

Hearing her name on Duncan's tongue made Courtney want to cry. But she couldn't. Fear rose up further in her throat, and she fought for her breath.

"Every guy on campus has a hat like that…it's like seeing a polo shirt in the snow, and being positive it's Alejandro's," Duncan said, trying to convince Courtney, tugging the hat from her grip, tossing it into the woods. "Let's get out of here. It's freezing!" He concluded, pulling Courtney towards the exit of the forest.

Courtney nodded slowly, still in shock.

"You're right," she murmured, wiping the snow off her pants. "That hat could be anybody's."

_Could it?_

Courtney was simply repeating Duncan's words, trying to convince herself that was the truth, even when she knew deep down that it wasn't. A small part of Courtney knew that she was being irrational, thinking Alejandro was here, but out of everyone, he was the _worst _person at school to have seen them. Or Eva. But Courtney was positive that Eva was in Vermont. But Al seeing them would make everything fall apart at once. How could Courtney's mind not go there? Besides, she had just given him the hat before he had left! I mean, what were the odds?

Another wave of panic gripped Courtney as her mind raced over all of today's events. Alejandro probably hadn't even believed her corny lie about the text Duncan had sent her earlier that morning. What if had just pretended to so he could save a huge fight from producing in the Dining Hall? Save saying it to her face, and just tell all of Courtney's friends behind her back? Al didn't like to lose, and that was the quality that made him a star athlete. It made him a Ryan. The kind of guy who would do anything to prevent himself from losing Courtney. _Anything. _

If Alejandro as indeed here following Courtney and Duncan, there was no telling what he would do to them.

"Come on. We can stay in Ketlar," Duncan announced, grabbing Courtney's hand again, but her fingers were too cold to even feel Duncan's fingers entwine with hers.

"Ketlar's not open," Courtney protested. She clung to Duncan as if he could erase her fear. Make it not true. Make the hat go away. Make it not even be on campus.

"I rigged the back door," Duncan explained. "We can stay in my room," he added. "How do you think I get back into my dorm after partying on the weekends, when everything is locked up?" He asked, wearing a cocky grin as he spoke.

Courtney groaned. Why did Duncan have to bring that up? Why couldn't he just pretend to not be a party guy, or a drug dealer for her, for just a few moments? Courtney was making sacrifices for him! Why couldn't he make some for her for once?

"I don't know…" Courtney stammered, pausing as the wind whipped her hair into her face. "What if someone sees us though? What if Al-"

"Alejandro Ryan is not here!" Duncan interrupted, shouting against the wind, releasing Courtney's hand as he spoke. His voice was sharp and stinging, and Courtney took a few steps back, shocked. She had never seen Duncan get mad at her like this before.

Courtney gulped before speaking, suddenly feeling tense around Duncan for the first time.

"I'm sorry…" Courtney whispered looking down at the ground.

Duncan stomped ahead a few steps, looking up towards the night sky as he rolled his eyes. He then turned around, and looked at Courtney. His face immediately softened.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, laughing suddenly.

Courtney shrugged, starting to giggle. She sighed in relief. What was she thinking? Why would Duncan ever get really mad at her? Over a silly little thing like this especially? She was really losing it tonight.

"It's just…I'm sick of hearing about Alejandro Ryan! I mean, he's not here now…why can't we just have fun now, and forget about what happens later?" Duncan told Courtney, looking at her sincerely as he spoke.

Courtney's heart warmed at the vulnerability of that statement.

"And I'm aware that we can't get caught…I'm screwed if we get expelled," he explained. "I can't think of any other options though, because you aren't sleeping on the snow," Duncan added, smiling at Courtney as he spoke.

Courtney smiled, and her heart wanted to explode now. No guy had ever put her first like Duncan was right now. It made Courtney actually feel important. Like someone cared deeply for her, for once in her life.

"Fine," Courtney agreed, trying to sound calm, and not too excited over the idea, even though she sort of was. She wondered what Duncan's room was going to look like…clean? Messy? Drug infested?

Duncan reached for Courtney's hand, and together, they walked the rest of the way through the forest and back to campus. As she trudged through the snow and wind, Courtney tried to get all her feelings in order. Duncan's tone _had _wounded her, and had made Courtney feel like a scolded child. But she knew that Duncan was right. He always got away with everything and anything. And he wasn't the only one to lose everything if they did get expelled. He wasn't the only one whose family would be destroyed if he was caught. But on the other hand, Duncan had made an amazing recovery, and had made Courtney feel happy with herself, and what she was currently doing, for the first time in her life.

Finally, they reached the back door to Ketlar. He lifted a bar up about the door handle, and opened the door easily, without trouble. He held his hand out, gesturing for Courtney to enter ahead of him. He flicked his lighter on, giving them a light source since the halls were all pitch black.

The halls of Ketlar were silent. Lifeless. Usually filled with yelling and loud music, they now echoed with heavy silence. Courtney shivered in the cold, watching her breath rise and disappear in front of her. Silently, she followed Duncan up to the second floor, turning away as she passed Alejandro's room.

Duncan stopped at the end of the hall in front of his room. It was bare, unlike most of the other doors in the hall, which were mostly covered with bumper stickers, pictures, and dry erase boards. Duncan pushed his door open with his free hand.

"It's not exactly a room at The Muskoka," he announced, shutting the door behind Courtney. "But it will work. For tonight."

Courtney looked around at Duncan's room, observing the state of it. It had the same layout as her and Heather's room, except it was a third of the size. The room was surprisingly clean…both sides. Duncan's bed was unmade, but for a guy, everything else seemed fairly clean. Courtney then noticed an unopened bottle of wine sitting on top of Duncan's desk.

"Classy," Courtney commented wryly. "Did you rob a liquor store?" She joked accusingly.

"Harsh words for someone who just committed a felony!" Duncan smirked. "Breaking and entering. Considering your reputation, I personally would have excepted more from you."

Courtney exhaled slowly. What was Duncan expecting from her, exactly? But the tension between them seemed to dissolve just as quickly as it appeared. And just knowing that they were together in Duncan's room, out of the storm, out of sight, made Courtney feel safe. She dropped her bag on Trent's desk chair.

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm not the one breaking and entering here…I'm just the accomplice!" Courtney smirked playfully.

"Nice try Princess, but face it. You're in this just as deeply as me." For a moment, the shadows moving across Duncan's face made him look different. Like a stranger. Dangerous. But then he smiled, and he was Duncan again. "Let me get the light," he said to Courtney, who was still shivering.

"Don't!" Courtney protested quickly, reaching for Duncan, gripping his sleeve. "Someone may see us!" She explained. That wasn't the only reason, although Courtney wasn't going to let Duncan in on the fact that she wanted to keep darkness between them right now. That way he wouldn't be able to see her. Read her. Let herself see him. Making herself want to get closer to Duncan.

"Good call naughty girl," Duncan agreed, tossing the light onto his desk. He then leaned towards her, making all the tiny hairs on the back of Courtney's neck stick up. She had her lips pursed, waiting for Duncan to place his on hers. But the kiss never happened. Duncan leaned right past Courtney, opening his desk drawer. He took out a par of candles.

"Interesting," Courtney grumbled, raising an eyebrow, and sliding aside to give him more room. "This wouldn't be some sort of ploy to seduce me, would it?" Courtney asked, half jokingly.

Duncan placed the candles on hid desk, and quickly lit them, then glanced over her shoulders.

"Oh please, like I _really _need a candle for that!" Duncan said, the light allowing Courtney to see that he was winking at her and grinning.

Courtney blushed as her heart flipped over ten times. How did anyone get so confident? It was intoxicating. Duncan turned and dropped down on his bed, looking up at Courtney with a cocky smile.

"You gonna stand there all night Princess?" He asked. "You know it's warmer over here!" He smirked, pointing at the empty spot on the other side of his bed.

Courtney didn't move. Suddenly, now that she was here, faced with the reality of being alone with Duncan, being in bed with him, Courtney knew that she couldn't do it. What was she thinking? That she was going to lose her virginity to him right here, right now? After all the crap she told Al about not wanting to do it for her first time in a dorm room, how could she go against that? After putting off her perfect boyfriend for so long, was she really just going to give it all up to Duncan Pearson, after a _hook up_?

Besides, Courtney still had the hunch that Alejandro might have followed them here. He might be standing outside Duncan's room right now, listening. The very thought of that sent the walls closing in on Courtney. There was no telling what Al would do if he heard the wrong thing from inside the room.

"Duncan…I can't." Courtney sighed.

Duncan's smirk froze.

"You're kidding, right?" He laughed.

Courtney backed away, taking her shoes off.

"No, I'm not, actually!" Courtney snapped. "I…I'll just sleep in Trent's bed," she announced, trying not to cringe as she sat at the side of her friend's bed. Sleeping there would be totally awkward. She couldn't imagine what she would say to him once he got back from his holidays.

"_Hey Court, how were your holidays?"_

"_Oh, pretty cool. I spent the first night in your bed. Nice and comfy. How were yours?_

Courtney didn't even want to imagine Trent's reaction. Let alone Bridgette's. If their relationship survived the holidays.

"Wait a second!" Duncan shouted, interrupting Courtney's thoughts. "First you have me calling The Muskoka for a hotel room, and now you're all shy?" Duncan challenged her, propping himself up on one elbow to see her more clearly.

"Don't be mad," Courtney murmured, praying that Duncan wouldn't overreact.

"Princess has got split personalities!" Duncan cheered. "I'm intrigued," he added.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

Duncan started at her for a long moment. So long that Courtney almost started to squirm.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat Princess," he smirked, standing up again.

Then, right in front of her eyes, Duncan stripped right down to his boxers. Then he got into his bed, lying down in his covers.

"But, you must know that my roommate's kind of a man whore. I've seen some pretty skanky girls come in that bed," Duncan began. "And I gotta tell you, for the 13 years that I've known Trent for, I've never seen him wash his sheets. No telling what kind of-"

"Nice try," Courtney interrupted, laying down on top of Trent's bed, glancing around for a comforter. Sheets even. But there were none. Trent must have taken them home with him. Courtney felt a sharp cold setting into her body. She shivered even more, stuffing her face into the pillow. If Duncan was a gentleman, he would offer Courtney his blanket.

"Do they ever turn the heat on in here?" Courtney grumbled, her teeth starting to chatter as she spoke.

"Not when no one is staying in here," Duncan explained. "Chris McLean will do anything to save a buck," he yawned. He then paused. "You know, it's nice and warm over here Courtney," he said, sounding genuine. "Bio-hazard free too!" He joked.

"How nice of you," Courtney said, faking a nice, cheery voice. "But no," she added sternly.

Courtney was not going to ask Duncan for dry clothes. She refused. Instead, she took her sweater off to get the wet sleeves away from her cold skin, exposing the white T-shirt she wore underneath. Then she yanked her sweater over herself, trying to keep the wet parts of it away from her body. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, curling herself into a tight ball. There was no way Courtney was going to be able to sleep like that. She was colder then ever.

"Yup…nice and warm," Duncan sang, pulling himself further under his blankets. "Toasty, really. Toasty, toasty, toasty…"

"For goodness sake!" Courtney snapped, throwing her sweater on the ground. "If I come over there, will you just shut up and go to sleep?"

Duncan lifted up the covers, and slid back towards the wall, giving Courtney some room.

"I make no promises, Princess," he smirked.

Courtney slid into Duncan's bed next to him. She was glad that he couldn't see the flush that crept all the way from Courtney's neck up into her face.

"We'll see," Courtney grumbled, rolling away from Duncan. Despite her earlier protestations, she treasured the warmth of Duncan's bed right now. She suddenly heard Duncan rolling over, and she felt his body pressed against hers.

"Now what?" He whispered in her ear, sending pleasant shivers all the way down her spine.

Courtney inched herself farther over in the bed.

"Now, we sleep!" Courtney snapped, becoming frustrated.

"Sure," Duncan smiled. "You just wake me up when you can't take it anymore."

Courtney said nothing, and left it at that. She lay there, awake, Duncan's warm body still pressed against her cold one, worried that if she even made one move that Duncan would think that she was coming onto him. Courtney worried that at any second, Al would open up the door and catch them together. But after watching the digital clock tick from minute to minute, for over an hour, after listening for the footsteps outside that never came, Courtney finally let the sound of Duncan's steady breathing lull her to sleep.

* * *

Another long chapter, cause you guys all rock so much! So what did you guys think of this development? And did you want a chapter from Courtney's Senior Year next chapter? You guys never answered! :P

Well, thank you all for reading. Your reviews would make my day! :D

~Lauren


	16. Trust Me: September, Senior Year

Thank you again for all your amazing reviews! I love you guys! :D

Destanna: Thank you so much! And here it is! :)

Sorry for the longer update…I'm sick, so yeah. :/

And this chapter is from Courtney's Senior Year! I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

For her first few weeks at Wawanakwa Academy, everything seemed to go downhill for Gwen. Her roommate, Sierra, talked to her less and less every day. Gwen was pretty sure that she was considered a loner here at school, and all her fears had come true. Why did she ever think that she would make some friends out of these preps? Gwen barely had any conversations with anyone, spare a few encounters on campus with Duncan Pearson. It's not like they hung out together or anything…Duncan would just smile and wave, calling Gwen "New Girl" still.

However, Gwen had no further run ins with the McLean Girls, which she was glad of. She saw them around and everything, but they never interacted with Gwen, and she certainly didn't want to be the one to talk to them. They were everything any girl at Wawanakwa would want to be; pretty, popular, perfect boyfriends…the list went on. Gwen wished she hadn't seen the girls in their room that first night on campus. Maybe then everything would have played out differently than it had.

Right after soccer practice every day, all the other sophomores would take off, giggling with their friends, gossiping about their newest boyfriend while Gwen stood in the locker room alone, still putting her stuff together. Alone was Gwen's natural state of being, and she was used to it. So she was really startled and surprised to see Courtney Osgood waiting outside the door.

"Hey," Courtney greeted, nonchalantly.

Gwen forced a smile as she walked past Courtney. She wondered why the brunette was waiting there, since Heather had left the locker room a few minutes ago. But Gwen soon realized that Courtney was waiting for her when she noticed her following her outside.

"How was practice?" She asked, using the same tone as before.

"Fine," Gwen replied curtly.

Courtney talking to Gwen was strange, and Gwen wasn't sure how to react. Courtney hadn't really interacted with Gwen at all since Heather and her posse went up to talk to Gwen the first week of school. What would Courtney want from someone like Gwen? Gwen had no idea what to say, or how to start a conversation with this girl.

"So…making friends?" Courtney asked.

"I guess," Gwen grumbled, getting somewhat annoyed with Courtney.

"What about guys?" She added, sounding curious.

Gwen's mind instantly flashed to Duncan. Did Courtney know that she had met him? The McLean Girls had to respect a girl who had caught the attention of a hot senior on her first day!

"Well, I met this one guy-,"

"Duncan Pearson." Courtney interrupted Gwen flatly.

Gwen blinked, surprised. Courtney's once friendly voice turned to a cold one.

"I…I saw you guys talking," she explained, her voice becoming more friendly again. "So…do you like him?" She added, asking it as if they were friends, and Gwen didn't really tell random people who she liked. Would Courtney tell Heather and the rest of them?

"I haven't decided yet," Gwen concluded, her pulse racing at the very thought of Duncan. He was hot, no doubt. And intriguing, and funny. But he was without a doubt, a player. Gwen could tell. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved with someone like that. Flirting was fine…but a relationship? That was another story…

Courtney's eyes narrowed.

"Most girls can't resist a guy like Duncan Pearson…he has that…dangerous thing going," Courtney stammered, sounding zoned out.

"Yeah, I can see that…" Gwen replied, unsure of what to say. "If you go for that type of guy…which I don't, really.

_Yeah…not like you've ever even had a boyfriend before, Gwen! What are you going on about? Who knows what your type is?_

Gwen was considering, maybe, having something with Duncan…but Courtney didn't need to know that. Not for right now at least. Especially if Courtney had some problem with Duncan, which was what the situation seemed to be. Gwen was in no position to make herself an even more prime target for these girls to make her life at school more miserable then it already was. Gwen didn't want to come off as boy crazy, which was the total opposite of her personality anyways. She wanted to try and come off as cool. Calm. Sophisticated. Like she would maybe fit in somewhere, for once in her life.

Courtney smiled, and it seemed to be more sincere then before. She seemed to no longer look angry or tense as she had a few moments ago.

_Split personalities? Maybe she's bipolar?_

"You should sit with us," Courtney told Gwen, warmly. "Tomorrow, at breakfast."

Gwen's heart didn't beat for a good five seconds.

"Really?" Gwen replied, sounding a little too excited. She couldn't help it though. She usually sat alone during meals. No one wanted to sit with the new, weird, goth girl. They judged her before they even knew her.

"I'd like to get to know you better," Courtney explained. "We all would."

Gwen sighed. So they had talked about her behind her back. She had always wondered if she had come up in conversation very often after their little encounter. It looked like she was a prime target of the McLean Girls' gossip. But Gwen didn't care. She was used to it. People talked about her behind her back all the time at her school back home.

On the other hand though, what if these girls actually wanted to get to know Gwen personally? Maybe she would finally have some real friends, after alienating herself from everyone for so long.

"Alright, I'm in," Gwen smiled.

All she could do was hope that it went well.

* * *

The next morning, Courtney was seated alone at the Mclean Girls' regular table in the Dining Hall. Gwen wasn't sure if Courtney was there early on her behalf, or if she just got there early on a regular basis. Courtney's face was stuck in a book, and she didn't seem to flinch when Gwen approached. Gwen realized that it was probably better to get Courtney alone though, rather then with Heather, per say.

"Uh, Courtney?" Gwen asked as she stood next to her. Courtney still had her face inside her book, but she finally flinched when she realized that Gwen was behind her.

Courtney raised her head, confused as to why Gwen was talking to her. Gwen sighed. Courtney had probably forgotten. She wasn't surprised.

"Sorry," Gwen mumbled, starting to back away. Courtney facial expression then changed.

"Hi Gwen!" She greeted, a smile plastered on her face. "Sit here," she instructed, pulling out the chair next to hers. Courtney then took a look at the single piece of toast and coffee on Gwen's tray as the goth sat down. "Not hungry?" She asked, sounding surprised.

_Starving, actually._

Gwen just wasn't sure what would consist of a breakfast at the McLean Girls' table, so Gwen had played it on the safe side. But Courtney tray was filled with a fruit cup, two pieces of toast, and a bowl of dry Lucky Charms. Gwen's stomach grumbled at the sight of it.

"I'm not a big breakfast person," she lied. Gwen then wanted to kick herself when she realized that if she ended up sitting here again, she would end up starving until lunch every day.

"I love breakfast!" Courtney said, smiling lightly as she took a sip of her juice. "I would eat it 3 times a day if I could."

Gwen smiled back at Courtney. Her sincerity had a calming affect on Gwen, making her seem less tense around Courtney.

"It's so quiet here in the morning," Gwen commented, changing the subject.

Courtney nodded in agreement.

"That's why I like it. Just wait until people get here though!" She laughed.

And Courtney was right. Moments later, two girls, one skinny, one fat, arrived together. They sat down across from Gwen and Courtney, and were wearing matching outfits: pink short shorts and a striped T-shirt.

The skinnier girl looked up, and sneered at Gwen.

"Hi…you are?" She asked snootily.

Before Gwen could answer, Courtney did it for her.

"Gwen, this is Katie Clark and Sadie Simmons," she introduced.

"Hi…" Gwen stammered, smiling nervously.

"Does _Heather _know you're sitting here?" Sadie, the fatter one asked. Before anyone could answer Sadie, Heather walked up.

"She does now!" Heather greeted, sounding all chirpy. "Morning glass licker!"

Gwen's face went red immediately. She now had a horrible hunch that sitting here was a terrible idea. She then looked around the table, hoping for a friendly face. She then met eyes with a blonde girl, whose name she forgot.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Bridgette."

"She _knows_," Heather grumbled impatiently.

Bridgette's cheeks turned pink. Gwen remembered her. She was there when Heather went to bitch at her a few weeks ago. She remembered Bridgette being one of the nicer looking girls there, so Gwen decided to pursue a conversation with her.

"I'm Gwen."

"She knows that too! We _all _know that! What are we, all retarded?" Heather retorted rudely.

Bridgette ignored Heather's comment, and just rolled her eyes amusingly. Gwen assumed that she was used to Heather. Gwen had no idea how long Bridgette had known Heather for, but she knew that it was for a longer period of time then her.

"You're from Pennsylvania, right?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen nodded, numbly. How much did these girls know about her life?

"That's so cool!" She grinned. "Did you know that less then two percent of all Wawanakwa graduates come from Pennsylvania?" She asked. "It's kind of weird, considering that it is one of the biggest states!" She added, not giving Gwen any time to answer. "So how do you like it here so far? And what about your teachers? Do you have-"

"Bridgette, stop!" Courtney interrupted. "No need to give her the third degree!" She added, sounding calmer.

Bridgette's face turned pink as she mumbled a sorry. Gwen smiled at her. She could see herself maybe becoming friends with Bridgette out of all of the girls here. She seemed nice, and more comfortable to talk to then Courtney.

"Bridgette needs to know _everything_," Heather explained, rolling her eyes

"As if she doesn't already!" Katie grumbled, filing her fingernails. Gwen looked over at Bridgette, and the poor girl looked like she wanted to hide under the table.

Before anyone could say anything else, a group of handsome looking guys walked up to their table. One of them looked like he had just stepped out of an Abercrombie ad. He looked like the leader of the pack. A muscular, brown haired, jock type was beside him, followed by a guy with longish black hair, and stunning green eyes.

"Justin McCafferty," Abercrombie model smiled, introducing himself as he showed off his perfect smile. "You're the girl with the sweet hands."

Heather raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Gwen suspiciously.

"You should've seen how this girl saved herself from being smacked in the face by a football on her first day! She could've given you a run for your money, babe!" Justin laughed. From what Justin was saying, Gwen assumed that he was dating Heather.

"Gee. Sorry I missed it," Heather grumbled.

Gwen looked around behind the other guys to see if Duncan was coming up behind them, since she recognized all the guys here from her first day. Justin then shoved the other two guys in front of Gwen.

"This is Trent," Justin said, pointing at the guy with the green eyes.

"Nice to meet you Gwen," he said with a smile and a nod.

_Random guys knew her name now? How often did people talk about her at this school?_

"And that loser over there is Tyler," Justin added, pointing to the muscular jock, who was over flirting with Lindsay, who Gwen also recognized from a few weeks ago.

Gwen looked at Tyler and smiled, but then she realized that he wasn't even looking at her, as he was too focussed on Lindsay, who was too busy texting to notice. Gwen then looked at the door, hoping to see Duncan walk through any moment. She then looked back, and noticed people staring at her.

"What?" Gwen asked, flushing slightly.

"Justin, is Duncan coming to breakfast?" Courtney asked.

Gwen's heart practically stopped, and she could feel her face turning red. How was Courtney such a mind reader? She saw the brunette give her a meaningful look, and Gwen knew for certain that Courtney had asked the question on her behalf.

"Oh God, Courtney!" Heather shouted. "You're not going _there_, are you?" She added, sounding somewhat disgusted.

"Why?" Justin asked. "What's wrong with Pearson?"

"I think the more appropriate question is what's _not _wrong with him!" Heather snapped.

"I was just asking a question…" Courtney murmured. "So is he?" She asked, looking at Justin.

Justin laughed as he shovelled down a mouthful of eggs.

"When does Duncan ever come to breakfast?" Justin asked Courtney. He then turned towards Gwen.

_Oh no!_

"Pearson is not a morning person," Justin told Gwen. She then sighed in relief, glad Justin hadn't implied other things. "Ask Trent."

Gwen gulped nervously, but before she could even get a chance to look over at Trent, he spoke.

"I'm his roommate, I can attest," Trent said, raising his hand, looking right at Gwen. "Man likes his sleep."

Gwen sighed. Duncan wasn't going to be there at breakfast ever by the looks of it. She thought that Courtney had invited her here for breakfast to see Duncan, but Gwen was wrong. Why _had _Courtney invited Gwen here in the first place anyways? Was it possible that people actually cared to get to know her for once? Maybe Gwen would get invited to sit at their table again. All she knew was that right now she felt like she was on top of the world. Only Duncan would be able to make her day better now.

Courtney then smiled at Gwen.

"Yes, he does," she agreed, her voice sounding sharp. "_Trust _me." With that, Courtney grabbed her tray, and stompted outside to finish her breakfast. Gwen sat there, looking stunned.

_What was this girl's deal?_

* * *

I know I told some people that I would have a lot of Duncan and Courtney…but next Senior Year chapter! Duncan will be in it! :P

So what did you think of breakfast? And Courtney's thoughts and reactions of Duncan? What do you think will come of all this?

Anywhoo! Thanks you all for reading! More reviews will make me smile! ;)

~Lauren


	17. The Morning After: December, Junior Year

So sorry for the long update! I worked all the time during the past few weekends, and with summatives and exams coming up I'm struggling to find time to write! And a girl at my school died last week, and that's been stressful too. So yeah…

Back to present time! Well, the past actually! The normal time! Whatever you wanna call it! x)

And thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I was really happy with all the positive feedback! :D

* * *

Courtney bolted upright, her chest heaving. She struggled to breathe. Ragged, uneven gasps filled the air around her. The familiar nightmare, pieced together like a terrifying collage, had woken her. The empty bottle of wine, the trace of her own screams, the blinding flash of fluorescent light…and her mother.

_You never know what people are capable of until they're pushed to their edge…_

Courtney shivered and looked around for something familiar. There was no picture of herself on the desk. No Christmas lights around the windows. No stack of worn novels next to the bed. Just a soccer ball wedged under the desk, and a half full bottle of Red Bull.

Her breathing slowed as Courtney remembered where she was. She was in Duncan's room. Releasing Duncan's plaid bedspread from her grip, Courtney glanced down at him. He slept on his stomach, his head turned towards her. She watched his body slowly rise and fall calmly next to her. Courtney tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy she felt. She hadn't slept so nicely like that in so long! Not since the nightmares had started, a little over a year ago.

Courtney quietly got up, and looked around for her sweater, hoping that it had dried a bit overnight. She then felt a hand on her back, and she jolted forward. She then turned to face Duncan. She sighed. It was just Duncan. She knew that.

_Just Duncan…_

"You seem tense this morning, Naughty Girl," Duncan yawned. "Luckily, I happen to know a few ways to calm you down," he added suggestively, sitting her back down on the bed.

Duncan wrapped his warm arms around Courtney, and pulled her closer to him, their bodies melting together.

Courtney forced a laugh, refusing to turn around to face Duncan.

"I should go," she murmured softly, without moving. She knew she should pull away from him. Should get up, and walk out the door. End this little thing with Duncan, and go be with Alejandro in Vermont…where she as supposed to be right now.

But the strength in Duncan's arms had its way of soothing Courtney. They were so close that she could feel his heart beating. Courtney's whole body slowed under Duncan's touch, making it impossible for her to do the right thing at that moment.

"You're not getting out of here anytime soon, Princess. Not if I have anything to do with it," Duncan smiled.

Courtney wanted to tell him that he didn't have anything to do with it, and he had no say in what she ended up doing. But that would have been a lie. And Courtney couldn't bear the thought of being a cheater _and _a liar. That wasn't her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Did you sleep okay?" Courtney asked, changing the subject.

"Sure." Duncan brushed Courtney's hair aside and kissed the back of her neck softly. His words hummed on her clammy skin. "But I would have preferred if none of us had gotten any sleep at all." Duncan slid his hands across Courtney's hips, starting to move them up her stomach. Courtney broke away from his grip, and shot forward.

"Duncan, NO!" Courtney snapped. She then looked at his face. He looked so innocent, so handsome right now, even with a bit of stubble showing, and his Mohawk not gelled properly. She decided to let it go, this one time.

"Tell me something about you," she proposed, changing the subject again.

Courtney needed to hear something that would justify all this. Something that would make it okay to be here with him right now, instead of on the slopes with Alejandro. Courtney needed Duncan to make this okay.

Duncan smirked, bringing his lips down towards Courtney.

"Why?" He whispered. Courtney could feel his breath on her face as he spoke.

Chills then shot through Courtney's body, and suddenly it didn't matter if Duncan made it okay or not. All she wanted to do right now was kiss him.

"Because," Courtney murmured. She was so breathless that she could barely form the words. "Because we just slept in the same bed, and we barely know each other!" Courtney finished, regaining her breath.

As Courtney looked into Duncan's eyes, she realized that what she had just said was far from true. They might not have spent much time together, might not have known all the small details, but somehow, Courtney felt in her heart that she knew Duncan Pearson. He knew her, Courtney Osgood. The way their bodies responded when they saw each other. Even if she didn't know his middle name, or whether he'd had braces or not, or if he loved his parents…she still _knew _him.

'Well, I've never actually told anyone this before," Duncan started softly, his face serious. "But I'm psychic."

"Psychic?" Courtney repeated, uncertain.

"Yeah," Duncan agreed. Duncan was so close now that his nose was touching Courtney's. The touch sent her blood racing.

"For example, I know you're going to kiss me in a few seconds," he smirked.

Courtney could feel her heart slamming into her rib cage over and over.

"Oh yeah?" Courtney said, playing along.

"Yeah." Duncan repeated.

Alejandro would _kill _Courtney if he knew what she was about to do now…or what she was thinking about doing. But right now, Courtney didn't care. All she wanted was to be with Duncan. As she leaned in to kiss Duncan, her phone made a loud beep from Trent's desk, where she had left it the night before.

Courtney could feel herself blushing madly. Well, _this _was embarrassing! She slowly backed away from Duncan to read the text.

_**Can't get warm up here without u. Call and let me know ur ok.**_

Courtney was then crushed by a sudden wave of nausea.

"Who was that?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing!" Courtney answered quickly. "No one."

She then slung her legs off the bed and stood up, and looked out the window. Snow was swirling outside, covering the campus is a thick, white blanket. She opened the window, and let the cold air blow her nausea away. Courtney felt like she had just been caught in the act. That Alejandro had somehow know the exact moment to text her to keep her from doing what she was about to do with Duncan.

_In…two…three_

_Out…two…three_

Suddenly, Courtney's mind was cleared. Al was waiting for her in Vermont. That meant that the hat in the woods the night before _was _a coincidence. He wasn't on campus anymore, and he didn't know what she was doing right now. Courtney could still turn back and make this all okay.

Courtney took another few breaths of fresh, cold, snowy air, then she closed the window. She had never even seen the campus from this angle before. Sure, she'd been in the guy's dorm many times before, but she was always on the other side of the building, where Alejandro's sloppy disaster of a room was located. She remembered all the nights Al had helped her sneak past Mr. Hatchet, the dorm advisor. How he always let Courtney wear his favourite, worn, Harvard sweatshirt. How warm and cozy she had felt when they cuddled while watching movies on Alejandro's laptop. How he had always walked her back to McLean House no matter what time it was, risking getting caught every time.

Maybe her exciting times with Alejandro weren't exhilarating and dangerous like the ones she had with Duncan, but that was her life. The life Courtney was supposed to have. The life she used to have. The life her mother had wanted for her. Duncan Pearson could not be a part of that life.

"I have to go," Courtney announced. "I need to shower."

_Wash away all the dirty mistakes of the past 24 hours…_

"What, getting all ready to go make little Al warm back up in Bumblefuck Vermont?" Duncan smirked.

Courtney turned to face Duncan, and saw him reading through her texts.

"Hey!" Courtney snapped. "Give my phone back!"

Instead of handing the phone back to her, Duncan continued to run through her texts.

"_**Thanks babe, hurry up and join me on the slopes, then we'll cozy up by the fire, and watch a nice movie before we go to bed. ;)**_" Duncan laughed, reading the text out loud, winking at the end of it. "That's got to be my favourite!" He chuckled. "Is that wink there what I think it is?" He added suggestively, still laughing.

Courtney walked up to Duncan, and slapped him straight across the face. While he was stunned, Courtney grabbed her phone back from him.

"Never go though my texts again!" She snapped, turning her phone off.

Duncan got up, and stared at Courtney, wide-eyed.

"Okay…what the hell just happened here?" He demanded., still in a state of shock.

Courtney looked up at Duncan. He was still shirtless, standing there in his boxers. Disgusted, Courtney looked away and shoved her dishevelled hair behind her ears.

"What happened, is I finally woke up!" Courtney yelled. "I realized what I'm doing, how wrong it is!" She snapped. "I'm going to _Stowe, _Vermont. I'm going to be with Alejandro. This is all a mistake!" Courtney snapped. "_You _are a mistake!"

Duncan's face was saturated with confusion. Courtney felt a new wave of guilt, but she couldn't let him get to her. Again. Duncan was not important. Not anymore. Courtney had to focus on what was.

_Alejandro…Alejandro is the one I need…_

"Fine." In an instant, Duncan's face hardened, and he took a step back towards his bed. "Good luck getting out of here though, Princess…you're kind of snowed in. And just…don't get caught. If I'm getting a third strike, it's not gonna be for you."

"What?" Courtney blurted. She snatched up her coat and bag, and headed for the door.

"You're not the only one here with something to lose, you know!" Duncan yelled, pulling a long sleeve shirt on over his head. "I'm not gonna get expelled just because Wawanakwa's resident prude wanted to use me for the lamest walk on the wild side _ever_!"

Without even thinking, Courtney slapped Duncan, again. Then while he stood there, stunned, she turned around and ran out of his dorm room, slamming the door and heading for the exit. She pulled out her phone, and dialled Alejandro's number. She was directed straight to voicemail. The one time she really needed to talk to him live.

_Perfect…_

"Al, hi! I'm so sorry I got caught up in this stupid storm, but I'm doing everything I can to get to Vermont! See you soon!" Courtney took the stairs two steps at a time, but she wasn't breathing. She couldn't. Then he would feel something was wrong.

"I love you!" She added at the last minute, before she hung up.

Then Courtney burst out of Ketlar, gasping for air. Wind whipped past her, nearly knocking Courtney off her feet as the icy snow pelted her in the face. But the frigid air took away all of Courtney's bad thoughts, and she felt somewhat in control of herself again. It was okay. It was all going to be okay.

Her moment of insanity was over. For now, at least.

* * *

Not my longest chapter ever, but oh well! I hope the next update will be shorter!

So…what do you guys think will happen with Duncan and Courtney now? Do you think they're all done? And what about Alejandro?

Thank you all for reading! And as usual, reviews are welcome and appreciated! :D

~Lauren


	18. Not Sorry: December, Junior Year

Quick update, huh? Well I got a strong urge to update tonight due to all the amazing reviews I got last chapter! There were 5 or 6 I believe? I love you guys….:D

Mo: Well, Alejandro _can _be abusive to others at times, but not to Courtney. :P  
Timbuck2: The slaps were so fun to write! And thank you so much! I'll try to keep updating a lot!

Anyways, what is gonna happen with Courtney and Duncan now? You'll soon find out. ;)

* * *

Lukewarm water spilled from the showerhead onto Courtney's smooth, tan skin. She'd been so desperate to get away from Duncan that she'd almost used her electronic key to get into her dorm the main way, but she then remembered that she wasn't even supposed to be in McLean House.

Thankfully, Heather had her own key cut to get in the back way for nights when she was out way past curfew. Heather kept it hidden under one of the many rocks around the dorm, so she knew exactly where it was every night, and Courtney did too for when Heather was too drunk to keep herself standing up. Courtney didn't know how Heather had managed to get the key cut, but right now, Courtney didn't care. It was coming in handy right now.

Courtney had stepped into the chilly halls of McLean House, and once she made sure that the coast was clear, she ran up to her room as fast as she possibly could. She had almost gotten caught too many times today, and it was even lunchtime yet. She didn't even think about that though during her shower…she just wanted relax.

The sea foam green bath tiles she stared at managed to soothe her tense mood. They always made her shower feel special, like Courtney was in a spa; her own, small, private oasis, just for her.

She didn't realize how long she was in the shower for until the water slowly began to cool. But Courtney didn't care; she needed to stay in the shower for as long as it would take to rinse all the mistakes away.

Courtney loved Alejandro. She knew it, deep down in her heart. She tried to remember all the sweet things he had done for her in their year together as a couple. There were many…

Courtney remembered her birthday last spring. Alejandro had shown up at her door at 9 AM, holding a bouquet of roses. He then led her outside, where he had a limo waiting to take them to Manhattan for the day. For an entire afternoon, Courtney was transported to a place where nothing could bust her mood, where she could ignore all the stress of school, or trying to keep Eva Ryan happy to secure her place at McLean House for her Junior Year.

Alejandro had done it all for Courtney. Because he loved her that much. Alejandro showed it every day, the way he was so protective over her. Like the incident with Cody at the Christmas Ball. Like when any other guy flirted with her. Like the way he always made Courtney feel safe and secure.

Then suddenly, the awful night back in August came to Courtney's mind, and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She didn't want to remember what Alejandro had done that night, but it was impossible to forget as well. All the McLean Girls and their boyfriends had been hanging out in the woods, a last gathering before classes would start. Courtney was snuggled against Alejandro in front of the fire, sipping a beer, when she'd suddenly felt his body tense beside her.

One of Justin's old buddies from home had been staring at Courtney, and just like that, Alejandro had snapped.

Courtney squeezed her eyes shut, and braced her hand again the log, trying to block it out, but she couldn't. She heard the crack as the poor guy was slammed again a tree. The sick, dull, thud of Al's fists as they hit him again and again. The pathetic pleading, over and over again.

_Please man…I didn't do anything…please stop…_

Finally, Justin had dragged Alejandro off and he helped his friend back to his car, but everyone else had acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Eva had shrugged the whole thing off with a roll of her eyes, claiming that Courtney was her brother's territory to protect. Even Heather had seemed impressed that a guy would go that far to protect his girl.

_Me…I'm his territory…_

Courtney's skin prickled with heat as the water continued to turn colder. She had to get out of the shower before she got pneumonia. As she grasped the shower nozzle to turn it off all the way to the left, the sound of screeching pipes echoed in the bathroom, but the water temperature didn't change. Courtney held her breath and ducked the cold spray, combing the shampoo out of her hair with her fingers.

Suddenly, something caught her eye and Courtney froze. Had she just been imagining things, or had she just seen someone slip by out of the corner of her eye? She grabbed her arms, digging her fingernails in her cold flesh.

"Hello?" She asked. "Duncan, is that you?"

Courtney got no response, but she knew that someone…_something_ was there. Who was it? Was there some random person watching her? For a long moment, Courtney didn't move. She simply held her breath and listened for more noises or traces of movement in her room. But it must have all been her imagination, because she didn't see or hear anything more.

Then there was another creak. Courtney turned off the now icy cold water.

"Hello?" She called. The simple word hovered in the air for moments after she spoke. "Is someone there?"

Silence.

She opened she shower door a crack. The bathroom was empty. Single drops of water were slowly falling from the porcelain sink. Had it been dripping earlier? Courtney couldn't remember. But everything was in its place. Heather's cubby stocked with shampoo, manicure sets, and expensive clay facial materials. Then there was Courtney's electric toothbrush, and then her towel, draped just outside the shower door. Courtney blinked. So strange…she remembered leaving it on the door hook. She _always _hung her towel on the door hook.

Courtney shook her head. It was all just her imagination going wild. That was all. She was just in McLean House alone, for the first time, and with the combination of everything else going on, it was creeping her out. She'd obviously been rushed and upset, and had put her clothes in a different place too. No big deal. Courtney exhaled a shaky sigh of relief and reached for her towel.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom swung open. Courtney screamed, backing up into the shower.

"Perfect timing!" Duncan Pearson said smugly.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney screeched, wrapping the towel around herself in the shower, as tightly as possible. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Then reality hit her.

_Duncan Pearson has just seen me naked. Completely naked…_

Not even Alejandro had seen her naked before. Never.

Duncan's features then stayed straight, like he was desperately trying to keep a straight face. There was snow in his messy Mohawk, and his cheeks were considerably pink. Then Courtney heard a word come out of Duncan's mouth that she never thought she would ever hear from him.

"Sorry," he shrugged. Courtney looked at him curiously, waiting for more. "I mean, sorry that I scared you…I'm not sorry that I just saw you naked…trust me," he smirked.

"Not funny!" Courtney yelled, shutting herself in the shower again, putting the glass door between them once again. She then huddled into the corner of the shower to take a deep breath, putting a hand to her chest. "What are you doing here anyways?" She asked, sounding calmer.

Duncan then walked closer to the shower, and she could hear him poking through the medicine cabinet over the sink.

"I just wanted to give you a chance to apologize," he started. "You know, for being such a bitch this morning."

Courtney froze as she towel dried her hair. There was a casual tone in his voice, so he had to be kidding…right? Now that she'd had a chance to cool off, she felt the humiliation of her overreaction back in his room just over an hour ago, she decided to follow his lead. Pretend that it was all no big deal. It was, wasn't it…?

"Why didn't you answer when I called your name earlier?" Courtney asked.

Silence.

"What do you mean, Princess?" Duncan asked. "I just got here." As he spoke, Duncan sounded lost and confused.

"But…I heard you a few minutes ago!" Courtney protested. "You were in the bathroom!" Courtney secured the towel around her body, and walked out of the shower door, to look at Duncan's face. He looked genuinely confused.

Courtney's heart thumped with fear. She gulped.

"So…you really just got here, Duncan?" She asked.

"Swear."

Courtney knew someone was though. Someone had to have been! She was sure of it! Was Duncan lying? And if so, why would he lie to her about something like this? Even such an ogre like him should have the balls to not scare a girl _that _much…

Maybe it wasn't Duncan…what if it was someone completely different? Courtney could feel her stomach doing summersaults.

"How did you get in?" Courtney demanded, changing the subject. Maybe she had just imagined the whole thing. Maybe it just never happened.

"Heather's key," Duncan replied simply, looking around at the bath products on the shelf surrounding the shower. "What the hell is jojoba oil?" He asked, holding up a bottle of Heather's conditioner.

Courtney ignored his question, and stepped onto the woven bath mat.

"How do you know about Heather's key?" She asked, hugging herself against the cool air.

"Common knowledge, Naughty Girl," he smirked.

Common knowledge. Heather had probably told Justin about it, who told Duncan. Maybe everyone knew. Which meant Eva knew. And that Alejandro knew about it too. Which scared her right now. What if Al _was _here? What if he was inside McLean House right now, listening in on her and Duncan's conversation, and watching their every move?

But he couldn't be…he wouldn't miss out on his family vacation with his family…would he?

Duncan then put the bottle of conditioner down, and stepped closer towards Courtney, grinning. Courtney then pushed him away.

"Give me a second, you pig!" She snapped. "Let me get dressed!"

"I'll be right here," Duncan said, backing up a few steps, a suggestive smirk on his face as he spoke.

Courtney groaned, and walked past him to open the door.

"Outside!" She shouted, rolling her eyes at him as he walked outside the bathroom door.

_Just deal with the current problem, Courtney…_

What was she going to do? Courtney had thought that her slaps would have put a stop to the insanity, but she was wrong. Duncan acted as if they had never happened at all. Courtney sighed as she slipped the towel off of her body to slip on her underwear, searching around the bathroom for it.

_Where had she put it again?..._

Courtney had to tell Duncan that they couldn't do this anymore. Maybe it was all intriguing and fun, but it couldn't be real. Courtney belonged with Alejandro, and in Vermont right now. What they had was real, and Duncan would have to understand that, and that was what Courtney would tell him. As soon as she was dressed.

Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open, and Courtney looked over to see Duncan staring at her still naked body.

"Whoooo…nice tits!" He grinned, his eyes not moving from her boobs. With that, Courtney slammed the door, smacking Duncan in the face.

"OGRE!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, and continued to get dressed.

Once all her clothes were on, Courtney was still shaking. And she soon realized that it wasn't from the cold. It was from something else. And she had a deep, dark hunch of what it was.

* * *

And another chapter done! It's personally one of my favourites! :D What did you guys think of the noises? And who do you think it might have been? ;)

Thanks to everyone for reading! More reviews like last chapter would make my night…:P

~Lauren (:


	19. Pleading Mantra: December, Junior Year

I was really happy with how everyone liked last chapter! Everything kinda gets rolling there, and keeps rolling here.

And I hope you guys like this update…after a 9 hour day of working, I'm coming home to write since I know I won't be able to update the next few days. Maybe I'll enjoy the last little bit of my week writing since I spent the bulk of it working! Oh well, I'll be making a lot of money. x)

Timbuck2: Haha, thank you! And yes, he is. :P

Thanks to everyone for reviewing again! (:

* * *

"Duncan, I-"

Courtney's words dried on her tongue as Duncan held out a pair of Heather's sexiest underwear; a red thong with a tiny wedge of lacy fabric on the front. Courtney completely forgot what she was going to say, but started walking over towards Duncan, who was on the other side of her room.

"Are these yours, Princess?" Duncan asked. "Cause I gotta say, my mind is going some pretty sweet places right now," he smirked.

Courtney snatched the thong from Duncan's hands.

"No, they're obviously not mine!" Courtney shouted, throwing them onto Heather's bed, where the rest of her clothes that hadn't made the cut for her trip home now were.

Courtney then remembered what she was going to say. It was about trying to get Duncan to back off and go away. Courtney knew where she should be now, and who she should be with, and Duncan Pearson was no longer going to ruin that plan. The plans that she and Alejandro had made for this vacation. Their time together.

"Duncan, listen-"

"Look, I just came over here to make peace with you," Duncan interrupted. "Because we're gonna be stuck together for awhile," he adding, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "And I still haven't heard that apology for going haywire on me!" He added.

Courtney clutched her arm again.

"What do you mean, stuck here?" She asked, confused.

Duncan pointed over to Courtney's computer, where a bunch of weather videos were popping up on the screen. Clearly Duncan had helped himself to Courtney's internet. She leaned over to turn up the volume.

"…_Highway has been closed and all means of transit is suspended for the duration of the storm. The governor has declared a state of emergency and all nonessential personnel have been told to stay home The fewer people on the roads, the better…"_

Courtney watched the video intently, watching the weather man get blown away by the blowing snow and freezing rain as he spoke. Courtney could feel Duncan put his hand on her shoulder, in attempt to comfort her.

"When I said that you were snowed in here earlier, I wasn't joking," he told her lightly.

Courtney started at him confused.

"You never told me that! I would have if you had told me!" Courtney argued.

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"This morning, I told you. When you were bitching at me." Courtney continued to stare at Duncan blankly as he spoke. "You aren't getting off campus anytime soon," he added with a chuckle.

Courtney gulped, trying to process everything. She then looked over at Duncan.

"We're stuck," she breathed, her mouth going dry. "Together."

"Yeah, but don't worry Princess…I won't do anything to make you want to smack me again," Duncan groaned. "Unless you want me to, of course," he added with a wink, his eyes dancing playfully as he spoke.

"You won't?" Courtney asked dumbly, staring into his eyes, fighting off the urge to kiss him at that moment. It felt like she was just waking up right now, realizing everything. Realizing that Vermont was not going to happen. It took a moment for Courtney's brain to adjust.

Duncan then removed his hand from Courtney's shoulder, so that he was no longer touching her. Courtney suddenly felt bare, empty and cold without Duncan's warm hands on her body.

"I'm not an idiot," Duncan started. "I get the point. You aren't gonna cheat on Alejandro," he added. "So if you want, we'll just be stuck here as friends," he finished dully.

As he spoke, Duncan looked Courtney directly in the eyes. No fidgeting, smirking, or cocky grins for once.

"Just friends," Courtney repeated, still in awe. She wasn't sure if just being friends with Duncan Pearson was a possibility. Or if Courtney wanted it to be a possibility. But she also knew that she didn't want to be stuck in this little room alone for the next few days. Courtney couldn't do that. Not without losing her mind.

"Just friends," Duncan clarified, sounding sincere.

"Fine," Courtney agreed, almost in a whisper. She nodded, and started rooting through her dresser, looking for something warm to wear. Just friends was good. She could do this. If Courtney just concentrated on Alejandro, she could ignore Duncan's eyes. His smile. The memory of his bare chest pressed against her back all night. She could. Really.

"Cool!" Duncan smiled. "So, as my friend Courtney, I have this story I _have _to tell you!" Duncan plopped himself down on Courtney's bed as he spoke. She could hear her bedsprings creak as Duncan made contact with the bed. "I just walked in on this smoking hot girl in the shower, and she was totally nak-"

Courtney clamped her hand over Duncan's mouth, and Duncan looked up at her, confused. Courtney kept her gaze on the door. She'd heard something in the hallway, and this time, she definitely hadn't imagined it.

Duncan grabbed Courtney's wrist and pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"What?" he asked, following her gaze.

"Someone's here," Courtney whispered.

Duncan scoffed.

"There's nobody here but-" Duncan stopped at the clear sound of footsteps coming closer to the door. "Shit!" he hissed.

Duncan jumped up and Courtney practically shoved him into Heather's walk-in closet. They ducked inside and closed the door quietly behind them. Courtney stepped directly onto a stiletto heel with her bare foot, and had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying. She cursed herself for choosing Heather's closet. It might have been bigger then her own, but at least she knew what was in her closet. Heather's closet was so full that she and Duncan were pressed against each other, and Courtney could feel Duncan's warm breath on her shoulders. Suddenly, she was aware of the fact that there was nothing but a thin bathrobe between the two of them. Her skin pulsed with fear and excitement.

Then the door to her room slowly creaked open, and Courtney forgot everything but her fear. She held her breath, and leaned against Duncan for support, her skin slick with sweat. Courtney could hear someone creep into her room, and across the creaky wooden floor. A desk drawer slammed shut, and Courtney gripped Duncan tighter. Whoever was out there was rifling through her things. Rage bubbled up inside of Courtney, but she swallowed the urge to open the closet door.

_Let it go, just let it go._

Courtney had to let it go. She couldn't risk getting caught on campus. Headmaster McLean had been very clear about his rules.

A deep rumbling noise rose from Courtney's stomach, and she cringed, and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist in a weak attempt to muffle the noise. She felt Duncan's body shaking beside her with a silent laughter. Courtney hadn't thought about it until now, but she hadn't even thought about the fact that she hadn't eaten since the day before.

The footsteps got closer to the closet and stopped in front of it. Courtney screwed her eyes shut.

_Please. Please just leave. Go. Go. Go…_

Courtney gripped her arm in desperation. She pictured her mother, getting the news that her only daughter had been expelled from Wawanakwa. Pictured her alone, in that big, empty house. Flipping through photo albums filled with the pictures Courtney had sent almost every month since she started out there. Pictures of her and Alejandro. Her and Heather. Of dances, and picnics. Or the dark, regal buildings that cast foreboding shadows over campus.

If Courtney was expelled, if Wawanakwa was gone, and McLean House was no longer a part of Courtney's life, her mother would have nothing to be proud of anymore. Without those places, those things, those people, Courtney was nothing. Nobody. And her mother would have nothing to live for. Courtney trembled with terror at the thought.

Finally, the footsteps moved away from the closet, and a few seconds later, the door to Courtney's room slammed shut. Instantly, Courtney burst out of the closet. She was dying to go for the door and catch the intruder in the hallway, but she knew she couldn't. She could almost feel the walls close around her.

_In…two…three_

_Out…two…three_

Courtney jumped as she felt a hand on the back of her shoulder.

"Courtney, you're shaking," Duncan told her gently. Courtney shook his hand off of her.

"I know I'm shaking! Someone just broke into my room and went through my stuff! What do you expect?" Courtney hissed. She then ran across her room to her desk drawer, where the intruder had been snooping around. What would anybody want in her room?

"Maybe it was a teacher," Duncan suggested. "Maybe they're checking all the rooms to make sure everybody's out?"

Courtney shook her head.

"A teacher wouldn't go through my stuff. And they're all supposed to be in Drake anyways."

Courtney paused in front of her desk, letting her gaze wander from her copy of _Madame Bovary, _and over the candle Al had given her a few days before. Something didn't seem right. Something was missing. Courtney just couldn't put her finger on it.

Duncan shrugged.

"Who knows? As long as we don't get caught, we're okay," he smiled.

"How can you be so casual about this?" Courtney snapped, running her hands over the surface of her desk. The thought that someone had been going through her things made her skin crawl. "Someone was going through my personal things, and you're acting like it's no big deal!"

Duncan sighed.

"It's just…there's nothing you can do about it, so there's no reason to get all stressed out…" Duncan walked over to the window, his shoulder brushing hers lightly. Courtney felt him pull away quickly, as if he had just burned himself. "It's not like you can go to the headmaster. We're not even supposed to be here."

"Duncan, that's _why _I'm freaking out! Because we can't _do_ anything about this!" Courtney yelled.

Duncan sighed again.

"Can't we forget about this?" he asked. "Just…put some clothes on, and we'll get you something to eat before your stomach rats us out to the entire campus."

Courtney sighed, giving in.

"Fine. I just need to figure out what's missing from my-"

Courtney's throat closed as her blood ran cold. She had just realized what was different. Whoever had been in her room had passed up her laptop, her diamond earrings, her delicate antique watch, and had taken only one thing.

The black and white picture of Courtney, the one Alejandro had taken of her during the summer, was gone.

* * *

I'm sorry! That was waaaay too long for an update! Forgive me? (:

How did you guys like this chapter though? And who do you think went into Courtney's room? And how do you like this new friendship thing Duncan and Courtney are trying out? ;)

I hope to have an update out sometime next week! Thank you all for reading!

~Lauren (:


	20. Chez Hatchet: December, Junior Year

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! Reading them all made my day, and I was happy to see all the positive comments I received! Your guesses as to who the mysterious person following Courtney is were also fun to read! (:

So yes! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! And here is another chapter for all of you! :D

* * *

Alejandro.

It had to be. Who else would have a reason to break into her room and take a picture of her? And Alejandro knew that Courtney loved that picture. He had also taken it. So who else could it possibly be? Who else would want that specific picture?

Courtney suddenly felt exhausted as she quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a cashmere sweater. Duncan was waiting for her outside in the hallway while she got dressed, and Courtney took a few moments to think about all that was happening.

If it _was _Alejandro, why was he torturing her like this? He knew how terrified she would get if something like this was to ever happen to her. Why couldn't Al just come out and confront her like a normal person would? He was hotheaded, and quick to anger. The way he'd jumped Cody for taking a picture of her, and the way he hurt Justin's friend for simply looking at her showed that he would go out of his way to make sure Courtney was safe…and it looked like Alejandro would also go out of his way to make her go crazy too.

"How long does it take to put on a stupid sweater?" Duncan asked, sounding somewhat irritated and impatient as he burst into the room, hoping to see her shirtless again. When he saw that Courtney was already dressed, he stopped in his tracks and slumped forward, disappointed.

"Oh. You're dressed," he mumbled, sounding sad.

Courtney glared at Duncan, turning around to face him.

"Didn't you _tell _me to get dressed?" Courtney asked flatly.

"Yeah…but I thought that if I'd surprised you, I might catch the second act of _Nothing But Skin_, my favourite show," Duncan smirked.

Courtney glared at Duncan again, except making it last for longer this time.

"You pig!" She shouted. "I thought we were going to be just friends!"

Duncan smirked again.

"We _are _just friends Princess!" Duncan confirmed, rolling his eyes. "Now, you're hungry. And I'm starving. So we are going to eat! Now."

Courtney hesitated.

"Duncan…you don't think it was Alejandro in here before…do you?" She asked shyly, unsure of what Duncan's reaction to her bringing up Al would be. Duncan usually wanted to completely ignore the topic, and wanted no conversations at all to be about Alejandro. Courtney could understand why too.

Duncan stopped on his way to the door. He tipped his head back, and sighed at the ceiling. When he turned towards Courtney again, his facial expression was almost condescending, like he was about to explain some concept to her like she was a first grader.

"Courtney. Your man's not here. He's in Vermont. The hat we saw last night was a coincidence. And yeah. Somebody did come in here, but it was probably just the housekeeper."

_Yeah, and why would the housekeeper steal my picture?_

"Either way, we've gotta go eat, okay?" Duncan added.

"Right," Courtney sighed. The heat had been turned off in McLean House, and she was still freezing cold, so she pulled her coat on over her clothes.

"Come on Princess," Duncan smirked. "I've got a surprise for you." Duncan turned around again and started rummaging through her desk drawers.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Courtney asked, sounding annoyed. She had more then enough of people going through her things lately.

Duncan held out a silver paper clip. "Just call me Pearson," he said smoothly. "Duncan Pearson."

"What-"

Duncan held a finger on Courtney's perfect lips, interrupting her. Then he grabbed one of Heather's favourite designer tank tops from her bed, and sauntered towards Courtney, swinging the practically non-existent piece of fabric in his hand. In a single move, he wrapped it tightly around Courtney's head, like a makeshift blindfold.

"Duncan, I'm really not in the mood for this right now!" Courtney whined.

She lifted her hands towards the blindfold, but Duncan gently grabbed them both down in front of her as he faced her.

"Exactly! If we're gonna be stuck here for the next few days, I'm gonna need you to snap out of this mood!" Duncan complained. "You're bringing me down Naughty Girl!" he added, trying to sound sad. His tone was light, but Courtney heard something strain in his voice.

"Gee, sorry someone just broke into my room. And sorry that I have someone stalking me! And sorry that I just cheated on my boyfriend, with _you_ of all people! And-"

"Whoa Princess, slow down there!" Duncan interrupted. "Let's forget about the past, and just live for the future! That's my way of living!" he smiled.

Courtney sighed.

"Fine."

"Good," Duncan grinned.

Duncan slipped behind Courtney and clamped his hands on her shoulders, slowly coaxing her across the room.

"Door!" he announced, leading her carefully into the hallway.

Courtney opened her eyes, and tried to make out shapes through the flimsy fabric. Everything was muddled together, and looking distorted. Her heart started to pound, and Courtney didn't like this one bit. She didn't like her lack of control over the whole situation. She forced herself to calm down and breathe.

_In…two…three_

_Out…two…three_

"I don't know why I have to be the one who's blindfolded," Courtney asked with a clipped tone as soon as she regained control over her breathing.

"Because I'm the one who knows where we're going, Princess."

As he guided her through the dark hallways of McLean House, he hummed the James Bond theme song gently in Courtney's ear. The reverberations of his voice sent pleasant shivers down her neck and over her shoulders, and somehow, Courtney started to relax a bit. She was in good hands. Safe hands. Duncan's hands.

"Stairs!" Duncan sang cheerfully.

Courtney smiled and giggled quietly in spite of herself. Together they started down the stairs. Duncan's grip on her shoulders was tightening, and he would have kept Courtney from falling if she ever happened to slip. She noted exactly the space between every step as she walked, to make sure she would step the exact, right distance each time.

"Here we are!" Duncan announced. Courtney could hear him fiddling around with a lock, and it was followed by the slow creak of an opening door. Duncan rested his hand on Courtney's upper back. "Go ahead in," he told her, releasing her from his grasp. Courtney immediately felt cold and empty, like something was missing.

The whole blindfold game had been totally pointless. McLean House was small, and Courtney knew the place inside and out. She knew exactly where she was right now.

"Duncan. You didn't!" Courtney shouted, yanking Heather's top off of her head.

"What?" Duncan asked, grinning. "You don't like it?"

Courtney looked around the small, neat living area. A love seat littered with embroidered pillows sat perpendicular to the doorway, with mahogany tables sitting on each side of it. A brown wing chair, and a matching ottoman were on the other side of the love seat, and a low, wooden coffee table lay in front of them. It was the dorm advisor's room.

"My DA is going to kill us if he knew we were in here Duncan!" Courtney argued. The McLean House DA was Chris McLean's uncle, Mr. Hatchet, and he was notoriously private about his room, and would probably kill one of the girls if he caught them in here.

"Who says Hatchet is gonna find out?" Duncan asked Courtney with a wink. "Now, I give you a warm welcome to _Chez Hatchet, _a McLean House fine dining experience!"

Courtney sighed.

"Seriously Duncan! We have to go someplace else!" Breaking into McLean was one thing, but breaking into Hatchet's room was a whole other thing that was far more dangerous. Courtney was almost waiting for a buzzer to go off to let Hatchet know they were in here, and for him to come bursting in her with a dagger.

"Well Princess, where else do you plan on going?" Duncan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Courtney bit her lip. For a moment she considered just calling Chris McLean, and explaining what had happened. But then she thought of the assembly a few days ago, and how there were no exceptions to the rules, no matter what. She realized that she and Duncan had already broken too many rules. Duncan was right. There was nowhere else. The other students remaining were using the cafeteria, but Courtney knew that she and Duncan could never get away with being there.

"Before you answer, please allow me to show you one of _Chez Hatchet's _most tempting features!" Duncan then reached for the thermometer dial on the wall and turned around. "Wait for it…" he told her. Moments later, Courtney could hear the sound of ancient pipes screeching in the wall, making her jump.

"Heat!" Courtney grinned. She felt as if her bones had been frozen for days.

"Heat," Duncan confirmed, smiling.

"I think _Chez Hatchet _is growing a bit on me!" Courtney giggled, walking over to the corner, where there was a tiny kitchenette. She sat down at one of the small stools. "So, what are the daily specials?" she smirked.

Duncan shrugged as he stepped onto the white linoleum floor, opening a few cabinets. "Let's see…we have brown rice, pancake mix, or…Metamucil?" Duncan told Courtney, laughing at the last one.

"Wow, everything sounds so good!" Courtney joked, playing along. "Surprise me."

"Pancakes it is!" Duncan declared. He walked around of the kitchen until he found the right ingredients, measuring cups, a bowl, and a pan. He laid it all out on the counter, and got right to work.

"You know how to cook?" Courtney asked, sounding surprised. She liked the idea that she learned new things about Duncan Pearson every few minutes. Goods things she never knew about him.

"How hard is it to follow directions?" Duncan scoffed. "It's not like I can make you a homemade meal or anything, but I can do the basics."

Courtney smiled as she watched Duncan mix the ingredients together in the bowl, putting the dry ingredients in a dry measuring cup, and the oil and milk in liquid measures. A boy would only know the difference if he'd cooked before, and Duncan was trying to hide the fact that he knew what he was doing.

"So you've never made these before?" Courtney challenged.

His back to her, Duncan paused in his stirring. "Okay, fine. I do pancakes and grilled cheese…but that's it," he confirmed, glaring at Courtney playfully.

"Interesting specialties," Courtney smiled.

"Yeah…well, when I was a kid we didn't really do dinners together as a family, and the maid was always making, like, fish with mango chutney," Duncan explained, still sounding disgusted by the thought. "I used to sneak back into the kitchen, and just make me and my little sister what we wanted," he explained.

"Pancakes and grilled cheese," Courtney repeated, impressed by the fact he could cook, and that he did for his sister.

"Exactly."

Courtney understood. It was just like her twelfth birthday when she'd planned herself a birthday party because her dad was away and her mother was in one of her states. Sometimes you just had to do things for yourself. She wondered what had broken Duncan's family. Had it been anything like what had happened to hers? A philandering father, and a mother who wasn't even all there _before _he broke her heart?

"You never mentioned why you're not going home for Christmas," Courtney asked, watching Duncan concentrate on mixing the mix up in the bowl.

"City's too crowded over the holidays," he answered simply. Quickly. Defensively.

"Duncan…"

Duncan looked up, and his eyes locked with Courtney's. The vulnerability, the pain that she had seen in passing flashes was there, written all over his facial expression. But this time, it didn't disappear. It only intensified the longer Courtney held his gaze. Only sharpened the deeper she looked.

A lump rose in the back of Courtney's throat, and she bit the inside of her cheek. She'd seen that kind of pain before. Staring at her reflection in the mirror of a hospital bathroom. Wondering what unforgivable things she'd done in life to deserve a broken family like hers, and instantly hating herself for the thought.

Duncan was silent for awhile, but he finally answered.

"Let's just say that Christmas Eve is not fun at the Pearson home…unless you're big on drunken parental throw downs."

"Oh," Courtney breathed, trying to sound understanding. "Has it always been like that?"

Duncan shrugged.

"Pretty much since birth," Duncan told her with a grim smile. "What about you? Why would you rather spend Christmas with the Sticks-Up-Their-Asses?"

Courtney smirked.

"Kind of a long nickname for the Ryans!"

"I'm working on a new one, but that one is a keeper for now," Duncan grinned, winking at Courtney. He ran some water over his fingers, then flicked them toward the heated pan. Water droplets popped and sizzled across the surface. He even knew how to test for the right temperature. Courtney was really impressed. "So are your parents fighters too?" he asked.

"No." Courtney took a deep breath and sighed, letting the heaviness of family thoughts settle around her. "Worse. They don't speak. Ever. Even when they're in the same room. She just looks at him with this pathetic longing, and he completely ignores her presence."

"Well, silence is good," Duncan told her, trying to make her feel better.

"Not this kind of silence," Courtney said sadly, looking down at her hands.

Duncan turned away for a moment and stirred the pancake batter, and Courtney let he sound of the whisk lull her.

"I never really thought about it as a kid," Duncan admitted.

"Thought about what?" Courtney asked.

"The way things were, and still are. How they scream at each other if they were ever around each other for more then twenty minutes. How at the end of every meal, they ended up passed out in different rooms. And then, one Christmas Eve when we were really young, they were out of town and on business, Tokyo or some shit. My sister and I went over to my friend's house for the week, and it was like something was off. The dad wasn't screaming. The mom wasn't crying."

Duncan poured the batter onto the hot pan, and a warm sizzling filled the room.

"Now you know why I like the Sticks-Up-Their-Asses," Courtney joked.

"You think _they're _normal?" Duncan asked sceptically. He put the bowl down on the counter. "I find that very hard to believe.

"Well…they're more normal then what I'm used to," Courtney explained.

Duncan finished up their pancakes in silence, then flipped then onto two separate plates and slid them onto the countertop. He sat down on the stool next to Courtney's, his elbow grazing hers. Neither one of them pulled away.

"Syrup?" Courtney asked with a smile.

"As you wish," Duncan replied, handing it to her as if it was a bottle of wine.

Courtney poured a splash of syrup onto her pancakes, and cut a perfect triangle out of the first one. Meanwhile, Duncan grabbed the bottle, and doused his pancakes, and used his knife and fork to decimate them into a thousand tiny pieces, before shoving a whole forkful into his mouth.

"So were your parents always like that?" Duncan asked.

Courtney's food turned to cement in her stomach. She had never told anyone about her mom. Not even Heather. Courtney had never wanted anyone to know. She never felt that she could. It felt disloyal…and embarrassing. She lowered her fork and wiped her fingers with her napkin systematically, one by one.

"You can't tell me anything that would shock me," Duncan stated simply. "Trust me."

Courtney looked over at him. He stared back, his gaze unwavering. Open. Suddenly, Courtney felt as if she could tell Duncan Pearson the whole truth. His family was screwed up too. Not like the Ryans, or even the Langes, who did love each other; even if they had odd ways of showing it.

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone," Courtney said.

"Who would I tell?" Duncan replied.

Duncan had no interest in gossip. That was that he was telling her. He was above that. And Courtney believed him. She too a deep breath, clutched her arm, and let go.

"My mom has been in and out of mental hospitals for as long as I can remember."

Courtney glanced at Duncan for his reaction. He didn't even blink.

"So growing up, it was mostly my dad and me," Courtney continued. "My mom was only home here and there."

"No brothers and sisters?" Duncan asked.

Courtney's fingers clutched her arm more tightly, but she didn't answer. She had no interest in going there. That was a whole other story.

"So anyways, when my mom was home, everything was always great…for the first couple days. She would cook, and play games with me and just be this…kind of light," Courtney explained, staring off. "Sometimes it lasted longer then others, but sooner of later, she would always go back down."

"Depression?" Duncan asked, taking a bite of his pancake mash.

"Serious depression," Courtney confirmed glumly. "She'd lock the bedroom door, and nobody was ever allowed in. My dad would try, but he got more and more frustrated. He started disappearing for days and weeks at a time. Luckily I had a nanny to take care of me…otherwise…" Courtney shook her head and trailed off.

"What would any of us have done without our nannies?" Duncan joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Anyways, my mother would always get him to come home with threats," Courtney confirmed. She tore her paper napkin in half, then in quarters. Perfectly symmetrical little squares.

"Threats?" Duncan asked, sounding curious.

"She'd threaten to…you know…" She looked back at Duncan, stared back. He was going to make her say it. "Kill herself," Courtney gulped, tears forming in her eyes. She tore the napkin again. Into eighths. Into sixteenths, and so on. The pancakes on her plates had soaked up all the syrup, and were becoming cold. "And then, one day when I was nine and he'd stayed away for over a month…she finally did it."

"Your mother committed suicide?" Duncan blurted out. Then he blushed, realizing his faux pas.

"No!" Courtney shouted. "No…but she tried," Courtney explained, sounding somewhat calmer.

And just like that, Courtney saw it again. Her mother's seemingly lifeless body, curled up in the animal like position on the bathroom rug. The orange pills against the white floors. Her blond hair spilling out in a perfect halo around her head. Courtney saw the scene all over again in her head, and suddenly she felt numb.

"It was the day before Christmas break," she said flatly. Her voice had gone monotone. Detatched. It was the only way she could get through the memory. "I'm the one who found her. Called 911. The doctor said that if I'd gotten there even five minutes later…"

Courtney could hear herself screaming for her mother over and over again. Saw herself crying hysterically into the phone.

"How'd she do it?" Duncan asked. He'd stopped eating.

The question brought Courtney back. "Vicodin. She washed it down with a bottle of vintage wine my dad bought for their honeymoon," Courtney explained, tears forming in her eyes, forcing a smirk. "You have got to give her points for dramatic flair."

"No shit…" Duncan said, shocked. He sound unsure of what to say. "Wow…you must really hate Christmas."

"With a passion," Courtney grumbled. "A strong one."

Courtney's inside felt shaky, but in a way, she was glad that she'd told Duncan. Her family…her past, wasn't a secret anymore. Something to feel ashamed of. She had told someone, and the world hadn't seemed to come to an end.

"Still, I wanted to go home and see my mom…but she really wanted me to be with Alejandro, so-" Courtney stopped herself. She didn't want bring Al up again.

Duncan looked down at his plate for a second. When he looked up again, his eyes seemed to be a deeper blue then they had been seconds ago.

"What about you?" Duncan asked.

"What about me?"

"You said your mom want you to spend your Christmas with Alejandro. What do you want?" Duncan asked.

Courtney blinked. No one had ever asked her that before. How was it possible that Duncan Pearson, of all people, would be there first?

"I said, what do _you _want?" Duncan repeated, sounding serious.

"I…" Courtney started, but her voice faltered. "It's…complicated.

"Complicated?" Duncan snapped. "Courtney, you either like the guy, or you don't!" Courtney could tell that Duncan meant business here. He was calling her by her real name. And that was rare. And the challenge in his voice sent Courtney on edge.

"It's not that simple…" She started. "My mother…she lives through me. She's so proud of me…my life here. Alejandro…and if I ever ended things with him, it would kill her…or if I got expelled….I…." Courtney trailed off, unable to finish her thought. "That's why I have to go to Vermont."

"But that's not fair to you!" Duncan shouted. His tone was incredulous. "You shouldn't have to live your whole life for her! Doesn't she want you to be happy?" he asked.

Courtney shrugged.

"Yes, she does Duncan! But she believes that Wawanakwa, McLean House, and Alejandro are the things that will make me happy. And they damn well should!" Her voice was getting higher and higher as she spoke. "They do!" Courtney confirmed, yelling. "He's a great guy. And he _loves_ me!" Courtney cried, tears running down her cheeks.

Duncan laughed cruelly.

"Alejandro Ryan doesn't love anybody but himself."

"You don't know anything!" Courtney snapped, stacking her napkin pieces on the counter. "Why else would he be ready to lose his virgini-"

Duncan gasped at her.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" he interrupted. 'Alejandro Ryan told you he was a virgin?" he blurted.

Courtney felt her face flaming.

"He _is _a virgin!" she sniffled.

Duncan's eyes danced merrily, and suddenly it felt as if the room was growing warmer. The condescending was he was looking at her, like she was naive. Stupid. Courtney's blood boiled in her veins. In her mind's eye she saw herself picking up the pan, and slamming it into the back of Duncan's head. But Courtney knew she couldn't do that. But she wanted to get that look out of his eyes. She needed to.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Courtney snapped. Her fingers twitched.

"I'm not…" Duncan replied, his eyes serious again. "I'm just…I can't believe he told you that. And I can't believe you bought it."

Courtney's blood began to cool.

"I didn't buy anything, Duncan!" Courtney shouted. "It's the truth," she confirmed. "Not that it's any of _your _business."

Duncan stood up angrily, and grabbed Courtney's hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"Well, your bastard of a boyfriend just made it my business. Now let's go."

"Go where?" Courtney asked, not moving a muscle.

"I'm going to prove to you that Alejandro Ryan is not a virgin," Duncan scoffed. "Unless you're scared to know the truth."

Courtney lifted her chin.

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Good," Duncan smiled. "Now Princess, I propose a bet," Duncan smirked, picking up his coat from the couch.

"What kind of bet?" Courtney asked, twitching her nose.

"I bet that I can prove to you that Alejandro Ryan is no virgin," Duncan said, wiping Courtney's tears from her face. "If I'm wrong, I'll…."

"Come back and clean this mess up on your own?" Courtney suggested. The very thought of leaving the mess here was already making her stomach do somersaults.

"Fine," Duncan agreed. "And if you're wrong, you have to kiss me again," Duncan said.

"Oh, very creative," Courtney grumbled, rolling her onyx eyes.

Duncan scoffed.

"We men are a simple breed."

"Let's just get this over with," Courtney sighed, not in the mood to deal with Duncan and hi cocky comments.

She pushed past him and yanked her own coat off the sofa. She knew that Alejandro would never lie to her. Not about something this big. And after the way he'd demeaned her, Courtney couldn't wait to wipe the cocky smirk off of Duncan Pearson's face. For good.

* * *

Longest chapter ever! I made you guys a special chapter 20….;P

So what did you guys think of the new interesting development? Do you think that Alejandro is a virgin, or not? And what did you think of the new information revealed on Courtney and Duncan's family life?

Thanks to everyone for reading! Please review! :D

~Lauren (:


	21. The Bet: December, Junior Year

I'm starting to get updates more on track again! Your lovely reviews are giving me a lot of inspiration to keep updating quickly! (:

And thank you Clarissa! It means a lot hearing that, so thank you! :D 

* * *

Duncan shoved the back door of McLean House open, and he and Courtney were soon both blasted in the face with ice and snow. Courtney could hardly see three feet in front of her.

"Come on Princess, I'll make sure you don't blow away!" Duncan shouted, making sure that Courtney heard him through the heavy, whistling wind. He offered her his ungloved hand, and Courtney reluctantly took it with her gloved one, telling herself that it was just for survival purposes, and for no other reason. Together, Duncan and Courtney set out into the storm.

The snow was piled up high, kissing the frames of the first floor windows. As they took their first few steps, Courtney's legs sank down in the snow, and snow buried her up to her knees. She cringed as the cold soaked her fresh, dry pair of jeans. Sharp gusts of wind blew the falling snow in dizzying circles around them.

Courtney's eyes burned, and tears spilled down her cheeks when she blinked.

"Maybe this was a bad idea!" she yelled. She turned around, and stared longingly at the window into Hatchet's apartment. The memory of the cozy little kitchen disappeared with the next blast of wind.

"Just keep going," Duncan replied.

They trudged the rest of the way through the snow without trying to speak. When they finally reached the back door of Ketlar, the huddled under the overhang, out of the way of the ice and snow. Courtney took a deep breath, and sighed. Her hair was soaked, her nose was running, and her ears felt as if they were about to fall off.

"That wasn't so bad," Duncan sighed, letting go of Courtney's hand. His bright blue eyes almost looked gray against the eerie, snowy sky. The dark clouds above them almost had a yellowish tinge to them, making it impossible to tell that it was just past noon.

Courtney simply stared him down, thinking about Heather, all cozy in New York, probably eating mahi-mahi at some fancy restaurant with her parents, and the Ryans sitting together in front of a roaring fireplace in Vermont. All things Courtney could be doing if she was not stuck here in this blizzard. She pushed her matted hair aside, and behind her shoulders.

"Let's just get inside," Courtney grumbled, her teeth chattering as she spoke.

Duncan reached for the door, and Courtney saw a dark figure move out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly, Duncan yanked her inside. Together they ducked below the window in the Ketlar front door. Courtney held her breath as her body shook in fear.

"Who the hell is that?" Duncan whispered. "No one's staying on this side of campus!"

Courtney inched up, ignoring Duncan's whispering pleas to stay down. She peeked out the window. A tall, lithe figure, trying to walk against the wind moved by the door to Ketlar slowly, following the general route of the cobblestone pathway that was covered by snow. Bright blonde hair whipped loudly in the wind.

"It's just Lindsay," Courtney whispered, dropping down again. "I don't think she saw us."

"It's Lindsay, so she probably wouldn't even have noticed us if we _were _out in the blizzard! What the hell is she doing here in the first place?" Duncan scoffed.

"She's here for a week while her parents are in the Bahamas," Courtney explained grimly.

"Lindsay Hayes couldn't figure out another vacation plan?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like an excuse to me."

Courtney shrugged, and tried to slow her breathing. Eva had offered Vermont to Lindsay, but she had politely turned it down. Courtney looked out the window, making sure that Lindsay was out of sight. Her lungs felt like they were filled with shards of glass.

"We have to be more careful, Duncan!" Courtney whispered. "If the wrong stay behind student catches us, we're toast!"

"I know." Duncan stood and grabbed Courtney's hands to pull her up. "I can't get caught. My parents will disinherit me."

"Yeah, mine too," Courtney replied dryly. She pressed her hands on either side of her nose in attempt to warm it. It didn't work.

"No, seriously," Duncan whispered, sounding serious. His voice echoed all throughout the Ketlar lobby. "One more strike, and I'm cut out of the will. Everything goes to Camilla, my sister."

Courtney stared at Duncan in disbelief.

"They'd do that?" she asked.

He nodded.

"They've wanted me out of the picture for awhile. Camilla is their favourite child, and they show it. She's some piano prodigy who goes to school in Europe…it's not her fault, and she doesn't like all the special treatment," Duncan explained. "But she doesn't really know what they do to me. We aren't really that close anymore," Duncan finished, his voice sounding sad. "The last strike was so stupid though," Duncan groaned, changing the subject. "Some freshman told McLean that I sold him Adderall."

"Did you?" Courtney asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ungrateful prick," Duncan muttered. He turned and strode over to the elevator, as if everything was okay. As if he just hadn't admitted to being a drug dealer. "Let's go, Princess," he added. "You've got a bet to lose."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Courtney grumbled, standing outside of the door to Alejandro's room. "He'd kill me."

"Kill you, huh?" Duncan asked. "He sounds like a winner," he teased, rolling his eyes.

Courtney shot Duncan a death glare, and reluctantly shoved Alejandro's door open. Piles of dirty sports uniforms, back issues of ESPN magazines, and protein bar wrappers covered the floor. His dresser exploded with clothes, and a bowl of half eaten cereal sat on his desk.

"This is nasty," Duncan announced, eyeing a pair of grass and mud stained short lying on Al's bed. "And I'm a dude…that's saying something."

"He doesn't have a lot of time to clean Duncan!" Courtney said defensively, wrinkling her nose as she stepped over a lacrosse helmet.

"Oh, right. Because he's so busy with all his clubs and teams and being First every semester. Message received," Duncan grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Embarrassed that he'd been able to read her so easily, Courtney turned away and automatically started picking up after Alejandro, folding clothes that looked clean, and swiping the dirty ones into his laundry hamper. As she was trying to shove a T-shirt inside, Duncan pulled it away from her and dumped the entire contents out in front of the closet doors.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Courtney wailed.

Duncan rifled through some of the clothes. "Proof enough?" he asked, lifting a lacy camisole from the mess. "Either your boy is getting some on the side, or he likes to play dress up. Either way, you lose," Duncan smirked.

"Duncan, those are _mine_!" Courtney snapped, snatched the cami away from him. She could feel her cheeks turning red as she spoke.

"Huh," Duncan eyes the camisole in her hands, then shifted his gaze to Courtney's body, letting his eyes wander.

"Strike one!" Courtney said quickly, stuffing the flimsy garment into her pocket. "Are you done now?" she whined.

Duncan smirked.

"I'm actually just getting started, Princess."

Duncan ambled his way over to Alejandro's desk, opening and slamming drawers one after another. Finally, he tossed a bunch of books on the floor and a small grin surfaced onto his face.

"Score!" He took a seat on the desk, and pulled Al's laptop onto his lap. "Password?" he asked Courtney.

Courtney shrugged. "No idea," she said lightly. She crossed the room, and leaned against the desk next to him. "Sorry," she smirked, happy that she and Duncan could hopefully leave now.

"Oh, come on!" Duncan protected. "You don't know your own boyfriend's password?"

"I told you Duncan, I trust him! And he trusts me," Courtney shouted, getting angry.

"Yeah?" Duncan raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Yes. As a general rule, I don't go snooping around in his personal stuff."

"_Didn't_," Duncan corrected. "You _didn't _go snooping around in his personal stuff. Until now." Duncan paused, drumming his fingers on the desk. "What's his lacrosse number?"

"Twenty-nine," Courtney replied. "But that's way too obvious anyway."

Still, Duncan typed in _Ryan29_ in the password prompt box. _Invalid password_ flashed on the screen. _Alejandro29_, _ARyan29_, and_ LAX29_ elicited the same response.

"Aw," Courtney pouted. "Strike two."

Courtney lifted the cereal bowl onto the shelf above the desk and sat down next to Duncan. A strange sensation spread through her body. Relief? Not possible. She hadn't expected Duncan to find anything. Alejandro had never given her reason to not trust him. And if he shouldn't trust her anymore, she did trust him. There was no reason for her and Duncan to be here, going through her boyfriend's personal stuff. Courtney's hair was still damp, but she suddenly felt like she needed another shower to wash all her new mistakes away.

"Okay!" Courtney announced, tapping her fingernails against the desk. "You gave it a shot, now let's get out of here." The sound of her own nails on the oak surface made her even jumpier. "Let's go. Please!" she begged.

"Hey, you have to at least give me a fair chance to win this bet," Duncan muttered. "Let's try something easier…when is his birthday?" he asked.

"August twelfth," Courtney sighed.

Duncan typed in Alejandro's birthday. It didn't work. Courtney jumped off the desk and picked up Al's books from the floor.

"Come on, Duncan…you've got some dishes to do!" Courtney smirked. She arranged the books in a messy pile across the desk, even though it pained her to not leave a neat stack. She then headed for the door.

"Wait," Duncan said. "Give me one more shot!"

"No Duncan!" Courtney snapped. "We're leaving now!" She tried to ignore to dog-eared issue of _Maxim_ next to her foot and focussed instead on the screen as Duncan typed the word _password_ into the prompt box.

_Welcome, Alejandro Ryan!_ flashed on the screen, and a picture of Al holding his lacrosse stick glowed beneath the desktop icons. Courtney's heart sank.

"Unbelievable!" Duncan laughed. "You're dating a tool, you know that?" he said through bursts of laughter.

"Shut up!" Courtney replied through barred teeth.

"We'll try his IM conversations first," Duncan decided, skillfully clicking his way through Al's saved conversations.

"For the record, this is so wrong!" Courtney announced, even though her heart was pounding from the intrigue. Morbid curiosity was definitely getting the better of her. "We shouldn't be doing this, Duncan."

"It's a little late for that kind of talk," Duncan retorted, scanning the list of conversations. He opened one and skimmed it, laughing quietly to himself. "Oh, this is _good_!"

"What?" Courtney's heart thumped. He looked like he'd just hit the jackpot.

"Just read," Duncan smirked.

Duncan shifted the laptop screen in Courtney's direction. Her heart sped up as she read the first lines of the conversation.

**RyanLAX (8:07 PM): U There? Come over**

**Angel01 (8:08 PM): Can't. Too much work for tomorrow. Tomorrow night if you're good.**

**RyanLAX (8:11 PM): Any way to convince u?**

**Angel01 (8:13 PM): You have something in mind?**

**RyanLAX (8:15 PM): Come over and find out**

**Angel01 (8:18 PM): Need a hint first.**

**RyanLAX (8:19 PM): Hint: u won't need ur clothes**

**Angel01 (8:21 PM): Good thing I just got out of the shower ;) **

Courtney could feel Duncan's eyes on her, and her face warmed.

"That's enough," Courtney said slowly, exiting out of the conversation. "I don't need to read anymore." She pushed the laptop screen back towards Duncan, and looked away.

Duncan shifted.

"Listen, Courtney," he began. "It's better for you to know now before you-"

Courtney laughed, interrupting Duncan.

"Could you be anymore gullible? I don't need to read anymore, because I'm Angel-zero-one!"

Duncan's eyes widened.

"So you _are _a naughty girl," he smirked.

Courtney could feel herself blushing.

"Are you ready to admit it yet? Just admit that Alejandro's not a liar so we can go!"

Duncan shook his head.

"Not even close," Duncan replied. He opened up a couple of files from the desktop and scanned the contents. Courtney watched him, and after a few clicks of the mouse, she saw his face change. He paused, and his eyes flickered with interest. Courtney's fingers clenched along with her stomach.

"What?"

When Duncan looked at her, the disgust and pity were clear in his eyes.

"Nothing…I can't find anything. Let's get out of here.

Duncan started to lower the screen, but Courtney reached over and blocked him. Her heart pounded an erratic beat. There was something on that screen. Something Duncan didn't want her seeing.

"Give it to me," she said, wrenching the computer from his hands. Duncan made a futile grab for it.

"Court-"

Courtney blinked at the glowing screen in confusion. The spreadsheet Alejandro used to keep track of his lacrosse stats was open. She scanned the familiar columns: goals, attempts, assists. A second tab, titled _scores_ was attached to the spreadsheet.

"It's his lacrosse stats Duncan…big deal," Courtney said, hovering the cursor to the _scores_ tab.

"I wouldn't click that," Duncan warned, scratching the back of his neck, leaning back away from the computer.

So of course, Courtney had to click it. Instantly, a new spreadsheet filled the screen, but it wasn't the spreadsheet she was expecting. The left column was filled with girl's names. Some Courtney recognized some she didn't. She saw Heather's name there, as well as Lindsay's. The right column was filled with dates, the first in August of Alejandro's freshman year, almost 4 years before.

"I don't understand," Courtney mumbled, looking at Duncan, who was avoiding eye contact with her. "What…"

Then she saw the final name on the left column. _Courtney Osgood._ The right column read, _Senior Year, Christmas break._

At that moment, all the oxygen was sucked out of Courtney's lungs. Her chest tightened. This was a list of girls that Alejandro had slept with, and she was next in line. Al wasn't a virgin. He had been sleeping with every girl on campus and then some since he arrived at Wawanakwa. Even worse, everyone must have known it. Everyone must have known what a naive idiot Courtney was. The guy who said he loved her, saying he wanted her to be his first had humiliated her in front of the entire school. He had lied to her for the entire year they had been together. Courtney checked the list again. Al had slept with two other girls _while they were dating_. And Heather was one of them.

_I'm such a loser. Such a stupid, stupid loser. He used me. I let him use me. For a year._

"Courtney? Are you okay?"

_They're all laughing at me. All of them. Laughing at me behind my back._

Courtney started to tremble again. The laptop shook again. She was nothing but a number on a spreadsheet. A nothing. A blip. She was worthless. Courtney grabbed her arms, her nails cutting deep grooves in her sweater.

_I may as well just kill myself now. No one would miss me. No one would care. _

"He's a jackass," Duncan said quietly, wrapped his arm around the trembling Courtney. "He doesn't deserve you."

Courtney looked up at Duncan, and everything seemed to snap into place. Someone would care. Duncan would care. He'd just said it himself. She was too good for Alejandro. _Duncan _thought she was worth something.

Courtney dropped the laptop. It slammed on the floor with a sickening _zip_ and flash of the screen, but she didn't even care. She grabbed Duncan's coat and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips, her body against his. Nothing that had stood between them before mattered now, She felt a weight lifting from her shoulders as Duncan kissed her back.

Alejandro didn't deserve her…He didn't deserve her…She was done belonging to him.

Courtney grabbed Duncan by the collar and stripped his coat down his arms. He flung it to the floor as her hands moved to his shirt. They were no longer trembling. As her fingers unbuttoned Duncan's shirt, Courtney was moving with a steady purpose.

_Screw Alejandro Ryan. Screw him and his perfect family. Screw Alejandro and his perfect life._

"You're sure Courtney?" Duncan murmured as she pushed his shirt off of his bare shoulders. His body was perfect. Taut and lean and tan.

"A bet's a bet," Courtney smiled kissing his neck, running her fingers over his chest. "And I'm not a sore loser."

"We should get out of here," Duncan breathed. "Go back to my room."

Duncan picked up his coat, and started for the door, holding his hand with Courtney's. But she stopped him.

"I want to do it here." She pointed meaningfully at Alejandro's unmade bed and pulled her sweater off of her head. "_He_ deserves it."

Duncan smiled and dropped his coat back on the floor. He moved on top of Courtney quickly, leaning her back into the familiar pillows. Alejandro would die if he knew what Courtney was doing right now. He would just _die_.

"I like the way you think, Naughty Girl," Duncan grinned, hovering over Courtney.

With a grin, Courtney pulled Duncan's warm body on top of her, and even though she swore to Alejandro Ryan that she would never lose her virginity in his dorm room, that's exactly what she did.

* * *

So…how did you guys like that? I made another super long chapter for you guys, and I hope you enjoyed this! Duncan won the bet, like most of you thought he would. What did you think of the aftermath of it? :P

Thanks everyone for reading! :D

~Lauren (:


	22. Trapped: December, Junior Year

So….I am really sorry about my lack of updates this summer! I just got really busy, and had barely any time to do anything! I am always a fail at keeping updates going in the summer because I am never on, and I'm really sorry for that! Updates will be back on track very soon with school starting for me tomorrow!

And thank you all for your lovely reviews! I don't remember if I got the chance to reply to all of them, or if I did reply them, but thank you all so much for them! A lot of stuff said made me really happy, and it was nice to see all your opinions! (:

So here's a chapter for all of you! Kinda short, but better then nothing, right? ;P

* * *

It almost felt like a dream, like it hadn't really happened. Courtney leaned back and relaxed on Duncan's strong chest and closed her eyes, replaying the series of images in her mind like a silent movie on a projector screen. After their first time in Alejandro's room, they had snuck back to Duncan's room and had started all over again.

The second time, it had been more romantic. More tender. Wearing only his boxers, Duncan had kissed Courtney in front of his door, then had let her inside before pulling her sweater off of her head. Courtney was naked underneath, but in the dim light of Duncan's room, the felt totally and completely safe. She felt secure.

They made love again, more slowly this time, and Courtney had recorded every detail in her mind. Every touch, every kiss, every inch of Duncan. It was monumental for Courtney, and it was a day that she would never forget for the rest of her life. She wanted to remember every single thing.

By now, the sun had set outside and Duncan's dorm room was almost completely dark, except for the light from the candles Duncan had lit before they had drifted off to sleep together. Courtney could feel Duncan shifting slightly beside her, and she sank back toward him on his bed, smiling at the intimacy of it all. Duncan was nothing like Alejandro. Duncan would never leave Courtney feeling vulnerable like Al had. Her mother would have to understand, after she learned of what Alejandro had done to her daughter.

Shifting uncomfortably in Duncan's single bed, Courtney realized that her fleur-de-lis necklace was digging into her collarbone. She brought her fingers over her chest, and felt the seep imprint it had left on her skin.

"You okay?" Courtney heard Duncan mumble as he rolled over to face her. He kissed the top of her head, and Courtney raised her face to his. Courtney could feel the flickering light from the candles on Duncan's desk keeping them warm.

"Better then okay," Courtney smiled, tracing the outline of Duncan's arm with her fingertip. The sound of her own voice surprised Courtney. There wasn't any trace of self-consciousness, or of worry in her words. Or her body.

Courtney Osgood was finally calm. Perfectly, blissfully calm.

"Me too," Duncan murmured, stroking Courtney's hair. He looked into her eyes with a fixed gaze, concentration only on her. As if nothing else in the world could possibly matter more to him at that moment. As if nothing could tear Courtney away from him. Not Alejandro, or the threat of being expelled, or their dysfunctional families. Duncan wanted to be there with Courtney. Completely.

Courtney felt herself melting into him. The tensions that had built up inside her over the past hours-over the past several years, really- had vanished, leaving her weightless. Free. Courtney's breathing was slow and even. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be truly happy.

"You're pretty quiet," Duncan observed, his fingers trailing down her bare back. Courtney felt Goosebumps rise along her skin.

"Just thinking," Courtney said softly, resting in the crook of Duncan's arm. She had imagined what this moment would be like for so long that Courtney could hardly believe that it had actually happened. She had always fantasized about meeting the perfect guy, about falling perfectly in love. Of living happily ever after.

But Duncan wasn't perfect at all. He was sarcastic, and he said the wrong things sometimes. But he knew what it was like growing up the way Courtney had. And Duncan didn't judge her for it. Not in any way at all.

"Thinking about what?" Duncan prodded.

"About how this is what I need," Courtney stated simply, and it was exactly what she meant, and Courtney felt safe enough to say it. No masks, no more pretending.

Courtney leaned in and kissed Duncan lightly on the lips, then on the nose. There was a sweet, sugary taste on his lips, almost tasting like maple syrup.

"Mmm, breakfast," Courtney laughed, pulling away from him.

Duncan grinned.

"Well I gotta say Princess, you taste pretty good yourself."

Duncan showered Courtney with a series of quick, biting kisses that trailed from her lips to her neck. Courtney pushed Duncan away, but he fought back, pressing his hand against the back of her neck and pulling her into him.

"Don't think you can get away so easily," Duncan whispered into her ear. "Now that I've got you, I'm not letting go of you anytime soon."

A pleasant warmth filled Courtney's heart. She had never felt this special, this wanted ever before in her life. She needed this, to be fully and truly loved by someone. Duncan loved her. Courtney knew he loved her.

"You better not!" Courtney warned. She sat up, trying to flash a menacing glare at Duncan, but the amusing glint in his sparkling blue eyes just made Courtney burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh yeah?" Duncan challenged her, slipping his hands around her waist. "What are you gonna do?"

"Oh, you don't want to find out," Courtney smirked. "Believe me."

Duncan wrapped his arms tighter around her neck and pulled her back into him. Courtney smiled, and drifted back off to sleep. Perfectly, blissfully. Calmly. Seconds later, the loud shriek of a siren yanked her right out of a shapeless dream.

"What the fuck?" Duncan shouted, sounding shocked.

"It's the fire alarm!" Courtney gulped, sounding nervous.

Duncan tripped out of bed, fishing a sweatshirt out of his laundry hamper and pulled it on. Somehow, Courtney managed to find her jeans underneath the bed. The damp denim clung to her skin, and her heart raced as she struggled to zip them up. She shoved her feet into her boots, yanked her coat on from Duncan's desk chair and quickly blew out all the candles. Shivers flew down her spine as she shivered in her damp clothing.

"We have to get out of here!" Duncan yelled, reaching for Courtney's hand frantically, and then heading for the door. When Courtney didn't move even when pulling her towards him, Duncan groaned. "Come on!" He sighed.

"No!" Courtney protested. "We can't go out that way! They'll be coming by to check the dorm any second, and by the time we get through to the door they'll see us!" Courtney shouted, her head beginning to throb in pain. She couldn't think straight with the fire alarm blaring into her ears.

"We don't have a choice!" Duncan argued. "If we stay here, they'll catch us anyways! I can't get expelled because of _this _Courtney, I can't!" His eyes were wide with fear, and for the first time, Courtney heard a crack in his voice. His words stung, but she knew that he was right. They couldn't leave the building, and they couldn't stay.

They were trapped.

* * *

Sorry, shorter chapter, but at least it's something! The next update will be a lot sooner, I promise…and it might possibly be a senior year chapter, but I'm not too sure yet. I still have to think about it.

So thank you all for reading! Reviews are much appreciated, and will inspire me to update sooner! (:

~Lauren


	23. Dreck Boy: September, Senior Year

Well first of all, thank you all for your lovely reviews, you know how much I love them! I'd like to just clarify some things here that one reviewer pointed out in their review! This story was made to be a little confusing at times, and will have many twists and turns in it, for sure! I'm trying to build up the plot in as many ways as I can by adding in the Senior Year chapters, and by the prologue. I promise you, it may confuse you now, but it will all tie together eventually! There were some lovely things pointed out there, so I think you guys should all go look at that review after you of course send in your lovely reviews for this chapter! ;)

And secondly, it IS a Senior Year chapter, and I know I've been promising DxC in it for ages, but the part that I really want to put in will have to wait one more round! It's all a timing thing…I do want to give you the chapter, but it's just not the perfect time to now…:P

I still hope that you enjoy this chapter though! And I'm sorry for the long note! I try not have them this long on a regular basis!

NOW READ! ;P

* * *

It had to be less then three weeks into her first semester at Wawanakwa Academy, and Gwen seemed to be already failing all her classes. It seemed that none of the teachers here had any pity, or respect for the scholarship students, at all.

As Gwen walked back from her unpleasant meeting with "Chris," formally know as Headmaster Mclean, she sighed. This was not how it was supposed to go. Gwen wanted to make herself someone here, make some friends, and get out of crappy old Pennsylvania without looking back. She didn't want to spend the rest of her high school years as the Croton High loner who grew up to become the town's old lady with a bazillion cats to live with instead of a family.

_I'm not going down without a fight…_

Gwen's life at Wawanakwa had been pretty boring so far. Her roommate, Sierra, still chatted with her constantly, but apart from that, Gwen remained friendless. She had no further invites to sit with the McLean Girls, so she never pursued the mysterious group of girls. She talked to Duncan on occasion, but because of their age difference they didn't see each other much. He was a senior, and barely had any classes left, while Gwen, being a sophomore, had an overly full timetable with little time left to socialize with anyone at all.

Over time though, Gwen did learn more about the McLean Girls. Trent, one of the guys who sat with them had told her a lot of inside info on them, and seemed to have some sort of chip on his shoulder when it came to those girls. He was a junior, but was behind in a few classes from transferring halfway through the year, so he was in Gwen's trigonometry class, so she had talked to him a few times. Heather was unsurprisingly the queen bee of the pack, while the mysterious Courtney was second in command. They were seniors, while Lindsay and Bridgette were juniors. Those two were known as the pure beauty and pure brains of the clique, Lindsay being a model, and Bridgette being farther ahead than every other student in her studies.

None of the McLean Girls had even acknowledged Gwen since she had breakfast with them, and she thought that was by far the most mysterious thing about the McLean Girls.

Just then, Gwen rounded the corner of Dreck, the upperclassmen dorm known as where the "losers" of Wawanakwa lived, she heard a window open, proceeded by a giggle. Gwen then stopped dead in tracks when she realized who it was. Scrambling out of a basement window was Lindsay Hayes, with the help of a large hand pushing on her ass. She stood up, laughing, and pulled down her miniskirt, and brushed off the dirt from her bare knees.

Seconds later, a boy emerged, pulling himself up and tackling her into a kiss. Lindsay pushed at his shoulders at first, but then let out a slight moan and kissed him back furiously.

Even from her slight knowledge about Wawanakwa, Gwen could tell that this guy was a Dreck boy. He was wearing olive green jeans, and a shirt with a hamburger on it that looked like it should have never left his closet since he bought it. He wore thick, rectangular glasses and his hair was a dark ginger color. Gwen wasn't one to judge, but if she had to choose a stereotype for this guy, it would be along the lines of nerds, geek or social outcast.

But then reality hit her. Lindsay Hayes was making out with a Dreck boy. His hands in fact were sliding up her tank top towards her overly large breasts. Gwen wondered if they were real, because she knew that Lindsay could definitely afford to have fake ones at this age. Dreck boy then gently grabbed Lindsay's face and started kissing her down her neck. A loud moan escaped Lindsay mouth, as she stuck her tongue further down Dreck boy's throat, and his hands lifted up her skirt to reveal a lacy, white thong.

_Right…I didn't need to see that…_

Gwen turned to leave, but the sudden flash of movement must have caught Lindsay's eye, because a moment later she broke away from Dreck boy to face the goth girl.

"Wait!" Don't move!" She demanded.

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut and slowly turned back around to face Lindsay and her Dreck boy, her pulse racing faster then it had ever before.

"God! You really are a peeping jim, aren't you?" She grumbled.

"Don't you mean 'peeping tom'?" Gwen grumbled as the guy quickly scurried away, not looking back once, likely trying to protect his identity. Gwen then looked back towards Lindsay to find the blonde glaring at her, ignoring her previous comment.

"Why were you following me?" Lindsay snapped, attempting to pull herself together, and get the wrinkles out of her clothes.

Gwen sighed.

"Lindsay, I was just taking a shortcut to the library Sierra showed me!" Gwen explained. "I didn't see anything, really-"

"Oh, sure you didn't!" Lindsay retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She then looked back at Gwen, and she saw tears forming in her big, blue eyes. "You aren't going to tell anyone about this, right Gwen?" She asked, still trying to sound all might and powerful, but instead just sounded like a beggar.

"Lindsay, I'm not going to tell anyone!" Gwen confirmed, smiling. She then looked back at Lindsay, and the tears were gone from her eyes, now replaced with anger once again. Gwen started to wonder if she had just imagined them in the first place.

"Good, because you cannot even comprehend the things that I will do to you!" Lindsay shouted, her voice cracking as she turned and stomped away, back towards McLean House.

* * *

School life continued on pretty normally for Gwen over the next few weeks at Wawanakwa Academy. Her grades weren't improving at all, and it seemed like she was going to be sent back home to Croton any day at this point. She had almost given up trying at this point, and her social life was just going own the tubes. Except for a few very rare conversations with Sierra in their room, Gwen rarely spoke to anyone. She didn't mean for it to happen this way. This wasn't what she wanted here at all. And Gwen was pretty sure it was too late to fix it at this point.

Heather completely ignored Gwen at soccer practice too. The one time Gwen had eaten with them, she remembered being sent up as a slave at the end of breakfast, grabbing more muffins and juice for almost everyone at the table, save the polite few who rolled their eyes at Heather's demand and refused. Even after almost a month, Gwen had never spoken to any of the McLean Girls again, save her little run in with Lindsay Hayes and her Dreck Boy a few weeks ago, which Gwen never breathed a word about to anyone.

Now, Gwen sat alone in her corner in the school cafeteria, munching on her buttered toast. It became a routine for her; sitting alone in her corner, at every meal. At first she sat with Sierra and some other sophomores, but Gwen soon realized that she wasn't wanted there, and just started sitting in her corner, meal after meal.

At times, Gwen would glance over at the McLean Girls' table, and catch Bridgette or Trent's friendly faces smile at her for a brief moment, then they would look away. Gwen had caught the eye of most people at that table, except Heather never even bothered to look in her direction at all. It was like Gwen ceased to exist, and it made Gwen sick to her stomach of how someone could just act like that and just get away with it.

Just then, Gwen saw Sierra approaching with her history books in her hand, smiling at Gwen nervously as she sat down. Gwen eyed Sierra mysteriously, wondering why her roommate would suddenly want to sit with her at lunch.

"Hey Gwen!" Sierra grinned. "I was wondering if you could help me with that history assignment we got today…I found some of the questions really confusing," she explained, a pleading look in her eyes.

Gwen sighed and smiled. Sierra with her purple hair and happy personality was far from one of the smartest people on campus. In case, she was quite the opposite. Sierra's marks weren't much greater then Gwen's, so Gwen was sitting there, trying to understand why Sierra would be asking her for help.

"I didn't really get them either…" Gwen laughed. "But I can try if you want."

"Great!" Sierra squealed. She then looked nervously at the setting around her, and saw several individuals from different lunch tables staring at her, sitting in the corner with the loner goth girl. She gulped.

"Did you wanna go sit at the table over there, with some other girls in our grade?" Sierra asked, pointing at the table where Gwen used to sit for her first few days of school as she slowly stood up. "I find it easier to work on tables!" Sierra explained, trying not to offend Gwen, as she wasn't too fond of the idea of sitting in a corner.

Gwen sighed.

"Sure," she smiled, slowly standing up beside Sierra. The purple haired girl led the way over to where her and her sophomore friends sat. Gwen sighed as she sat down, and glanced one more time over to the McLean Girls' table. To her surprise, Gwen found herself for the first time, looking right back into Heather's eyes.

In an attempt to turn away from Heather, Gwen quickly spun around in her seat, and faced Sierra's friends. Her quick movement was noticed by everyone, as a few girls stared at Gwen strangely. Gwen then looked back towards the McLean Girls' table, and noticed that Heather was gone. Something was definitely up, because Heather never got up during meals.

"Gwen, what's _she _doing?" Sierra asked, looking at Heather, who was stomping towards the sophomore table.

Gwen then looked up to see Heather standing right in front of her. The queen bee made no eye contact with Gwen, and was soon walking back over towards her table, carrying Gwen's tray, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Gwen?" Sierra prodded. Gwen looked over, and saw Heather standing up with her arms crossed, staring right back at her. Courtney and a few of the others were as well.

Gwen then zapped back into reality.

"I don't know…" She gulped, sounding uncertain. She then looked across the cafeteria, and saw Heather still glaring back at her. "But I think they want me over there."

Most of the girls at Gwen's table scoffed and shot Gwen icy glares as she stood up, but Sierra squeezed her shoulder before she had a chance to start walking.

"Good luck Gwen," she murmured, smiling.

"Thanks Sierra," Gwen smiled back. "I think I'm gonna need it!"

With that, Gwen was on her way to the McLean Girls' table, and it seemed like the entire student population was watching her as she walked. Gwen was hoping she didn't slip or do anything embarrassing as she made her way across the cafeteria, or else she didn't think she would ever be able to live it down.

Gwen finally arrived at the table, and found dozens of eyes from the McLean Girls and students at other tables watching her now more then ever. She saw her tray placed between Heather and Courtney's, and Heather motioned Gwen with her eyes to sit down, or else. By now, the whole student body, and even the staff were silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

"If you want to sit over here Glass-licker, or anywhere for that matter, then just sit here," Heather finally said after what seemed like minutes. She then motioned to everyone around the table. "No one's stopping you."

Gwen gulped, and slowly sat down. Slowly, students began to get back to their earlier conversations, but several eyes were still on Gwen.

_I have never felt so awkward in my entire life._

"Hi Gwen!" Bridgette greeted, waving at Gwen from across the table. Gwen forced a smile in return, glad to see some friendly faces. Courtney, who was on her left looked up from her book for a moment and gave Gwen a small wave. Katie and Sadie ignored the goth girl's arrival, but Gwen could have cared less.

"So, Glass-licker, you have good timing!" Heather exclaimed, finally sitting down.

"I…I do?" Gwen stammered, struggling to get the words out.

Heather nodded curtly.

"We need you to do something for us," she explained, most of the other girls looking aware of what was going on. However, some looked scared, and even a bit lost.

Gwen's heart thumped at the mention of this. She should have known that Heather had called her over here to only do more dirty work for her and her friends. What could she possibly want now? Was she going to have to go up and get them more food again? With the everyone watching?

"Okay…" Gwen replied, after a short pause. "What is it?" She asked slowly.

Heather smirked.

"We need you to break up with Kiran's Dreck boy for her."

Gwen looked across the table at Lindsay, and her face had gone ashen. She looked at the blonde model with sadness in her gaze, but Lindsay glared at Gwen accusingly.

"I didn't tell!" Gwen blurted, without thinking.

Heather's face lit up with a grin.

"Oh! So you knew about this Glass-licker?" Heather snickered. Gwen was about to respond, but the raven haired girl continued. "That's interesting! Are you guys like secret pen pals now or something?"

"Heather, I-"

"Don't worry," Heather interrupted. Meanwhile, Lindsay's face was so red, and she looked so embarrassed, like she would just go crawl and hide under the table any second. "Your little friend Glass-licker didn't tell on you. Your little geek has a blog…were you aware?" Heather asked, making her voice sound half innocent. "And he's not too tech saavy I must say. One of the guys stumbled across it last period, and emailed it to the whole school!" Heather smiled, a look of satisfaction growing on her face.

Now, Lindsay looked like she was going to throw up, and die. Gwen could see tears forming in her big blue eyes, and her heart went out to the poor girl.

"A Dreck boy, Lindsay. Really," Courtney said shaking her head, her tone sounding sympathetic, almost motherly. "Did you think we weren't going to find out?" Courtney sighed.

"Whatever," Lindsay grumbled. "We were just fooling around," she added. "It's not like I care.

She was lying. Even Gwen, who barely knew Lindsay, could see it in her eyes. She knew what the blonde was saying was lies. All lies.

"Well, good." Heather declared. "Because everyone at this school, even Glass-licker knows that it's unacceptable for a McLean Girl to date a Dreck boy. And since a McLean Girl shouldn't even be dating a Dreck boy in the first place, she shouldn't be breaking up with one either, so that is where you, my little Glass-licker will come in!"

_I knew there was some special reason why I was over here…_

"Oh, this should be good!" Sadie snorted. Heather then turned to Gwen.

"Tell him, in no uncertain terms, that's it's over," Heather explained, staring the goth girl down. "Tell him that Lindsay no longer wants anything to do with him," she started. "Tell him she thinks he's a pasty loser with a puny, shrivelled little_ thing _and she never wants to speak to him again!"

No one moved. Gwen glanced at Lindsay, who looked stunned, and like her insides were torn to shreds, and Gwen had a feeling that Heather had used particularly harsh words in attempt to hurt Lindsay.

"But Heather, his thing wasn't like _that_!" Lindsay argued. "It was kinda big, and not shrivelled up at all! And-"

"I want you to say these exact words to his face," Heather told Gwen, looking at her directly in the eyes, completely ignoring Lindsay. "Word for word."

Gwen swallowed hard, trying not to choke.

"Now?" She asked nervously.

"No, next Wednesday!" Heather grumbled sarcastically. Lindsay then looked over at her friend with a hopeful expression, but Heather rolled her eyes. "Yes, now!" She shouted, sounding annoyed.

"Uh…okay," Gwen sighed. She then looked over at Lindsay, and their eyes met. "What's his name?" She asked.

"Like it matters!" Heather snapped, trying to hurry along the process.

"It's Harold," Lindsay quickly answered, a silent plea lingering in her eyes. The was a hint of desperation as well, and Gwen realized that this girl really did care about this kid. She wondered how Lindsay could let her friends do this to her? And just let Gwen do her dirty work for her? Just because of some stupid social image issue? Why couldn't she just stand up for herself? For Harold?

Gwen cleared her throat and stood up.

"Well…I guess I'll be right back then," she mumbled sadly, still hoping for Lindsay to do something to save her from doing this.

Slowly, Gwen walked over to Harold's table. Overhead, rain pounded down on the skylight, and a quick bolt of lightning briefly lit up the room. Once again, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at Gwen. She saw several printed out pages of some pictures of Lindsay and Harold making out on many tables, which must have been from Harold's blog. When Gwen finally arrived at the end of the Dreck table, all the guys looked up, except for Harold, who seemed to be prominently ignoring her. From the redness of his cheeks, Gwen knew that Harold saw herm but he kept his attention trained on his comic book.

"Uh…Harold?" Gwen finally asked after a few moments of silence, wiping her hands on her miniskirt.

Harold then grumbled, but still didn't look up.

""Who are you?" He finally asked.

"I'm Gwen," she mumbled. "Well uh..Hea-, I mean Lindsay, sent me over here," she stammered.

A couple of Harold's friends snickered and flashed grins at me. Harold finally looked up, and Gwen saw that he was really not that attractive at all, and she wondered what Lindsay saw in him. She could barely make out his eyes behind his thick, rectangular frames, and his skin was covered with freckles. Gwen wasn't one to label someone, but it looked like Harold had geek written all over him, like she had observed before.

"Well, go on!" He groaned, his brow knitting.

Gwen recited Heather's words over again in her head, and gulped. There was no way she wanted to recite all the words to him; Heather's words. Especially in front of all his equally nerdy friends, but Gwen knew she had to. If it somehow got back to Heather that Gwen had altered the script, Heather would hold it against her forever. And she knew from experience that you never wanted to be on Heather's bad side.

"Lindsay said it's over," Gwen said, her lips pressed together, trying to hold any emotion from coming out in her speech. "She said she no longer wants anything to do with you."

"_What?_" Harold's jaw clenched as he spoke.

Gwen took a deep breath, then carried on.

"She said…she said that you're a pasty loser with a puny, shrivelled little thing and she never wants to speak to you again!" Gwen said quickly, trying not to stumble over her words. She could hear a number of Harold's friends laughing.

"Oh, that's just wrong, eh!" Some guy wearing a green sweater and a toque commented, trying to hold his laughter. However, some of Harold's friends looked just as saddened by the news as Gwen was.

Harold then shoved away from the table, his chair clattering against the empty one behind it.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked, starting to panic. She looked over at the McLean Girls' table and found dozens of eyes on her, and most importantly, Heather, glaring daggers at her.

"Where do you think I'm going?" He spat through his teeth. "If Lindsay wants to say all that, she can say it to my face!"

Gwen's heart lurched forward, and she reached for Harold's arm, stopping him. Somehow she knew that she couldn't let Harold humiliate Lindsay in front of the entire school, creating an even bigger mess. And that she would fail on her mission. And that Heather would not be too pleased with her at all.

"Hey! Buddy! Get a grip!" Gwen shouted sternly. "I said she doesn't want to talk to you, ever again! You were a mistake, alright? A moment of temporary insanity!"

Gwen quickly glanced over at the McLean Girls' table to see if Heather was watching her like a hawk, and luckily she had turned to talk to Bridgette for a moment. She then leaned towards Harold, and lowered her voice to a near breath, so no one else could ever be able to hear or decipher her words.

"If you go over there, we'll both get ripped to shreds, and you know it!" Gwen whispered. "Don't do it!"

Gwen then glanced back at Heather, and found her eyeing her expectantly, as if she was verbally asking what was taking so long.

_Please, please Harold! Don't do it…_

Finally, Harold took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Can you tell Lindsay…can you tell her that I'm sorry?" He asked, sounding deflated.

Gwen looked shocked, but didn't say anything. After all this, he was _sorry_?

"Just don't tell her when her friends are around," he added. "Wait till you're alone."

"Sure," Gwen nodded, whispering, tears forming in her eyes. He nodded at her, and she knew that he understood everything. That much was clear. But Gwen didn't know how she would tell Lindsay, or when she would get the girl alone. She had never seen her without another McLean Girl by her side, save the time Gwen had seen her with Harold. But Gwen knew she would tell Lindsay what Harold had said eventually, sometime. She owed Harold that much.

Harold then grabbed his stuff, and skulled out of the cafeteria, much to the glee of the audience. Gwen was almost surprised when people didn't start clapping. She gulped, and started back towards the McLean Girl table, feeling worse about herself then she had in years. When Gwen approached, and saw all the amused grins on the McLean Girls' faces, and Lindsay's hurt one, she turned away towards the door, in need of some desperate air.

As Gwen stepped outside, she heard some voices in the background yelling, but ignored them as she hugged her stomach, trying not to cry. What had she just done? Was she really this horrible of a person?

Just then, Courtney interrupted Gwen's thoughts as she walked by. Gwen stepped back, startled. She wasn't even aware that Courtney had gone outside. The mocha haired overachiever paused when she saw Gwen.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked, and Gwen swore she heard a tinge of sourness in her voice, but she chose to ignore it.

"Um…mission successful?" Gwen answered, trying to sound happy that she had done what Heather, Courtney and most of the others had wanted.

"Good." Courtney gave Gwen a curt nod before continuing to walk inside the building, not looking back once.

Gwen sighed, and sat down on the bench outside, trying not to burst into tears. Just then, she saw another person emerge from behind the building. She jumped back, startled. She then saw a flash of green hair, and smiled a bit.

Duncan.

"Think it will all be worth it?" He asked, sitting down beside me. His dark, leather jacket was soaked, and raindrops dripped from his Mohawk.

"What the hell?" Gwen shouted. "Why are you always lurking?" She demanded, trying not to laugh and sound serious.

Duncan smiled, and leaned closer towards Gwen. With her heart racing, she could think of no words to say.

"Don't get in over your head, New girl," he smirked. Duncan then looked her up and down. The playfulness in his eyes made Gwen comfortable, and in some way made her feel like she belonged to him. "I don't know if I could handle it," he added flirtatiously.

For a split second he loomed ever closer to Gwen. She could feel his breath on her face, and Gwen almost knew for sure he was going to kiss her. But instead, he smiled, stood up, and walked back off into the rain.

* * *

So, I'm terribly sorry about the long update! My time to write has been narrowed down so much from homework, and my weekends are spent doing homework too! Oh, and throw work in there too…I actually spent about the last month writing this chapter, and it's about…10/11 pages on Microsoft Word (usually they're 4-6!) so hopefully you guys enjoyed the extra length!

I hope it revealed some secrets about some things, and gave you guys more inside info no the McLean Girls for you! The next Senior Year chapter might be one of your favourites; because I am 90% sure that it will mostly be Duncan/Courtney!

If you guys review, I can actually promise a fast update for once! I can try to update Monday since it's Thanksgiving for me, and I'm doing nothing so far, lol. ;P

And I'd love to hear all your thoughts…and thank you all for reading this chapter, and these really long A/Ns! Aha!

~Lauren (:


	24. The Leap: December, Junior Year

Okay, so I'm really sorry, and can explain for the super long update! I had a LOT of Driver's Ed homework to do, and then the past few weeks have been really weird and depressing because some guy at my school committed suicide, so it's been sad and depressing at school, and writing has been at the back of my mind. But here is a chapter! (:

And thank you all for your lovely reviews! Amstar10198, I'm glad you liked reading this! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the other ones! Thanks for taking the time to review! :D

And here is your long, awaited chapter...might want to refresh your memories by reading the end of Trapped! Aha :P

* * *

"We have to take the window."

"Are you crazy?" Courtney blurted, gasping as she looked at Duncan. "We're on the second floor! There is no way _I'm _jumping out of there!"

Duncan sighed, looking out the window, around the empty campus.

"Well, what other ideas do you have to bring to the table, Princess?" He asked, locking eyes with her. Courtney sighed in defeat. She didn't want to give up. She just couldn't lose everything she had worked so hard for. Her mother had given up, and as much as Courtney loved her mother, she would never want to be like her.

When Courtney stood there thinking and didn't respond, Duncan continued speaking.

"Lovely ideas," he said sarcastically. "Now help me with this window!"

Duncan slipped his fingers into the grooves at the bottom of the window, and Courtney did the same. With a deep breath, they threw their hands up at the same time, but the warped wood stayed frozen in place.

"Shit." Duncan murmured. He turned around, and eyed the doorway nervously.

"Come on!" Courtney whispered. "Let's try it again!"

Duncan turned his focus back towards the window, and smiled.

"On three!" He told Courtney. She nodded in acknowledgement.

Together, they strained at the window. Courtney held her breath and pulled on the wood until she felt her fingers were going to break off backwards. Then, just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the old window finally gave in and opened for them.

"Let's go!" Duncan shouted. He turned away as a blast of cold, dry air blew into the room.

Courtney shivered, and wrapped her arms around her body, moving closer to the window cautiously. The blizzard had almost stopped, and only a light, translucent curtain of snowflakes lying in the ground below. The snow-capped evergreens at the edge of the woods loomed thick, not far from the back door of Ketlar. She took a step back, nearly tripping over Duncan. The icy ground below her looked far away. Too far away. Too far.

_In…two…three…_

_Out…two…three…_

"I can't," Courtney sighed, shaking her head once she regained her breath. "It's too much of a drop. We have to find some other way!"

"There isn't another way!" Duncan told her harshly. He gripped her wrist tightly, and she grimaced. "And there's all that snow down there to break our fall." He straddled to the windowsill, bending at his waist to fit through the small opening. "I'll go first," he added.

"Duncan! Don't!" Courtney pleaded.

But Duncan had already made up his mind. He pushed his body away from the building, and fell. Courtney stared after him, imagining the horrifying vision of Duncan's body, lying broken and dead on the ground below. But instead, he landed in the soft cushion of snow piled beneath the window. He stood up, and Courtney breathed a sigh of relief. Duncan was okay.

"Come on Courtney, you can do it!" Duncan called up to her.

Her body trembling, Courtney sat on the edge of the windowsill, her feet still planted on Duncan's floor. One leg at a time, she drew her knees up to her chest. Courtney pivoted her body and lowered her legs outside the window. The sight of Duncan on the ground blurred beneath her.

"I…I can't do it!" Courtney called down, putting her head in her hands, trying not to cry. The thought of her body free falling from the window made her skin prickle with fear.

"I'm right here. Come on Courtney, jump!" Duncan pleaded, sounding more calm and patient then ever before in his life.

Courtney screwed her eyes shut and hesitated.

_I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't-_

"I won't let anything happen to you." Duncan added.

Courtney's heart flipped in her chest. Right. Duncan would protect her. He loved her. She knew it in her heart. Courtney looked down at him, and took a deep breath, and shoved away from the window. Icy wind slipped past her as she landed, hard against Duncan's strong body. The sound of bone on bone cracked in the air as they both hit the snow with a thud.

"You okay Princess?" Duncan winced. His face was contorted in pain. Courtney struggled her way off of him and knelt next to his body in the snow.

"You're hurt!" She gasped, covering her mouth.

"I'm fine," Duncan replied through gritted teeth. "Really!" He added, forcing a smile.

Guilt seeped into Courtney's skin faster then the wet snow. "You not okay Duncan, and it's my fault!" She insisted. Courtney then lowered her numb fingers to his ankle, and he tensed in pain. "We have to-"

"Right now what we have to do is get out of here!" Duncan interrupted, scanning the back edge of Ketlar and nodded at a huge evergreen that loomed over the far corner of the dorm, at a diagonal from the back door. "Over there," he said tersely.

Silently, Courtney pulled Duncan's arm over her shoulder, and helped him to his feet. He dropped his head towards her neck, his jaw tensed. The weight of his body scared Courtney. If Duncan couldn't take care of himself, he definitely couldn't take care of her.

Duncan lifted one foot off the ground, and the moved quickly along the dorm to the tree, about thirty feet or so from the rear of Ketlar. Courtney helped him around the thick trunk, and they leaned against the jagged back on the side facing the woods.

Duncan closed his eyes. "The snow," he said, curling his hands into fists at his side. "You've got to cover up the place where we fell so nobody knows we were back there."

The edge to Duncan's voice made Courtney cringe. She brushed the snow from his Mohawk, and peered into his eyes. "Duncan," she began. "I'm really-"

"Not your fault," he insisted, a smile playing along his lips. "I was stupid enough to stand under a window with a girl jumping out of it. I deserve what I got!" He laughed. He slid down the trunk of the tree, settling into the ground with a smile. "Now, go on…before you get both of us expelled," he smirked.

Courtney hurried along the back of the building, and dropped to her knees in the snow, smoothing the spot below Duncan's window, just about the spot where their bodies had landed. She moved backwards, running her hands haphazardly over her two footprints and Duncan's single footprint that traced their path back to the tree. She sighed. It wasn't perfect, but for now, it would have to do.

"What the hell was that though?" Courtney asked Duncan as she sat back down next to him. "Who tripped the alarm? Who would have-"

Duncan reached up and covered Courtney's mouth with his hand, shaking his head slowly. Someone was coming. She froze at the faint sound of snow crunching underneath someone's feet.

"Hello?" A familiar voice echoed in the darkness. "Is anyone there?"

The footsteps paused beside the back door, not far from their hiding place. Sweat dripped from Courtney's temples, and trickled down her flushed cheeks, despite the cold. She turned her head, peeking out from behind the thick trunk.

The slight figure of Chris McLean, the dean of students, was huddled underneath a full-length gray wool coat. A plaid scarf was wrapped around his neck, and a hat pulled low over his ears, but Courtney would recognize his small figure, and his familiar walk any day. He was the man who was solely responsible for Courtney's future at Wawanakwa Academy, and he was standing just a few feet away from her right now. She recalled his words from the assembly a few mornings ago.

_Any student who is found to be in the violation of these rules will face immediate expulsion. There are no exceptions. None._

It seemed like years ago that she'd heard those words during the assembly, but now they came rushing back to her, threatening Courtney all over again. If Chris turned around, he'd see her and Duncan. Courtney closed her eyes, crossed her fingers, and hoped that a man as young as Chris had cataracts.

Just as the dean was about to turn in their direction, the lamps around Ketlar went out with a hissing pop. Everything went dark. The campus suddenly seemed colder. Darker. Deserted. Dead.

Courtney clenched Duncan's arm in fear. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's just a power failure from the storm," he whispered in her ear. Courtney smiled as she felt his warm breath on her cheek. Duncan reached for Courtney's hand, and interlaced his fingers with hers, squeezing them so tightly that her knuckles ached. His breath was shallow against her neck.

"At least now he can't see us," Duncan scoffed.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Courtney's heart stopped as her eyes met with Duncan's as they looked at each other simultaneously. Her phone.

"Hello?" Chris McLean's voice could be heard all around them, echoing.

_Please don't walk over here. Please don't walk over here. Please, please, please…_

Courtney closed her numb fingers over her phone, muting the beeps.

The dean turned from the doorway. He was facing Duncan and Courtney now, squinting into the darkness. Courtney waited for him to call their names. Waited for him to tell her that her life was over. That they were both expelled.

But instead, the dean just sighed, and turned away, leaving a jagged path behind him in the snow.

"Oh my God," Courtney sighed, relief flooding through her now frozen body.

"Who the hell was texting you?" Duncan demanded angrily.

Courtney sighed and unlocked her iPhone.

_**Courtney, this is unacceptable. Hope you're ready to beg for forgiveness. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**_

Courtney turned the phone around to show the screen to Duncan. All at once, her stomach heaved. She swallowed repeatedly to keep from throwing up. Her skin burned in spite of the cold, and she tried to breathe.

"Pretty boy, should have known," Duncan grumbled. "Does the asshole not know what's going on out here?"

Courtney grumbled.

"Don't you get it Duncan? Alejandro _knows _where I am! He _knows_ what we've been doing! He's just trying to torture me!"

"You don't actually think that he's still on campus, do you?" Courtney knew it wasn't a question, but more of a statement. She didn't bother responding. "You're being paranoid, Princess." But Duncan didn't sound as sure as he once had.

"Am I?" Courtney retorted. "He didn't even acknowledge my message that I left him, letting him know that I was on my way!"

Courtney's nerves crackled beneath her skin, and suddenly she heard her mother's voice on the morning she'd tried to kill herself.

_You never know what people are capable of until they're pushed to the edge, Courtney._

Grimacing, Duncan drew his good knee to his chest.

"So? That just shows how much of a self centered prick he is. I bet my money that he's just ignoring your message."

Duncan shivered in the darkness. In the dim moonlight, his skin was ashen. Courtney could have kicked herself for focussing on Alejandro when Duncan clearly needed her.

"It doesn't matter right now…" Courtney replied, shrugging it off. She anchored her palms against the tree, and pulled herself to her feet. There wasn't an inch of her body that wasn't soaked. If they didn't get out of here in time, find someplace warm to sleep, they'd quickly freeze and get pneumonia.

Courtney then looked down at Duncan's ankle. It certainly didn't look any better then the last time she'd looked at. In fact, it looked much worse.

"We've got to get you something for your ankle!" She insisted.

"I've got some Vicodin in my desk, second drawer," Duncan said quietly, closing his eyes. "But I don't want you going in there by yourself. We'll get it later. Let's just get out of here for now"

"No, I'll go," Courtney responded sternly.

She hoped the terror she felt at the thought of returning to Duncan's room alone didn't show. What if Alejandro was there, waiting for her? But she knew that Duncan needed her. She reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out his lighter.

"Courtney…" He protested, sounding even weaker.

"Don't go anywhere," she told Duncan dryly.

"Hilarious," Duncan snorted. "The farthest I'll make it is to the other side of the tree by the time you're back!"

_You can do this, Courtney. Do it for Duncan._

Courtney gave Duncan one last smile as she walked away. As she sprinted for the back door, she couldn't push the thought of Alejandro from her mind, couldn't stop wondering if he had been on campus the whole time. Watching her every move with Duncan. Al could have seen everything. He could have seen her lose her virginity to another guy.

And, Courtney reminded herself, if there was one thing that Alejandro Ryan hated, it was losing.

* * *

I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! The good news I have is that my hours at work are waaay down, so I have more time to write. The next update will for sure be faster!

When I wrote the part where Courtney was jumping out the window, I thought back to her jumping into the green jelly back in season one, and wrote it to look similar to that. …Just an interesting fact! Aha!

Thanks for reading, any thoughts on Duncan's injury? Tell me in a review! :P

~Lauren


	25. Easy: December, Junior Year

Well, fast update, huh? I'm trying to make it up to you, for these past few super long updates! I just wish that I could keep this story on track for once! Notice how I go crazy updating, then stop? It's a bad habit! :/

Thank you so soo soooo much to everyone who reviewed! It really makes me happy and helps me want to update faster!

And thank you Clarissa! Courtney definitely was brave last chapter; now just read this one! ;)

I'll shut up. Hope you guys enjoy! :D

* * *

The biting chill in Duncan's room hit Courtney the second she walked in through the door. Snow had drifted inside the room through the open window, and the hollow sound of the blustering wind rattling the glass made her skin crawl. Courtney paused at the doorway, taking a slow deep breath before entering the room. She could do this. All she needed to do was find Duncan's pills. She'd be out of Ketlar and back outside with him in less then a minute. Everything was going to be fine. Duncan was going to be fine. They were both going to be fine.

Courtney held the lighter in front of her, moving slowly across Duncan's room, finally reaching his desk. The weak flame cast a shallow light over the items scattered across the surface: the pencils, the chewed-up ballpoint pens, and an empty rum bottle. Courtney cursed under her breath, wishing that the storm hadn't taken away the power.

She opened the first desk drawer. Gum, old magazines, highlighters, and an article from the _Wawanakwa Academy Chronicles _about the soccer team's performance in a local tournament. Courtney stared at the crinkled black and white picture of the team huddled together on the field. Duncan grinned back at Courtney, and she fought the urge to stuff the picture in her pocket, but she knew she had work to do.

_Second drawer. The sooner you find the pills, the sooner you can get out of here._

Courtney slammed the top drawer shut, and reached for the handle on the second drawer. Inside, there were two heavy packages of computer paper. Nothing else.

The metal tip of the lighter was starting to warm, and Courtney winced against the heat. Her mind racing, she tried to think like Duncan. If she had a reputation for selling drugs, if she'd come close to expulsion, where would she hide her pills? Duncan had told her they were in the second drawer…could he have made a mistake? Had his injury caused him to not think straight?

She pulled the heavy packages of paper out of the drawer, and felt the smooth wood underneath. Courtney ran her fingers around the edges of the drawer, and a piece of wood tilted slightly as she touched it, pulling it out, revealing a stash of prescription bottles underneath. Jackpot. Only Duncan would think to equip his desk drawer with false bottoms to hide his drugs.

Courtney lowered the light, and scanned the labels of the drugs, and she finally came across Vicodin, and no two names on any of the bottles were alike. Duncan was running a black market pharmacy from his second desk drawer. The old Courtney would have been horrified, but the new Courtney just stuffed the bottle into her pocket, and shoved the drawer closed. The sound of it slamming made her jump slightly, and a small laugh escaped from Courtney's lips. Duncan was right. She _was _paranoid.

She pushed herself to standing with her free hand, but something on Duncan desk caught her eye. Something Courtney hadn't noticed before. It was a sheet of paper. She held the flame closer as she squinted her eyes.

It was a picture, and as the lines and shadows on the page came into focus, Courtney's heart seized in her chest, and she dropped the lighter.

_No. No, no, no, no, no. No…_

Courtney shook her head in disbelief at the image currently in front of her. An image of her and Duncan, kissing in Alejandro's room. An image of her hands on Duncan's body, unbuttoning his shirt. Her face wasn't even visible, but there was no mistaking her wet mocha colored hair, or her damp clothes. Someone had seen her and Duncan together. Someone had proof of them.

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be! Bile rose in Courtney's throat. This little piece of paper would ruin her. Would ruin Duncan. She let out a desperate moan, pressing her forehead against the surface of the desk. She needed Duncan now, more then ever. Courtney needed him to hold her, and tell her that everything was going to be alright. She couldn't believe that just minutes ago, they'd been in bed together. Happy. Calm. Safe.

Unlike her mother, who had given up on her life, on her husband, Courtney was determined to cling to that feeling of happiness for dear life. But first she had to find the lighter. Stuffing the picture in her back pocket, Courtney dropped to her knees and slid her hands beneath the desk. After a minute or so, her hands closed around a small, rectangular object. The lighter. Courtney breathed a sigh of relief.

But as Courtney stood, something warm in the bitter cold of Duncan's room slipped across the back of her neck. A warm breath. New bursts of adrenaline surged through Courtney's body, and all the hairs along her arms prickled. Someone was behind her. Almost touching her in the crisp, chilly darkness. Someone had been here, waiting for her to find the picture.

_Hope you're ready to beg for forgiveness._

Could it be Alejandro? His oh so familiar words haunted Courtney's thoughts.

Suddenly, it didn't matter who it was. Whoever it was wasn't supposed to be here, and clearly didn't want her and Duncan to be here either by the looks of it. Courtney's hand moved towards the empty rum bottle on the desk. In one swift movement, her fingers closed around its neck, and Courtney brought the bottle down hard against the corner of the desk. The sharp sound of shattering glass cut through the silent darkness, and she whirled around, swinging the broken bottle wildly in front of her.

A voice cried out in surprise, or pain. She couldn't tell if it was male or female-or if it was actually just her own voice. All Courtney knew was that she had to fight. She sliced the bottle frantically through the air, jabbing it in every direction possible. Courtney ran for the window, dropping the bottle on the floor the moment before she jumped, this time jumping without any hesitation.

Seconds later, Courtney hit the ground, harder this time. There was less snow to break her fall, as it was starting to freeze over to ice. Her arms twisted beneath her, and Courtney groaned as she pulled herself to her feet.

Her pulse racing, she looked up at the curtains in Duncan's room that were fluttering in the wind. No one was there; at least not anymore. For a moment, Courtney just stood there, the snow swirling around her in the darkened campus, and she realized that never in her life-not even when she'd found her mother that awful afternoon-had she been as scared as she was right now.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that! Sorry, it might have been a little short and boring…it was a bit of a filler. And sorry for the lack of dialogue, forgive me? :D

What did you guys think? Review! And thanks to everyone for reading! (And sorry, I'm not sure if this last divider line showed up, it was giving me problems. Sorry for the inconvenience!)

~Lauren :)


	26. Blood: December, Junior Year

And here is another quick update for all of you! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

I really have no other notes here…so I present you with this chapter! And Happy Halloween! :3

* * *

"Courtney!" Duncan's strained voice echoed in the darkness. His voice was no longer comforting though. Courtney gulped, realizing that Duncan was now just as scared as she was, as much as he neglected to show it. The frigid air burned inside her lungs as she hurried towards Duncan. He was slumped against a tree, looking deflated, his eyes screwed shut. The last bit of color left on his face had drained from his cheeks.

"Someone was…there was…"

Courtney heaved, collapsing down on the snow next to Duncan. She buried her face in Duncan's jacket, inhaling his scent. She wanted nothing more then for Duncan to protect her, but Courtney knew deep down, that he was too weak to do so. He could no longer keep her safe. And now, Duncan was just as afraid of everything going on as she was.

Duncan then slipped his fingers into Courtney's damp hair, and sighed.

"You're okay," he murmured. "You're okay…" he repeated quietly.

Courtney pulled away, wiping the snow from her face with the back of her sleeve.

"Someone was there with me," she managed to say. "In your room," she continued. "Waiting for me to come in."

The look on Duncan's face was one that Courtney had never seen before. He may look tough to everyone else on the outside, but Courtney knew deep down that like everyone else, he had feelings. He got scared. He was now looking like a little boy, wanting nothing more then to head back to his room and curl up in his bed. But both Duncan and Courtney knew that was not possible at the moment.

"What?" Duncan finally said, shocked, sounding frightened. "Did you see them?" He added.

Courtney sighed, and shook her head.

"It was dark, and he was behind me, and I couldn't-" Courtney stopped herself from speaking. Her breath was shallow, and she felt her head starting to get dizzy. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she murmured, her voice starting to crack.

She decided not to tell Duncan about the picture. Not yet at least. Not until they figured out what to do next. He was too weak already.

"It's okay," Duncan repeated. "We'll hide out in Drake for a while. It'll be warm, up until we find someplace else."

"Duncan, we can't!" Courtney protested. "Someone will see us, for sure!" However, even as the words left her own mouth, Courtney knew that Duncan was right. They couldn't stay here much longer, with their bodies exposed to the cold like this. Courtney considered going back to McLean House, and Hatchet's apartment, but she knew that Duncan wouldn't be able to make it there. The trek was too long for him with his injured ankle. Courtney knew that they had to go to Drake. It was the only dorm on campus that was heated over the holidays, and breaking in was a risk that they would just have to take.

"We'll go in through the basement," Duncan decided. "But I've gotta take a few of those pills first," he added, then turning to look at Courtney. "You did get the pills after all that…right?" He asked, sounding more desperate now then ever before.

Courtney giggled as she handed Duncan the bottle of pills. He took the pills with one of his hands, and popped a few of them into his mouth. He tilted his head back, and swallowed. "Let's get out of here." He grumbled, nodding his head.

Courtney grabbed Duncan's arms, and pulled him to his feet, and he leaned against her. They struggled to make their way around the side of Ketlar towards Drake. It was extremely slow, moving with the snow as deep as it was after the storm. Duncan's weight seemed to grow heavier and heavier as they neared the dorm. Courtney's muscles burned with every step, and her mind was filled with thoughts of Alejandro. She hadn't wanted to believe that he could ever hurt her like this, hadn't wanted to think that he could…Courtney shook her head, trying to clear all her negative thoughts.

Drake rose up, and appeared in front of them after what seemed like forever, but was really only about a minute or so. It looked about as dead as Ketlar, but at least they would have heat, and that was what Duncan needed most right now. Courtney stopped when they reached the back area of the dorm, unsure if she could even take another step.

"Basement windows are always unlocked," Duncan told her, as Courtney stood there, looking lost. "I've gotten in this way a few times. Never fails." He voice sounded weaker every time he spoke.

Courtney braced herself against Duncan's deadweight. He had definitely taken way too much Vicodin. It wouldn't be long before he was unconscious.

"Just stay with me a little longer," Courtney demanded, starting to stress out. What would she do without him?

Four large windows, evenly spaced along the back edge of Drake, looked over the dorm basement. Courtney made it to the first window, collapsing against it.

"Think you can hold yourself up while I open the window?" Courtney murmured, looking Duncan in the eyes. She lifted his face to hers. His eyes were starting to close, and a small smile played across his lips. "Duncan!" Courtney shouted sternly, shaking him a little.

"Yeah…" he nodded, his head bobbling slightly to the side, his eyes still closed.

"Good."

Courtney crouched down at the front of the window, pressing her frozen palms against the glass.

"Duncan, it's warm!" She announced happily, wiping the pane with her sleeve as she peeked inside. The basement was cluttered with large cardboard boxes stacked to the ceiling, and buckets full of cleaning and yard supplies. A large furnace was situated on the other side of the basement, next to the long flight of stairs that led to the first floor of the dorm.

Courtney gripped the window, and tugged upward. It gave instantly, and Courtney was silently thanking Chris McLean for his low budgeting on keeping up the dorms around campus. Warm air escaped from inside, and Courtney fell backwards, landing on her butt.

"Told you," Duncan murmured with a smile, looking down at her. "I know my way around this dorm. Wanna know why?" He challenged.

"Not really," Courtney grumbled, not in the mood for Duncan being typical Duncan. She dragged a thick pine branch over to the window and wedged it between the window and the windowsill. The opening was almost six feet above the floor. Duncan wouldn't be able to make it without injuring his ankle even more. But they didn't have a choice. Courtney slipped through the opening, knees bent, and landed on her feet. The air was musty, and she doubled over in a coughing fit.

"We used to have beer pong tournaments down here," he started, ignoring Courtney's response. "I used to sneak in here with a girl named Rebecca." Duncan droned from outside. "I think that was her name." He slid his legs through the window, and grinned down at Courtney. "That's it. Definitely Rebecca or Shelby or Leanna." He paused. "Or Kimberley. We know aKimberley? No. Wait. We know a Courtney!"

"Yes, we do," Courtney sighed. "Do you think you can jump?" She asked, taking a step back from the window.

"Eva," Duncan murmured, his words beginning to slur. "She's kind of a bitch, huh?"

Courtney laughed from outside in spite or herself.

"Now Duncan! Before you're out cold!" She managed to say through her giggles.

Duncan flipped over onto his stomach, and eased down slowly. He released his hands from the window and dropped down the last few inches onto the floor.

"How's that?" He asked.

"Fine." Courtney grumbled, her face flushing a deep red with embarrassment. High as a kite, and he could still figure out a better way in then herself. She guided Duncan's hand over her shoulder, and they navigated their way through the cluttered basement. Courtney eyed the narrow staircase that rose up from the right corner of the room, wishing she could just stroll up the stairs into a warm, safe bed. Instead, she had to settle for the hollow space underneath the stairs. Once she'd propped Duncan against the wall, Courtney stopped to look at him. His face was smeared with dark blood.

How had that gotten there? Courtney frantically searched his face for cuts, scratches, anything. After a moment, she rested her face in her hands, defeated, cold and exhausted. But there was something sticky on her hands. Warm almost.

"Oh my God!" Courtney heaved, realizing the blood was coming from her. It was all over her hands, her hair and clothes. She tore off her coat, and examined her own body for cuts. There were none. But that couldn't be right, unless…

The blood wasn't hers.

Courtney glanced down at her coat, her pulse flickering erratically. There was a bloodstain on the left side of her coat, over her heart.

Someone else's blood. She shoved the coat into the corner underneath the stairwell. Courtney's stomach heaved.

_Someone else's blood._

So there had been someone in Duncan's room with her. She _had _hurt someone. But who? Whose blood was all over her? Was it Alejandro's?

Duncan moaned something Courtney couldn't understand. With numb hands, Courtney guided him into her lap, cradling his head in her arms.

"Careful," she murmured softly, stroking his Mohawk, feeling as if she was speaking to a child. Fear surged through Courtney's body as she wiped the blood from his face with her fingers, leaving a rusty colored stain on his cheek.

This wasn't Duncan. Duncan was strong, funny and confident. The man in Courtney's arms was weak, scared, and hurt.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Duncan mumbled softly, his eyes fluttering closed. "I don't deserve a girl like you." His mouth then fell open slightly, and his head lolled away from her.

"Duncan?" Courtney murmured, her voice trembling.

He didn't answer. Courtney slipped her hand into his as she watched his chest slowly rise and fall. She tried not to think about the fact that she was alone. That Duncan could no longer help her. Protect her. But who was he protecting her from? That was what Courtney really wanted to know.

Courtney wanted to believe that it wasn't Al, that he wasn't capable of doing such things. Not to her anyways. Yes, he could be violent. But after spending a year in a relationship with him, after everything they'd gone through, would he really try and physically harm her?

Suddenly, Courtney realized that she had no idea. Up until this afternoon, she had thought she knew everything about him-the good and the bad. But he had lied to her about being a virgin. Had lied to her about one of the most important things in life. What else had he been keeping from her? What other secrets had her boyfriend been keeping from her for the past year? What else was Alejandro capable of?

There was only one way for her to find out whether or not he was in Vermont. She couldn't call his cell phone this time. She had to call the resort, and have him paged. If he picked up, she'd know he was there and not here. Not the person she'd slashed in the darkness back in Duncan's room. Then Courtney would know at least, that she was safe from Alejandro Ryan.

Courtney pulled her phone out from her pocket, and opened it. The screen flashed the low battery icon, then went black.

"No!" She groaned, feeling tears start to form in her eyes. She then patted Duncan's pockets, searching for his phone. Empty.

Courtney clenched her fists, feeling blood that had caked onto her palms crease under her grip. What had she done to deserve this? Nothing that Alejandro hadn't already done. Disgust welled up inside of her as she thought about all of his lies. His so called promises.

But Duncan was different…somehow. To him, Courtney knew she just wasn't some girl whose mom was crazy, and whose dad had to flee to another continent just to get away from it all. She was separate from her messed-up family. She was Courtney. And she mattered to Duncan. And for the first time in her life, that feeling mattered more to her then anything else. More than McLean House. Maybe even more then her mother.

As she stared at Duncan, and the look of innocence that had settled over his features as he slept, Courtney's breath quickened. Anger poured through her, and she felt the sudden urge to scream. To hit the cement wall over and over until her knuckles bled. To make herself hurt on the outside just as much as she was hurting on the inside. It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. To feel what she felt with Duncan only to have someone want to take it from her.

Courtney's fingers and toes prickled with feeling as her body began to warm up. She blinked, and the tears began to fall freely. Sliding down her dry cheeks as she leaned against the hard cement wall, her body shaking, cradling Duncan's still body with her arms.

Every creak in the old dorm, every sound that slipped through the vent and into the basement, made Courtney cringe. Tears dripping into her lap, she closed her eyes against the darkness, but she couldn't stop the familiar feeling from creeping over her.

Courtney was totally and completely alone.

* * *

I actually really like this chapter, not sure why, but it's a favourite of mine! :D

Anyways, I'd love you guys forever if you reviewed! I only got 2 reviews last chapter…and I was sad!

But thank you all for reading! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up later this week! (:

~Lauren


	27. Duplicity: December, Junior Year

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D Here are some replies to my anonymous reviewers! (:

Investigator2.0: …Glad to see someone supporting the Gwuncan in this story? :P

Amstar10198: Really? Awww, I feel special now! I always try to reply to anonymous reviews! :P And I like your excitement! And yeah, I definitely thought of Courtney and the jelly while writing that part! I guess great minds think alike? And wow….that's late! Well, I'm up that late sometimes too…but I hope you got a good night sleep! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, your review made me smile! :D

I don't really have any other things to say here…but there might be a few more surprises this chapter as we see some other characters… Enjoy!

(Oh...and I'm not sure if this line here will show up...I'm having problems with it lately! It doesn't like me! D:)

* * *

Courtney felt the light on her face before she opened her eyes. A flashlight beam swung recklessly across the basement, illuminating the tall stacks of musty boxes and the old gardening-slash-beer-pong table piled high with tools and dusty bags of fertilizer. Her heart in her throat, Courtney sipped shaky breaths of warm, stale air as footsteps creaked above her, moving down the stairs in a cautious rhythm.

Someone was coming.

Courtney had to move Duncan in a matter of seconds. His legs were sprawled out at an awkward angle, peeking out from out beneath the stairs. Carefully, she cradled his head in her hands, lowering it to the cement floor. Courtney slipped her forearms underneath his calves, straining silently against him. His deadweight was too heavy. Duncan didn't move an inch.

The footsteps continued down the stairs, and Courtney tugged with her last bit of strength. She wasn't ready to leave Wawanakwa Academy. It couldn't be over for her just yet. Anxious fear swept though her, and she found the strength to drag Duncan completely under the stairs.

He mumbled something quietly in his sleep, and the footsteps above them paused. Courtney pressed her hand over Duncan's mouth, praying he wouldn't attempt to speak again. The footsteps resumed slowly, tentatively, as they navigated the darkness.

"Shit." A male voice sounded just inches from their hiding place. The bottom step cracked under the man's weight, and he stumbled into the basement. The flashlight fell on the floor, and sliced across the room, spinning underneath the gardening table in the middle of the space. A sharp white light glowed parallel to the staircase, inches from Duncan's foot.

Courtney stopped breathing.

_Please. Please, no, no, no…_

A dark silhouette stepped into view and bent down to pick up the flashlight. Carefully and quietly, Courtney leaned forward and peeked through the crack between the furnace and the stairwell. Residual light from the beam was just bright enough for Courtney to make out the outline of a familiar figure crouched under the table.

Mr. Holmes.

What the hell was her lit teacher doing in the Drake basement?

Warm dread trickled through Courtney's veins. It didn't matter why he was there. All that mattered was that he couldn't find her and Duncan there. Of all the teachers Courtney had ever had at Wawanakwa, she had always respected and loved Mr. Holmes the most. He was smart, funny, and good. And he believed the same about her. Courtney needed him to still believe the same about her.

But all that would be over if Mr. Holmes found her on campus illegally, covered in blood, cradling the passed-out body of Wawanakwa's resident drug dealer in her arms.

Courtney bit her lip, hard. How had she ended up here? What was the matter with her? She was a McLean Girl, one of Wawanakwa's elite. This was not how she was supposed to be spending her Christmas break, hiding out like a freaking fugitive, on the verge of getting expelled.

She hated herself. Hated herself with a passion so hot it burned Courtney's skin. She wished she could strip her coat off, but Mr. Holmes was only a few feet away. And besides, she was pinned under Duncan.

The faint taste of her own blood surfaced in Courtney's mouth as she watched Mr. Holmes walk slowly to the far end of the basement, towards the windows, shining the flashlight behind boxes, underneath chairs, and over tables. He turned towards the stairwell, sweeping the light across the dirty floor. The piercing beam neared Courtney, and she ducked back under the stairs, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Had he seen her? If he had, it was over for her, and Duncan. Mr. Holmes would have to turn them in. Courtney's body shook with nerves as the seconds passed, feeling more like hours. Any relationship she thought she'd had with Mr. Holmes would be shattered when he found out Courtney wasn't who he thought she was. When he found out she'd lied and had broken the rules.

And it wouldn't matter that she hadn't wanted things to turn out this way. That she wished, more than anything, that she could just go back to being the same, sweet, good Courtney she'd been just a few days before. That she'd only broken rules because it was absolutely necessary. But it was too late to turn back the clock. Courtney screwed her eyes shut.

"You down here?" Mr. Holmes called out.

Courtney's heart stopped. Then a delicate whisper sounded at the top of the stairs, and Mr. Holmes swung the flashlight up the stairwell.

"I'm here."

Tension flooded out of Courtney's body. Safe, at least for the next few moments. She tightened her grip on Duncan's body, in attempt to make herself feel more secure.

"Good." Mr. Holmes's voice sounded strange in the dark. Thick.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Holmes?" Courtney recognized the girl's voice, and her pulse raced with intrigue. Courtney heard that sweet, lilting tone laced with condensation in the halls of McLean House almost every day.

Izzy Bautista.

Courtney shifted onto her knees and leaned forward, peering out from her hiding place. Risky, she knew, but she needed to find out what was going on. And what did she have to lose at this point anyways?

"I did," Mr. Holmes replied, smirking, leaning against the gardening table, loosening his tie a little. "Seems like I don't have a paper from you on _Madame Bovary_ in my mail box. Care to explain yourself, Miss Bautista?"

"Must have slipped my mind," Izzy replied mischievously, moving into full view. Her curly red hair tumbled down her back, and she ran her fingers across Mr. Holmes's arms and chest, lifting her mouth to his ear. "Any way I can make it up to you?"

Izzy pulled his tie from around his neck, tossing it onto the floor. Her hands flew expertly over the buttons on his shirt, and across his belt buckle as Mr. Holmes ran his fingers through Izzy's hair. She slid onto the table and pulled him towards her. Courtney heard his breath quickening in the dark as Izzy edged off his shirt, and let it fall to the floor.

_Oh. My. God._

Courtney closed her eyes, and sank back beneath the staircase next to Duncan. This couldn't be happening. Mr. Holmes would never have an affair with a student. He couldn't. Everyone at Wawanakwa knew that he was a good guy. A guy with a wife at home; a pregnant wife who sometimes made biscotti for him to bring to class. He wouldn't do this to her. He couldn't. There was no way.

Of course, the slobbering kissing sounds coming from the other side of the room suggested otherwise.

Courtney's stomach turned. She was even more disgusted with Izzy. She'd been dating her boyfriend, Owen, since freshman year. Was almost as attached to him as she was to her morning latte. Courtney had once caught Izzy doodling the name _Mrs. Owen Staton_ in the back of her spring issue of _Vogue_, and Courtney knew that the two of them were very serious. The spring issue was Izzy's prized possession. It was common knowledge around Wawanakwa that any girl who so much as looked at the issue before Izzy read it cover to cover twice would never live to tell the tale.

And yet, here they were. Mr. Holmes and Izzy, devouring each other like a pair of horny, rabid dogs in the Drake basement. Courtney felt her hands beginning to shake, and she didn't bother to stop them.

It wasn't just the fact that they were hooking up, or lying about it, or breaking all sorts of statutory rape laws in the process. Courtney was more pissed at herself for being so naive as to believe that they were good people. That they were incapable of doing something so wrong. Courtney had underestimated them, just like she'd underestimated Alejandro. She'd been at Wawanakwa long enough to know that nothing was ever exactly what it seemed. Apparently, she hadn't learned her lesson well enough. She hadn't known that her boyfriend was sleeping with the school. Courtney hadn't known that Al had been fooling around with Heather, her so called best friend. She hadn't known ever before about Izzy and Mr. Holmes, and Courtney still didn't want to believe it. She felt her hands curling tightly around Duncan's wool coat, and rage churning in the pit of her stomach.

Courtney noticed Mr. Holmes's Dockers out of the corner of her eye. Izzy had whipped the pants over towards the stairwell, and they were almost within reach. A phone peeked out of the back pocket, and Courtney glanced down at her own cell phone, lying dead on the floor.

She still needed to call Alejandro, to find out if he was actually in Vermont or not. And to do that, she needed a cell phone that actually worked. As long as Mr. Holmes was busy working his perverted version of office hours, he wouldn't miss his cell one little bit.

Ever so carefully, Courtney inched her foot out from beneath the stairwell, keeping her gaze fixed on Izzy and Mr. Holmes, to be sure they didn't see her. Courtney nudged the pants towards her, inch by inch, until they were close enough that she could reach out and grab the cell phone without exposing herself to the happy couple.

Shielding the phone with her cupped hand, Courtney flipped it open and she stared at the screen. As her eyes adjusted to the light, the pixels on the screen coalesced to reveal a smiling pregnant woman, with one hand resting on her belly. Mr. Holmes's wife was standing next to his desk, gesturing proudly with the other hand towards the nameplate that was perched on top of a stack of books. Courtney forced herself to look away from the screen. The poor woman deserved a much better man then Mr. Holmes.

_Don't we all deserve to be happy? Or at least search for what we think might make us happy? Isn't that a basic human right?_

Courtney's jaw tightened as she remembered Mr. Holmes's words in class, just a few days ago. Now, they took on an entirely different meaning. Courtney thought he was challenging the class with those words. Pushing them to go deeper. But he was just using his lecture to justify an affair he was having with a student. And Courtney had been stupid enough to listen to him. She shook her head in disgust, cursing herself for ever trusting him in the first place. Cursing herself for always trusting the wrong people.

Her hand slipped against a button on the side of the phone, and suddenly Courtney was staring at a crooked image of Mr, Holmes and Izzy pressed against each other. The furnace blocked part of the screen, but the flashlight offered just enough light for the screen to capture their faces.

A tiny red dot throbbed at the top of the screen next to the letters _REC._ The phone was recording a video. Courtney's heart started to pound in her chest. What was she doing? All she had to do to stop the recording was press the button again, but something inside her snapped, and stopped her. Courtney felt betrayed, used. Disgusted that two people whom she had admired had turned out to be so unworthy. She wanted to preserve the evidence of this moment. The evidence of their debauchery, the depth of their duplicity. Numb, Courtney stared at the grainy image until their bodies melted out of focus on the screen.

* * *

And that's all for now! Just a few updates for everyone here: the next chapter is going to be from Senior Year, then there will be about 5 more chapters before Christmas…then another Senior Year…then about 5 chapters after Christmas, then this story will be pretty much wrapped up! (: And there will possibly be an epilogue…not too sure. Or another Senior Year…maybe. :/

And as of right now, I know exactly where I'm going with this story with the whole prologue thing! Don't stress out too much about that, since I know you guys were drawing a lot of conclusions about that! You'll see what happens after that! I'm not going to blow it, but Duncan may come out of it dead, or alive.

Oh! And sorry for the kind of slow, blaah chapter. It's the last filler, at least for a while, I promise! The next few chapters will be quite interesting as this story starts to wrap up!

Well, thank you all for reading! Reviews would be much loved! ;)

~Lauren (:


	28. The McLean Girls: September, Senior Year

You guys are going to be so surprised when you find out what happens later on…just saying.

Sorry for the long update…and I have nothing else to say…but I hope you enjoy this Senior Year chapter as much as you can! And thank you all for reviewing! Your long, warm happy messages all made me smile! :D

* * *

The next few weeks at Wawanakwa Academy flew by for Gwen. She was now sitting with the McLean Girls daily at mealtimes, and for the first time in her life, Gwen felt like she was actually starting to make some real friends.

Lunch hour could not come fast enough for Gwen. She'd dozed almost all morning in class, bored to tears with the constant grammar lessons in French, and lectures in History. Lunch was probably Gwen's favourite part of the day, and seeing the McLean Girls, and being with them always made her happy. But the part that brightened up Gwen's day the most was when she saw Duncan Pearson during lunch.

As Gwen sat down to eat, Courtney looked up from her book briefly, an unreadable expression on her face. Bridgette smiled at her, and waved.

"Hey Gwen!" Bridgette greeted, as usual. Gwen smiled back at her. The bubbly blonde was the only one of the McLean Girls who ever seemed genuinely pleased to see Gwen.

"Hi," Gwen replied simply, grabbing the seat across from Bridgette. Gwen glanced briefly at Lindsay, who sat beside her. The blonde ignored the goth's presence as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever occurred between them. Gwen thought back to her encounter with Lindsay a couple days ago.

"_What did he say to you?" Lindsay asked, point blank. "Not that I care…I just want to make sure that he got the message."_

_Lies. All of it lies. Gwen knew it. Lies…_

"_He got the message," Gwen told her. "Don't worry."_

_Lindsay stared, her eyes fixed on glaring at Gwen. _

"_Well, what did he say?" She asked._

"_He said he's sorry," Gwen said, clearing her throat. "He said to get you alone, and tell you that he's sorry."_

_Lindsay blinked for a moment, a mixture of surprise and sadness appearing on her face._

"_He really said that?" She asked, still in disbelief._

"_Yeah…" Gwen stammered, her curiosity growing. "Why would he say that after what I did to him?"_

"_I don't know," Lindsay shrugged, shaking her head as she stared past Gwen. A small smile formed on her lips. "That's Harold." The blonde then looked up at the sky in satisfaction._

_Gwen smiled too. She and Lindsay were sharing a moment here. An actual moment. Lindsay was letting Gwen see a part of her that she would never let Heather and the others see, Gwen was sure of it. Her big blue eyes suddenly filled with tears._

"_Are you alright?" Gwen asked._

_Instantly, Lindsay refocused. When she looked at Gwen again, she was all business. "We never spoke," she said._

_Gwen's heart thumped. _

"_Where do you think they are?" She asked, the they referring to the other McLean Girls._

"_None of your business," Lindsay said. She rolled her eyes as Gwen flinched. "Look…I know you didn't tell them about him and I appreciate that, all right?" She continued under her breath, as if at that moment, they were somehow listening. "But I need you to keep quiet again. This conversation never happened."_

_What are you so afraid of? What are you so afraid of?_

_Gwen wanted to scream out those words, but she bit her tongue as Lindsay walked away. The goth could have sworn she heard a thank you, but she knew now that she could never be too sure of anything that happened around here._

Just as Gwen snapped back into reality, she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She turned around, and saw Duncan coming closer to the table with Tyler, Justin and Trent close behind him. She could feel a smile forming on her face as Duncan's eyes locked with hers. Gwen thought back to the dance the night before.

_Gwen could practically taste the jealousy plastered on all the other girls' faces. Just the regular girls; not the McLean Girls. They didn't usually go to school functions. They were above that. And most of the guys at the dance were above asking a girl to dance. All except Duncan Pearson. He was one of the hottest guys there, and he had chosen Gwen, of all people, to dance with him._

_Duncan paused as they danced. Gwen's heart pounded in her every pore. Without a word, Duncan lifted Gwen's arms and placed them around his neck. Then he slid his arms around her waist, his hands resting at just the appropriate place. Duncan's eyes never left Gwen's. As the couple started to step from side to side, Gwen's breath grew short. Every inch of her ached to touch him. Arms and hands were not enough. _

"_What are you thinking?" Duncan asked her, the mere sound of his voice sending reverbs through her chest._

_Gwen flushed._

"_Nothing," she lied, looking away from Duncan._

_Duncan lifted one corner of his mouth, bringing out a small dimple._

"_Yes you were," he insisted. "You were thinking something naughty." Gwen's skin sizzled as Duncan leaned closer to her. She could feel his stubble scratching against her skin. His breath was hot on her ear. "Tell me your naughty thoughts, New Girl."_

_Gwen's palms were sweating. Her head was swimming. Her entire body throbbed._

"_Do I make you nervous?" Duncan asked._

_Gwen shook her head. He then pulled back slightly, then looked her in the eye, and smiled._

"_Liar," he whispered._

_Then he kissed her._

Gwen's heart was racing. She was hoping to maybe catch Duncan during the last 10 minutes of lunch as usual, but there he was, on time for once with his friends. Gwen told herself not to expect anything. Maybe the kiss meant nothing. Maybe Duncan had forgotten she existed. Maybe he-

"Hey New Girl," Duncan grinned," squeezing himself in between her and Lindsay. Gwen heard her and Courtney, who sat on her other side, groan in frustration. Gwen knew the McLean Girls had something against Duncan Pearson, but she couldn't put her finger on it. As he sat down, he pushed Gwen's hair back from her face with his fingertips. Gwen turned to glance at him and say hi, but before she had the chance to, Duncan kissed her. He then smiled at her. "I guess I should start calling you Gwen now, huh?"

_Now. As in, 'Now, because everything has changed?' 'Now, because you are my girlfriend?'_ _Whoa._

"Yo, Trent!" Duncan called out the musician, who was just standing up to go get his lunch, Tyler and Justin a few steps ahead of him. "You going up there?" Duncan asked, resting his arm on the back of Gwen's chair, sending her shivers all over.

Trent hesitated in the aisle as his friends walked ahead. "Yeah…"

"Get me a sandwich, all right? I'm starving!" Duncan said, his question sounding more like a command. He then brought his face to Gwen's, and he kissed her again. Gwen could feel Lindsay and Bridgette whispering to each other across the table.

"Do I look like your butler?" Trent retorted. Gwen turned her attention back to her food. It was the first time the goth had seen him get slightly angry over anything.

Duncan glared back at him. "Yeah, Elvis, actually you do," Duncan snorted. Gwen could hear many sighs around the table. Trent then sighed, and walked towards the sandwich and salad bar to join Tyler.

"So, Pearson. I see you've found yourself a new victim," Heather commented dryly, filing her nails as she spoke.

Gwen's breath caught. What did _that _mean?

"Ironic statement coming from _you_," Duncan grumbled.

Heather looked up, and glanced at Duncan.

"I'd be surprised if you even knew what ironic means."

"Shut it Lange!" Duncan snapped, just as Justin was walking up behind them with his lunch.

"Watch it dude," he warned, placing a hand on Heather's shoulder. The raven-haired girl smirked as he did so. Duncan glared at Justin for a moment, then laughed it off, and kissed Gwen's cheek, leaving her confused.

"I wonder what's up with the selection today," Justin thought out loud, changing the subject. "There's no hot food."

"Maybe because it' 65 degrees outside?" Lindsay suggested, checking her reflection in her ever present compact mirror.

"Do you mean _95_?" Courtney asked nonchalantly.

Lindsay giggled, ignoring the comment, and continued fixing her already perfect hair. Courtney shook her head in frustration, and turned back to her book.

"Think fast!" Trent called out suddenly, walking back to the lunch table with Tyler, a cellophane wrapped baguette quickly zooming towards Gwen's face. Duncan snatched it, and nodded his thanks at Trent before he ripped off the wrapper.

"I cannot wait for parents' weekend!" Tyler shouted, ripping the paper packaging off his wrap. "I need some real food!"

Duncan let out a sigh, and dropped back in his chair. Instant attitude shift.

"What's so great about parents' weekend?" Gwen asked. She had heard people around campus talking about it for the past few days, and she had grown curious as to why so many students were excited. Gwen sure wasn't excited to see her parents. Especially her mom.

"Tyler is referring to the fact that it's the best food of the year," Heather grumbled. "In case you haven't noticed Glass-licker, Tyler's world revolves around his stomach."

"And you can't forget about the areas slightly further south!" The jock added grinning, showing his half chewed food to the whole table as his mouth opened. The group turned their attention away from Tyler in disgust.

"I just can't wait to see my mom," Courtney put it, a dreamy smile appearing on her face.

Heather slammed her friend's book shut, and smirked at the whole table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here she is. The only female at this school who thinks the worst part of boarding school is being away from her parents!" The queen bee announced proudly. Gwen glanced around the table, and joined in with the laughter. Everyone at the table was laughing, except for Duncan.

"Can we talk about something a little less boring please?" The delinquent sneered, looking about ready to slam his fists down on the table. As usual, Courtney seemed undisturbed by his actions, and calmly returned to reading her book without a second thought.

"Touchy, touchy!" Lindsay exclaimed while studying herself in the mirror, coming quickly to her friend's defence.

"You just sound like a bunch of losers," Duncan grumbled. "It's a stupid tradition. I don't know why they even bother anymore. If our parents want to send us shit, they can use the internet. Why disrupt our lives for an entire weekend?" He retorted.

Courtney then looked up from her book again.

"Duncan, some people actually look forward to seeing our parents, you know," she added calmly.

Duncan looked as if he was about to snap at the mocha haired girl, but Justin spoke before Duncan was given the chance to.

"Dude, chill!" Justin warned. "It's not our fault your parents are assholes…"

Duncan then stood up, and faced Heather's model boyfriend.

"Screw you jackass!" Duncan snapped. Gwen gasped in horror as Trent and Tyler held Duncan back. Clearly he had parental issues. He had grown blotchy around the neckline of his shirt and looked skittish, as if ready to snap at the next person who spoke.

"Are you alright?" Gwen finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine!" Duncan grumbled, pushing Justin away, and grabbing Gwen's hand, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Let's get out of here."

Gwen didn't want to go. Meal times with the McLean Girls were always the best parts of her day. But Duncan looked desperate, and his foot was bouncing up and down. He wanted Gwen to leave, with him.

"Sure," Gwen agreed finally, forcing a smile.

He got up quickly, and dragged Gwen out of the cafeteria with him so quickly that she barely had a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

And this chapter is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as possible! And really, I didn't enjoy writing this all that much…I'm not a Duncan/Gwen shipper, so I like these chapters about as much as you guys. :P But they are necessary, and I found it better to spread them out over the story rather then have them all in a chunk at the end. :/

But there was a little Duncan/Courtney interaction in this chapter…I hope you guys pay attention and make note of these little things! There was one in the last Senior Year chapter, but I'm not sure if anyone else noticed it as it wasn't super clear. ;)

But anyways, the next couple chapters are sure to be pretty exciting! You guys deserve it after this long wait…again, I'm sorry! Forgive me? (:

I'd love to hear your opinions on everything going on here in a review…:D Thanks to everyone for reading though!

~Lauren


	29. Stalker: December, Junior Year

I really have nothing much to say, but this chapter will start out rather slow, but I hope that it will pick up. This is one of the last 5 chapters from Junior Year over the holidays, so I hope you guys enjoy! (:

Oh. And thank you to all those who reviewed! :D

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise over the east side of campus as Courtney crept up towards Drake. She hadn't slept all night. She had simply stared into the darkness, her hand on Duncan's cold chest to monitor his unsteady breathing. In the wee hours of dawn, she'd slipped out through one of the basement windows and Courtney had snuck back into McLean House to get food. Now, she held in her arms the only things she had been able to find in Heather's messy closet: a bottle of SmartWater, a couple of Zone bars, and a white chocolate reindeer Justin had left on his girlfriend's pillow before break.

Courtney shuddered in the cold, her body feeling weak and drained. She hadn't been able to bring herself to wear the bloodstained coat that she'd stashed under the basement stairwell the night before, so while in her room, she had grabbed her light, camel colored fall jacket. It was warm, but not warm enough for the cold winters up north. The early morning breeze sent icy shivers against the back of Courtney's neck, and they continued down her spine.

As she walked up to Drake, Courtney took one last look around at the Wawanakwa campus. Instead of looked serene and untouched, the building in front of her almost looked menacing, and threatening.

Courtney ignored her thoughts, and stopped in front of the first basement window. Something above her had moved. Nervously, she looked up at the rows of windows that stretched above her. On the fourth floor, a shadow was moving in front of the window. Startled, Courtney flung herself towards the building and pressed her back up against the wall. She checked her watch. 5:15 AM. Who would be up at this insane hour? Trying to control her rapid breathing before she had a panic attack, Courtney tilted her head to look at the window above.

The figure passed, its back to the window. In the early morning light, she managed to recognize the light brown hair. The familiar sweater vest. It was Cody. Just Cody. Relieved, Courtney ducked down, and threw the window open with a crack. She tossed all her belongings in through the open window, and crawled in through the window herself.

Shoulders rising and falling simultaneously with her quick breathing, Courtney chided herself for letting her curiosity get the best of her. Cody could have seen her, not to mention the other students staying behind over break. She knew that she had to be more careful in the future. No one else could see her. Or Duncan.

Courtney had to know where Alejandro was. Tucked in the back of her coat pocket was Mr Holmes' cell phone. She pulled it out, and dialled the number she had memorized for the past few weeks. After one long ring, a young female voice chirped in her ear.

"Good morning, Vermont Peaks Winter Lodge Resort, this is Alessandra, how may I help you?"

Courtney cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Yes, I'm trying to get in contact with one of your guests," she whispered into the phone, glancing across the basement at Duncan's still body sprawled out across the dusty floor, his head resting on her coat. "Alejandro Ryan?"

"One moment Miss, I'll forward you on to his room."

"Thank you," Courtney croaked as she heard the phone begin to ring again.

_It's fine. It's going to be fine._

Still Courtney felt sick to her stomach. If Al picked up, that meant he had no idea what she'd done or who she'd been with for the past few days. But if he did pick up, he was going to be angry. What would she even say to him?

"Yeah?" A groggy, muffled voice grumbled from the other end. Courtney had forgotten about the time, and how she had just woken him up, which would undoubtedly anger Alejandro. He was not a morning person.

Nevertheless, Courtney gripped the phone tightly in her sweaty palm. It was Alejandro's voice. He was in Vermont with his family after all.

"Hello?" His voice spoke again on the other end of the phone, sounding a little stronger and more awake this time. His voice was familiar, almost comforting in a way. Courtney felt a twinge in her heart. Indecision? Remorse? But then the image of his glowing laptop screen and all his spreadsheets entered her thought. All the names, the endless list of girls, and her name, no different from any other, at the end. Courtney had been a nothing to him. Just some girl that Alejandro had counted on screwing by Christmas. Without a second thought, she slammed the phone shut.

Alejandro wasn't the one stalking her and Duncan. This was a good thing, in a way for Courtney. But now they were right back to square one. The person who took the pictures still had the power to ruin her life. _Their _life. He or she had evidence that she and Duncan had been on campus when they weren't supposed to be, that they'd been doing things that they definitely weren't supposed to be doing all along. The person who had taken that picture would destroy her. Destroy _them_. And she had no idea of who the person could be at this point.

Feeling a new wave of adrenaline rush through her body, Courtney scooped up the bottle of water sitting next to Duncan's body, and took a sip of the bottle.

"Duncan," she whispered. "Wake up."

Courtney pressed her hands against his chest. His body was limp, motionless under her palms. She tried again, shaking him more force this time.

"What the hell?" Duncan yelled, sitting up straight. When he saw Courtney sitting in front of him, he sighed in relief. He gripped his throbbing head with both hands, and sank back down onto the floor, wincing in pain. "Your wake-up calls could really use some improvement, Princess."

"How are you feeling?" Courtney asked, overjoyed at just the sound of his voice.

"Like somebody took a bat to my head!" Duncan retorted. "And my ankle," he added with a laugh. He then tested his ankle by pressing his foot onto the floor, and flinched, his eyes still closed.

Courtney then sighed.

"Look…Duncan, I'm really sorry about the timing, but I need you to focus right now," Courtney told him firmly. "I…I have to show you something."

She then reached into her blood covered coat, and pulled out the folded picture of her and Duncan from the pocket. He had to see the photo, had to know about everything that was going on.

"What is it?" Duncan asked, struggling to push himself up against the cement block wall. He grabbed the bottle of SmartWater and twisted the cap off, swallowing almost half the bottle in only one gulp.

Courtney dropped the picture down on his lap.

"I found this in your room yesterday," she began, opening Mr. Holmes' cell phone over the picture. A flash of blue light spilled over every crease, every imperfection on that little image. "On your desk."

Looking confused, Duncan leaned over to get a closer look at the crinkled picture. Squinting his eyes, his whole body froze in shock once he realized the reality of the situation.

"Somebody is following us Duncan!" Courtney said, trying to sound as strong as she possibly could, but she found herself coming out shaky. "And it's not Al…I called his resort this morning, and he's there…just like you said."

"Holy balls!" Duncan exclaimed. "I mean, who would-"

"I don't know," Courtney sighed, shaking her head as she spoke.

Courtney then stared at the photo. Duncan was facing the camera. She was facing away. They were both sitting at Alejandro's desk, amidst a pile of textbooks and dirty clothes. Al's laptop was open on the edge of the desk, facing the floor, the mere thought of the spreadsheet once again sending chills through Courtney's body. She then looked back at her and Duncan, who were eating away at each other like animals. Courtney gulped.

"What's that?" Duncan asked, squinting harder at the image this time, bringing it directly in front of his face, pointing at something.

"What's what?" Courtney asked, grabbing the photo from his hands, flustered.

"Uh…nothing," Duncan shrugged. His features had hardened. "I just thought I saw something." He dropped the picture again, and Courtney snatched it before it had the chance to reach the floor.

"Show me!" She demanded.

The picture was the only link between them and whoever was following them. If he'd seen something that may take them one step closer to figuring out who it was, Courtney needed to know what Duncan saw.

Duncan rolled his eyes and pointed. "It's just that brown smudge in the corner of the mirror. I thought it was the photographer, but it's just a splotch of ink from the printer or something." He then reached for Heather's white chocolate reindeer, peeling the edge of the tin foil away. "Never thought I'd say this, but I wish I'd gone home over Christmas." He reached down to his ankle, and touched it gingerly.

Courtney studied the picture, trying not to let his words sting. She knew his comment hadn't meant anything mean towards her, and that he was just still slightly out of it, but it was hard for her not to take it personally.

"It's nothing," Duncan repeated as he took a bite off of an antler. "Don't waste your time."

But Courtney's pulse was quickening again. She stood up, and brought the photo over the window, where the soft morning light was starting to gain strength. Suddenly, the smudge, as Duncan had called it, came into focus. Courtney's eyes widened in disbelief as she recognized the familiar pattern. The striped sweater vest she'd seen just a few minutes ago, in the window of Drake's fourth floor.

"Oh my God." Courtney brought her free hand to her mouth. Nervous energy rattled her insides. She should have known. How could she have been so stupid?

"What?" Duncan asked, sitting up once again, not looking the least bit concerned.

"Cody Friedmann." Courtney's voice trembled with fear as she spoke.

"The Russian kid?" Duncan asked incredulously.

"He's _German_."

"Seriously? You want to argue about this?" Duncan laughed. For the first time since they'd jumped out of his window, Courtney saw light dancing in his eyes.

"That's his sweater, in the corner of the mirror," Courtney explained, bringing the photo over, and dropping it down on the floor once again so Duncan could see it. "You were right," she added. "When Cody was taking the picture from the doorway, he accidentally got himself in the reflection."

"You'd think that after all the photography he's done he'd know how to not do this!" Duncan pointed out. He paused. "But are you sure about this Princess? I mean, why would-"

"He's always had a weird thing for me," Courtney interrupted, intoxicated by the sudden discovery. Now that she knew who the perpetrator was, she knew that she had the power to do something about it. "Remember at the Winter Ball last weekend, when he was taking so many pictures of me, and Alejandro stole his camera?" Courtney asked. It was all starting to come together. "He's practically obsessed. So he breaks into my room and steals the picture of me…and somehow, he figured out that I'm still on campus, and followed us around, leaving that photo in your room! It must have been his blood on my coat too! And-"

"Wait, there was blood on your coat?" Duncan asked, puzzled.

"Uh…yeah…I'll get to that later," Courtney stammered. Duncan glanced at her, but she smiled, letting him know that she was alright. He continued speaking.

"But how would he have found out you were still around?"

"I don't know," Courtney sighed. "Maybe he spotted us the other night, when I was dropping off my paper. Maybe he was dropping off work too?"

Courtney then paused abruptly, and Duncan held her hand in comfort. She turned to look him in the eyes, her onyx ones wide with horror.

"The North Face."

"What?" Duncan asked, becoming more and more confused as Courtney continued to put together the many pieces of the puzzle.

Courtney bit her lip.

"Do you remember when we bumped into each other a couple days ago, inside the store?" She asked.

Duncan's eyes widened, and Courtney glanced at him suspiciously. He then shook his head and closed his eyes, coming back into reality.

"Yeah, sorry," He finally replied, not sounding like himself.

"He saw me on my way out! He was literally waiting outside for me!" Courtney explained. "I bought a hat for Alejandro there, and it was likr the hat we saw in the snow a couple nights ago, remember? _Cody _must have bought one too, and _he _dropped it because _he _was following us!"

Duncan glanced at Courtney, looking uncertain and confused with the story she was providing. Some of it seemed to make sense to him, but was it all accurate?

"Kid is a little creepy," Duncan reasoned. "But why would he leave that picture behind for us to find?" He asked. "He seems too lame to pull off blackmail."

"Maybe it was an accident!" Courtney smirked. "But there's only one way to find out. We have to break into his room."

Duncan backed up, and grinned playfully, shaking his hands in the air.

"Oh no!" Duncan argued. "Papa Duncan is staying right here!" He shrank back towards the wall.

Courtney shook her head in frustration.

"I can't do this alone Duncan…Drake is his where his actual room is, so we don't even have to go outside! We just have to go upstairs!"

Relief seeped through the brunette's heart. Cody was a lot of things, but intimidating certainly wasn't one of them. She knew that they could handle this, together. She then looked at her watch. Two hours until breakfast.

"We'll wait until breakfast, when everybody leaves the dorm," Courtney declared. "Then we'll sneak in."

"I guess I don't really have a say in this, do I?" Duncan sighed, giving in.

"Nope!" Courtney smirked. "Plus, I jumped out of your window yesterday. You still owe me for that."

Duncan groaned.

"I can barely walk because of you landing on me…I'm pretty sure I made your landing on that terrifying jump pretty soft," Duncan snorted.

Courtney giggled, and brought the water bottle to her lips, and let the cool water slide down her throat, calming her. She smiled. In less then two hours, she would have all her answers. Their answers.

* * *

So…a lot revealed here. Maybe. What do you guys think of all this? Did you think Cody was the stalker?

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have a lot of projects due, so they are my first priority. But I'm hoping to get another chapter out soon hopefully!

Thank you all for reading! Reviews = Love. :D

~Lauren (:


	30. The Mission: December, Junior Year

Ummm…so yeah. I have no excuse really for not updating except work and school. I work crazy hours, and I try to maintain a good average too. I decided to get back to writing this story though, due to it being popular, and that I enjoy everyone's thoughts on it. It had a bit of a break, but I promise you, I will finish it.

By the way, thank you for all your lovely reviews! That really made me want to update! :D

Duncneyfan: This story may end Duncney, or Gwuncan. You'll find out. ;)

* * *

"Can you walk?" Courtney asked Duncan as she shot a worried glance at his ankle. They were walking up the basement stairs, and Duncan was walking with a limp.

"Yeah," Duncan replied, grimacing at the first few steps. "Nothing I can't handle." As they reached the top of the staircase, Duncan gripped Courtney's face in his hands, a serious look appearing on his face, hardening his features. "Your mission, Naughty Girl, is this: Break into the Latvian's room and make sure he's not hiding your picture in there." His eyes danced with amusement as he spoke. "Any questions?"

"Duncan," she giggled. "It's not funny…this is serious. Now come on!" Courtney exclaimed as they cautiously entered the hallway, hands entwined.

"That's Agent Pearson to you!" Duncan retorted playfully. "And I know it's serious. Now, should you accept this mission, the path through the Russian's room will be a dangerous one. There will be corduroy pants. There will be chess sets, and-"

"Again, German!" Courtney corrected, rolling her onyx colored eyes. "The _German's_ room."

Duncan ignored Courtney's correction, and continued speaking.

"And worst of all, Princess, there will be…argyle!" Duncan snickered, narrowing his eyes at Courtney as he spoke.

"And I still think you're a little drugged," Courtney sighed, laughing a bit as she spoke.

"And what's wrong with that?" Duncan asked, winking at Courtney.

Courtney shook her head and rolled her eyes, a smile breaking out onto her face. She leaned back against the stairwell, hoping to enjoy how easy and simple this moment was. Normal, almost. After everything that had happened to her and Duncan in the past two days, simple things like laughing felt amazing. Glancing out the windows, Courtney noticed for the first time how beautiful the campus looked, buried in snow. It was as if someone had tossed a cashmere blanket gently over the Wawanakwa grounds. The streets, stone buildings, and even the lampposts looked like they had just escaped from a perfect storybook. The school looked innocent; untouched almost.

"You ready?" Courtney asked as they reached the door.

Duncan nodded.

"Let's move, babe," he winked.

"You are such a dork!" Courtney groaned. "When all the guys get back to campus, I'm telling them how much of pathetic loser you are!" She joked. Courtney wasn't even sure what part of this weekend she would tell her friends about; or the people she thought were her friends. But she didn't want to think about that now.

Together they slipped into the dark lobby of Cody's dorm. Courtney lifted her index finger to her lips, motioning for Duncan to stay quiet. He gave her an over exaggerated nod, and she had to try and hide her giggles while they checked the board for Cody's room number.

"418," Duncan whispered, looking at Courtney to see if she was ready. She led the way to the elevator.

In moments, Courtney found herself staring at a dorm door completely covered in photographs. Shots of the Wawanakwa campus. Buildings, professors, and students. There was a shot of Heather giving the camera the finger at the Winter Ball, a look of annoyance mixed with satisfaction on her face. Justin and Duncan tossing a football across the quad. Group photos of the entire student body taken in September. All the images were brilliant in their own way. Somehow, with the group photos, Cody had managed to capture something about Wawanakwa that Courtney couldn't explain. He had captured what was underneath all the so called perfection at school in his photography.

"There you are!" Duncan said, pointing at a photograph in the top right corner of the door.

Courtney's breath caught in her throat. In the photo, she was leaning against the marble walls of the Muskoka Hotel, staring up at the crystal ball hanging from the ceiling. The camera captured her face, making her look angelic and innocent, like a little girl. She seemed foreign in the photo, even though it was very recent. That girl felt safe and secure in her world. That Courtney knew that everything would work out in the end. Courtney didn't know that now. She felt a twinge of anger bubbling up inside of her.

"Court?" Duncan prompted, resting his hand against her shoulder. She immediately flinched.

"What?" She snapped, flipping around to face Duncan. He raised his hands, looking surprised.

"Nothing," he sighed. "I just thought you wanted to get this over with…"

"You're right, let's go," Courtney mumbled, ignoring Duncan's eyes. She pushed Cody's door open, and flicked the light switch on the wall. The room lit up.

Cody's room was sparse and perfectly organized. His books and notebooks were stacked symmetrically. The bed was tightly made. Courtney began to wonder if he ever actually slept in it. It was a comforting feeling, and it almost reminded her of her own room back at McLean House.

There was a single photograph of an older looking man and woman hung on the wall; presumably Cody's parents. Sitting on his nightstand next to his alarm clock was another small photograph. Courtney almost screamed when she realized that it was the photo of herself, blowing a kiss blissfully to the camera.

"Found it," she muttered to Duncan. She laid down on the bed, and struggled to look into her own eyes. No matter how sure she had been of things before, she still hadn't believed that Cody would do such a thing. He was so quiet, so assuming. It was impossible to trust anyone, even the good people of the world.

Duncan collapsed on the bed next to Courtney.

"I have the camera," he told her, placing it gently on her lap, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to comfort her. "Your boyfriend must have given it back before he left," he snorted. "But he let the little dweeb keep his photos."

Courtney stared at the glowing images haunting her on the display screen. There were snapshots of her walking to class, her and Heather in the cafeteria, her and Alejandro walking around campus. There were pictures of her reading alone in the library and around campus, and shot after shot of her at the Winter Ball. She leaned against Duncan, suddenly feeling sick and weak.

"I had no idea he was this…." She broke off, crying into Duncan's chest. He rubbed her back, and didn't say anything, which was just what Courtney needed.

Courtney continued to scroll through the pictures, and what she found shocked her. There were pictures of her and Duncan, everywhere around campus during the past few days.

"Oh my God." Courtney gasped.

She threw the camera on the bed and stood up, clutching the photograph from Cody's night table. If Cody was capable of stalking her to this extent, what else was he capable of doing to her and Duncan?

"Duncan, what if he's planning on blackmailing us?" She sobbed. "He…he has dozens of pictures of us. H…he could get us expelled in a heartbeat!" She cried.

"It's okay Courtney-"

"No, Duncan, it's not!" Courtney almost screamed.

"We'll take care of it," Duncan told her, remaining calm. Courtney stared into his eyes, but couldn't focus. If she got expelled, her life would be over. She would never graduate from Wawanakwa. She would never get into an Ivy. She would never have the life she and her mother had been planning for almost her entire life.

And she would never see Duncan again. Courtney couldn't let that happen. For the first time in her life, Courtney felt like she was actually living. She could be herself around Duncan. She didn't have to pretend to be the image of perfection. Courtney couldn't go back to pretending. It would kill her.

Duncan was right. They were going to take care of the situation, together. Courtney wiped her tears away, and stood up. She leaned down and kissed Duncan, pulling him up to his feet. They hugged, and headed for the door.

And that was when Cody walked in.

* * *

Cliffie! ;P

I promise I will update soon…with exams coming up, I'm not sure when it will be, but it will get done ASAP! I hope you guys are ready for an intense chapter coming up! (:

Thank you all so much for sticking by this story, it means so much! I'd love to see all your beautiful reviews again!

~Lauren


	31. So Easy: December, Junior Year

First of all, thanks for all your lovely reviews! I'm glad you guys stuck around! :')

I don't really have any other notes today…but I got an image up for this story! :D I hope you guys are ready for an intense chapter, maybe the most intense one yet? Enjoy…haha!

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Duncan hissed at Cody right as he entered the room. The delinquent grimaced as he attempted to put some weight on his bad ankle.

Courtney looked into Cody's eyes as she stood behind Duncan. There were little specs hidden inside that sent small, electric chills into her already frozen body. She recognized the look almost immediately, and thought of the way that look had developed in her mother's eyes all those years ago that had never really left. Desperation.

Cody glanced from Duncan, to Courtney, to the photo in her hand, to the camera on his desk, and back again. Instantly, the desperation in Cody's eyes morphed into fear. He turned away from the doorway, and made a run for it.

"Cody, wait!" Courtney shouted, running to catch up with him. She dropped the picture that was in her hand, and sprinted down the hallway. "We just want to talk to you!" She pleaded.

With every step, the gap between Cody and Courtney widened. She had never been much of an athlete before, and all this physical activity was definitely not going to help her keep up with Cody. But she couldn't let him get away.

"The dweeb's fast," Duncan grumbled as he struggled to keep up with Courtney. His voice cracked with pain as he spoke.

Courtney didn't even take the time to answer. She reached the stairwell, and flew down the steps, three at a time, running into the door at the bottom just as Cody slammed it behind him. Her fists smashed against the old, heavy wood

"Dammit!" She screeched quietly to herself, gasping for breath.

"You okay, Princess?" Duncan asked as he slowly made his way down the steps, doing one at a time. She looked up at him guiltily, knowing that she shouldn't leave him alone in his condition; especially after all he'd done for her.

"He's getting away!" Courtney sighed, sounding disappointed in herself.

Duncan stood in the doorway, and put his hand on Courtney's shoulder as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Just go!" He shouted, trying to balance on his own. "I'll catch up to you babe!"

Courtney smiled at his new name for her, but without another glance in his direction, she ran ahead, the sun glaring in her eyes as she struggled to figure out which way Cody had gone. She gritted her teeth as she saw his slim figure run behind Drake House, heading for the woods. She kept running, determined that she would eventually catch up to him. She had to. If not, everything would be over. Everyone would know she was a cheater. Courtney herself even felt sick thinking about all the disastrous possibilities. It wouldn't matter that Alejandro had cheated on her first. He was elite class at school, and apparently, everyone already knew of his backstabbing, lying, cheating ways. No one would care about her, and Courtney would lose everything. Her friends. McLean House. Maybe even her mother. Then, Courtney would be a nothing. A nobody.

Cody disappeared into the thick covering of trees ahead. Every nerve in Courtney's body seized with adrenaline as she continued to run. Reaching the edge of the woods, she turned her head back for a moment to see if Duncan was within sight, and she caught a glimpse of his body, limping at a slow pace at least 25 yards behind her. Courtney inhaled a sharp breath as she ducked under a line of branches, heading into the dark, frozen land.

The crunch of leaves and branches underneath Cody's feet started to slow him down, and Courtney felt herself gaining on him quickly. She weaved between the pine trees, and ducked underneath their heavy boughs, what little energy she had left propelling her forward. Cody was a couple of yards ahead, struggling against a branch thick with pine needles. He shoved past it, and shoved it in her direction, the tip of the branch slicing her across the face.

Courtney brought her hand to her cheek, and felt blood pouring out onto her face. Stinging anger rose up from her abdomen. Why was Cody torturing her like this? He had her whole life in his hands…why would he want to ruin all this for her?

"Cody!" Courtney screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "Stop, please!" She yelled desperately. She hated sounding desperate. With a passion. Bile rose up in her throat as she uttered those words, almost threatening to choke her. Cody hurried along into the large clearing in the woods, and the lake stretched in front of them; silent and frozen.

Courtney had spent so much time around this lake during the school year since she was a freshman. Bonfires with the McLean Girls in the fall, stretching out on blankets as they sipped from bottles of white wine were one of Courtney's favorite things to do with spare time at school. The threat of getting caught had always been part of the fun, and it sent a shiver of excitement down her spine every time. It was a kind of excitement she'd never felt while living at home. The threat she faced now though wasn't fun; her body was now filled with a gut wrenching fear.

Cody darted onto the frozen surface, then hesitating, glancing over his shoulder at Courtney. She ran faster than ever, the space between them shrinking more and more each second. Reaching towards him, Courtney strained to grab the sleeve of his sweater. She was so close.

Suddenly, Cody stopped and turned around to face Courtney. Before she realized what he had done, her body slammed into his. They tumbled onto the ice together. Courtney head cracked against the cold, unforgiving surface, and she felt a throbbing pain at the base of her skull. The sounds of their heaving gasps throbbed in her ears.

Then, there was another sound, a sharp sound. Slow at first, but it became gradually faster. It was the crackling sound of ice breaking underneath their weight.

Courtney screamed, flipping onto her stomach in time to see the ice give away under Cody's body.

"Oh my God!" Courtney screamed, backing away from the opening in the ice.

A look of surprise flashed across Cody's sweaty face right before he plunged into the gray, murky water. Courtney stepped further back, away from the hole that threatened to swallow both of them, but Cody's fingers wrapped around her ankle before she had a chance to get away.

"No, let go of me, you perv!" Courtney screamed, hoping Duncan would hear. She clawed as the ice began to break inbetween her legs. Cody pulled Courtney closer and closer.

"Help!" Cody croaked. "Help me!" He repeated, desperately.

Cody's grip was like a vice. Courtney could see the freezing water getting closer as he thrashed with his free arm. In seconds, Courtney would fall down with him. They were both going to die.

"Cody, no!" Courtney choked. Fear honed her senses, and suddenly, everything around her came into sharp focus. She reached down to her ankle and grabbed Cody's hand, her fingers digging into his already ashen skin. His face was twisted with a mix of fear and pain.

"Please," he gasped, his voice becoming weaker each time he spoke. His hands thrashed in the water. "Help me! I don't swim!"

Cody's voice echoed in the clearing. The color was slipping rapidly from his face. He couldn't survive for more than a few more minutes in the icy lake, and Courtney wasn't sure that she was strong enough to pull him to safety. She grabbed his forearm, and began to pull as hard as she could.

"Hold on," she groaned, using all the strength her tired body had left. She couldn't silence the sound of her heart beating in the eerie silence, or Cody, screaming for help. The warmth of her mother's voice resurfaced every time she thought of Alejandro. Duncan's warm, comforting breath on her skin, the sound of him whispering the sound of her name as they made love. The voices became louder and louder, suffocating her.

_You never know what people are capable of until they're pushed to their edge, Courtney._

"Courtney!" Cody begged, barely able to make out the syllables of her name.

"Shup up!" Courntey screamed, her grip slowly loosening on his hand. The images he'd taken of her and Duncan flashed into her mind. It was all too much. Too chaotic. Courtney needed silence. Time to think. A blueish gray tint began to develop in Cody's cheeks. He mumbled something about his photographs, his blue eyes looking up at her, pleading. A gnawing sensation at the back of her mind told her that it wasn't too late; she could still save him.

But the pictures…why had he taken them? Why did he want to sabotage her life? What would he do for silence? What if something slipped out? Could he stay quiet? Courtney's life was on the line here. Cody had backed her into a corner.

"Please," Cody whimpered, sounding weaker than even as he murmured his final words.

Courtney locked eyes with him. Suddenly, everything became clear.

Slowly, deliberately, Courtney released her grip on Cody's arm. His eyes widened in fear as she placed her hand on top of his wet, cold head, and pushed. She watched as he struggled for a moment as his body slowly sank underneath the ice. Courtney pushed with all her strength and he stopped struggling, just after a moment. He slipped silently under the ice, and then he was gone. Vanished. As if he had never even existed in the first place.

A thin film of new ice began to form over the hole Cody had fallen into. Courtney stared at her reflection in the icy water, sinking into the silence that hung heavy over the clearing.

It had been so easy. Courtney had gotten control back. Her life was going to stay perfect. No one would find out about these little mistakes that made her happy. Courtney would still have everything. Even Duncan. She felt free. The voices in her head were finally silenced.

All but one.

"Courtney!" Duncan's exhausted voice boomed from across the lake, and she glanced back to see him limping towards her. His icy blue eyes widened. "What happened?" He asked. "Where's Cody?"

"Stay there!" Courtney yelled. "The ice isn't thick enough for both of us!"

Duncan froze in his place, and Courtney slowly pushed herself across the ice, being extra delicate with each slow movement. When Courtney reached Duncan at the edge of the lake, Courtney collapsed, wrapping her arms around his legs, squeezing them tight. He was there, and they were safe. Nobody was going to hurt them now.

* * *

So…how did you guys like that? Surprised at all? It's the chapter I've been waiting to write for ages, and I hope you aren't too creeped out by this…this story is finally starting to wrap up!

Thanks for reading, and please review! I would absolutely love to know your thoughts on this chapter! ;P

~Lauren


	32. Everything: December, Junior Year

I'm sorry for the long update, and if I didn't reply to your review :/ I was super busy all summer, and school and work are even busier than ever, so I'm sorry I'm not giving up on this story though, I promise! I have more inspiration to write, and updates will come out faster! (:

So yeah… recap. Courtney just killed Cody. Enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

"We have to get out of here. Now," Courtney rasped, grabbing Duncan's arm, pulling him back towards campus. Away from the lake, and away from Cody's body.

"Courtney." Duncan grabbed her arm, refusing to let her run. "What happened there?" He asked sternly.

Courtney searched Duncan's face intently. She took in his furrowed brow, and the way his mouth twisted when he looked serious. Courtney knew that she trusted Duncan, a lot; but that he would also never be able to know the truth. He just wouldn't understand.

"He…he grabbed me," Courtney began, trying to sound like she was on the verge of tears. "He…he tried to hit me." She thought she sounded pretty convincing, and she was sure that Duncan bought it too. But she waited for the guilt to overcome her, for her to break down. Courtney waiting for the panic attack she was sure was coming at any moment now. It never came though. Courtney wanted to feel something at this moment, but she just couldn't. She felt at peace for once. Like all of her problems had faded away, just like that.

"He tried to hit you?" Duncan repeated, acting rather calm.

Courtney nodded solemnly.

"I…I managed to shove him off of me, but when he hit the ice, it broke," Courtney started, her voice remaining calm and steady. "He…he fell in, and I tried to save him. I wasn't strong enough though," Courtney said, her voice almost breaking as she spoke. For a brief moment, Courtney thought she saw uncertainly in Duncan's eyes, waiting for him to demand to know the truth. For him to call her a crazy nut job for killing someone intentionally. For him to break up with her, even though they were never officially together. Instead, Duncan pulled the girl he loved close to him, and examined her. Courtney waited for Duncan to kiss her, but he didn't even try. She knew in her heart that he had even grown up and learnt things he never would have unless they had spent this time together.

"Your face," Duncan whispered, touching her cheek where she bled from the pine branch that had sliced her skin. "Is that where…he hurt you?"

Courtney nodded, pulling in a choppy breath. It wasn't entirely untrue; Cody had swung the branch in her direction anyways. Her injury was Cody's fault.

"We have to tell the police," Duncan said calmly, his breath coming out as smoke due to the frosty December air.

"No!" Courtney shrieked, pulling away without a second thought, or an explanation.

"Court, someone died…we have to tell someone!" Duncan insisted. "We're the only ones that know; we have to do something!"

Courtney sighed, knowing that he was right. She didn't know how to justify her reasoning though.

"Duncan please," Courtney said, sounding as weak, broken down, and vulnerable as possible. "If the police get involved, we have to tell them _everything_. We'll be expelled, maybe arrested. And…my mom, your parents…what about your third strike?" Courtney insisted.

Duncan's blue eyes hardened, and Courtney knew that she had hit his weak spot. She knew that he would feel the need to protect them both, because Courtney knew how much she now meant to him. Duncan would have to take her side, for both their sakes. Their futures depended on it.

"Shit," Duncan grumbled. "I forgot about that…you're right." Duncan pushed his hand through his hair, his eyes filled with worry. "We have to get out of her, now." He gripped Courtney's hand tighter than before. "I can't fucking believe this…that little bastard."

As they walked back to campus to gather their belongings, Duncan's face twisted in pain as he put pressure on his injured ankle. Courtney felt her heart warm up as she felt Duncan's hand over hers as they made their way through the trees. Everything was going to be fine. Courtney was with Duncan, and everything was going to turn out okay. It was even a romantic moment almost, this early morning walk through the woods. It was serene, and peaceful. She wished they would have these walks every morning back when school started back up. They would brighten her day in ways she never thought were imaginable.

"We have to leave campus," Duncan told her softly. "And we need to separate for awhile," he added, clearly not enjoying the thought of being away from Courtney.

Courtney was shocked by the suggestion, by the sudden break in her happy, peaceful thoughts. Her body tightened with anger and she stopped abruptly. How could Duncan be so quick to leave her after everything that had happened between them? After what Courtney had just done for both of them? He couldn't just leave her alone…

"No," Courtney argued, her voice as sharp as ice. "We can't, I won't do it."

"We have to," Duncan told her sadly. He took a step towards her, but he suddenly stopped, looking uncertain. Courtney swore she could see fear in his eyes; what could Duncan Pearson be afraid of though? "We don't have a choice, Princess. They're going to figure out Cody's missing soon, and question everyone who was on campus. If they find us here…we're more that screwed."

"Duncan, I know that!" Courtney snapped. "But I can't leave you now! Not that we've just found each other," she added more calmly.

"Just found each other?" Duncan snorted. "What is this, some kind of little soap opera?"

Courtney shot daggers at him, clutching her arm, digging into her jacket sleeve with her fingernails. "Don't mock me," she said tersely.

Duncan locked eyes with her, blinking. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Courtney shouted, startling a couple of birds out of their nests, sending one of them squawking into the sky. Duncan laughed, while Courtney turned to glare at him. "Stop. Laughing," she told him sternly. She stared into his eyes, her teeth clenched. Duncan loved her. She knew he did. He had to love her. But what if he didn't?

Duncan gazed back at Courtney for a long moment, like he was seeing her for the first time. Finally, he stepped back towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Look," he started. "The last thing I want to do is leave you right now…but we have to be reasonable. They're going to be searching the campus madly for anything suspicious over the next couple of days," he explained. "If I get caught, I'll lose everything…my family, friends, my inheritance," Duncan told her looking deep into her eyes. "And I'll lose you, Courtney," he said, with a forced smile.

Courtney felt a million butterflies flying around in her stomach as Duncan said that. She knew he meant it too. Duncan did love her, she knew it right at that moment. She slipped her arms under his and held him tight.

"Okay," she whispered, gripped him tighter with each passing second. Duncan's body shook against hers. "Whatever you want to do. We'll be fine." Courtney lifted her face to his and kissed him. "No one will ever know."

"Know what?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Courtney said with a wink.

Duncan exhaled a shaky breath. His eyes were glassy. "Okay," he said calmly. Now let's get out of here."

Duncan slung his arm around Courtney's shoulder, and as their bodies were pressed against one another, they slowly returned to campus. Courtney breathed deeply, letting the crisp air cleanse her of all her mistakes. With every step, Cody was left further and further behind them. Every moment that passed put more distance between them, until he became a nobody; nothing but a vague memory. Soon he would become that German exchange student that mysteriously disappeared over Christmas break. He'd be a fading image in an old, yellowed photograph. Just like they all would, someday.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's something…I'll try and update as soon as I can, but the story is starting to really wrap up! What do you guys think of Courtney and Duncan separating? And are you guys still following this story? ;P I swear I will finish it hopefully by Christmas? Good plan?

~Lauren


	33. Hardest Thing: December, Junior Year

I told you I would update faster! I'm trying to finish this story up by Christmas, it's my new official goal! Thanks to everyone who read an reviewed last chapter, I'll keep this short and carry on with the story :P

And just a side note, 2 years ago when I started this story I tried to be as accurate with the show as possible and made Wawanakwa Academy in Muskoka (that's where TDI took place) so if anyone cares or remembers that little detail (which you probably don't) I will be sticking with that, and keeping the story set in Muskoka to stay Canadian…LOL

You'll understand when the chapter starts…enjoy everyone. I'm sorry that I make these things go on forever every time, I really am.

* * *

An hour later, Courtney and Duncan stood together at the main intersection in downtown Muskoka, their bags all packed. The streets were blanketed in darkness, except for the little orbs of light coming from the streetlights lined down the roads. Courtney leaned against the cold iron base of one of the lampposts, staring numbly past Duncan to look at the other side of the street. The boutiques had closed hours ago. Mannequins frozen in unnatural poses gaped at her from the other side of the dark windows. She shivered as a sharp wind whipped around the corner, carrying powdery white snow with it.

"Say something," Duncan pleaded, kicking at the dirty ice that had accumulated over the edge of the frozen sidewalk. He stuffed his cold hands into his pockets, peering at Courtney worriedly from under his wool hat.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Courtney asked. She couldn't bring herself to look at the guy she loved. Did Duncan want her to say she wasn't ready to leave him? That she didn't want to go back to Alejandro? The thought sickened her. But Duncan knew that already.

Courtney stood still, her bag slung over her shoulder. All she wanted was one more night with Duncan. She could feel the minutes she had left with Duncan slipping away as fast as sand falling from an hourglass. She had to constantly remind herself that what they had planned would make it all worth it in the long haul.

They had discussed their plan as they made the trek to downtown Muskoka. Trains were once again running due to the snow stopping, and several inches already melted due to the flashes of heat. Even though Courtney hated winter and cold weather with a passion, she would love to have it snow all week if it meant she could spend just a little more time with Duncan. But they had to stick to their plan. If Courtney were to break up with Alejandro right now and start seeing Duncan, it would raise suspicions, especially from Eva. Courtney felt that the girl could already sense that Courtney was cheating on her brother. And Eva would grill her to death about why exactly they had broken up, and Eva would tell everyone about how bad of a person Courtney was. A liar. A cheater. She would be no better then the rest of them, and she would lose everything and everyone she loved. Courtney would have to wait until the summer to officially break up with Al, then she and Duncan would get together over the summer in time for their senior year. Then everything would be perfect. They would be a real couple.

"I don't know what I want you to say either," Duncan murmured. "Anything, I guess," he added, sounding tense. He reached out to touch Courtney's face, and she started as she felt his fingertips graze her cheek where the branch hit her. Her skin felt raw. The cold was like sandpaper, scraping away her protective layers of skin, and leaving her completely exposed.

Courtney wrapped her thin camel colored coat tightly around her body to block out the wind, but it was no use. She thought of her nice, warm winter coat. She went back to the place where she and the other McLean Girls would hold parties on the warm Autumn nights, and she and Duncan burnt all the evidence that would prove they were ever there. Her first thing to do in Vermont was buy a new winter coat.

Duncan moved closer to her, resting his cold hands on her shoulders. He cupped her face with his hands.

"Look at me," he ordered. Courtney did as she was told, and looked him right in the eye. "I don't want to do this either…leave you. I don't want to."

"I know," Courtney said with a nod, pulling Duncan in for a short kiss. But she knew it was the right thing to do. The only thing to do.

"Do you remember what you're going to tell the Ryans?" He asked gently, knowing that Courtney wasn't looking forward to that conversation at all.

Courtney smiled.

"It…was terrible!" Courtney began. "I…I was caught in a snowstorm just when I was about to cross the border! I had to stay there two nights until the door wasn't snowed in anymore," she smirked.

"Good girl," Duncan said, giving her a sincere smile. He then sighed. "It's only two weeks, Naughty Girl. We can do two weeks."

Duncan nudged Courtney's foot with his. That nickname…that stupid nickname. Courtney used to hate it, but hearing it now brought tears to her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. Two weeks in Vermont with Alejandro and Eva sounded like an eternity. But it was the only way she'd have an alibi too. People would vouch for where she'd been over break. No one would question her; question them.

"Don't call me Naughty Girl," Courtney joked, tears running down her face.

"Oh please," Duncan snorted. "You know you love it, Naughty Girl," he smirked, squeezing her shoulder affectionately as he did so. His face fell immediately though. For the first time, Courtney could see that Duncan was just as upset to leave her as she was to leave him. Duncan reached into his pocket.

"I want you to have something."

Duncan pulled out an old Subway token. Courtney remembered him fiddling around with it at the Winter Ball a couple weeks ago, although she had paid no real attention to it back then. He then pressed it into Courtney's hand.

"I've carried this around forever," he said. "It's lucky. It'll be our thing…our symbol, or whatever. You know what I mean."

The sound of sirens in the distance punctured the night air, and Courtney froze as two police cruisers sped down the street toward them in a blur. Red and blue lights slid by Duncan's face, then disappeared.

"You don't think…" Courtney began, her voice shaking. The image of Cody's cries for help appeared in her mind.

Duncan pulled Courtney closer to him.

"You have to keep it together," he told her. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "They aren't going to find him, okay?" He said softly. "And even if they do, they won't think to ask either one of us about it. We weren't there. I was on my way to New York, and you were on your way to Vermont."

"On my way to Vermont," Courtney echoed, nodding her head. She repeated the words in her mind, hoping to make them come true.

"To Alejandro," Duncan added somberly.

Courtney could feel a fresh wave of tears forming in her eyes. She knew what Duncan meant. Alejandro was expecting her to have sex with him, and she couldn't delay it anymore. Courtney now knew that the reason she delayed having sex with her boyfriend so long wasn't that she wasn't ready for sex; she would do it again right now with Duncan if they weren't leaving each other. Courtney didn't want to have sex with Alejandro. She didn't love him the way she loved Duncan and never would. The thought of Al thrusting himself into her body made her stomach churn. Courtney was a number on a stupid list, and that's all she'd ever be to him.

Courtney pressed her cheek against Duncan's warm wool jacket and leaned into him. In that moment, all she wanted to do was be with him, and just escape her cruel reality that was her life. Courtney wanted to leave everything behind. Heather, Eva, and all the other McLean Girls. Wawanakwa Academy. Alejandro. Her mother. All Courtney wanted to do was start over with Duncan. Just the two of them; no one else.

"Hey," she murmured into Duncan's chest. "Want to come with me? I hear there's this really exclusive resort there!" Courtney said with an evil smirk.

"I wish I could, Courtney," Duncan said with a sigh, kissing the top of her head, holding her face in his hands. "Just remember that you're not just a number on a list. You're way better than that, and you deserve better than that."

A white taxi with a green border turned the corner and slowed at the curb and suddenly, Courtney couldn't breathe. She felt deflated.

_In…two…three…_

_Out…two…three_

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked. He was one of the only people had taken note of her having a panic attack, ever. She remembered the day at the store downtown when she was picking out Alejandro's gift and they had ran into each other. He asked if she was okay that day, but Courtney had just pushed him away. Instead of even responding this time, Courtney wrapped her arms around Duncan and kissed him. Duncan kissed her back, hard. Frantic, Courtney tried to memorize every detail about him. The lines of his body under her fingertips, and the softness of his lips against hers, and the way she could feel him through his pants when they were close like this. She didn't want to lose this.

Duncan pulled away and kissed Courtney lightly on the nose. "You gonna be okay?"

She nodded slowly, still holding onto Duncan's hands.

"See you in two weeks," he said, pulling open the door of the cab.

"Two weeks," Courtney repeated to herself as Duncan let go of her hands. Somehow, Courtney made herself pull away from him, even though the pain in her heart was excruciating. She slipped into the backseat, and the slam of the car door made her jump. Duncan stood on the sidewalk, gazing down at her through the foggy window. Courtney thought about kissing him, and how she wouldn't be able to for two entire weeks.

The cab started, forcing Courtney to lurch forward. When she turned around again, Duncan was gone.

"Where you headed?" The cabbie asked gruffly from the front seat.

"Train station," Courtney replied flatly. She wished she could've said Wawanakwa Academy. That was where she wanted to be, but she knew she couldn't be there. And that Duncan wouldn't be there either.

A Christmas tree shaped air freshener swung from the rearview mirror, filling the cab with the thick stench of pine. Traces of cigarette smoke and sweat seemed to rise up from the torn leather seats. Breathing through her mouth to block the stench, Courtney pulled Mr. Holmes's cell phone from her coat pocket. She blocked the number before she dialed.

"Hello?" Alejandro answered grumpily after the first ring.

"It's me," Courtney murmured, keeping her voice low.

"Who is this? Wait a minute. You sound familiar. A little like my girlfriend," Alejandro answered. Courtney couldn't decide whether he was relieved to hear her voice, or if he was angry. But she didn't have the energy to care.

"It was the storm," she said. "I couldn't get out," she replied, her voice cracking, hoping that Alejandro bought her lies.

"My parents keep asking about you, Courtney. Asking when you're coming. Don't really know what to tell them anymore."

Y_ep, he was annoyed. Definitely annoyed. Not crap I want to deal with right now._

"I'll be there tonight," Courtney replied, trying to sound as excited as she possibly could.

"Tonight?" The edge that was once in Al's voice suddenly softened. "I'll meet you at the station. What time does your train come in at?"

Courtney could hear him rustling through papers in the background. It was the familiar sound of ESPN magazines. Typical, unorganized, distracted Alejandro.

"I don't know yet," Courtney replied quickly. "Don't bother coming to the station…I'll be late. I'll meet you at the lodge, okay?"

Courtney screwed her eyes shut, hoping the Al would agree. She needed time, time to transform herself into the sweet, smiling girlfriend she'd have to play for the next two weeks. The more time she had, the better.

"You sure?" Alejandro's voice sounded uncertain, like he cared. Courtney tried to buy it.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get to the lobby."

"Okay. So I'll see you when you get here." Al paused, and silence buzzed over the line. "I love you, Courtney."

_Bullshit. It's all bullshit!_

"Me too," Courtney managed to reply. She felt every muscle in her body tighten as she spoke. Without another word, she flipped the phone off and shoved it back into her pocket. Her fingers hit the subway token Duncan had given her. She smiled, and took off her necklace, placing the token next to her fleur-de-lis, and refastened to chain around her neck.

_Two weeks…I can do this._

* * *

And that marks the end of Duncan and Courtney's Christmas holidays together! But don't worry, the story is not close to being over :P I think I'll so a Senior Year chapter next (with Duncan and Courtney moments!) and then I'll pick the story back in January after Christmas holidays! And then we'll go from there ;P

Thank you all for reading! How do you think Courtney will enjoy her Christmas in Vermont? :P Reviews=love :D

~Lauren


	34. The Truth: October, Senior Year

Hi everyone, so here it is, another Senior Year chapter! A lot of stuff is put into this chapter (Gwen's life really has more details than this) but I'm not going to keep it short so you can see the Duncan and Courtney stuff that you really want to. Gwen and Duncan have been in a "relationship" for about a month now at this time, I just haven't covered that :P This is one of the last chapters that really focuses on Gwen, so enjoy!

Kutiekat44-Thank you, I hope you enjoy this update! (:

Steffi-Thanks so much! I can't promise a sequel, but I have plans to extend the story beyond what the prologue covered!

Thank you for all the reviews by the way, they all made me smile! And on a side note, I started this story exactly two years ago today. Time flies hehehe. Glad you guys are still following along!

* * *

For awhile, Gwen seemed to be failing all her classes. She had talked with Mr. McLean, the headmaster of the school a couple weeks ago (who insisted upon her calling him Chris for whatever reason) and he said that she needed to pull her grades up, and spend less time with Duncan Pearson. Gwen didn't know how he knew that she had been spending so much time with him, but she didn't even bother asking. Things at this school just continued to surprise her daily.

Another one of the many things that really intrigued her about this school was the McLean Girls, and how they just knew everything. Gwen had been walking outside after her meeting with Chris, and they had all been waiting for her, the four main stringers in a straight line. It's almost as if they knew Chris was going to interrogate her at that exact moment. Gwen stopped in front of them, just knowing that if she didn't that the McLean Girls would stop her anyway.

"Problem, glass-licker?" Heather asked.

Gwen paused, uncertain, and hovered a few feet away from them, clasping onto her bag with both her hands. It had been a while since any of the McLean Girls had even acknowledged Gwen's existence outside of the cafeteria.

"I'm fine," Gwen mumbled, as the Heather began to walk closer to her. The others followed closely behind.

"No, you're not. You just came from Chris's office," Courtney murmured, not even taking her eyes off of her book. She turned her page lazily and continued reading.

_How do they know this?_

Lindsay slid her designer sunglasses down and looked a Gwen closely, studying her from top to bottom. "Oh yeah," she agreed. "She has that…look upon her," she added, her voice sounding uncertain.

"What look?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That 'I just got my first grades at Wawanakwa and now I'm suicidal' look," Heather snorted, casually crossing her ankles.

Bridgette sucked air in through her teeth as she studied Gwen closely. "That bad, huh?" She asked, speaking for the first time, sounding more sympathetic than the others.

Gwen really wondered how they all knew so much about this place. How integrated they were into the inner workings of Wawanakwa. A few years here and they knew everything that was going on. Gwen would be lucky to still be enrolled in school for next Friday's dinner. Her marks were that bad. She had to stay though, because she felt for the first time in her life that she fit in. And she had Duncan. She couldn't lose him.

"I can handle it," Gwen lied.

"Bullshit," Heather replied. "You look like you're about to be sick all over the place," she grumbled. "You've looked like this for days. Let Bridgette help you."

Bridgette's eyes brightened, and she stood up straighter right away when she heard her name.

"I'll _totally_ help you!" The blonde said with a smile.

"Really?" Gwen asked, in awe. She couldn't believe that the McLean Girls were actually offering her their aid. They hadn't been forcing her to run any ridiculous lunch errands for them either in a few days, so maybe they were becoming actual friends. Maybe the torture was over. Maybe they were finally opening up their inner circle to Gwen.

"She helps all of us," Heather said, tilting her eyes towards the sun.

_Was it possible that the torture was really over? For real?_

"I mean, why do you think we hang out with her?" The raven haired girl added somewhat rudely.

Gwen saw Bridgette's face drop, and immediately her heart went out to her. But it was a nice change that they weren't picking on her for once. The comment did hit a little too close to home though in her opinion. You just shouldn't talk to people that way. Especially if they're your friend.

"Heather," Courtney said nonchalantly, almost in a scolding way.

Heather's eyes widened, and she looked at Bridgette, then back at Courtney. She paused for a moment when no one spoke.

"What?" She retorted. "She knows I'm kidding…I mean, I love you Bridge. Without you, Lindsay totally would have failed out of this place by now," she smirked. When Lindsay looked noticeably hurt, and Bridgette and Courtney continued to look peeved, Heather sighed. "Bridgette, you do know I'm kidding, right?" She asked.

Bridgette managed a curt nod, but Gwen could tell that she was totally thrown.

"Don't you have a ton of your own work to do?" Gwen asked, trying to lighten up the conversation.

Before Bridgette could answer, Heather scoffed. "Please. She's already done all of her coursework for the semester. Plus mine," she added, under her breath.

Lindsay snickered, and Gwen wondered if it was all true. It wouldn't have surprised her. Maybe this was why Heather kept Bridgette around; it would explain why a girl with such an amorphous attitude tolerated someone so sweet and kindhearted.

"Really, it's no problem," Bridgette said with a smile, looking at Gwen.

Gwen smiled said goodbye to the McLean Girls after arranging a time to meet up with Bridgette, and headed back towards her dorm. They decided that they would meet right outside the cafeteria after dinner, and they would have their first cram session for Gwen's trig quiz the next day.

Gwen had barely walked past a few buildings when she saw Duncan quickly approaching her. She supposed that he was looking for her, so Gwen held her hand out in attempt to get his attention, but he stormed right past her, like she wasn't even there.

"Duncan?" Gwen prodded.

He stopped immediately and flipped back around to face her. Every moment made by him was sharp and deliberate, his casual demeanor gone.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, clearly concerned for Duncan's sanity.

"I can't talk now," Duncan snapped, shutting Gwen down.

"But I thought we-"

"I can't," he repeated firmly. He then glanced around, and took a couple steps closer towards Gwen, then lowered his voice. "You haven't seen my phone, have you?

"Your cell? No. Why?" Gwen asked, baffled.

"What the hell could I have done with it?" Duncan blurted out to no one in particular, turning away from Gwen. He covered his mouth with both hands and looked across campus, racking his brain. "I have to find it!" He said, starting off again down the nicely lined brick pathway.

"I can help you?" Gwen offered, scurrying after him.

"_No."_

Duncan response was so harsh that it made Gwen stop in her tracks. Duncan stopped, seeing her face, and sighed. "This is my problem, New Girl. Don't worry about it," he said more calmly. "I'll…catch up with you later." Duncan leaned forward and pulled Gwen in for a quick peck on the lips. She felt no special effort put into the kiss; there were no sparks.

Gwen tried not to let the depth of disappointment she felt in her heart show in her face. She had been looking forward to her daily afternoon makeout session with Duncan behind Ketlar, his dorm. However, she could tell that he was clearly pissed about losing his phone. She wasn't about to guilt him over it. Besides, maybe waiting for the next hookup would just make it that much more intense. Gwen could cope with that.

"I hope you find it!" She said with a smile as Duncan walked away. He didn't even seem to hear her, but Gwen could have sworn that she heard something rustling in the bushes behind her as Duncan walked away. Maybe someone. She ignored it though, and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

The moment the four of them split up and walked away, Courtney watched her like a hawk. She had quietly followed Gwen after her, Heather, Lindsay and Bridgette had run into the goth a few minutes ago. Courtney shook her head in disbelief as she quietly darted between buildings and hid behind trees as she followed Gwen. The girl was lucky that it was just another student following her. Courtney pinned her as a really oblivious person, and she wasn't wrong. Gwen had no idea anyone was following her; not the slightest clue.

Courtney observed Duncan and Gwen's conversation closely. Every word Duncan said to Gwen made Courtney smile with excitement. Gwen was bound to get dumped any day now. Courtney could feel it. Gwen didn't know Duncan like Courtney did, so there was no reason for it to last. They weren't meant to be. They weren't her and Duncan.

The moment Duncan leaned in to kiss Gwen on the lips, Courtney cringed in disgust. She knew that wasn't one of Duncan's good kisses though. Duncan was a good kisser, and when he wanted to actually be with you, he would kiss you passionately, always. She knew so much about Duncan that she could read him like an open book. Sometimes, people just made it too easy.

Once Duncan ran off, Courtney waited a few moments for Gwen to move before following Duncan. The goth girl stood there for a few moments in awe, the deer in headlights look upon her face. Courtney watched as Gwen slowly started walking at the pace of a snail towards her dorm, waiting for the right moment to creep out of the bushes. She had lost sight of Duncan, but Courtney wasn't concerned. She knew him well enough to know where he'd be heading.

_Come on goth girl, move your slow fucking ass forward. Walking isn't that hard!_

Courtney sighed as Gwen was finally far enough away for her to move. Gwen was just one of those people that made her want to rip her hair out of her scalp. Not only did Gwen steal Duncan from her, but Heather loved her, and wanted to make her a McLean Girl shortly, and get her out of Bradwell and into McLean House. Courtney didn't see what was so great about her. I mean, she was a 15 year old loser who was going nowhere until this scholarship happened. Lindsay seemed to like her just fine; not that she would know any better. Bridgette got along great with Gwen as well; not that she didn't not get along with anyone at school. She had a way of tolerating everyone; even people she had a bad past with.

As Duncan had gotten further away from Gwen, his pace had slowed down enough for Courtney to catch up to him fairly quickly. He was almost at his dorm but suddenly, he stopped abruptly. He knew.

"I know you're there, Courtney," he said with a sigh, not even turning around.

Courtney smiled to herself. "I see you've noticed me," she began. "I was also following your little girlfriend Gwen-"

"She's not my girlfriend," Duncan scoffed, interrupting her, turning around to face Courtney, walking closer to her until they were only a couple of feet away.

"So what exactly are you two then?" Courtney asked intrigued, raising an eyebrow at Duncan as her onyx eyes met his crystal blue ones. She missed this feeling, the eye contact between them. He was the one person Courtney trusted, and talking to Duncan right now reminded her of how close they used to be, before Gwen came into the picture.

"We're a thing," Duncan told her sternly, almost as if he talking to a child. "Just like we were," he added simply.

Courtney could feel tears gather in her eyes. She wouldn't cry now, or have a panic attack. She was beyond that now, and had learned to cope with pain and betrayal in her daily life. Heather was supposedly her best friend, but was sleeping with Alejandro while they were dating, and Courtney went on talking to Heather like nothing was wrong. When people heard about Cody's death, Courtney acted as shocked as the rest of them. Cody wasn't stalking her, and she felt bad about killing him. Once she had taken care of the real stalker though, the pain had faded, knowing that her and Duncan's secrets were officially safe. Courtney had done so much for her and Duncan. Knowing now that they were just a thing to him hurt her more than words could express.

"We both know that's not true," Courtney told him, showing no emotion in her words. Duncan could usually read her fairly well, so showing emotion in front of him was no big deal to her. Today was different.

Duncan sighed and shook his head. They had never really discussed anything about their relationship. They hadn't kept in contact all summer, and when the new school year started, Duncan saw Gwen. She was a change from Courtney; a good change. Him and Courtney stopped talking. They would run into each other every now and then. Courtney decided to confront Duncan and yell at him outside the caf a couple weeks ago, but they had kept their distance since then. He was glad of that.

"What do you want, Princess?" Duncan asked, anger rising in his voice. He had no time for this. He had a phone to find, and clients to contact.

Courtney smiled, pulling a phone out of her purse. Duncan's phone. His eyes lit up instantly as he eyed the phone.

"I have something you might want, Duncan," she said, shooting him a flirtatious smile. Duncan immediately lunged for the phone, desperate to contact clients, but Courtney pulled it behind her back, smirking. "I have some…questions for you."

"I don't have time for this, Courtney!" Duncan yelled.

In response, she took a step closer to him and stuck the phone in her back pocket. "When will it be over?" She asked. "All this."

Duncan looked at her in confusion, like she was talking gibberish. "When will all what be over?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Courtney. He had a feeling she was talking about Gwen, but he couldn't be sure. Courtney was a little off her rocker lately.

"You and Gwen!" Courtney yelled. "For goodness sake, I was waiting all summer for you to contact me, but you never did! Then school comes along, and you just go prancing off with this sophomore _slut_!" She screeched. Duncan backed away from Courtney, anger rising in his blood. "When…when will you take me back? When will all this be over?" Courtney asked, calming down a bit, letting the tears run slowly down her face.

Duncan always used to comfort Courtney when she was crying. He knew her weak points, not that she had many. Despite the fact that Duncan disliked her right now, Courtney was a person who was hard to fool. She came off as weak sometimes when she was upset, but lately he noticed that she had become much more calm around campus this year, especially with Gwen. Gwen surprisingly made no rude remarks about Courtney to him, so she hadn't yelled at her yet for some reason. Gwen only commented on the strange fact that Courtney was always so intent on reading a book, but she would always follow conversation for some reason. That was true. Duncan knew why she did that; he didn't tell Gwen though. Some secrets were better left kept. That's just the way things were sometimes, no matter how much dislike you had for a person.

Reaching out to touch her shoulder, Duncan looked into Courtney's eyes as he pulled her into a close hug. She could have sworn she felt a spark between them as their eyes met. As Courtney's hands wrapped around Duncan's back, he reached down and grabbed his phone from the back pocket of her jeans. Immediately, Courtney pushed Duncan away, preparing to yell at him again. Duncan began to speak before she had the chance though.

"Courtney, I'm sorry, but I need to go _now_," Duncan grumbled.

"You can't just go and hug me, and leave!" Courtney wailed, tears streaming down her face once again. Duncan was done at this point, and started to turn around and head back towards Ketlar. Courtney ran up to catch up with him, and stood in front of him, blocking the path. "You love me!" She said, biting her lip as she spoke, desperation in her voice. "You have to!"

Duncan stopped walking for a moment, and Courtney stopped, stepping a little closer to him as he froze in place. She waited for him to speak.

"I never loved you Courtney," Duncan told her simply. Courtney looked flabbergasted, but didn't say anything. She stood in place, shocked. Frozen in awe. Duncan took this opportunity to walk past her. She didn't try to follow him this time. Duncan looked back once a few moments later to see that she still hadn't moved, but she still started after him, hoping that he would look back again. Within a few moments though, his slender frame faded into the darkness, and Duncan was gone.

* * *

And there it is, the interaction you've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoyed it :3 This story is actually far from over…you guys don't even know who the stalker is yet ;P It will come in the next few chapters I also have decided to add in a few more chapters (good news!) so I might not be able to finish this by Christmas! Sorry :/ (the bad news)

What are your opinions on this though? I'd love to hear them ;) But thanks for reading everyone, you guys are what keep me going :')

~Lauren


	35. Worth It: January, Junior Year

Ugggh I'm so sorry about the long update, Grade 12 is just such a crazy year and I barely have time for homework let alone writing! Don't worry though, I will finish this story. Promise.

So the last chapter that wasn't Senior Year was when Courtney finally went to Vermont...now Christmas break is over and everyone is back. Enjoy! (:

* * *

It was late Sunday afternoon when Courtney and Alejandro's cab pulled into Wawanakwa's gates. Most of the snow had melted over the rest of the break, leaving nothing but frozen spots of icy, rocky snow, making the campus look less majestic than before. The cab pulled up to the front circle and let Courtney and Alejandro outside the limo, avoiding pockets of students dragging their Chanel and Louis Vuitton suitcases along behind them.

"What's that smile for?" Alejandro asked, slipping his arm around Courtney's shoulder as they walked towards the buildings.

Courtney shrugged, itching to be away from his touch but forcing herself to grin at him. "Just glad to be back, I guess," she told him.

Alejandro groaned, reaching into his back pocket for his cell phone.

"Not me. Two weeks went by way too fast in my opinion, don't you think?"

Courtney shrugged in response, thinking quite the opposite. She kept her mouth shut though. Al didn't need to know that. She just needed to wait a few more minutes, then she could finally get away from him.

The crisp winter air sent a shiver of anticipation down Courtney's spine. Every day for two weeks, she'd fantasized about this moment. Getting back to Wawanakwa. Getting back to Duncan. She glanced down at her watch, adjusting it against the glare of the late afternoon sun.

"Want to go into town for dinner?" Al asked, as he pulled his suitcase along the sidewalk. "I'm starving!" He added, sounding whiny, and likely hungry. He wasn't lying there. The last food they had was a small complimentary sandwich on the train for lunch.

"No," Courtney said, too quickly. Realizing her mistake, she forced a smile. "I'm just really exhausted," she explained, hoping that her boyfriend would buy it. She tugged anxiously at the puke green scarf Mrs. Ryan had given her for Christmas. She had felt obligated to wear it throughout the whole trip, and now it felt like it was slowly tightening around her neck, trying to suffocate her.

Al frowned, as he shot Courtney a suspicious look.

"Alright then...lunch tomorrow?" He asked eagerly, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Sure. Sounds fun," Courtney conceded, her heart sinking. She picked up her bag, stealing another glance at her watch as they headed towards McLean House.

"Got somewhere to be?" Alejandro smirked. She hated when he looked at her like that, like she was just a child he kept around for amusement.

Courtney sighed.

"Almost past my bedtime," she joked, forcing a laugh to ease the tension she felt between them. An overwhelming sense of relief surfaced across her body as she saw McLean House looming ahead. Her escape. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hastily, her steps quickening.

Al nodded, and Courtney watched him slowly disappear in the crowds of students swarming around the dorms.

Courtney waited a few more agonizing moments before running up the front steps of McLean House. Throwing open the front door, she tossed her suitcase in the entryway, then sprinted back down the steps and through the maze of dorms, tuning out the idle holiday gossip that buzzed around her. As she passed Drake, and neared Ketlar, she scanned the pockets of students around her, searching for any sign of Alejandro. She was safe. He was nowhere to be found.

Gwendolyn Hall stretched just beyond the line of trees at the edge of campus. Wawanakwa's oldest building had been deserted years ago, and Courtney had never had a reason to venture inside. Until now. She stared up at the infamous architecture. The frozen, overgrown weeds and brush beneath the boarded-up windows seemed to be reaching up like wiry fingers, threatening to strangle the old landmark at any given moment. Two crumbling stone benches flanked the entrance, hidden by overgrown trees and shrubs. Cautiously, Courtney lowered herself onto the closest bench, checking her watch again. The only sound she heard was that of her own foot tapping against the cracked cement walkway.

"Could've warned me you were planning on showing up fashionably late."

Courtney heard his voice before she saw him. She leaped onto her feet, looking around. Finally, Duncan emerged from the side of the building. His hair was slightly shorter, and he looked older, somehow. Broader. Even more perfect than ever before.

Courtney almost tripped over a jagged piece of cement on the ground as she ran towards him. When she threw herself into his arms, he staggered under her momentum.

"Easy!" Duncan laughed, kissing Courtney's face and hair. Courtney breathed in his scent, making up for the two weeks she missed of it.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Courtney sighed under her breath, between kisses.

"Come on," Duncan told her, smiling at his girl. "Only door that isn't boarded up leads to the basement."

Duncan tugged Courtney's hand and led her around the side of the building, through the dead brush, and the lined the stone walls. Duncan gripped the door handle and yanked it open, ducking through the doorway. Courtney followed him into the deserted basement. Musty, damp air hung thick in the atmosphere around them. She unwound the ugly scarf that choked her, and slipped off her new, light blue Dior coat. It took about two seconds for her to give up on finding a clean place to lay them, and she ended up tossing them over a dusty chair in the corner. That was what dry cleaners were for.

"I felt like i was going crazy without you," Courtney said, pulling the wooden door closed behind them. Slivers of dusty light from the setting sun slithered through its cracks, painting red slashes across their bodies.

"Me too." Duncan pinned her to the stone wall, tugging her sweater over her head. He ran his fingers through Courtney's hair, kissed her on the mouth, neck, and along her collarbone. She hadn't felt like this the whole time she'd been in Vermont. Courtney had missed feeling the way she did when she was with Duncan. Missed feeling alive, and free.

"At least you didn't have to spend two weeks holed up one of your parent's places with my pain in the ass sister."

"Aww poor thing!" Courtney said with a laugh. "Life on the Upper East Side must be so hard!" She joked.

Duncan shrugged out of his coat and yanked his sweater off over his head. "Like you were roughing it in Vermont," he said, his hands travelling all over her bare skin.

Courtney's body tensed under Duncan's touch. The last person she wanted to think about right now was Alejandro. She wanted to forget about the last two weeks like they had never even happened.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked, breathing into Courtney's ear, He pressed his hands against her hips, guiding her through the maze of student desks piled high around the basement. Her legs backed into an old oak desk shoved against the far wall, and Duncan lifted her onto it. "You okay?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Of course," Courtney replied quickly. "I'm fine."

Suddenly, a familiar buzzing sound escaped from Courtney's back pocket.

"My phone," she gasped.

"Ignore it."

"I can't," Courtney sighed. "Snowstorm's over." Her heart sank even further when she realized who the caller was. Eva Ryan. Courtney pressed her palms against Duncan's chest, and pushed him away gently. "I have to get back."

"Oh." Realization of reality finally hit Duncan. "Got a...hot date?" He asked, sounding disgusted by the thought. He backed off quickly, picking his sweater up off the floor.

"No, it's just Eva," Courtney sighed. "This time," she grumbled. "I told Al I was going to bed, and she's probably checking up on me, and when she sees I'm not there, you know-"

"It's fine," Duncan laughed, cutting Courtney off, understand the struggles they would have to go through. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"I know this sneaking around sucks, but it's kind of exciting too, don't you think?" Courtney asked, winking at Duncan as she pulled her sweater over her head.

"Sure," Duncan agreed, putting his coat on. "The real thing will be even better though."

Adrenaline still pulsed through Courtney, and every cell of her body screamed at her to stay with Duncan. To forget about Alejandro, and Eva. But she knew she couldn't.

"It's all going to be worth it," Duncan told her, pulling her close. "We just have to sneak around until the fall, and then we can be together for real, right?" Courtney nodded numbly as Duncan continued to speak. "And in the meantime, we can keep meeting up here...like tomorrow? Around 5?"

"Maybe we can finish what we just started," Courtney smirked suggestively. She pulled him closer to her, and bit his bottom lip playfully. Duncan grinned.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Courtney kissed him deeply, digging her nails into his hair, and holding him tightly until she finally broke away, smiling.

"If there's one thing you should know about me, Duncan Pearson, is that I don't like unfinished business," Courtney said, dusting the dirt off her coat. "I always see everything through to the very end."

"Good to know," Duncan said groggily.

Courtney tugged on the front of his coat, and pulled him close for a final kiss. "See you later," she sighed.

Courtney stepped outside, and took a deep breath. She hated leaving Duncan, but they both knew that Courtney had to go. Eva couldn't start asking questions again.

Trudging around the side of Gwendolyn Hall, Courtney ducked under low tree branches and stepped through the now brown grass matted with snow. Gray clouds started to drift towards campus, casting smoky shadows over the looming buildings that dotted the grounds. In the eerie afternoon light, Wawanakwa Academy looked deserted. Courtney braced herself against a sudden gust of wind, wishing she had Duncan by her side to keep her warm. She tried to ignore the feeling of dread that began to weight her down as she headed back towards McLean House. She hadn't even thought about what she'd say when she saw Heather. Heather, who had slept with her boyfriend. Heather, who could read Courtney with one single glance.

Courtney steeled herself and headed into the wind. The next few months were going to be one big act. It wouldn't be easy, she knew, but their hard work would pay off in September. In September, when she and Duncan could finally be together, for real. Forever.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, despite the three month wait :/ I bet you're all happy to see Duncan and Courtney reunited though. And on a side note, before you read the next chapter, reread chapter 9 closely. Don't ask...just read through the details closely, you'll find some answers there, and the next chapter won't be as confusing.

I hope you guys haven't given up on this story though! I'm gonna make sure that it gets finished! You guys are what keep me going! Tell me all your thoughts in a review ;P

~Lauren


	36. No Good Reason: January, Junior Year

Sorry about the long update again! I meant to update earlier but I've had a rough couple weeks, but I finally got around to an update this weekend. And if you guys haven't yet, re-read chapter 9! You'll thank me later ;) Enjoy everyone

* * *

Courtney shifted uncomfortably in the vinyl booth, staring at the laminated menu in front of her. She had agreed to meet Alejandro for lunch after her morning classes. Predictably, he'd chosen 24/7, an overcrowded diner that served greasy burgers and fries to Wawanakwa Academy students 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, hence the name. In all the time that she and Al had been together, they had never tried another restaurant for lunch. He didn't even seem to mind the fact that the only vegetarian dishes on the menu were French fries, or a weak attempt at a side salad. Alejandro never even noticed Courtney numbly picking away at her food while he gobbled down his Zesty Barbeque Bacon Angus burger. He had never asked once if she had wanted to try anything different. Then again, Courtney had never once complained.

"Order up!" A cook yelled from the counter, startling her. Courtney checked her watch. Al was running ten minutes late. It wasn't anything unusual, and she would give him five more minutes before she headed back to campus. They had been back for less than a day and he was already keeping her waiting.

"Hey babe." Alejandro appeared behind Courtney, leaning down to give her a quick peck. His dry lips were rough against her soft cheeks. She tried not to flinch away from him. "Sorry I'm late. Coach wanted to see me after class." With that, Al slid into the booth across from Courtney and rested his hands on top of hers, giving them a squeeze. "Been here long?" He asked, his cheeks flushed from the cold.

_Ten minutes. You're late like usual, coming in with another lame excuse, like usual. Pretending to be sorry, like usual..._

Courtney shook her head, trying to shake away the disgust she felt at the very sight of him.

"I was running late too," she lied, forcing a small smile to form on her lips.

Courtney lifted her hand to her chest, touching the subway token that hung on the chain beneath her cashmere turtleneck, and searched Alejandro's face for any sign that her knew. Nothing. He was too focussed on himself.

"Good," Al sighed, pulling out a menu from behind the silver napkin dispenser and opening it up on the table, even though he got the same thing every single time. "It feels so good in here, it's freezing out there," he said, rubbing his hands together while blowing into them. "Did you hear about your little friend Cody?"

Courtney's heart all but stopped at the sound of the name. Her boyfriend glanced up at her, and continued speaking.

"They found his body in the lake shortly after that snowstorm. Idiot went up there by himself and apparently drowned," Al snorted sounding amused, and not caring, like usual.

"That's awful," Courtney said in awe, forcing her features into a look of surprised horror as relief poured through her body.

_Accidental drowning. Perfect._

Al's brow suddenly knit. Suddenly he was all serious.

"I know...it really makes you think though, you know?" He grumbled as he tapped him fingers on the wooden tabletop. "Could have been any one of us...could have been you that weekend, babe. One of us could have wandered out there drunk and BAM. It's over just like that, in a matter of seconds. No time to reflect, think, or say bye to anyone."

Courtney jumped in her seat, but Alejandro didn't seem to notice. He continued to babble on.

"The ice breaks, and then...that's it. It's over. Everything and everyone you thought you had, you'll never see them again. You'll never know." He shook his head as he continued to look at his menu.

"Well, maybe we should all start hanging out somewhere else," Courtney suggested, her mouth dry.

"Yeah, maybe."

Courtney's skin felt tight. She closed her eyes against the garish light that poured over them from the swinging lamps overhead. She hated everything about being in this place with Alejandro. She hated the sound of screaming children and cooks yelling out orders, the dizzying black and white checkered floor, the smell of grease hanging thick in the stale air. She took a slow, deep breath.

Why did she have to do this? No one gave a crap about Cody. Alejandro had just made that perfectly clear. He was just another worthless individual gone from his life. Why was Courtney even here with him? Courtney clutched her arm and breathed in and out.

_Keep it together. This is all for Duncan. Stick to the plan. There's too much at risk._

"Anyhow, Coach told me he got a call from the head coach at Harvard the other day," Al said. "They want me to play there in the fall. The guy said he was really impressed with what he saw when he came down for homecoming." Al closed his menu and slid it to the edge of the table, as he had finally decided to stop looking for a change in what he would order.

"That's great," Courtney said, trying to sound as bright and happy as possible. She rested her forearms on the table and leaned them towards her boyfriend. "I'm really proud of you babe." The words spilled from Courtney's mouth effortlessly, as if they had been scripted.

"Only problem is, my dad doesn't want me playing during my first semester." Al lifted the gigantic plastic cup in front of him and took a gulp of water. "He thinks it'll be too much of a distraction."

"And what do you think?" Courtney asked, trying to play the role of the understanding girlfriend as well as she could. She stole a glance at the ugly, neon-lit clock on the far side of the diner. If they hurried, she could be back on campus in half an hour. Back to Duncan.

Alejandro shrugged. "I don't know. It's gonna be a rough semester no matter what. Taking orgo and biology at the same time is really gonna blow. So maybe my dad is right." He laced his fingers together on the table and flashed Courtney a mischievous smile. "He was right about you, anyway," he smirked.

"Hmmm?" Courtney tipped her head slightly to the side. A loose lock of hair fell across her face, and Al reached over to brush it away. "What did he say about me?" She asked.

"He loved you," Alejandro beamed. "Both my parents did. They wouldn't get off my case! Kept asking why I didn't bring you home sooner." He reached for Courtney's hand. "They want to see you again over Spring Break."

Courtney forced a smile.

"That's so sweet of them...I really liked them too," she tried to say as sincerely as possible.

"They also want to get your parents to Southampton sometime in August." Al's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. "I mean, you mom...or your dad. Whatever." Al cleared his throat and pressed him palms into his wool pants. "Do they like, ever do stuff together?" He hedged.

"Occasionally," Courtney grumbled, her face burning with embarrassment.

_Very occasionally..._

Courtney could feel the familiar protective walls rising around her, and it didn't feel good. She'd been so open about her parents with Duncan that she had to remind herself to be guarded with Alejandro. He would never be able to understand. Not that Courtney wanted him to anyways.

"Well, I'm sure they'd do this," Al began. "I mean, if they knew how important it was to you."

_What if it isn't important to me at all?_

"I'm sure," Courtney lied.

"Good. Anyway, my parents were asking how serious we were. They wanted to know what our plans were for next year." Alejandro looked relieved to be changing the subject, but as far as Courtney was concerned, this was barely an improvement.

"What did you tell them?" Courtney asked, remaining calm, trying to concentrate, and keep from tugging at the neck of her sweater. It felt like the diner was getting warmer and warmer suddenly with each passing moment. Like it was a giant oven, and someone was slowly turning up the heat. Torturing her.

"Well, I told them that we'd make it work long distance, and that you'd probably spend most weekends up in Cambridge." Alejandro paused, searching Courtney's face. "I told them I loved you."

Weekends in Cambridge? They never had actually discussed how they would handle next year. Courtney hadn't even thought about it, because she already had a plan for next year, and her plan did not include Alejandro.

"I love you too," Courtney mumbled nonchalantly. The words were meant to sound warm and meaningful, but instead came out cold a mechanical. But Al didn't seem to notice.

"Then it's settled," he said smugly.

Courtney imagined how she was going to tell Duncan this, and all she could picture was his laughter. She tried not to smile too much.

"Oh, and I also told my parents you were unbelievable in bed," he said. "In fact, maybe we should head back to my bed right now...after all, it still needs to be christened."

_Already taken care of._

"What do you think?" Alejandro asked. When he saw Courtney's face and her lack of words, he sighed. "Sorry, couldn't resist," he said with a wolfish smile.

Courtney clucked her tongue and shook her head, which is exactly what the old her would have done. What the new her really wanted to do was tell Al that she knew all about his conquest list and smack him straight across the face, but she couldn't. Not yet. Instead, she watched him over the top of her menu as he looked around for a waitress. Alejandro was such an idiot. He believed that Courtney loved him, and that she'd still been a virgin when she'd slept with him over break. Having sex with him had put Courtney in control, and Alejandro didn't even know. He was the naiive one, not her.

"Does anybody work here?" Al grumbled. He sighed in frustration. "Doesn't matter...I'll be right back, then we can order."

Alejandro slid out of the booth and ambled his way over to the restroom. Courtney watched him go with a smirk. She loved the feeling of being in control.

Suddenly, Courtney felt someone lingering next to the both, and she glanced up to see a larger, pretty black girl staring down at her.

"Hi...I'll have a small salad and a tea, but I'm not sure what he wants," Courtney said, glancing towards the bathroom.

The girl smiled condescendingly.

"Girl, I ain't your waitress. But if I had to guess what your boyfriend wants Courtney, I'd say it's a girlfriend that doesn't cheat on him the second he turns his back!" The girl shouted.

"What?" Courtney's blood ran cold as she spoke. There was no way she could have heard the girl correctly. The diner was loud and crowded, and the girl must have somehow mistaken her for someone else. That was the only explanation. But how had the girl known her name?

"What? Don't you agree?" The girl said blithely.

Courtney opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that escaped her mouth was a sort of dry, strangled cough. She pressed her palms against her seat to steady herself, but her hands were slick with sweat, and they slid from the vinyl surface.

"He's going to hurt you," the mysterious girl said simply, lowering herself into Alejandro's seat.

Her words pierced through Courtney like a sharp blade. She studied the girl's facial features. Her smooth ebony skin, and glossy dark brown hair that was pulled up in a tight ponytail. Her dark chestnut colored eyes. Despite her pretty face, she seemed to have a rougher edge than most Wawanakwa students. She wore a leather bomber jacket, and a threadbare navy scarf peeked out from under her collar. Cheap, gold hoop earrings hung from her ears.

Courtney steadied herself, faking nonchalance. Pretending that the sight of this girl, the sound of her voice, didn`t send chills down her spine. But they both knew better.

"I think I can handle myself with Alejandro," Courtney said, trying to sound as strong as possible. Like she wasn't about to hit her breaking point.

"White, girl I didn't think you were that stupid. I'm not talking about whatever your boyfriend's name is, I'm talking about Duncan for crying out loud!" The girl laced her fingers together on the table, tapping her manicured nails impatiently on the surface of the table. "I'm starting to think that Courtney Osgood isn't as smart as everyone says."

"Duncan?" Courtney said, her voice almost coming out in a squeak. The room started to spin around her. She'd heard this girl's voice, but where? She tried desperately to place it, but her mind had gone blank with fear.

"Girl, he's not you think he is," the girl said quietly. "Even if he did make you pancakes, or light candles to keep you warm at night." She was starting to stare right through Courtney with her glossy eyes. "Even if he promises to keep your secrets."

Courtney's mouth had gone completely dry, as if someone had filled it with sawdust. She tried to swallow, but couldn't. What did this girl know? How much did she know? And how? Courtney raised her hand to the Subway token again. She cast a frantic glance towards the restrooms. Her first instinct was to search for Alejandro. To find someone, anyone, who could protect her. But she stopped herself. Al could never, ever find out about this girl. She knew too much. She seemed to know everything. But how?

"Don't bother," the girl said smoothly, without turning around. "I'll be gone before he gets back."

Courtney felt as if someone had bound and gagged her. She was mute, and powerless. At the mercy of this stranger. She swallowed a thick lump in her throat.

"Who are you?" Courtney finally managed, her voice sounding strange and unfamiliar. She was definitely no longer in control. She tried to fight the nausea that rose up in her stomach. This wasn't happening. It wasn't possible. The nightmare was supposed to be over, dealt with. "What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter who I am, but what I want is Duncan!" The girl snapped. Her eyes were suddenly ablaze with light. It was as if the very mention of Duncan's name had brought her to life. Courtney clutched her own arm under the table, and held on for dear life. "And he used to want _you, me_. Everything was perfect...we loved each other. Then one day, dude tells me he still loved me, but that things were too complicated between us." The girl blinked as she spoke, her eyes boring through Courtney. "Then he found you."

Courtney shook her head slowly. This girl wasn't making any sense. Sure, Duncan had a bit of a reputation on campus, a reputation for getting around. But this girl definitely wasn't a Wawanakwa student. Courtney didn't recognize her face, but the voice seemed so familiar.

"I always knew I was going to get him back." A faint, faraway smile surfaced on the girl's lips. "Girl, you're just a blip. We are meant for each other."

Courtney had concluded that this girl was insane.

"Duncan is with me now," Courtney said, trying to keep her voice level. She slipped her hand into her bag, and her fingers closed around a pen. "Not you."

"White girl, that's what you think," she said, laughing strangely. "But you're gonna stay away from him...unless you want your other boyfriend to find out what you've been up to lately."

Courtney said nothing, gripping the pen so tightly that her hand began to tingle, numbness slipping over it.

"You remember, don't you? All those things you did. Things that I'm sure Alejandro would be very interested in hearing? The sex..." The girl cut off and smirked at Courtney as she gulped. "The murder. That poor boy," the girl murmured. "I'm sure the police would appreciate an anonymous tip as to who exactly was out with him when he was _chased_ out to the lake."

"How do you know all this?" Courtney asked, her voice barely audible.

"Girl, I keep my eyes open," she replied. "Of course, it's completely up to you whether I tell the cops or not." The girl leaned across the table, her cold eyes just inches away. "Just remember, you're on thin ice. And if memory serves, that's a dangerous place to be."

The girl then leaned back, and laughed at her own sick, twisted joke. As she stood up, she tugged a scarf out of her jacket collar and twisted it around her neck. A dark, navy argyle scarf.

Courtney gasped, recognizing the fabric immediately.

"Stay away from Duncan," the girl murmured under her breath, resting her hand on Courtney's shoulder. She squeezed tight, her nails digging into Courtney's skin. "I won't ask again."

With that, the girl was gone. Courtney sank lifelessly into the booth. Within seconds, the realization of what had just happened sunk in. Her hands started to tremble, then her arms, legs and feet began to tremble as well. Soon, her whole body was shaking, racked with guilt, fear and shame.

That girl had a dark navy argyle scarf. Just like the picture of her and Duncan kissing in Alejandro's room. The argyle material swam before her eyes as heat urged through Courtney's body. Cody hadn't taken the picture of her and Duncan kissing. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't even on his camera. Cody wasn't even the one who had been following them, screwing with their minds. It had been her all along.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

Suddenly, Courtney couldn't breathe. All she could hear were Cody's pleas. Him asking her to help him. Begging her. She could see his eyes going blank as he sunk beneath the surface of the cold, icy water.

It hadn't been Cody stalking her. But he had died anyways. He had been murdered. Murdered for no good reason. Everything Courtney had done to protect herself had been done for nothing.

Courtney clawed at the neck of her sweater and fumbled for the water glass in front of her, knocking it off the table by accident. The family at the table in front of her began to stare.

_In...two...three..._

_Out...two...three..._

_In...two...three..._

_Out...two...three..._

Just then, a waitress rushed over with a pile of napkins.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Fine, thanks," Courtney grumbled. "I just remembered that I have someplace to be." She had to get out of the diner. Now. Any second, Al was going to return from the bathroom and catch her in the middle of this panic attack. She couldn't have that. She had to go. Courtney grabbed her coat and stumbled onto the street. She gulped the winter air as if she were fighting to keep her head above water. As if she were about to get pulled beneath the surface at any given moment.

Courtney's perfect world was beginning to crumble. She could feel it. Everything she'd worked so hard to keep, everything she'd deserved, was slipping from her grasp. And she didn't know how to hold on any tighter, or how long she could hold on until she would eventually fall.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the longer chapter, and I hope it answers many of your questions. If anyone has any other questions, feel free to ask and I'll try and explain everything as best I can without too many spoilers!

Thanks for reading everyone, and thanks for not giving up on this story! I'll try and update later this month if I can! Please review if you have time, it would mean the world to me :')

~Lauren


	37. Trouble: January, Junior Year

I hope you guys enjoy the really quick update I have a huge test tomorrow, and I really wanted to update before to motivate myself to study more...so here I am, home on my spare writing away! Hope you like it, it will be a Duncan and Courtney chapter, so it definitely won't be as dry as the beginning of the last one. Also, thank you everyone for the reviews :) I'll shut up now and let you read though ;P

* * *

Courtney waited patiently in the dark of Duncan's room until he returned. After thinking for hours about what happened in the diner, mulling each little detail over and over in her head and twisting every word the girl said around, Courtney's brain had finally started to clear. Cody's death was not her fault. The black girl was responsible. She was there. She could have stopped Courtney from doing what she did. Could have said that Cody was innocent. She was the one with Cody's blood on her hands. Cody had known about her and Duncan and always would be a threat for that reason. But these realizations weren't solving any of Courtney's current problems.

"Who is she?" Courtney asked quietly when Duncan opened the door. Pale light from the hallway leaked across the floor, illuminating tiny shards of jagged glass embedded in the floor planks as Duncan stared at his girl in awe.

"What the-" Duncan flipped the light switch on the wall and whirled around. He collapsed against the door when he saw Courtney sitting cross-legged on his bed, still wearing her coat and scarf. "Jesus Princess. You scared the crap out of me." He threw his gym bag onto Trent's bed and put his basketball down beside the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first. Who is she?" Courtney repeated evenly, staring Duncan down. Despite the fact that Ketlar was once again heated, a slick cold crept over Courtney's skin.

"Who's who?" Duncan asked. "What are you talking about Court?" He hovered close to the door.

"So I'll refresh your memory," Courtney said coolly. She had trusted Duncan more than she had ever trusted anyone before. She had given him her virginity, and in return, he had hidden something from her. That was going to stop. Now. If they were going to get through this together, Courtney had to know everything. "Tall, black, larger? Says she loved you, and was dumped without warning." Emotion started to creep into Courtney's voice, and she tried to swallow it. This wasn't the time to let her feelings get in the way. Feeling and emotions only made things more complicated than before.

Slowly, the color drained from Duncan's face.

"I...I don't know who you're talking about."

_Liar._

"Wrong," Courtney said calmly, running her fingers through her dishevelled hair. "Try again." Her voice was flat, and showed no hint of the rage that boiled inside her.

"Courtney, I swear-"

"Don't lie to me!" Courtney shouted, standing up.

Duncan took a step back. "All right," he whispered, putting his hands on Courtney's shoulders. "Okay...just keep it down."

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest and waited while Duncan ran his hands through his hair, trying to compose what he was going to say.

"Her name is Shawna," Duncan began, sounding weak. He ambled his way across the room and leaned back against his desk. "Leshawna Johnston. I dated her for a month or so this fall." Duncan paused, glancing warily in Courtney's direction as he unbuttoned his coat and tossed it on his bed.

Courtney remained silent.

"I met her through Geoff Tate. She goes to Wawanakwa High. We went out for a bit, but she got kinda clingy after a while, so I broke it off. No big deal. Please don't-"

"When?" Courtney asked icily. "When did you break it off?" The sound of Duncan's begging only made Courtney angrier. It made him sound weak.

"I don't know." Duncan stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor, studying it as if he was seeing it for the very first time. "Maybe a month ago," Duncan mumbled. "She didn't really take it well, and we haven't spoken since." He looked up at Courtney, a pleading gaze burning in his baby blue eyes. "Listen...it's over, I swear. I would never cheat on you. I just never told you about her because I didn't think she was a big deal, she was just a mistake. I don't know why it's suddenly so important-"

"It's because she _knows_ Duncan!" Courtney exploded, lunging in his direction. "She knows everything!" Courtney could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Duncan recoiled into his desk, knocking over and shattering an empty bottle of Captain Morgan's in the process, sending splintered pieces of glass to the far corners all around the small room.

"What?" Duncan's voice was thick with fear. "What the hell are you talking about Courtney?"

"She saw us together," Courtney spat, trying as hard as she could to keep her voice down. If anyone heard her screaming, or even caught her in Duncan's room, they were both screwed. "She knows we had sex. She knows about Cody," Courtney gulped. "And she told me that if...if I didn't stay away from you, she'll tell Alejandro everything. She said she'd go to the police." As Courtney spoke, the weight of the threat still loomed heavily in the air. "The _police_, Duncan."

"Oh my God." Duncan rubbed his face with both hands, exhaling slowly. "Wow." Duncan paced back and forth around his room, his head down. Broken glass crunched under his every step. "How...where did she find you?"

"In town."

Suddenly, Courtney felt drained. Every last bit of strength had been sapped from her body. It took every ounce of energy she had just to breathe. In and out, one breath at a time. She collapsed onto Duncan's bed, inhaling the scent of his pillow, but not even Duncan's familiar scent couldn't comfort her now.

Eyes closed, Courtney took a deep breath and told Duncan everything this Leshawna girl had said-except for of course, how Cody had really died.

"She's serious, Duncan," Courtney said quietly, wishing she and Duncan could just sink into the mattress and disappear forever, together. "I can tell."

"Crazy bitch." Duncan stared down at the floor for awhile. "How the fuck did she even know about us?"

Courtney sighed.

"I don't know, but she was following us around all weekend," Courtney explained. "I'm surprised she and Cody didn't bump into each other in the-"

Suddenly, the truth rushed in on Courtney. It hit her so hard that her brain went foggy for a moment. But when it cleared again, she was sure. She knew exactly how Leshawna had found out about them.

"The North Face store," Courtney murmured.

"What?" Duncan asked, clearly confused.

"She was in the store that night. The night I was shopping for Al's present and you...surprised me," Courtney said quickly, her heart pounding. "I remember her voice. You were about to kiss me, and then-"

Duncan's face brightened as he finally understood.

"Holy crap, Princess. She's the one who fell into the rack and stopped us."

"I knew I recognized her voice from somewhere, I just couldn't put my finger on it," Courtney continued. "She said she was sorry...that must have been the first time she saw us."

"Wait, how did you recognize her voice today, but I didn't even notice in the store?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a thing for details," Courtney said quickly, blushing as she spoke. "Who cares though?" Courtney sighed. Duncan finally sat down next to her on his bed, as he had finally finished pacing. Courtney looked at him, and their eyes met. "What are we going to do?" Courtney could feel like tears would begin to stream down her face at any moment.

"I don't know." Anger and panic were beginning to creep into Duncan's voice, and the glass crunched even louder as his foot tapped the ground. "If she tells, I'll lose everything. Wawanakwa, my inheritance..." He started pacing around again, stopping abruptly in front of his door, slamming his fist into it.

"Duncan!" Courtney jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm before he could swing again and cause some real damage. She ignored the small voice in her head telling her that Duncan hadn't said he couldn't lose her. "Stop it!" Courtney gripped Duncan's sweater, trying to pull him away. He shrugged her off, but she ducked between Duncan's body and the front door, blocking him. Courtney took his hand, and saw that tiny drops of blood had surfaced onto his knuckles.

Courtney held Duncan's gaze, holding onto the connection between them like it was a rapidly fraying thread. She could feel Duncan pulling away, pulling back from her. It was all because of Leshawna. She was to blame for everything.

"It's my fault," Duncan said, his voice cracking. "This whole thing is my fault."

"No." Courtney cupped her hands around the back of Duncan's neck. It was drenched with sweat. "Don't...don't say that." Tears began pouring down Courtney's cheeks.

"Why shouldn't I?" Duncan snapped, pulling away. His upper leg twitched slightly. "It's true, isn't it? None of this would be happening if I hadn't screwed her over. I can't lose everything I have here...I can't."

Duncan took a deep breath and looked at Courtney. She could see his breathing start to normalize, and she felt a flutter of pride. Duncan trusted her, loved her. Courtney was capable of calming him. He was just upset because they both knew that Leshawna could ruin everything for them.

"We have to do something," Courtney said firmly. "We have to stop her."

"What can we do?" Duncan asked. "The girl's nuts. You said she wants you to stay away from me, right?"

Courtney nodded solemnly, looking at the ground.

"So we just have to make sure she doesn't see us together then." Duncan tiled his head towards Courtney, reaching out to touch her hand. "We are going to be apart this year anyway...now we just have to be more careful when we meet up."

Duncan was doing his best to try and reassure her, but it wasn't enough. They had planned to lay low for the rest of the school year, but they had also planned to be together for real in September, after Alejandro was gone. Why wasn't Duncan even concerned about that problem? Why didn't he want to make sure that Leshawna would never have the chance to turn them in? Courtney turned towards Duncan, looking into his eyes. They were blank, and Courtney couldn't read them.

"What about next year though?"

Courtney felt Duncan flinch slightly, and she froze. It would have been imperceptible to anyone else, but not to her. Courtney already knew Duncan well enough to know his every move. She knew him well enough to know that he knew Leshawna could hurt them, and that he would never be seen with her while Leshawna could still turn them in. He would never be with her. Courtney knew that Duncan would do anything to protect her because he loved her. But protecting her meant pulling away in this case, and Courtney couldn't let that happen. Courtney needed Duncan.

Deep calm settled over Courtney, soothing her burning nerves. She started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Duncan asked as he bolted up.

"I have to get back to McLean House," Courtney said simply. "Heather's going to start wondering where I am. Or worse, Eva."

Duncan sighed.

"Okay...see you later then?"

"Sure," Courtney replied, her voice cracking as she reached for the door handle. Before she could open it though, Duncan grabbed Courtney's arm and pulled her back to face him.

"Are you okay Courtney?" Duncan asked.

Courtney opened the door and peered into the hallway. It was empty.

"I'm fine," she said reassuringly. And she was. But Duncan wasn't. He looked so worried, so scared. So fragile. And in that instant, Courtney knew that she was the only one who could ever take care of him the way he needed. The only one who would make sure he didn't break.

And after all, wasn't that what it was like when you were in love?

* * *

Kind of a shorter chapter, but it's something! Now, time for me to study, leave your thoughts in a review! (:

~Lauren


	38. A Dose of Reality: October, Senior Year

Hey everyone! I'm super sorry for the super long update. 6 months is too long and I really have no excuses, except for school and a busy social life. So...it's time for another Senior Year chapter! I know you guys don't like them as much, but the reason I made them in the first place is because Gwen and Courtney's stories eventually meet up. I think this will be one of the last ones, so don't be too upset with me! Enjoy the chapter as much as possible, I'll have another one with Duncan and Courtney out soon (:

* * *

"I aced it! _All_ of it. Bridgette, you saved my life."

Bridgette's face shone with pride as she and Gwen made their way to dinner. A cool wind had kicked up, pulling the first yellow leaves down from the trees. Bridgette's loose ponytail blew back and forth, and her cheeks were slightly rosy due to the chilly autumn air.

"Really?" Bridgette asked. "You aced all of it?"

Gwen paused for a moment.

"Well...I only got a B on my art history test, but I still think it was totally unfair," she said with a smirk.

"Seriously though Gwen, a B is amazing!" Bridgette then wrapped her into a hug. "You did it!"

"Not without you I couldn't have!" Gwen told her friend, grinning. "You have no idea though, after my last meeting with Chris I thought he'd have me out of here within days!" Gwen laughed.

"Have you told Duncan yet?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen's heart thumped. Apparently she hadn't been too good at keeping the depth of her relationship with Duncan Pearson a secret. Of course, from the look of excitement on Bridgette's face, she didn't seem as bothered as Heather would be about how serious Duncan and Gwen really were.

"Not yet," Gwen mumbled, her throat dry. "I haven't seen him since lunch."

"Well, come on! He's always lurking around the cafeteria before dinner," Bridgette exclaimed. "Let's go tell him."

Gwen laughed as Bridgette pulled her across the quad. The goth felt weightless, and couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy and carefree.

Duncan wasn't near the door as he sometimes was, but this didn't deter Bridgette. She and Gwen walked around the north side of the building and there Duncan was, surrounded by his usual posse. Gwen stopped for a moment and looked over, as Duncan handed over a small bag of about a dozen white pills, taking a crisp bill in return, folding it into his pocket.

Gwen stopped in her tracks, and the ground tilted beneath her. She broke into a cold sweat, and all of a sudden, she understood everything. Duncan was dealing drugs? Duncan was dealing drugs. Right in front of her. That was why he was so popular, so powerful. This is why Duncan was always surrounded by students. They weren't his friends; they were his clients.

"Shit," Duncan mumbled under his breath, seeing Gwen's face.

With that, Gwen flung Bridgette's arm from her own and ran.

"Gwen, wait!" Duncan shouted. He pondered to himself whether to chase after Gwen or not, but quickly chose to and turned to the group beside him. "I'll catch up with you guys later," he added to his clientele.

Gwen flew around the corner and jogged off away from the cafeteria, and away from them all. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to leave. She could hear Duncan catching up behind her, and Gwen kept trying to run as Duncan grabbed her arm.

"What's the big deal Gwen?" Duncan asked, gasping for air.

Gwen turned around to face Duncan.

"What's the big deal?" She screamed. "Are you kidding me?"

Gwen knew that Duncan knew about her mother and her addiction to painkillers. Duncan knew how fucked up her family life was because of what the drugs did to her mother. She didn't know how Duncan could just stand there and say this all wasn't a big deal. For most people at this school, maybe it wasn't a big deal, but most people didn't live through the stuff Gwen had to because of her mother.

Bridgette lingered awkwardly behind Duncan, looking down at the ground uncertainly. Trying not to stare, she twiddled her fingers. She knew Gwen could see her there, but she had been standing there for so long that there was no point in leaving now.

"Gwen, someone has to supply this stuff...it's not like I'm addicted to these or anything!" Duncan shouted. "It's just a way to rack in some extra cash. Chill!"

Gwen sighed. Duncan didn't even need to extra cash. His watch was probably worth more than her family's car.

"So Duncan, let's say it is no big deal," Gwen grumbled. "Why didn't you ever tell me about it?"

"Maybe because I knew you'd freak out like this!" Duncan sighed, his expression darkening. "You're so good Gwen...I didn't want you to think I wasn't."

"Well, lying isn't going to help your case there, Duncan!" Gwen yelled. She then paused for a moment, and thought about the missing cell phone the previous week. He had probably been lying about that too.

Gwen thought everything over for a moment. The phone was for his clients to get a hold of him. It had to be. Why else would anyone with the amount of money Duncan had get paranoid when they lost a simple little cell phone? If he had been lying about something so big, Gwen wondered if that was the only thing Duncan had been lying about since they'd met.

"That's how people get a hold of you, right?" Gwen asked, pointing the cell phone currently clenched in Duncan's hand. He immediately loosened his grip, realizing how protective he was over it. "Your customers?" Gwen added. "Is that why you were so freaked?"

Duncan's face said it all. "They're not the nicest people in the world, Gwen. You don't want to get on their bad side. I always have to be available, or else." He clenched his jaw as he spoke.

"God Duncan...anything else you want to tell me?" Gwen sighed. "Any other important things you haven't told me? Any other lies you want to get out?"

"Gwen, I wouldn't lie to you about the important stuff."

_Because being a drug dealer wasn't important enough..._

"I have to go," Gwen mumbled, starting to walk away again. As she turned around, she could feel Duncan grab onto her sleeve again. "Let go of me, Duncan," she seethed through her teeth.

Duncan stepped in front of Gwen and looked into her eyes. Somehow, it hurt Gwen even more when he did that. He reached for her arms, and she let him touch her for a moment before she backed away.

"Gwen, come on. You're not mad," Duncan said, reaching over to touch her hands. "You're not. You love me, right? If you love me, you have to love everything about me."

Gwen swallowed hard. She had never actually told Duncan that she loved him. He was just standing there right now, putting the words in her mouth. She didn't know how Duncan could manipulate her like this without feeling any sort of guilt. Gwen had trusted him. Duncan was her everything. Except he had been lying the whole time, and Gwen had no idea who he was anymore. Maybe she had never even known him at all.

"Duncan-"

"What?" Duncan interrupted. "You're not..." he scoffed, stepping backward. "You're not breaking up with me over this!"

Gwen looked at Duncan, feeling desperate. Feeling used and dirty and stupid and wrong. She just wanted to get away from him. Gwen needed to get away and think.

"I don't know," Gwen mumbled numbly. The defiance in Duncan's eyes was gone instantly, and Gwen swore that she could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Gwen, no. Please. You can't leave me..." Duncan stammered. "You..you love me!"

"Duncan-"

"Gwen, please." He repeated, sounding more desperate than ever.

"I...I need some time," Gwen told him. He had almost had her. Duncan Pearson had almost sucked her into forgiving him with the begging. That wasn't the kind of girl Gwen wanted to become though. The one who forgave too easily.

"No," Duncan said sternly, clutching Gwen's hand, keeping her in her place.

"Duncan, please," Gwen said. "Let me go."

Duncan searched Gwen's eyes. She made herself hold steady. Looking back at the angry look Bridgette was giving him, Duncan released his grip on Gwen, pulling both his hands back as if he were under arrest. For all Gwen knew, maybe he had been at somepoint. He then put his hands behind his head for a second and bit his lip. He was trying to think of something to say. Gwen knew what his concentrating face looked like. Duncan looked like he was about to cry, and Gwen couldn't take it anymore. She stepped around him and took off for her dorm room.

"Gwen!" Bridgette called out behind her. "Gwen!" The blonde girl repeated her friend's name as Gwen ignored her and continued walking. "Where are you going?" Bridgette asked panting as she finally caught up with her. Gwen turned to face her friend.

"Did you know about this?" Gwen demanded, coming to the realization that Bridgette had known exactly where to find him.

"Well, yeah," Bridgette answered with a shrug. "He supplies everyone in McLean House!" She added, making it sound like it was a well known fact that Gwen was expected to know. "Not me, obviously..." Bridgette continued, trailing off. She then looked at the shocked look on Gwen's face and stopped speaking abruptly. "Wait...you didn't know, Gwen?"

Gwen could taste bile in the back of her throat. She was going to be sick. She didn't know anyone or anything about this place after all. She was just a stupid, naive, ridiculous newbie sophomore at this prestigious school.

"Are you okay Gwen?" Bridgette asked, sounding concerned.

"I have to go," Gwen told her, taking off into the oncoming darkness, not even waiting for a response.

After services in the chapel were finished the following morning, Gwen stood up and headed for the dining hall right away. She didn't want to face anyone, or have anyone ask her any questions. Gwen knew she would have to face people and reality eventually, but she wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. She quietly sat down at a table by herself, and quickly mouthed down a few slices of toasts before going straight to class. She wasn't in the mood to deal with all the questions she was going to get from the McLean Girls, or to deal with Duncan at all. At lunch once again, she sat by herself. When she saw Bridgette look over at her sympathetically, Gwen ignored her. She also ignored Heather's text message telling her to come see them. Gwen just needed to be alone.

Throughout the day, Heather kept texting Gwen, saying that they needed to talk. Gwen knew that the McLean Girls weren't a big fan of Duncan Pearson, but a lecture on him was the last thing Gwen needed right now. Maybe Duncan was bad news. And Gwen had just missed it all along.

At dinner, Gwen was standing in line waiting for her food when Heather came up to her. She knew it had to be something really important, because Heather never left her seat. Gwen knew for a fact that Heather always sent someone up to get her food for her.

"What do you want Heather?" Gwen grumbled.

Heather rolled her eyes and slammed her tray down on the counter.

"Look glass licker, all that we've wanted to do all day is help you," Heather shouted. "Normally when your friends try to help you through a break up, you respond and talk to them," Heather added, lowering her voice. She then shook her head at Gwen as she made her way back to the McLean Girls' table. Gwen wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow or not. Instead, she just left her tray sitting on the counter, as she had quickly lost her appetite. Without another thought, she ran out of the cafeteria and back to her dorm.

* * *

By lunch the following day, everyone had heard the news. One of the McLean Girls, Dakota Marshall, had been accused of breaking the honor code. The dirt was that she had cheated on an English exam. There was going to be a full investigation and if she was found to be guilty, she would be immediately expelled. Dakota didn't show her face in the cafeteria all day, which was probably a wise choice. When Gwen used to sit with the McLean Girls, Dakota was never overly friendly to her, so when Gwen heard the news, she couldn't help but smirk to herself. Karma was a bitch after all.

Gwen was dying to talk to the McLean Girls about the incident with Dakota, to find out what they knew. The only problem was that none of the McLean Girls had even cast a glance in Gwen's direction all day. Knowing that after Heather had spoken to her last night, there was no way in the world that she could even attempt to sit with them. Trying to completely avoid the cafeteria at all costs, Gwen spent both breakfast and lunch in the infirmary and planned to spend dinner there as well until her aching stomach convinced her otherwise.

Gwen stepped out of line with her tray and glanced towards the McLean Girls table, where all the girls were huddled together whispering. In fact, Gwen observed that unlike usual, almost every single person at every single table was huddled together, sharing the latest tidbits of gossip about Dakota. Gwen took a deep breath and started towards Sierra's table, knowing that the other sophomores would be on her case, wondering why they were sudden worthy of Gwen Brennan sitting with them again. It was just another obstacle Gwen would have to endure on her elaborate fall from grace.

As Gwen walked over to Sierra's table, Duncan walked right in front of her, blocking her way. The goth girl could feel her heart fly into her throat. She hadn't even noticed him there. His skin seemed almost translucent under the pale lights of the old, musty building.

"I need to talk to you," Duncan told her, his gaze intense.

Gwen turned her gaze across the cafeteria towards Heather and Courtney, their eyes boring right into Duncan's back. They had been watching her.

"Don't look at them!" Duncan scolded, raising his voice loud enough for the surrounding table to hear. Gwen looked over at Sierra's table and caught her roommate's eye, who shot her a worried glance.

"Duncan-"

"Gwen, I called you a hundred times last night. Why are you avoiding me?" Duncan asked. The tone of his voice was angry, but Gwen could also sense some inner paranoia.

"I think you know why," Gwen told him.

"Please Gwen. Just give me a chance to apologize," he Duncan pleaded. "You owe me at least one chance. We mean too much to each other just to let each other go like this."

Gwen looked into Duncan's pleading eyes and felt herself start to crumble on the inside. Duncan did mean a lot to her and right now, Duncan was the only real friend she had at Wawanakwa Academy. Gwen was unsure if she wanted to hear Duncan out or not though. He was the one person she trusted 100%, and he had betrayed her trust. Who knew what other secrets he had hidden from her?

"I'm sorry." Duncan began to speak as soon as Gwen sighed and sat down. "I should have told you the truth from the beginning," he continued nervously. "All I wanted was to be with you and I knew that if you knew you'd think I was some huge loser."

"You're not a loser," Gwen said, giving Duncan a small smile as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Yes I am," Duncan grumbled. "I'm not good enough for you, Gwen. I know I'm not." Duncan slumped back in his chair as he spoke. He looked so small and sorry all of a sudden that even when Gwen was still angry with him, she felt the need to make Duncan feel better about himself. She had to. Gwen felt the need to protect him.

"Don't say that."

"No, I know it's true Gwen," he replied, anger growing in his voice. "But I can change, Gwen. I can change for you. I need to make myself a better person so I know that I'm good enough for you."

A lump welled in Gwen's chest and traveled its way up into her throat. No one had ever made promises like this to her before. No one had ever counted her important enough. Not her mother, no one. Gwen was still wary though. Duncan was a drug dealer, after all. For all she knew, Duncan could be dangerous. A dangerous image was one thing, but Gwen had to keep in mind that seeing actual danger from a person was another thing. So far though, Duncan had caused no harm to Gwen.

"I want you back," Duncan said, leaning forward while grabbing Gwen's hand. He held it on top of the table and kept staring at it like it was some kind of lifeline for him. "I'll do anything to get you back."

"Duncan-"

"You don't have to answer right now," Duncan replied, cutting Gwen off. "But I want to talk to you some more. Can we atleast keep talking?" Duncan pleaded, the look in his eyes more desperate than ever.

Talking wasn't a promise of anything. Talking was just talking. There was no from of commitment involved, and Gwen could live with that.

"Sure," Gwen finally replied after a long pause.

"Good," Duncan said with a smile, his eyes lighting up. "Listen, there's this thing later tonight, in the woods. Kind of a way to blow off some steam before parents' day tomorrow. Will you come?"

Gwen's thoughts paused for a moment. This was definitely some sort of party where the McLean Girls would be. Gwen remembered hearing about these little get togethers in the fall that students would have before snow covered the ground. Sierra had told her all about them back when Gwen was asking about the McLean Girls. The parties always took place in the woods and somehow, the teachers and Chris were completely unaware of the little get togethers happening at all. Either that, or they chose not to care and let the teens have their fun.

"Like a party," Duncan continued. "We get together whatever alcohol we can find and then we all meet up in this clearing-"

"And you supply the drugs," Gwen grumbled, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No!" Duncan blurted. "Well, that's a lie," he said with a smirk. "I usually do new girl, but I don't have to tonight if you don't want me to."

Gwen took a deep breath. What was she even doing here talking to Duncan? Did she really want to get involved with him all over again? Then again, there weren't many kids or other guys on campus looking around for Gwen to hang out with them, or go to a party with them. Gwen had to work with what she had, and what she had right now was Duncan.

"So who's all going?" Gwen asked curiously. She wanted to know if the McLean Girls were going to be there. Gwen knew that Duncan didn't really get along with them for some reason, but Gwen hoped that they were going to be there so that she could talk to them and figure out what was up with them, and to see how they were doing after the whole Dakota thing. No one knew if she was expelled yet, but Gwen was sort of friends with them, and maybe Heather was right; maybe Gwen should have confided in the McLean Girls after her breakup with Duncan. Their friendship and style of acting towards others was strange to say the least, but Gwen did want to try and keep up a friendship with them.

"Me and the guys of course," Duncan answered joyfully with a smirk. Duncan seemed so tense lately, so seeing him smile about something made Gwen happy as well. "You know, Justin, Trent, Tyler and all them. And Heather too of course," Duncan added as he rolled his eyes. "Like Justin could go anywhere without the girlfriend stapled to his side," Duncan grumbled, his dislike for Heather very apparent. "All your other little friends too. Bridgette, Lindsay. Courtney."

Gwen looked into Duncan's tired, hopeful eyes, knowing how much it would mean to him if she would agree to go to the party. It was just one illegal party in the woods on a Friday night. They happened all the time. What's the worst thing that could possibly happen?

"Okay," Gwen said with a smile. "I'll go."

* * *

So I decided to give you guys an extra long chapter! And that's about it for Gwen's background development! I think I'm going to make one more chapter of her going to the party, but you guys will hopefully enjoy it!

Again, sorry for the long wait. The next one will not take 6 months. I'd love to hear your thoughts! And thanks to everyone who's reading and who has reviewed this who's stuck around for this long. It means a lot, and I will finish this story. You guys are what keep me going, so thanks again! I love y'all.

~Lauren


	39. Peace: January, Junior Year

So because of the super long wait before, I've decided to give you guys a much shorter wait this time! I've been excited to write this chapter for awhile now, and I've known exactly how it was going to turn out. I guess you could maybe call this chapter the climax or whatever…but it's one of the main important events of the story, so enjoy! (:

Oh, and thank you to the guest and Mia who left reviews for the last chapter, they made my day! This speedy update is for you guys!

* * *

Courtney gripped the chain link fence and marveled at how well the gloves Heather had given her kept out the cold. Squinting into the heavy fog, Courtney stared at the large double doors that loomed the top of several sets of rambling steps. A large stone archway carved with the words _Wawanakwa High School, EST 1935 _crumbled over the rotting doors. Moss had crept into the crevices of the letters, giving them a bit of a greenish tinge. With the exception of a ragged American flag whipping in the wind, the school grounds were bare. Silent. Like no one had stepped foot there in years. For a town with such a prestige boarding school, you would think they would try and keep up the town's high school, or at least invest in some basic renovations.

A loud car suddenly drove by-silver, four-door, broken muffler-and Courtney checked her watch. Just then, the harsh clanging of the afternoon bell echoed in the halls around the deserted school grounds. Moments later, the multiple doors around the building swung open and waves of students began to exit and pour down the steps. Courtney blocked out the noise that flooded the yard as all the students began to spill onto the street. Settled into the quiet calm of her mind, Courtney searched the crowds for a familiar face. This time things would be different. This time, Courtney would be catching Leshawna off guard.

Courtney almost missed her. Leshawna exited the school a few minutes after the bell, alone. She was hunched over in worn down jeans and wore the same leather jacket that she was wearing a few days ago. The same dark scarf secured itself around her neck. Leshawna crossed her arms around her chest and took the stairs two at a time, keeping her head down. Instinctively, Courtney turned around as Leshawna slipped her way through the high gates. The other students were all huddled together, laughing and talking as Leshawna stayed by herself, ducking through the patches of freshmen without acknowledging their presence. Courtney watched as Leshawna moved quickly down the sidewalk, side stepping the weeds the old, cracked cement.

"Hey!"

Courtney looked up, startled. A tall kid in camouflage pants was blocking her path. Despite his height, Courtney could tell by his high pitched voice that he was no older than fifteen. An unlit cigarette hung limp between his lips. A group of a few guys that looked either his age or younger than him stood beside him, smirking in Courtney's direction.

"What?" Courtney snapped, probably sounding a bit harsher than she intended. She kept her eye on Leshawna, and the distance between them was widening quickly. Courtney could feel her heart throbbing in her chest. She couldn't lose Leshawna. This was her chance. She couldn't blow it.

"Got a light?" The kid sneered, leaning closer. He smelled like a nasty mix of too many cigarettes and too much axe.

"No," Courtney replied, shaking her head and walking past him. "I don't smoke."

"No biggie." The kid pulled the cigarette from his lips and stuffed it in his pocket. "You new around here?"

"Kind of," Courtney murmured quickly, trying to keep walking and get past the group of guys. Leshawna was crossing the street, cutting through the gas station parking lot on the corner. If Courtney didn't move fast, she was quickly going to lose sight of her. She shoved her way through the group of delinquent guys, the sound of her heels pounding against the cement overpowering the shouts of laughter behind her. Courtney sprinted across the street and slowed her pace as she reached the parking lot. Leshawna wasn't far ahead. Courtney hung back, her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

A few blocks from the gas station, Leshawna crossed the street again, heading down a tiny side street peppered with small, run-down houses. She unlatched the gate in front of the last house on the street and made her way up to the steps to the front door. Courtney hid behind the tree at the edge of the yard, watching her every move.

Leshawna shrugged off her backpack and fished around inside it, eventually pulling out a single key. She wedged her large body between a ripped screen door and the front door, and inserted the key into the lock. Relief enveloped Courtney, and she sank back against the rough bark of the tree with a small smile.

The girl was alone.

As soon as the screen door slammed shut, Courtney slipped across the yard. She closed her gloved hand around the rusted doorknob and took a slow, deep breath. There was only one thing that stood between her and Duncan Pearson, and that person was Leshawna. The one thing that threatened the happiness that Courtney had finally found.

Courtney shook her head as she slowly twisted the doorknob. Leshawna was just making this too easy for her. The whole thing was so stupid. Duncan had left Leshawna, but she actually believed that they could still be together. Leshawna thought that they were meant for each other, and she refused to accept the obvious fact that her and Duncan were clearly over. That Duncan loved Courtney, and not her. Duncan wanted Courtney. He had made that clear, but Leshawna was too blinded by her own silly obsession with Duncan to see it.

Courtney almost felt sorry for the girl. _Almost._

The old wooded door creaked slowly as Courtney pushed it open. She blinked the moment she stepped into the entryway, her eyes adjusting to the sudden blackness that wavered in front of her. Courtney could never understand how someone could live in a place so dark. The houses in this area by the high school were so old and rundown. The town would probably be better off if they just tore them all down and rebuilt. Courtney raised her hand a few inches in front of her face. She couldn't see anything, and slid her hands against the nearby wall next to her and moved slowly through the foyer.

Suddenly, the door slammed behind her. Courtney's heart surged. She closed her eyes and strained to hear the sound of Leshawna's voice. Her footsteps. But Courtney heard nothing except for the low hum of heat filtering through the old radiators and the sound of her own voice in her head, willing her body to do what needed to be done.

Silently, Courtney pressed her body against the wall, sweat dripping from her face to her neck, down the length of her body. Blood thundered in Courtney's ears, flooding through her veins at a racing speed. The wall suddenly gave in behind her, and Courtney whirled around. She was standing in a long hallway. The carpet was taupe, worn and cheap looking. A smile twitched at the corners of Courtney's mouth as she saw a closed bedroom door at the end of the hall, light spilling from underneath the door, almost as if the light knew that Courtney was coming.

Courtney held her breath as she headed towards the room. In the grey light that drenched the hall, Courtney hurried past family photographs that hung on either side of her. Baby pictures, wedding pictures. A stiffed, posed photograph of Leshawna-probably a school portrait from a couple of years ago. Courtney kept her head down. When she reached the doorway, she gripped the knob so tightly that it made her gloved hand hurt.

Pulling the door open slowly, Courtney stepped into a room that looked strangely similar to her side of her own room in McLean House. It was perfectly neat. Next to the door, a worn dresser was covered with a few framed photographs and a black plastic top hat with the glittering words _Happy New Year_ printed on it. A desk with only a desktop computer on it was wedged in next to the closet.

Across the room, Leshawna lay on a double bed covered with a violet blanket and a few throw pillows. Her eyes were shut, and a long leg tumbled over the side of the bed, Leshawna's foot tapping the carpeted floor to the beat of the guitar music that leaked from her earbuds. A single lamp glowed on the bedside table next to Leshawna.

Courtney closed the door behind her. The lock echoed with a satisfactory click, and Courtney crossed the room and stood at the edge of Leshawna's bed. She noticed a picture on the bedside table, a picture Courtney hadn't been able to see from the doorway. Rage churned inside of her as she looker closer. It was a picture of Duncan. His soccer picture. He was kneeling on the field in his uniform, his soccer ball wedged under one arm. Courtney chewed the flesh of her the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. She leaned over the bed, her body casting a shadow over Leshawna's form.

Leshawna's eyelids flickered and opened, widening in horror as Courtney clamped her hand over Leshawna's mouth. Courtney ripped the earbuds out of Leshawna's ears and tossed her iPod onto the floor. The music continued to blare from across the room. Leshawna thrashed under Courtney's grip.

"Shut up!" Courtney snapped. "Shut up and I'll let go. I just want to talk to you," Courtney added more calmly.

Leshawna nodded silently, her body deflating into the blanket beneath her. Courtney removed her hand slowly, taking a step back from the bed.

"Don't move," Courtney warned.

"Girl, what do you want?" Leshawna snapped. She scrambled to the corner of her bed closest to the wall, squinting at Courtney with her dark brown eyes. Courtney could tell that Leshawna was trying to look angry, but instead of anger, Courtney saw something else. Raw fear. Courtney's lips curved into a half smile. Her body felt completely relaxed, drained of any tension or anger she'd felt towards the girl before. Courtney was calm for once, collected. Leshawna was afraid. And that fear put Courtney in control this time.

"I think you know what I want," Courtney said lightly. "I want Duncan, but you were going to keep him away from me." Courtney reached forward to the lamp on Leshawna's bedside table. It was cracked in several places, and Courtney traced the cracks slowly, deliberately with the tip of her index finger, the cashmere gloves occasionally catching on the tiny nicks. "I think we both know that can't happen, Leshawna."

Leshawna's body was heaving now, her face quickly reddening.

"You stole him," she said, stammering over her words. "He's mine, and-"

"Not anymore," Courtney said sharply, cutting Leshawna off. "He's not yours anymore. He'd never want you back after everything you did to him. Did to us." Courtney's pulse was starting to race again, and she paused for a moment, willing for herself to calm down to even out her breathing.

_In…two…three…_

Out…two…three…

"Stalking us, blackmailing us, stealing that picture of me-"

"That wasn't me!" Leshawna said frantically, shaking her head. She gripped her blanket tightly into her fists and pressed her back against the wall. "That white boy. He broke into your room and stole the picture! Hell, I even watched him do it for crying out loud, I-"

"Liar!" Courtney hissed. "Cody was innocent. He never did anything to hurt you, and you killed him!" Courtney snapped, venom glaring in her onyx eyes.

"_I _killed him?" Leshawna said with a small laugh, looking Courtney boldly in the eye. "White girl, it sounds like you've forgotten the most important part of the story. The part where Cody begged _you_ for his life. Begged _you_ to help him. The part where _you_ shoved him under the icy, cold water. And the part where you lied to Duncan about it," Leshawna said with a snarl. "So I'd be careful who I called a liar, if I were you!"

Leshawna's suddenly composed demeanor sent jolts of fury through Courtney's body. She'd only lied to Duncan because she had to. Courtney had only shielded him from the truth to protect him. Her hands began to tremble.

"Do you think that Duncan will want you anymore once he finds out about what you did to that poor boy?" Leshawna barked, leaning forward on the bed. "You think that Duncan would want to be with a murderer?" Leshawna dove down toward Courtney, a wild look in her eye. "Girl, he's gonna leave you, just like he left me!" Leshawna yelled.

"No!" Courtney reached for the lamp on the bedside table, wrapping her fists around its base. The cord ripped from the wall as Courtney lunged towards the bed and the room was plunged into darkness.

In an instant, it was all over and once again, Courtney was at peace.

* * *

Well…thoughts anyone? I'd love to hear them ;P

~Lauren


	40. Illegal: January, Junior Year

Sorry for the long update again. School killed me. It's now summer so hopefully I'll get this story wrapped up as soon as I can.

So on a side note, if you're going to leave an anonymous review, please be mature about it. I enjoy getting reviews like every other writer, but getting a bunch of spam reviews is kind of hurtful. Another reason for the long update is I kept neglecting this story due to immature comments. Thank you to all the people who left kind words in your review. It means a lot, and you guys are the reason I'm still here updating. I'm truly sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"I heard about what happened," Izzy whispered to Courtney in the middle of Mr. Holmes's class the next day. Her curly red locks tumbled over her face. "About what you did over break?" Izzy added, her green eyes wide and suggestive.

A sudden chill ran through Courtney's body. Izzy couldn't know. No one could. It was impossible. There wasn't a single living soul who knew what had happened. Courtney had made sure of that. But Courtney knew Izzy's dirty little secret; was it possible that Izzy knew hers as well? Courtney kept her gaze fixed straight ahead. Mr. Holmes was gesturing towards the chalkboard, but the words he was saying came in one ear and out the next within seconds.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Courtney whispered back, brushing her bangs off her face while she looked around at the semicircle of chairs to see if Eva could hear anything from her seat a couple of desks down. However, the girl was too busy texting away on her Blackberry, a scowl on her face like usual.

Suddenly, Beth Tolson leaned forward in her seat and flashed Courtney and Izzy a death stare for disrupting class. Izzy ignored her and continued talking.

"Please," Izzy grumbled, narrowing her eyes knowingly in Courtney's direction. "Don't play innocent with me, Courtney. Heather told me everything."

_Heather?_

Courtney began to feel like she was going to faint. True, Heather Lange was always the first to know all the hot and juicy gossip of Wawanakwa Academy, and she always seemed to know what Courtney was thinking and feeling. But Courtney knew that she had been careful. Every last loose end had been tied up. Courtney wrapped her arms around herself, curling into herself. She had to try to contain herself and get through this class. Her life was over. Duncan's life was over. They were both going to be expelled. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Heather knows?" Courtney finally managed to stammer out. She whispered so that her friend wouldn't be able to hear her from the other end of the row.

Izzy nodded.

"I met her for drinks at Platinum at the end of break. Only took one-point-five dirty martinis to get her to spill." Izzy leaned closer. "Those things are brutal by the way; never let Heather convince you to try one! So, how'd you do it? Huh?!" Izzy flashed Courtney a devilish grin as she spoke.

Courtney's head snapped back in her chair in disbelief. She caught Mr. Holmes shooting a glance in their direction, curious as to what the disruption was. Courtney quickly reached down onto the ground, pretending to look for a dropped pen. Mr. Holmes turned his attention back to the class.

"I think my first time was missionary," Izzy murmured thoughtfully while tossing her hair back. "It was just with some rando loser who graduated last year back before I had met Owen…he was a little boring, but quite exciting in bed," Izzy added with a wink.

Relief washed over Courtney as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're talking about me and Al?" She whispered.

"Fine," Izzy said rolling her eyes. "You can play dumb for now Courtney, but I want details later woman!"

Courtney simply smiled in return, her heart beating at a normal pace once again.

"Miss Osgood, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Mr. Holmes asked suddenly, his eyes locking directly with hers.

"Nope," Courtney murmured weakly, staring at the ground.

Courtney looked down at her lap, her cheeks burning. Of course he had called her out in front of the class without even acknowledging the fact that Izzy had been talking as well. Sleeping with the prof did seem to give her immunity for the rest of the semester.

"Good," Holmes nodded, loosening his tie. "As I was saying, we'll start on Hugo's _Les Miserables _next week," he told the class, making sure he gave Courtney a glare as he spoke. "I expect that you'll all be ready to discuss the foreword and the first five chapters." As he spoke, Mr. Holmes walked around the side of his desk and grabbed a large manila envelope. "That should do it for today, folks. Once I have handed back your papers from before the break you are good to go." With that, Holmes dumped a stack of stapled papers onto his desk and pulled the first paper from the pile. He then began calling students up to claim their papers.

"Aldridge?"

"So what did you do over your break?" Courtney asked Izzy, grabbing her bag as she turned around to face her friend. "Anything good?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't as good as your break, missy," Izzy said to Courtney with a smirk. "I got my nails done," she told her friend, showing off her shiny gel nails. "Other than that, I was stuck going to a lot of dinner parties with my parents once they got back from vacation. The only thing that got me through was the fact that Owen was visiting," Izzy said with an evil smile, lowering her voice. "Funny how a quickie in the coat closet during the salad course will get you through dessert and coffee," She said with a laugh, pulling a tin of lip balm from her purse as she spoke.

"Funny," Courtney echoed, watching Izzy dip her finger into the tin of lip gloss and apply it perfectly over her lips. "Anything else?" Courtney prodded, knowing what Izzy was really up to over the break.

Izzy looked up at Courtney for a moment before responding. There was no way that the crazy redhead knew that Courtney had actually discovered her secret. Innocence radiated from Izzy's pores, thicker than her perfume. "Not really," she replied with a shrug after a moment of hesitation.

Courtney knew that the moment of hesitation was due to the fact that Izzy was scared of someone finding out the truth. Courtney knew that look all too well. It was the look of fear on her face that she would have worn everyday if she hadn't taken care of Leshawna. Izzy felt like she had covered her tracks perfectly. However, she was very wrong. Courtney tried to hide her disgust at the whole situation as she watched Izzy check her reflection in her compact mirror. Izzy Bautista was the perfect image of everything that was wrong with Wawanakwa Academy. Flawless on the outside. But what was hidden beneath her shiny outlook was ugly imperfection.

"Osgood." Mr. Holmes tossed Courtney's paper on her desk. It was a rough toss, and Courtney managed to catch the paper before it had fallen on the ground. She flipped it over and stared at the large red marks on the cover sheet. C+. Courtney clenched her jaw as the fat ugly grade stared right back at her.

"Ready to go?" Izzy asked, snapped her compact shut, tossing it back into her purse, standing up.

"What about yours?" Courtney asked her friend. Courtney knew that Holmes always called the papers out in alphabetical order, and Bautista was at the beginning of the alphabet. No one was allowed to leave until they got their papers.

"Got an A," Izzy exclaimed proudly, not even taking notice to the fact that she had already gotten her paper back before the rest of the class. She laughed to herself and pulled her scarf on over her designer coat. "Want to get out of here and grab some coffee?"

"I could go for a latte right now," Eva grumbled, walking up behind the girls after she had just received her paper from Holmes. She was wearing tan ankle boots and the new low cut sweater dress she had purchased over the break while she had been out shopping with her mother and Courtney.

"Great!" Izzy chirped. "We get to know all the inside details about Courtney's naughty little vacation," Izzy smirked, speaking the last few words in a British accent. A few seconds too late, her hand flew to her mouth. "Oops," she murmured, avoiding making eye contact with Eva.

Courtney's cheeks flushed. It would be an embarrassing moment for Izzy, but very fun for Courtney to watch. There was nothing more entertaining than watching Eva Ryan freak out, as long as you weren't the victim in the situation. Then your life kind of sucked.

"Spare me the details, will you, Izzy?" Eva sneered, not even turning her face to look at Courtney. "Need I remind you that this is my brother you're talking about?" Eva retorted, shaking her head in disgust.

"I…I wasn't thinking," Izzy stammered, looking at the ground, clearly embarrassed. Izzy was a sweet girl, but she often spoke without thinking which hurt her a lot.

"Yeah, what a shocker," Eva grumbled, shaking her head. "Let's get out of here, girls," she added, turning toward the rest of the McLean Girls as she spoke, sounding slightly more calm as she spoke to her other friends.

Courtney lowered her gaze to the paper in her hands. C+. This couldn't be right. She'd never gotten anything less than an A- on a report card her entire life. And Mr. Holmes was supposed to be an easy grader. Anger rose in Courtney's chest. She couldn't let that slimeball get away with treating her like a piece of dirt. It wasn't fair.

"Courtney?" Heather turned around at the front of the room to face her friend. Courtney soon realized that she and Heather were the last girls in the room and that she had been frozen in place staring at her paper for too long.

"You guys go on," Courtney mumbled. "I have to ask Holmes something," she added more quietly so that he wouldn't hear her.

"You want us to wait?" Heather asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Courtney sighed and shook her head.

"Nah, I'll just see you back at McLean House"

"Fine." Heather's phone buzzed and she pressed it to her ear, hurrying out of the classroom. Just as Courtney was about to turn around and talk to her teacher, Izzy's head poked back into the classroom.

"Just so you know, I want the full play by play!" The redhead teased. "Don't be long!" She added, quickly running away to catch up to the others.

Courtney shook her head and laughed as she made her way up the aisle. Passing briefly in front of Mr. Holmes' desk, Courtney ran her fingertip seductively along the sleek wood. She kept her finger there for a moment before Mr. Holmes looked up from his crossword puzzle.

"Miss Osgood," he grumbled, sounding less than pleased to see her after she had been called out in class earlier. "You didn't happen to stay behind to give me a six letter word for 'precious jewels,' did you?" He asked with a smile, sounding significantly friendlier than he had at first.

"Bijoux," Courtney replied coolly, throwing her paper back onto Mr. Holmes' desk. "You gave me a C+," she shouted.

Mr. Holmes exhaled deeply, leaning back in his chair and putting his newspaper down. "You deserved a C+," he said with a shrug, flipping through her pages again. "You and I both know that this is not your best work. You will still have an A for your first report card," he added. "You're better than this, and I had to be fair."

"Fair?" Courtney said with a bitter laugh before giving Holmes a chance to finish talking. She reached into her purse and her fingers closed around a cell phone. She ran her fingers comfortably over the keys, knowing that she held the power in her hands to get exactly what she wanted.

"I know you'll show me something better in the future," Mr. Holmes said with a nod. "I'm sure we'll be able to bump your grade up before your next report card is due to come out," he added. "Any other questions?"

Courtney nodded at her teacher, pulling his cell phone from her bag. She flipped through the pictures and began playing the video. Fear quickly rose in Mr. Holmes' previously calm eyes.

"Actually, yeah," Courtney started. "I was just wondering…what's a seven letter word for sex with a minor?" Courtney asked, skipping to the part of the video where Mr. Holmes began shouting Izzy's name.

"Stop." Mr. Holmes' voice was strained as he spoke. He sounded desperate. Courtney recognized the fear in his eyes as the video continued to play. "Turn that off," he repeated. "Now," he said again, his voice beginning to shake.

"Aww come on Mr. Holmes, we were just getting to the good part!" Courtney said with a pout, batting her eyelashes. "I've got it," she added sweetly, going back to her previous question. " L," Courtney murmured, tilting her head to the side as she spoke. The color had completely drained from Mr. Holmes' face.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, trying to sound as stern as he could. Courtney could see right through his act and she could tell that his voice was wavering with fear.

"Does it really matter?" Courtney murmured nonchalantly.

"No, no…of course not," Mr. Holmes replied quickly, shaking his head quickly as he responded. With a shaky hand, he pulled a pen from his pocket and brought his hand to her paper. He quickly crossed out the C+ and put a large, bright A in its place. He didn't even look at her as he handed the paper back to his student, but Courtney made sure she never took her eyes off of him.

"Thank you," Courtney said with a smile. "I assume you'll update your grade book as well?" Courtney prodded.

"Of course."

Courtney flipped around to head for the door but decided to pause for a moment to turn around.

"By the way, for what it's worth, I really enjoyed the book," Courtney said, stuffing the paper back into her purse. "It really gave me a new perspective on things. It taught me a lot."

"I'm glad," Mr. Holmes said with a nod, still looking down. "Anything else I can help you with today, Miss Osgood?"

"I think that's all for today," Courtney replied, hovering around the door for a few moments before turning around one last time. "But I'll keep you posted."

With that, Courtney dropped her phone into her bag, shooting one last glance at Mr. Holmes before heading into the hallway. He was hunched over his desk, raking his hands through his hair. Destroyed. But Courtney didn't feel one slight bit of guilt. If this past month had taught her anything, it was that looks were deceiving. You think you see a good person, but deep down, even the most flawless looking people have their deep, dark secrets. Courtney had lived her life with the assumption that there were perfect people. All Courtney wanted to do was strive to be as perfect as the people she looked up to. She couldn't turn out like her mother. She couldn't be a disappointment to her family. Right at that moment, Courtney knew that Mr. Holmes was getting exactly what he deserved, and she didn't care one bit.

* * *

I hope this was kind of worth the wait…it's not a Duncan and Courtney chapter, but next chapter will be a Senior Year chapter with Duncan and Courtney interaction, leading up to the events of the prologue! Exciting, right? I hope so. I'll hopefully have it out in less than 2 weeks. Thank you all for reading. And again, I do love reviews and feedback on my writing, but please leave mature comments! (:

~Lauren


	41. One of Us: October, Senior Year

So I know you guys don't like the Senior Year chapters as much but I think you'll enjoy this one. This will kind of be the last Senior Year chapter before the prologue and there is a lot of interaction between many different characters here. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Gwen had got back to her room that night and all her belongings were gone, she was beyond confused. She had walked into her room with Sierra and had discovered that every last thing she owned was gone. Her makeup case, the pictures of her friends from back home, her clothes, homework. Everything had disappeared, and Gwen stood there in shock, her mouth agape.

"Who would do this?" Sierra mumbled under her breath.

Gwen turned her head to look out the window. The first thing she saw was Heather and Courtney standing across the way in their room. Gwen had a clear view of them just like the first night she had arrived at Wawanakwa Academy, but this time they were staring back at her. Gwen narrowed her eyes to get a closer look at them but before she had a chance to, Heather gave Gwen an evil smirk and shut the curtains.

"They definitely have my stuff," Gwen grumbled to Sierra, heading for the door. "I'll be back later," she added as the goth girl slammed the door and began running down the hallway.

Gwen bolted down the stairs and ran out of her building faster than she had ever before. She quickly ran past the other dorms and around the corner to the front of McLean House. The moment Gwen stepped into McLean House, her first instinct was to find Heather and wring her neck. However, everyone was already waiting for Gwen as she arrived in the foyer. Fourteen girls formed a semicircle with Heather right at the center. Candles flickered on the fireplace mantle and every other possible surface. Each of the girls held a candle in front of them using both of their hands. Gwen paused near the door, ready to run back outside to her empty dorm room. She wasn't sure if this was some sort of sacrificial ritual, but she sure as hell didn't want to be involved in this.

Heather stepped forward and handed Gwen an unlit candle. She took Gwen's arm in her iron grip and led her to the center of the room. The other girls closed into a tight circle around Gwen, flickering lights contorting their faces. Gwen stood frozen in place, unsure if she was going to make it out of there alive.

Heather grabbed Gwen's hand and forced the terrified girl to hold her candle up in the air. Gwen's fingers shook as she gripped the candle that Heather had given to her. Her mouth was gummy and sour as she stayed where she was. Heather stepped back to face Gwen, her eyes narrowing as she continued to stare into Gwen's dark eyes.

"The women of McLean House receive you, Gwen Brennan, into our circle," Heather said, her voice expressionless.

Gwen's pulse raced so fast that she felt dizzy and faint. All the colors and faces in the room blended together for her and she had to force herself to breathe.

_Receive me into their circle? Does that mean I was in?_

Gwen spotted Lindsay in the dim light, her blue eyes looking warm and friendly. Beside her, Bridgette struggled to hide her smile. That's when Gwen knew for sure. She was in McLean House. For some peculiar reason, she had actually been chosen to live here. It finally clicked in to Gwen that the McLean Girls didn't steal her stuff but had moved her stuff here into her new room instead. Dakota had been kicked out for a reason, and that reason was to make room for her.

Done trying to hide her excitement, Gwen finally managed to smile. She searched the faces around her for Courtney, her first friend that had brought her in and had started all of this for her. Gwen wanted to thank the girl with her eyes, let her know how much it really meant to her. When Gwen had finally found her, Courtney was staring right through her again, just like the first night Gwen had seen her through the window. With the shadows from the candlelight dancing across Courtney's face, Gwen found it difficult to focus on her. With every moment, Courtney's features morphed and changed. In her face, Gwen recognized nothing and her pulse pounded with uncertainty.

_It's just Courtney, it's okay…_

Heather stood next to Gwen and faced the others. Gwen stared back at Courtney, transfixed, and unable to look away. Gwen was desperate to get a glimpse of the girl she knew, but there was something wrong when Gwen looked at her friend. Something was off.

"Ladies?" Heather prompted, looking around at all the girls in the room.

"Welcome to our circle Gwen," they chorused. Gwen then breathed a sigh of relief.

Courtney's flame finally held still and her face came into sharp focus. Gwen's breath caught. As she looked at Courtney, all Gwen could see was blackness.

Heather leaned towards Gwen's ear, sensing her uneasiness.

"It's okay, you're one of us now," she whispered, her voice so quiet it was barely a breath. With that, the candles died all at once as the room became pitch black.

* * *

Later that night, Gwen laid in her new bed in flannel pants and a t-shirt, waiting for eleven o'clock to hit. That was when she was to sneak out and meet Duncan behind Bradwell, her old dorm. Gwen felt slightly more comfortable going to the party now that she was one of the McLean Girls and she was almost excited for this now.

The moment her digital alarm clock clicked over to eleven, Gwen quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and stuffed her feet into her black boots. She grabbed her dark denim jacket and the flashlight that she found on her dresser. Her new roommate, Zoey, was already out somewhere, so Gwen didn't have to worry about sneaking past her. Gwen assumed she was already at the party.

Outside, the autumn air was cool and crisp. There wasn't a sound on campus except for the hundreds of crickets that blanketed the grounds. As Gwen walked briskly around to the back of her old dorm, Duncan was nowhere to be found.

"Duncan?" Gwen whispered, taking a deep breath.

Instantly, a figure stepped out of the shadows. Gwen nearly jumped, especially when she registered an awkward, lanky figure stepping out from the shadows. Whoever this person was, they were definitely not Duncan. Gwen was about to turn and run back to McLean House, but then the figure stepped out into the light and Gwen choked out a relieved sigh. It wasn't some insane-asylum escapee. It was just Trent.

"Hey," Trent greeted, shooting Gwen an awkward smile.

When Trent smiled, Gwen's body relaxed. How could she have thought this person was threatening, with his calm demeanor and bright turtle green eyes? He wore a longer black coat over a grey sweater and a pair of dark washed jeans.

"You scared the hell out of me," Gwen said with a small laugh. "Where's Duncan?" She asked, getting right to the point.

"Duncan sent me to get you," Trent said with a shrug. When he saw Gwen's hurt expression, his face softened. "Sorry Gwen," he apologized. Duncan wanted to get to the party early.

Gwen sighed, annoyed that Duncan had sent his errand boy to get her. What kind of a maneuver was that from a person who was looking for forgiveness? Apparently he was so eager to drown his sorrows in beer that he didn't even have time to wait for her.

"We should get going," Trent told me, remorse in his voice. "You ready?" He asked. The way his words came out showed that he wasn't exactly in support of Duncan sending him back to campus to get Gwen.

"Yeah," Gwen said after pausing for a few moments, a lump in her throat.

"Follow me," Trent replied as they started to walk towards to woods. "And stay close," he added. "It's easy to get lost in there at night."

Trent threw his sweatshirt hood up over his head and crouched down as we headed into the woods. Gwen ducked and followed closely behind him, silently curing to herself for not bringing a hat or a hood as well. She quickly realized that the more you were covered, the less likely it was that you would be picked out of a lineup of people on the off chance that they were caught.

"This way," Trent whispered as they reached a small clearing in the forest. He quickly took a sharp left into a darker part of the woods, filled with more trees. Gwen's heart pounded as she followed, realizing that she was basically following a complete stranger she didn't know in the woods at night. Gwen wanted to say something to ease the tension she felt, but she couldn't think of any words to say.

_Hey Trent, I know you look cute and innocent and all, but are you planning on raping me out here and leaving me for dead? Just curious. _

Gwen chose to keep her mouth shut as her and Trent made their way deeper into the woods. Just when Gwen was about to ask how much further they were going, Gwen heard voices becoming increasingly louder as she continued to get closer to the group of people in the clearing ahead. They quickly all came into view. Gwen saw Lindsay, Courtney and Bridgette sitting in a small circle on a large rock, sharing a flask and whispering with each other. Half a dozen guys stood in a small huddle, drinking from multiple flasks and beer cans. Heather stood with this group of guys, a cooler in her hand. She stood beside Justin in the huddle of guys and looked completely comfortable with them.

Duncan stood in the center of the huddle of guys. Gwen quickly caught his eye and she stood there surprised when he didn't come right over. She was surprised, but she made sure that she stayed relaxed.

"Want a beer or something?" Trent asked, looking back at Gwen one last time before going to join the rest of the guys.

"No thanks," Gwen replied. Trent then smiled and made his way over to the fire where Duncan was currently standing, opening a beer for himself.

Bridgette gave Gwen a warm smile as she headed over to join her, Lindsay and Courtney on their rock. Over Lindsay's shoulder, Gwen caught a glimpse of Duncan. He was crushing an empty beer can with his foot and walked towards the group of girls, staggering slightly as he made his way over.

"Ladies," Duncan said with a smirk as he sat down next to Gwen. Gwen's heart pounded as Duncan sat next to her. He held out both hands to her and bent his fingers. "Come here," he stammered.

"We were talking," Courtney said flatly. No one had been talking yet, but it looked like she clearly wanted him to go away.

"I invited her," Duncan shot back. He then grabbed Gwen's hands and pulled her up, but he pulled too hard. Gwen fell into him and he tripped back slightly. She could feel her face redden in embarrassment.

"Duncan, can this wait?" Gwen whispered, glancing back at her friends.

"No. It can't, actually New Girl," Duncan replied with a laugh.

Duncan dragged Gwen across the clearing, pulling her along backwards until she was leaning against a huge tree. He then pressed both her shoulders back with one hand and then began to kiss her. Gwen tried to pull away as his breath was foul. He tasted of beer and smelled like ash from the fire.

"You forgive me, right?" Duncan whispered, shoving Gwen's shoulders back against the tree so hard that the poor girl couldn't move. "You have to forgive me now."

"Duncan-"

"What?" He interrupted, his eyes losing focus on Gwen as he spoke. "Gimme a break," he said with a grin.

Duncan covered his mouth with Gwen's before she could reply. She struggled, but he pressed his entire body against her. His hands moved to her waist, and Gwen could feel Duncan tugging at her shirt. She could feel his cool, damp hands against her warm skin. Before Gwen knew what was happening, Duncan's palms started to travel up towards Gwen's bra. She yanked her face away from him, using what little strength she had left to push him away.

"Duncan, no!" Gwen said sternly, trying not to raise her voice and cause a scene, although she figured that most people were already watching.

Duncan lunged for Gwen's neck and started kissing her again, his hands beginning to travel up her shirt again.

"Hey, come on," Gwen pleaded, hot tears forming in her eyes. "Everyone's watching."

"I know, I like it," Duncan leered.

Gwen glanced towards Heather, who had joined the others. She looked disappointed while Bridgette looked sickened. Lindsay simply stood there and smirked at Gwen, taking another sip of her drink. Like usual, Courtney just stared with a blank expression on her face. Gwen sighed to herself as her friends watched in disgust. That was not what was supposed to happen tonight. Duncan suddenly pulled away for one second and that was the only window that Gwen needed. She raised her arms and shoved him away as hard as she could.

Duncan staggered back and almost fell over but his hands grabbed the tree behind him, allowing him to get back up onto his feet before his body hit the ground. His chest heaved, and anger was plastered all over his face. The woods became silent as the whole group of teenagers turned to look at Gwen and Duncan. Gwen's eyes locked with Duncan's for a moment. She gave him a pleading looking, praying that he wouldn't do anything to embarrass her even more.

"Why did you even come here?" Duncan spat. He was either too drunk to care or even notice his girlfriend's silent pleas.

"I-"

"Clearly it wasn't for me," Duncan interrupted, his voice even angrier than before.

Gwen automatically looked over at the McLean Girls. Duncan followed her gaze and laughed manically.

"Oh, of course! How could I have been so stupid?" He announced grandly. "She's here to suck up to you!" he shouted, turning to point at Heather. "That's what this is about, right New Girl? All you care about is getting in with them," Duncan snorted. "I wanna be a McLean Girl! They're my friends! They're so nice to me," Duncan whined, trying to imitate Gwen's voice. His words came out in a drunken slur.

"Duncan-" Gwen tried to speak, but her words just came out as a pathetic whisper.

"What, you're using me now?" Duncan shouted, taking a step closer towards Gwen. "Using me to get to them?" He sneered.

Gwen stood numbly in place, feeling like she was about to throw up. She was so confused. How could he treat her like a bag of dirt after all they had been through?

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I can't be used," Duncan yelled. "And you're no longer wanted here." He then grabbed Gwen's shoulders and she gasped as he flipped her back around towards the path. "GO!" He shouted, raising his voice even louder than before.

Gwen stumbled forward as Duncan released her, feeling her eyes blurring with tears. All of a sudden, she lost focus and the next thing she knew, she was falling face first down onto the ground. Her knee connected with a sharp rock. Gwen bit her tongue to keep herself from crying. Bridgette gasped and she quickly ran over to help Gwen up. Through the dizziness, Gwen could feel Duncan next to her.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed, his words still mushing together. "Are you okay?" He asked, sounding a lot calmer than before and even a little bit concerned.

Gwen flinched her body away from him and suddenly, she could feel Heather stepping in between them.

"Duncan, back off," she said firmly, giving Duncan a death stare. Duncan staggered back a couple of steps once Heather approached. He looked pale and in shock.

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked Gwen as she crouched down next to her friend. Gwen tried to sit up, but it was too painful. She laid there, still in shock that Duncan had actually shoved her to the ground in front of all these people. She had been pushed to the ground in front of all her new dorm mates. Gwen tried to remember why she had thought it was a good idea to come here in the first place. She should have known that she would just get embarrassed.

The next thing she knew, Bridgette and Trent were on each side of Gwen, both of them using their strength to pull her up to my feet, Blearily, Gwen looked around at all the McLean Girls who had now gathered around her. Gwen tried to breathe without crying, trying to wrap her brain around what was happening.

"Duncan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Courtney demanded, hostility in her voice. Her usual calm demeanor was gone.

"Come on, Court!" He said rolling his eyes. "You all saw what happened?" He prompted, looking around at everyone else. "I just told her to go and she tripped! I didn't even touch her!"

Heather narrowed her eyes at Duncan. The gaze that she gave him would have had many people running away from her in a second. Heather's eyes were very narrow naturally so whenever she would give anyone a death glare, it would look twice as vicious.

"Justin?" Heather prompted.

"I'm on it," her boyfriend replied, rushing over to where Duncan was. "Dude, we need to talk," he told his friend, wrapping his arm around one of his shoulders. Justin pulled Duncan off towards the trees and Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, Bridgette and Trent were still supporting her.

"Are you alright, Gwen?" Courtney asked soothingly, stepping into Gwen's line of vision. Courtney leaned forward and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Gwen's ear. Gwen was about to reply, but everyone quickly looked over as Duncan became rowdy again.

"Get the fuck off me!" Gwen heard Duncan yell at Justin as Duncan tried to push him into the fire. Justin thankfully caught himself in time and Duncan turned around, storming off into the woods in the opposite direction everyone had come in. For a moment, everyone just stood there, stunned.

"I'm going back," Gwen announced, breaking free of Bridgette and Trent's hold on her. Heather's gaze grew serious, and Gwen dipped her head to the ground.

"No, you can't!" Lindsay wailed, sadness in her voice. "Screw Duncan! Stay and have fun with us," she said with a smile.

"I can't," Gwen murmured, her voice beginning to crack as she got closer to breaking down. "I have to go." She then broke free of Trent and Bridgette's grasp, running deep into the forest before anyone could follow her, not looking back once.

* * *

There you go, the party. This is pretty much the last scene you will see that happens before the prologue. This is sort of the end of Gwen's part in the story. She will be featured in future chapters, but her role won't be as important. There will be a couple more chapters in Courtney's Junior Year, then the story will just take place in present tense and will begin wrapping up! I hope everyone liked the chapter, if you have any questions or anything I can answer as best I can! Thanks for reading (:

~Lauren


End file.
